Dark Arrow
by Marie Darkholme
Summary: My niece, Captain, is the problem. Your Majesty, how can such beautiful lady be a problem. R&R Medieval fic. the kingdom is experiencing some odd stuff, and now the queen's niece runaway. season 1,2Taiora, Mimiro,Takari. Finished
1. Runaway

**Dark**** Arrow**

By Marie Darkholme

**1. Runaway**

The rain had finally stopped after nights and days of fustigating the country. But still, as he looked through the window of his room, he couldn't help but think that soon it would rain again. The dark clouds above in the sky didn't leave much of a doubt. It was going to rain again. Raising from his desk of bamboo, the young red haired man stretched his arms and the legs after almost three hours captivated in his work. He walked to the window, and rested his elbows over it, holding his head with his hands. A sigh escaped his lips as he watched the nature once more. The wind had accompanied the rain all way, but now it wasn't gone. Maybe another providence that the rain would eventually come back. The trees bended to his will, and the autumn leaves flew freely, taken by the wind, in the entrance of the castle.

He forced his eyes to move from the window, and his body to the chair again. There was still much work to do, and the young captain would want to disappoint his queen so early in his new duty. Unfolding the maps once more, he continued to study the whereabouts of his troops. Though they weren't in war, the queen still wanted a close watch to her frontiers, but especially at the castle. The queen had specifically commanded that no one should exit the palace without her knowledge. He found that very strange and suspicious. If it was the entrances then he would comprehend, but being the exits it was really odd. But it was not on his job or in his nature to question his superior orders and after all, the queen was much older than him, therefore she should have a better knowledge over ruling than him.

He watched the maps carefully. He had positioned men in the front gate and any other exits, but he still thought he needed to review his plan. The castle was a big one, and even having a wall all around it, didn't meant that someone could not exit without being seen. The purpose of the castles wasn't avoiding people from exiting, but from coming in, and in all his work years, he had never thought, he would be possibly thinking about a way to keep people inside, unless of course, they were back at war, and he wanted to make a fence to his enemy's castle. Scratching his head, he leaned against the back of his chair and allowed his view to travel once more to the outside.

Just then, he was interrupted for what it sounded like hurried footsteps in the hall. He turned his vision to the door of his room, just in time to hear someone knocking on it. He stood up and opened the door to show a very frightened servant. His clothes were completely wet and his face showed panic. By this, the captain could only assume something very dangerous had happened.

"What happened?" as response, the captain obtained several contained breaths, as the servant tried to catch his breath as fast as he could. "Easy man. Breath." The captain directed the man to a chair next to the door and motioned him to sit, but the man didn't seemed happy about it, and refused it with sudden movements as he raised his head to speak once more. "…escaped. The queen…talk…you." He managed to say between breaths. Hearing this, the captain quickly grabbed his sword that lied over the bed and exited the room living the exhausted man, lying on the floor.

He quickened his pace, not loosing his pose of authority as he headed to the throne room. For what he had understood, the queen needed to talk to him, because someone had escaped. As he walked he scolded himself for leaving the prison gates with only a few men, while he concentrated in the stone walls. It had certainly be some dangerous criminal on the loose.

Passing through some curious maids over the hall, that cleaned the rooms or simply walked by, he reached the throne room. A wooden door with about three metres high, by two large separated him from the room. Outside a guard, one of his man, was watching the door. Seeing his captain the man bowed and opened passage so he could pass. The captain pushed the large door, with little effort and entered the room, not bothering to close the door, leaving it for one of the many servants in the room to do. He approached the queen and bowed respectfully in her presence, kneeling his right knee on the ground, and resting his forehead over his left arm that was on his left leg. His right hand, grabbing the handle of his sword. The queen, motioned him to stand up, and with a quick rash gesture, the servants left the room without even blinking.

"My Queen!" the captain murmured as he stood and looked to the queen in her eyes. Her face was crossed by several wrinkles that deepened as she began to talk. "We have a problem, Captain." She said in an angry but controlled voice, keeping her respectful and authority position, sited in her throne. "I apologize, my Queen, but I haven't been informed of this problem yet." The captain said in a calm tone. He glanced over to the lady in front of him and watched her reaction. She remained calm but angry though.

"My _niece_, Captain, is the problem." She informed. The young man spared her a confused look. "I do not understand, your Majesty. How can such beautiful lady, not comparing though with your daughter, be a problem?" he said. The queen smirked before the obvious interest complement directed to her daughter. Her hand quickly travelled to her face, where she collected a loose thread of hair that she put behind her year, before talking again. "My niece escaped." The captain was shocked with this kind of information. He could had never thought, the horrible problem that had scared the poor servant so much could be the juvenile escape of the queen's niece. He allowed himself a smile.

"Your Majesty, I do not believe that would be a problem. My men will easily bring her back." He stated, but for his fright the queen's face only became more serious and angry. "Then perhaps, you care to explain how did your men allowed her to leave in the first place?" she inquired angrily. The captain faced the ground. "I do not know, but I personally grant you…" he started. "I do not need your grants, Captain Motomiya. Bring her back immediately. Do not fail me, Captain." The queen finished. The captain bowed once more, this time only bending his body forward and left, but not before assuring the queen he would not fail.

Ten minutes later, he was already properly equipped to start the search. He carried his katana on his waist, and wore simple armour, light so the horse could travel with more speed. Over it, he wore a simple dark blue cloak with hood, with the monarchy symbol craved in the back. Riding his horse, he looked once more behind, to see if the men were settled, then with a guttural sound, the small squadron of twenty men left over their horses. He had organised two teams of twenty each. Then they would separate into four teams each and search in the woods and proximal villages.

In the castle, another red haired man, was preparing himself to travel as well. He wore simple clothes, a pair of pants and a brown shirt. On his waist he carried his own katana, a beautiful sword in tons of blue and black, with an especially sharp blade. Turning on his feet, he walked to one of his room's drawers and retrieved a map, which he put on his hand made bag that he carried crossed over his chest. Then, he picked a pair of gloves over the furniture and wore them. Murmuring something to himself, he walked to the window and saw the first few rain drops of the evening starting to fall. Then, picking his black cloak, also with a hood, but with no symbols, he marched out the doors of his room, locking them behind him.

Walking in a quick controlled pace, he opened the stable doors with a thud. He searched in the several cells for his horse, but the stables were big and he was having troubles in finding it. He turned back to the doors and just when he was about to leave, a voice scared him. "Are you sure, you don't want me to go with you?"

The red haired turned to meet a pair of blue eyes standing in the doorway. He sighed. "Yes, I'm sure. There is much more you can do, if you stay." He replied. But the blue eyed didn't seem convinced. "You know I don't this for you." "Yes, I know Takeru, but right now, you're needed here. Don't forget what I told you." The red haired man said. "You mean about…" Takeru was shut up, when the red haired put his hand over his mouth. "Shs. We can talk here. You don't know who might be listening." He murmured into Takeru's ear. The blue eyed only nodded, and the grip on his mouth was quickly retrieved.

"I believe you should be looking for this." He stated, motioning to the reins he had on his hand. The red haired smiled as he took the reins and climbed on the brown horse, caressing his fur. "Thanks." He replied to the blue eyed. He blinked an eye to him, as he passed a hand through his blond hair. "Be careful with what you say." The red haired warned him once more. "I will. You be careful too Koushiro." The two shook hands, and Koushiro made a sound with his mouth, pulling the reins, so the horse would start to gallop.

As he watched his friend vanish in the middle of the woods, Takeru couldn't help but sigh. "Are you sure we shouldn't follow him." a female voice replied behind him. Takeru wasn't startled by that and continued to stare at the woods. "No, he's right. Something odd is happening." Takeru replied. "We should stay and watch over things here." As he finished he turned to meet the woman behind him and softly kiss her lips.

Back at the castle, a figure moved in the shadows of a secret passage into the castle. The only thing that helped it in its way was a poorly seen torch that illuminated the stairs. It continued to climb up, moving quietly but quickly. Its whole body was covered with a dark cloak, and a big hood covered its face in shadows as well. Not even its eyes could be distinguished.

Arriving to a dead hand, the figure put the torch in a support on the stone wall, and turned its attention to the dead end again. With its gloved hands, it traced the features of the cold stones, until finally reached what it desired. The stone moved and the passage opened, showing a bright room. It entered and looked around its surroundings, spotting an elder woman sited over a couch. The woman seemed to acknowledge its presence and turned to greet it with a hideous smile. The figure approach, and as the woman stood and walked towards her, the difference of highs became visible.

"Why have you called me here?" the figure said. Its voice was deep and grave, not doubting a man's voice. "My Lord!" the woman said bowing, but as she stood again, the man slapped her across the face, making her fall on her knees. The woman looked hurt to him. "What happened?" the man asked, turning his back on the woman, that sobbed quietly on the ground. "The girl, my Lord, she escaped." The woman informed. The man released a laugh. "So what?! I do not believe that is a problem. Illuminate me, Myuki." The man replied. "She left a letter…saying she was going to find the killer of her parents." Myuki sobbed.

"What?!" the man yelled, strongly enough to make Myuki crawl some paces back. "How did she find out?" he inquired, grabbing the woman by her neck, pushing her against the wall. "I don't know my Lord. I swear." She cried. The man released her from his grip and she fell once more to the ground. "It seems, once again, I will have to contain your mistakes." He replied as he turned to the passage again, leaving Myuki sobbing on the ground. He opened the passage and disappeared in the shadows once more.

Deep in the woods, a riding figure distinguished from between the shadows that covered the forest. The rain had started once more, and the rider felt his soaked cloak, weighting over the horse. Nevertheless, he continued his search through the woods, inciting his horse to go faster and faster every minute. The raindrops were falling harder and even with the trees as a protection, he still could feel them wash the forest, creating small creeks in both sides of the road he had taken.

The forest was silent, not even the animals could be heard, but each time one of them decided to adventure himself in the rain, Koushiro would turn his head, fearing the guards approach. Even though he had left after them, he was ahead on his search, since he knew where the guards were suppose to be going and where the queen's niece had runaway too. By that, he only needed to avoid the guards' road, just like she had done. The problem was that she could have chosen several ways to reach her goal, even adventuring herself in the woods, and the rain was occulting her tracks, if they were any. He felt something was wrong. Strange things had been happening lately, and he felt she was in danger. He just hoped he could get to her in time.

Pushing the reins once more, he made the brown horse, his fateful friend Autumn Leaf, stop in his tracks as he once more began to hear movements in the forest. He looked around but a small fog was beginning to involve the trees, blocking his view. It seemed to him, he had been riding for hours already, but she had runaway in the middle of the night. No one could know exactly were she was by now.

Looking around and not seeing a soul, he resumed himself to start galloping again, so he shouted to the horse and he began his search once more.

It was getting darker, when he finally decided to stop, feeling his horse's exhaustion as his own too. He pushed the reins and Autumn Leaf stopped, then he easily climbed off it and walked around for a few minutes, stretching his legs after long hours of being sited. Not letting go the horse's reins, he arrested him into a tree. The horse was happy for finally being able to get a rest, and, with the few space that he had, bended his head and started drinking water from the creeks forming on the road's sides.

Koushiro leaned against a tree, trying to protect himself from the rain that just kept falling. His cloak completely soaked. He pulled down his hood and squeezed it, watching the water falling from it. Then he grabbed the cloak's bottom and squeezed it as well, eliminating some of the extra weight he had over his shoulders, and of course his horse's torso. Then, he pulled out the map he had brought, and being as much careful as he could not to wet it, he unfolded it and started searching for his position. By his calculations, he should be near a village, and had surpassed the royal guards in a few hours with his unstoppable rhythm and sense of direction, cutting through the woods a few miles back.

After a few more calculations that took, nevertheless some required time; he folded the map back and put it back on its original place, now a little wet. He must keep going if he wanted to find her first then the other men. When the queen had forbid her to leave the castle in any circumstance, even searching for the true about her parents' dying, he had started to have suspicions about things that had happened. After a long talk with his protected, the queen's niece, also his friend, he couldn't help to notice her frustration before her prisoner condition, and knowing her as he knew, he was suspecting a runaway. He just didn't think it would be so soon. But, even though, he thought the running was a little premature, he understood her fully, and in fact agreed that the queen's decision was very suspicious, to say the least.

Resuming his thoughts, he untied Autumn Leaf and returned to his search. The night falling quickly, he started hearing the normal sounds of an active forest: cuckoos, owls and hornless would announce their presence with small peeps and the howls of the wolves could be heard as well. Suddenly Koushiro regretted the fact he had left Takeru behind, feeling very small and vulnerable in the middle of the night forest. Gathering his courage and reminiscing to himself the purpose of his sudden trip, he continued fearless through the way.

Suddenly, Autumn Leaf started slowing down and neighed. Koushiro kept himself alert and a few seconds later there was another neigh in return. Then the sound of skulls seemed to scare the animals around that retrieved with a spooky sound that made a cold shill travel through Koushiro's spine. The horse though, seemed to be pretty comfortable with the approximation of one of his kind.

In the dark, nothing but the silhouette of the rider could be seen. The horse appeared to be a great pure race, judging by his features and his abundant mane. As the rider came close, Koushiro could see him reach for its sword. In and instinct movement, he reached for its own katana. Little more than the two blades wrestling against each other could be heard. Both riders had climbed down the horses and approach. The rider was wearing a long cloak, just like Koushiro's and the hood, covered completely is features, so even if it was lighter he wouldn't be able to see who it was, man or woman, but Koushiro doubted hardly that a woman could carry and use a katana like the unknown rider was using now.

The blades encountered themselves realising metallic sounds that echoed through the silent woods. Not wanting to kill the rider, Koushiro tried to hit him in the arm, preventing him from attaching again, but the stranger easily avoided the attack with his sword, twisting his arm and disarming Koushiro at the same time. Unarmed, he reached for his boots, but before he could retrieve his small tanto, the rider was on him, knocking him to the ground, with the blade a few inches of his neck. He closed his eyes and prepared for the final impact, but it didn't come. Opening his eyes, he only saw the rider reaching to his horse, prepared to climb on.

"Wait!" he shouted to the rider that suddenly turned, alarmed by the familiarity of the voice. Putting back the katana in its place, the stranger reached for what it seemed an oil lamp in the horse that like Koushiro's was emitting a small flux of light, preventing any unwanted person to acknowledge his presence. As the rider increased the light flux, Koushiro could see a small smirk covering his lips, that suddenly didn't seemed so masculine. The smile, though, quickly transformed in a sad expression as the rider came closer and retrieved the hood that covered his hair, to reveal an auburn haired girl, with fiery crimson eyes.

"Koushiro!" she exclaimed reaching for him with a huge embrace. "Sora!" the red haired man embraced her back. "What are you doing here?" she asked, obviously angry, but with a hint of happiness for seeing her friend. "I couldn't aloud my protected to come alone in a dangerous journey like this one." He replied with a smile. She turned her back on him, and reached for the reins of her black pure race horse, Thunder. "Then you understand why I must do this trip, and you're not here to persuade me?" she asked, doubting the reasons he had come. "Yes. You know I support you decision." He replied reaching for Autumn Leaf as well. "What about Takeru? Is he here too?" she asked. Koushiro shook his head. "No, I thought it was better if he stayed and watched things over at the castle." "Good." She said and prepared to climb on her horse once more. Koushiro followed her example and rode Autumn Leaf.

"There's something odd happening at the castle." Sora replied as they rode through the woods. "I don't understand why aunt didn't want me to find the truth, since she never cared into find it." Koushiro listened carefully her words, feelings his own thoughts being described. "Besides…" Sora continued. "…I feel she's hiding something from us."

* * *

_I peeps, I'm back with a new story. I'm not going to tell much about it right now. Knowing me, or reading my profile you can almost guess all the pairing so I'm not gonna talk about it._

_I hope you like this new story. I won't be able to update regularly, but I'll try. Normally my medieval stories really suck, so I'll be waiting for flames. Just review okay?._

_To all of you that I use to read stories like Noriko, Litanya and lots of others that I cn't remember the name (sorry), I haven't be able to read all the chapter and review, but I'll try okay?_

_Bye, bye_


	2. Okayama

**Dark Arrow**

By Marie Darkholme

2. Okayama

Daisuke pushed his horse reins making it stop. With a long exhausted sigh, he turned to see his men that were following him. They all appeared to be very tired from the long ride they had taken, without even a stop. Even himself, the captain was feeling exhausted, not used to such long travelling, and his but was really beginning to hurt, besides, the horses needed a good night of rest and food and water. He unfolded the map that he kept hid in his cloak, preventing it from getting wet, and observed it.

"There's a small village some miles away." He replied turning to his men. They all nodded in understanding of the captain's idea, smiled between each other, in the sight of a good night of rest after a long day of ride. Folding the map back, the captain watched the skies. The heavy rain hadn't stop not even for a second, and the cloaks and clothes the royal guard was obliged to were in all circumstances was not a very good one in the perspective of rain, so they were completely soaked to the bones. Pushing his hood down, the captain travelled with his reddish wild hair uncovered, allowing the wind to blew on it, along with his face.

His thoughts were unusually complex and rested not over his objective of capturing the young rebel woman, but the reasons that motivated her escape. Remembering of past times, when he was young and determine, he had never felt a inch of hate of the young woman towards the queen, but in the last few days things had changed. The environment around the castle wasn't for the best. His queen's orders were also suspect. Was she expecting her niece's escape? Shaking away thoughts that were none of his concern, he concentrated himself on the path he should take again, trying to lead his men through the fog that had raised. It was then that he reminisced something his father, much before his sister Jun had died. He had told him about the queen.

_A younger Daisuke was training with his father the art of samurai, with a small wood sword, learning how to hold it properly, how to swing her, when the young man tripped over a rock in the green field of the back of his house and his small sword fell on the top of his head, making some tears appear on his eyes. His father, an apparently youth samurai, even if his age was far from it, ran to his son, holding him in its arms and caressing little Daisuke's head, as to make the pain go away. He smiled._

_The sun was beginning to set on the horizon of the beautiful spring day. "Let's finish the train for today." Daisuke's father replied as he sat the boy on his lap, putting aside his wakizashi, a smaller blade than a katana. Little Daisuke smiled and watched the sunset behind the castle of his queen. Daydreaming, the boy thought about his life as a lonely samurai. He had heard so many amazing stories about the legendary knights that protected the kingdom._

_"Will I be a captain one day?" he asked his father. The elder watched the dreaming expression of his son and couldn't help to smile. "Maybe, Daisuke, maybe." He replied, not desiring to crush his son's dreams. "If you train hard and become very good in the art of the samurai, maybe you'll be a captain one day."_

_Daisuke contemplated the castle once more, and as more as he looked at it, more beautiful it seemed to him. He thought about the queen that lived in the palace, and the beautiful princess that should live there. Suddenly he found a missing link to his idea of a perfect royal family. "Daddy, where's the king?" he asked innocently, not knowing how important the question was. His father sighed with a sad expression on his face._

_"Well, the real king and queen died when you were younger. As they had no children that could take their places, the actual queen was called. She's sister of the king. All that other members of the royal family had perished away also, so she was nominated queen and now she's our ruler." He replied. Daisuke looked puzzled at his father. "Did they die like Jun?" the little boy asked. His father shook his head as he stared the sky, thinking of his lost daughter. Then they became silence, watching the sunset over the castle, hiding it between shadows._

Returning to the real world, the captain tried to keep away those thoughts. Remembering brought him so much pain and sadness. He didn't want to remember. But, even so, his father's words puzzled him more than ever. No one really knew what had happened to the real king and queen, except that they had died. That had been nineteen years ago, when he was still young. He still remembered quite well, his father sad expression. He had never told him why. It was a mystery. Then he died. He looked away to the trees that seemed to be murmuring as the wind blew.

Koushiro looked inside his bag. Retrieving some coins he numbered them. "Five." He replied at loud. His friend, the fiery haired girl named Sora, runaway lady sighed. "At least I have some more money. We can spend the night in this inn." She replied. They stood in front of a building with old appearance. It was small, only two floors high but it was the only cheap place there was in the village and they hadn't much money, so they had to save it for real needed stuff. She regretted that her friend had followed her now. If he hadn't, she would probably spending the night up a tree or an abandoned house, instead of wasting the money she needed to get into a ship, but Koushiro would not give up the idea it was dangerous for her to stay out the night and that that was not appropriated for a lady. She had laughed when he had used that as an argument, immediately remembering him that she was no fancy lady.

She took a step forward and pushed the inn's door open, revealing some people inside it. She entered followed by Koushiro. The people inside was basically men drinking and playing games. She approached the counter where a young woman with long black hair and pale face looked around with small dark brown scared eyes. Sora coughed to get the woman's attention, that turned to them with a smile scratched on her face, her eyes still eyeing around.

"Welcome to Okayama." She greeted with a small head bow. Koushiro and Sora bowed back with a smile. "Thanks. We were looking for a place to spend the night." Sora said to the girl. The brown eyed girl seemed to find that a little odd and eyed Koushiro with inquiring eyes, but the red haired man wasn't paying attention. Turning her attention back to Sora, the girl nodded understanding and disappeared behind the counter, appearing behind them. "I'll take you to your room." The girl said. Sora and Koushiro followed her.

As they disappeared from the common room to a long hall, Sora couldn't help to notice the girl's eyes flying towards the room again, turning again with a fear expression. Koushiro, though, was more interested in the obvious smiles and looks each of the men in the room were giving Sora, not liking it a bit. Grabbing her arm and pushing her aside, staying a little behind the brown eyed girl, he whispered in her ear. "I do not like this, Sora. Those men are watching you." He said, his voice low and careful. Sora smiled.

"I know." She replied before a surprised Koushiro. "You know?! Than how come you are so calm?" he replied, his voice increasing a bit. "Why should I?" she asked confused. "Oh, Sora! Do not be so careless. They are men, you are a woman…" he tried to put some sense in her head. The girl smirked. "Then, they should be the ones being careful." She finished, caressing the handle of her katana, which was covered by the long cloak she wore. The red haired sighed and decided to drop the issue.

The room was the last in the corridor. The brown eyed girl smiled as she gave Sora the keys to the room and prepared to leave the two friends alone. "Where are the keys to my room?" Koushiro asked, noticing Sora only had a key. The girl turned to them once more with a confused look. "I thought you had only asked for a room." She replied talking to Sora. The auburn haired nodded. Koushiro glared at her. "We do not." Pushing Sora he whispered her once more. "I will not sleep in the same room as you." He said. "We have to save money." She stated. "But…" "There's another room if you wish." The brown eyed girl interrupted, seeing how the two friends disagreed. "Yes we do wish." Koushiro replied before Sora could disagree. The girl quickly grabbed from the several keys she carried the key to the door next to Sora's and gave it to Koushiro. Sora glared at him. "Then do not come and tell me I did no warn you." She threatened and entering her room she closed the door with a thud, locking it after.

Koushiro then entered his own room and locked the door as well, murmuring something under his breath.

Sora began for taking off her wet clothes, putting them over a chair that was next to a small desk all made of bamboo. She picked her bag and took some dry clothes. For once the suede bag ad served her some good, saving her clothes from the rain. Putting the clothes on, she lied on the bed with her hands behind her head, staring at the ceiling thinking about life.

Reaching for a paper on the bag, she unfolded it and read it once more. It was an old part of a parchment. In it, she read a letter, barely comprehensible due to all the blood marks over the paint. Those blood marks remembered her of a person for which she cared, almost like a father. A tear rolled down her face as she remembered his body surrounded of a blood pool, his navy blue hair soaked and his pale features.

"Oh Jyou. What did you want to say?" she asked more to herself than to anyone else. With the light of the oil lamp she had, she tried once more to decipher the missing parts of the letter. Her identity was probably revealed in that letter. What had happened to her parents? But maybe more important than that, who was she?

Hearing loud sounds coming from the hall, the auburn haired guarded the letter and stood. She approached carefully her door and leaned her right ear to it, so she could better hear what was going on. In a muff of screams, yells and broken stuff, she could clear distinguish the voice of the young woman that had given them the room keys. She couldn't understand what was going on, but the girl was refusing to give something to the men, and for the sounds they didn't like it a bit.

She was about to go and pick her katana, when the sound of steps was heard from the other side. Intrigued, she remained with her ears glued to the door trying to figure which way the steps were going. By the rhythm it should be two men, and they were coming closer and closer…

"Damn, they are coming this way." She cursed, but too late. The two well built men outside opened the door and entered the room. By their mischievous smiled, Sora could completely acknowledge what they wanted. She looked around, spotting her katana near the desk behind the two men that continued approaching. _There is no way that I'm going to get pass those two. I'll have to improvise._

The two men smiled as they rubbed their hands in anticipation of the moment. "Hey, pretty." One of them, the taller man replied to Sora. Appearing as calm as she could be, she turned her attention to the man. "Yeah?!" she smirked. The two men exchanged confused looks. The girl was supposed to be afraid, to yell. They were beginning to think that maybe that wasn't such a good idea, but then again, they were two and she was only one little inoffensive girl. Perhaps that was their first mistake: underestimated the adversary.

The taller man moved closer and Sora remained still on her place. _You are on your own now girl. _She thought seeing the muscled man approach. She quickly put her skills in practice searching for weak points. The man wore simple clothes, no armour. Searching for weapons she could see he had two wakizashi, one at his right and the other to his left. Unless he had some hid weapons, she could deal with that. Turning her glare to the other man, she could see he was less armed but possibly more dangerous, carrying a simple dao, a kung-fu sword.

"Come here, pretty." The tall one said and grabbed Sora's arm. She smirked. Bad move. Using the man's own grip, she slid under his arm, and hit him on his lower parts, making him release her wrist. Taking her chance, she hit the man in the back with her elbow and he fell in pain to the floor. His companion, nevertheless, was still very painless and charged on her. He did not use his dao and once again, Sora took advantage of their stupidity. She allowed the man to come closer and spinning on herself with the man's arm on her hands, she sent him flying to the nearest wall that cracked a little.

Knowing her adversaries were not unconscious yet, she picked her orchid katana, a beautiful dark blue sword, with the orchid craved on the handle, and prepared for the ext attack. Unfortunately, she wasn't expecting there would be more men, and when she was picking her sword, a man coming from the entrance, alerted by all the noise, clenched his fist, hitting her in the ribs. Sora winced in pain as she fell to her knees. The man picked her by her long auburn hair that fell loose to her shoulders and pushed her up. The girl, though, wasn't willing to loose so easily.

In his own room, Koushiro had also been taking off the wet clothes. He was preparing to go to sleep, when the noise in the hall alerted him. Standing up, he immediately reached for his tiger katana, a sword with the tiger craved on the black handle. Putting the sword's protection on his waist, he kept his hand on the handle, reaching for the door's handle. Unlocking the door he tried to open it, but to his surprise, he couldn't. He tried once more with his two hands, but still the door did not open. Quitting for a little, in order to listen what was going on out there, he could hear two different voices, one of them belonging to his protected. Fearing for the worst, he charged on the door and realised that it should be someone on the other side, preventing that he left.

He looked around, his adrenaline coming up to the maximum. The window suddenly came to his eyes. Picking something from his bag, he opened the small window, and jumped outside to the rain that still fustigated the land. Cursing under his breath the fact that he had dirtied another pair of pants, he ran to the entrance of the inn. As he got in, he immediately spotted the inn's girl on the floor, bruised over the face, crying. Her clothes were torn, but apparently she was okay. He picked her in his arms and carried her behind the counter where he rested her body on the floor, thinking she would be more protected over there. The girl smiled to him, between tears and thanked him. Just then, he hear Sora's voice wincing.

Running, Koushiro quickly reached the crowded hall, that had suddenly filled with almost every men in the main entrance earlier, about seven just in front of him. He evaluated the appearance of the men. Two, the tallest seemed to be very strong but their abilities in sword fighting were unknown carrying a tanto each; other three from medium stature were carrying simple katana; the left two seemed rather weak, being small and skinny, but they also carried tanto swords. _It is going to be a long, long night…_

With one quick movement, Koushiro took from his pocket unknown objects that flew with incredible accuracy to two adversaries, hitting them in the right hands. Only then the objects could be identify as two shuriken, darts poisoned with a paralysing substance, preventing two of the men from using their right hands, and therefore to fight with their tanto. This annoyed the men, which started charging over a smirking Koushiro.

Sora waited for the exact moment. Men are so predictable. She thought as she saw the man closing his lips to hers. Taking the moment, the auburn haired bit the man's lips, provoking a wince from his part, releasing her hair. Just then, Sora picked her katana, and hit the man's right leg. She licked her bloody lips and then spit the blood over the man's painful body. Smirking, she swung her sword to the back, defending an attack by one wakizashi. Turning on her feet, she defended another attack made by the other wakizashi and disarmed it. The man looked astonished to her with one sword in his hand. Sora, though, took the moment and disarmed the man of the other sword, injuring him next in the chest area with a swing of her blade, that in continuation of the moment, defended an attack of the large curve blade of he kung-fu sword. But the impact was strong and she had to give a step back to maintain her balance. The man then raised the dao in the air and tried to cut her in two. The auburn haired grabbed the katana handle with her two hands and received the impact in the middle of the blade. The man pressed his blade, and Sora's arms descended a little allowing the dao to touch her forehead. A tiny blood thread rolled down her face over to her brow.

The red haired guy had already injured badly two of his attackers but the task of defeating the other five was not an easy one and for worst he was alone. One of the katana carriers approached and tried to hit Koushiro on his left. The red haired swung his blade and defended the attack, immediately contra-attacking and hitting the man in the arm, but the injury was simple a cut, and the man kicked Koushiro that, not expecting the kick, lost his balance and fell. Seeing, other two charging on him, he rolled back and stood, not quickly enough, though, to avoid a katana that cut him on the left arm. Wincing he stepped back and attacked the man with straight, breaking through his weak point and injuring him in the back. _Four to go…_ He thought. But another adversary was coming towards him. Quickly grabbing another dart, he threw it at the man, hitting him in the leg. The man fell to the floor allowing another to take his position.

The man kept pressing the dao over Sora's head, and the small bruise, turned into a deeper cut on her forehead. Ignoring the pain, Sora kicked the man in the balls, but that didn't seemed to affect him, and with it, she lost her balance, falling to the ground. The man launched himself on her, but Sora avoided him, by rolling to her side. But the man grabbed her foot and pulled her.

"What are you going to do now?" he smirked as he positioned himself on top of her and grabbed the wrist in which she held her katana. "I will have to admit, you were the hardest woman I had till today." Sora turned her head to escape from the man's breath, that stinker and tried to break her arm free, but the man's grip was too strong. The man reached for her legs and along with his legs, tried to open her legs. Sora fought him and hit him in his head with her injured forehead. The man only smirked pushing aside her legs and reaching for her belt.

Angered, Sora reached for her feet and retrieved a small knife that she hid on her boots. Raising the blade, she hit the man with it on the neck, making his blood rush out. The man quickly got unconscious by lost of blood and Sora pushed him off, spitting on his body after she got up. Picking her katana and the rest of her stuff, she reached to the main entrance where Koushiro was still fighting with two of the men. They were attacking at the same time and Koushiro was having a hard time to avoid and defend all their attacks.

"Hey, you." Sora called one of the men, that looked surprised to see the victim of their actions standing there. Holding her katana and with her bag on her back, Sora had a scary look. Koushiro was alert by her presence also. He looked at her from top to bottom to be as much sure as he could that she was okay, but as he reached to her forehead, he didn't like the look of her bruise. But his attention was cut short by his opponent sword that was too near for his taste.

Sora smirked seeing the skinny man coming towards her. He attacked once and she defended, twice and she avoided, ducking from his tanto and knocking him to the ground. The man struggled to get to his feet, but when Sora kicked his tanto away, e saw his hope going down the river. With a string punch, Sora knocked the man off senses and turned to the last opponent. The man, facing two adversaries that had already defeated his companions by themselves, decided that maybe it was time to go, but before he could leave, Koushiro threw him a dart and paralyzed his leg.

"Come, we've got to get out of here." Sora said alarmed, reaching for Koushiro's arm. He struggled to get loose. "Why?! We didn't started it, they did." He stated. Sora sighed and noticing he hadn't had his bag, she pushed him towards the room. "Because…I killed one of them. No let's get out of here." She replied as Koushiro eyed her astonished. "You killed one of them?" "Well, yes. It was him or me. Who would you prefer?" she asked, hands on her hips. Koushiro nodded. "Definitely you." He replied reaching for his last stuff. "But we've got to take the girl out of here."

Sora looked thoughtfully. "Okay, we leave her in front of the next door's house." She replied.

They exited with the girl. The rain was still falling, but just a few drops that didn't trouble the two friends. Sora then called for the horses that they had allowed to stay loose for the night and within seconds they were back. Leaving the brown eyed girl in the house next door, they climbed their horses and rode off in the night, hidden under their black cloaks, mixing with the shadows of the night.

* * *

_Annother lousy chapter. Well, this story is not going very well, but I'll try. Anyway, I was going to use japanese culture on this, but I always end up using culture of the stories I know this would be a little mixed up. the weapons though, I'll try to only use samurai and kung-fu and ninja ones._

_I'll be using japanese true cities names, but they won't be map related._

_Thanks to all reviewers. Hope you've enjoyed it. See ya next time._


	3. Carriage at Dawn

**Dark Arrow**

By Marie Darkholme

3. Carriage at dawn

The two lonely drivers drove their horses through the fog that had previously installed in the dark forest. Koushiro was momentarily awaked from the top of his horse, when Sora motioned to Thunder to stop. The horse obeyed immediately releasing a small neigh. The red haired man looked to his side to notice Sora was no longer there. Her voice coming from his back was the only thing that kept him from panicking.

"Let's take a rest." She said to him as he climbed lazily off Autumn Leaf. Sora watched his aspect. He had a deep cut on his right arm, but for the rest he looked fine, just exhausted. The same happened to her. Though she didn't felt much tired, she needed to do some things, like stopping the bleed on her forehead that seemed to continue and was making her dizzy by the lost of blood.

Pushing the horses into the forest, she made sure she was going always in front, so she could go back without getting lost. With a long dry branch that must have fell from one of the trees, she tried to clean evidence of their tracks, though, that might not be exactly necessary, since the rain had already covered them. But it was best to be safe than sorry. That was the most important mission on her entire life and therefore she couldn't afford to get caught by lack of careful.

When they were distant enough from the road, Sora took a small told from her bag and tying it to two trees she created a small shelter for the two of them, which sat there over the trees' branches. Then picking a small case from her bag as well, she approached Koushiro. The red haired watched as she carefully and lovely tied a bandage around his arm.

"Thanks!" he said. Sora motioned him to leave it. "You are injured because of me." She replied, her back facing his, some tears threatening to come to her surface. Koushiro looked shocked to her. "Of course not, Sora. It was those drunks' fault." He said, resting his hands over her shoulders. She turned to meet his eyes and once more he noticed how they resembled the sunset. "You are a great friend Koushiro. I know you will rather stay with a certain brown haired girl." She blinked to him, making him blush, but she didn't notice, being dark and all. "I am sorry for dragging you into this." She smiled weakly. "You did not drag me. I had to come." "Shush!" she replied, putting a finger over his lips. "Go get some rest. You were sleeping on the top of your horse." Koushiro looked hurt to her, but she only laughed. "I take the first watch." The auburn haired replied. He looked distrusted to her. "Don't you dare leaving me in the middle of the night." He replied. She assured him that she wouldn't and he leaned against a tree branch, falling asleep almost immediately.

Even if I wanted to, I couldn't leave you here alone. She thought to herself. Then shushing the horses with some quiet words, the two disappeared in the middle of the forest. She allowed them, knowing they were faithful to their owners, especially her Thunder, the black pure race stallion. Walking under the protection of the improvised shelter, she took some bandages and potions from another bag that she had took from her horse and proceeded to take care of her wound.

After days and days of rain and wind, the new day had brought freshness to the kingdom with a shy sun, brightening the melodramatic lives of the villagers but also the nobles. The trees seemed more beautiful with the blink of the dew illuminated by the sun. And the animals, so long hid from the blast of rain that tormented them, adventure themselves out of their homes. A young blond seemed to be the only soul awake in the all castle, not counting the night guards of course. Humming a song to himself, full of happiness, even if his thoughts were filled with darkness, he walked down hill to the stables.

"Good morning, Hika." He replied to the horse, a brown female, with a black spot on her forehead along with the line above her skulls. The horse neighed approvingly as the blond caressed her mane. "Let's go for a ride." Takeru said as he prepared Hika.

Breathing in and out, he felt the fresh air of the dawn, the sun still barely visible, but already illuminating everything, hid behind the horizon and some clouds that threatened some rain, but the blond didn't care about the rain now. He just wanted to ride his horse for a few hours, until he had to get back to his duties, and feel free for a while. Free from the blood bonds that connect him to someone that he did not wish to recall. Not his name, not nothing that had to due with him. Galloping through the woods he felt free from all that, but still, he couldn't feel free from his destiny that day after day haunted him.

He was young and careless by then, but after that he would never be the same. Even remembering the moment brought shills to him and it felt like Hika, his lost love was right behind him, blaming him for her death. A tear rolled down his face, before he realised it. He tried to push those thought away, but being them the reason he had runaway made it difficult. They were the reason he had abandoned his country, his friends and all he had have as granted. All because he fell in love with the wrong girl, and because of that love she had died. But now he had new friends and a new love. Not that he had so easily forgot about Hika, it had been three years since her death and there wasn't one day that he did not recall that, but the young brown haired girl, Hikari, had brought a new light to his hear, a new hope, a new love. Despising or ignoring the love that bounded the two of them was like forgetting about the battle he had swear to raised against his father and dirtying the grave of Hika with hate.

He shook his head, trying once more to forget about it, and his thoughts were interrupted by the sound of skulls not far from the place he was. By the sound it should be at least three horses, and they seemed to be pushing something, a carriage perhaps, and therefore, it would have to be four horses. Thinking it was strange that a carriage like that would be crossing the castle's lands, he decided to go investigate the odd presence.

Being careful not to be spotted, he incited Hika to go towards the sound and the horse did so. He saw what it looked like a black carriage, pushed by four fine horses. The windows were completely covered by curtain from the inside of the carriage, and it didn't carried any type of crest or symbol that he could associate to a family or kingdom, which was also strange, since no ordinary family could afford such carriage with such fine horses. The driver was also a dark man, to whom he couldn't see the face since it was covered by a hood of his cloak. Seeing the carriage stop, Takeru tried to come closer.

Climbing off Hika, he was careful not be seen or heard, and hid behind some bushes. Lying on the dirty floor, full of death leaves and wet from the previous day's rain, he saw a person come out of the carriage. Once again, he found that very suspicious and strange, after all, there was nothing there except for one of the castle's wall. The figure was also unrecognizable, wearing a large long cloak that covered it from bottom to top, with a hood covering his face.

The figure appeared to be talking to the driver of the carriage that with a nod, drove the carriage away into the woods where Takeru was hidden. He eyed the carriage for split seconds to be sure it wasn't coming his way and then turned his attention to the figure next to the wall. The figure was definitely a male, since it was too tall to be a woman, but then again, he could be a very unusual tall woman. The figure looked around, and Takeru could almost see its face, but then the figure turned again to the wall. _What is with him and the wall?_ Takeru thought to himself annoyed by the figure's behave.

Then, the stranger began to feel the wall, like he was looking for some kind of fault. Takeru's jaw fell opened as he saw the stranger press one of the wall's rocks and a passage opening before him. The figure quickly glanced around and not seeing anyone he entered the passage that closed behind him. The blond could not believe what he was seeing. He had often wondered if there were any secret passages in the castle. There were legends that said that the king who had built the castle, had lovers and that he had ordered the architects to built an unknown number of secret passages so he could meet with them whenever he desired. And now he had seen one of them. But knowing that they really existed only worried him more than he had been till then.

Whistling he called Hika that came within seconds to meet him. He climbed on her and started galloping as fast as he could. I must inform Hikari of this. She must know. He thought as the horse galloped through the woods not being disturbed by the animals that crossed her path or the branches that exploded under her skulls.

The morning came for Sora and Koushiro as well. The auburn haired girl was still on guard. She had properly bandaged her jaw during the night, but having other affairs to do and think she decided not to disturb her friends that remained asleep. Looking around her, she decided to pick the rest of her night job and hid it under some leaves. Then she began to prepare to leave. Guarding her medical stuff back on the bag, she whistled and Thunder came running to her presence followed closely by Autumn Leaf. With all the noise, Koushiro awake.

He looked around, surprised to see it was dawn already and it appeared to be a bright day. At leas brighter than the last he had had. The next thing he saw, was Autumn Leaf coming up to him and starting to give him small kicks with her front paws. Koushiro mumbled something as he got up. "Okay Autumn Leaf. I'm awake." He replied standing up and caressing the mane of his horse. He searched around for his friend, and saw Thunder and next to the black male, Sora was packing her stuff. He picked also his stuff and began to put them on his horse's back, when he made a double take to Sora's new appearance.

"My God!" he exclaimed, so loud that made Sora jump off her place frightened, reaching almost immediately to her sword. "What? Where?" she asked looking around trying to spot whatever had frightened Koushiro. He, though, remained with his eyes fixed on her, pointing. Looking back to him, Sora made an effort to understand what had caused such exclaim.

"Your hair…!" Koushiro started, his voice trembling. "What have you done to your hair?" he asked pointing directly to Sora's now short auburn hair. Sighing relieved, she faced him. "Humph, so, you like it?" she asked as it wasn't a big deal. "You cut your hair. Why?!" the red haired asked, still surprised. "Because, like this," she said passing her fingers through her hair. "it is easier to wash and easier to pass as a man." She stated. Koushiro was out of words.

"Oh, okay. I guess that will be worthy than." He replied, beginning to pack his things again. After a couple of minutes he had everything ready. Sora was already set and was sitting in a branch waiting for him to finish. "Done." He replied as he put the last stuff over Autumn Leaf's back. Jumping from the branch she was Sora climbed her horse and began to direct towards the road. "So, where are we going now?" Koushiro asked, acknowledging he had no idea where she was planning to go next. Sora looked behind to him. "Now, we go to Oita's port." She replied as she hit Thunder with her feet and the horse began to gallop faster. Koushiro followed her, inciting his own horse to go faster, intrigued by the reason of their destination.

Awaking in the morning after sleeping over the floor was the only thing that reminded Captain Motomiya to his task as he opened his eyes. Searching for the sun's position in the sky, he acknowledged they should have started their way a long time ago. He searched for the man that was supposed to have stayed on guard to find him sleeping against a tree. Sighing, he walked towards the man, wishing to kill him immediately for being asleep when he should have been on guard and awake the rest at the dawn. He contained himself and only punched the man, putting him right awaked and with a possible black eye in the follow hours.

"Awake, you lazy. Were not you suppose to be on guard?" he snapped as the man immediately began to apologize for falling asleep. Thinking he had more important stuff to do, the captain resumed the discussion with a "I will deal with you later." And got back to his business. After awaking all the camp and packing all their things in less than two minutes, the squadron was back on the road.

As riding to the village they should have got to the day before, if it wasn't for the fog that prevented them from going any further under possibility of getting lost, the captain was completely lost in thoughts. Having to stop in the middle of the road wasn't a thing he was expecting. He had planned their arrival to the village where Lady Sora would possibly be or have been and catch her or at least get on her tail, but due to the fog they had had to stop and now, because of a lazy soldier they had lost several critical hours on their search.

He glanced over to the soldier that was very embarrassed and regretted from what had happened and sighed. If his calculus were right, Lady Sora would no longer be in Okayama village and she should have left it at the dawn, which meant several miles of delay for him. Scratching the back of his head, he wondered why he hadn't continued, even with the fog. Maybe getting lost wasn't such a bad thing. He doubted deeply that Lady Sora would stop because of the fog if she had not reached the village. _She continued. I'm sure of it. She so rebel and fearless. I know she would not stop._ He thought. But the question, the real enigma is the reason for which she ran. He had not been informed by the queen, that had only said that she had runaway and that left him almost clueless about her objective or where about. _Besides, she is an excellent fighter. I have never seen a woman manipulate a katana like she does and let's not forget her target skills with the bow and shaken._

Looking out the window of her room, Hikari, the princess' maiden decided that it was already time for her to leave and take care of her mistress. She sighed, cursing her role in the castle. It was not the case that she did not like the princess, it was just that she wanted to be free to do or go wherever her heart desired. But her stepfather had arranged everything for her to work at the palace and she could do nothing to go against his orders.

She exited the room that was usually her hid spot, after dressing herself and entered the room directly besides hers. It was a much larger room, maybe three times big, and that was only the sleep room. There was also the dressing room and of course the bathroom. Once again, she admired the lust in the room, the queen made sure nothing was missing to her child. The room was decorated in pink tones; it had a large bed with pink mattress and sheets. In it, the princess lied asleep.

Hikari went towards the window, outside which was an enormous balcony with a view to the castle's garden, directly above the flowers, where lilies, tulips and all of the most beautiful flowers in the kingdom were preserved and cared by the most brilliant gardener of the kingdom. She opened the heavy curtains and allowed the light to get into the room. Almost immediately she heard a yawn coming from the princess' bed. Walking carefully to her side, she sat by the bed as she watched her future queen awaking. Without even noticing she started comparing the princess with her cousin, Lady Sora, and once again, she found herself thinking that maybe her friend Sora would give a greater queen. Shaking those thoughts away, and forcing herself to believe that the princess, in spite of her fragile and childish look would be a great queen, she greeted her mistress.

"Good morning, princess." She replied as the woman opened her eyes to the new day. Stretching her arms, she blinked a few times before greeting the maiden back. "Good morning Hikari." She replied. Hikari began to push her sheets and mattress so the princess could stand up or sit if she wished. The princess had long brown light hair with soft threads of gold, and brown light eyes with a tiny blink of pink.

Standing, the princess started to walk around the room while Hikari made her bed. Then, she walked over to her dresser. "Hikari, which clothes should I put on today?" She asked the brown eyed girl. "I do not know, Princess Mimi." Hikari replied coming closer to the dresser and starting to show some dresses to her mistress. Princess Mimi looked to the dresses, making a funny face while she looked at herself in the mirror.

"Oh, you are so boring Hikari." She replied annoyed by the young woman's indecision. "I think I should wear this one." Picking one of the dresses in the dresser, Princess Mimi watched herself in the mirror and sighed. Hikari allowed herself to giggle, knowing the reason of her mistress' sighing, but then, remembering the night before, she looked sadly outside the window, hoping to see Lady Sora or her loyal friend in the fields, which she didn't. She sighed, sadly thinking that it would pass much more time, before she could see them again.

Ignoring her maiden's sighing and looks, Princess Mimi walked over to her bed and sat putting the dress by her side. Then with a forced cough, she asked Hikari's attention and the young maiden immediately turned and began to help Princess Mimi getting dressed.

"Where is my cousin?" Mimi asked as Hikari struggled to tie her corset. Not knowing what to say, Hikari decided to ignore the question, choosing another theme of conversation, even though she knew Mimi would ask again and again until she got some reply. "The weather is great today, is it not, my Princess? It is the best weather you could ask for a romantic walk with Prince Yamato." Hikari replied. This, though, against all expectation caused the desired effect and the princess forgot momentarily of her cousin, turning the issue to the so called "romantic walk with Prince Yamato".

"First of all," she said as Hikari began to comb her long hair. "It is King Ishida now. Do not forget that his father died. And what walk are you talking about? Today I should be meeting with my professor, Izumi Koushiro, for a Latin lesson." The princess replied. Hikari tried her best not to giggle over the immense blush that was spreading across her mistress' cheeks as she thought about Koushiro. Calming herself she prepared her words carefully as she began to make a braid on the princess hair.

"Well, your mother, Queen Natsuko, invited _King Ishida_ and she planned a horse ride for both of you." Hikari replied being sure to underline the word King over the neighbour kingdom's ruler, Yamato Ishida. She could feel Mimi's anger raise to her head. "What?!" she shouted. "What about my lesson? I do not want to spend my precious time with King Yamato or whoever." The princess stood angered with her arms crossed over her chest. Then picking her cloak, she exited the room leaving Hikari to think alone.

The young brown haired girl immediately exited after her mistress had left and ran towards the stables. In her head, she could understand her mistress anger. For years, princess Mimi had been secretly in love with hers and Lady Sora's Latin professor, Izumi Koushiro. He had become a great friend of Lady Sora, but the feelings he had for the princess were pushed away. Hikari herself could remember to hear Koushiro talking with her lover, Takeru about the princess and how they could never be together, saying she was a princess and he was simply a professor. She felt sorry for both him and her. And now, Mimi's mother was pushing her into a relationship with King Yamato Ishida, the ruler of the neighbour country. Hikari didn't like him one bit. Something in the deepest of her soul told her that that man was not to be trusted, but then again, she had those feelings about the queen herself, so she felt very confused.

As she rushed to the stables, she noticed a carriage parked in front of the main gate of the castle. A dark carriage with the Ishida's crest painted on the doors. Inside it, the king awaited for his servant to open his door. She stood there watching the scene, momentarily forgetting her will to see Takeru as soon as possible.

After a couple of minutes that seemed like an eternity to Hikari, the servant came to the door and opened, revealing a young blond, maybe around Lady Sora's age. She noticed how he resembled Takeru. He had blue sapphire eyes that marked themselves over the colours the King was wearing: soft blue and black. He had short blond hair and his features were amazingly like Takeru's. The young King entered the palace in quick pace and the carriage disappeared from her view between the nearby trees of her majesty's private hunt woods.

Breaking from her trance state over the similarities between King Ishida and Takeru, Hikari started rushing herself to the stables once more. She ran with her long skirts held in her hands, not really paying attention to the way that she had made so many times in the middle of the cold winter nights, when the snow powdered the kingdom to meet her lover in the silent night. Hearing a neigh from behind, she turned to see Takeru riding on his animal companion Hika. She had never really understood what kind of a name was Hika for a horse, but she saw how Takeru loved that horse and so she never questioned him. And neither had she questioned about his past life, before he started working at the castle as a stable boy. Nevertheless curiosity always catches up, and after testifying such a great déjà vu she could not keep her mouth closed.

"Hikari!" the blond replied embracing her in his strong arms. She embraced him back feeling as safe as she could ever be in his arms. "What are you doing here? I was not expecting you." Both started walking towards the stables where they could have a more private and unseen conversation of any matters. "I wanted to see you." She replied kissing him on the lips. She had longed for them in the cold night that had been, as she had longed for his warm embrace and his soft breath over her neck.

"I missed you too." Takeru said kissing her hands as he held both of them near his chest. Hikari then released herself from his welcome grip and sat in a bunch of straw. The blond followed and sat by her side. "I am glad you came. I was going to meet you anyway…" he started but her voice interrupted his, making him quite just for the pleasure of listening to it. "I saw the carriage of Prince Yamato." She replied. Takeru was silent, but she spoke again. "You never told me from where you came…" Hikari stated leaning on her head over his chest. The blond caressed her shoulder length hair, held by two small hair clips, barely visible in her hair, but he remained in silence.

"You wouldn't hide anything important from me, would you?" she asked raising her head to meet his blue eyes. He narrowed them. He wanted so badly to tell her, but was it the right time? Should she know? Should he even think of telling her? "Is my pass of such importance?" he asked rising from his place and walking to the stable's door. Hikari followed him and rested her hand over his shoulder. "I just want to know." She replied. Takeru sighed and turned to her, resting his hands on her waist, he pushed her against him. "What does my past has to do with the love I have for you? It will not change it. I buried my past, and the only future I know is the one I am willing to have with you. Will my past change the love you feel for me?" he asked. She trembled. What the pass could hide was of no matter to her. She loved him and nothing could ever change that, but why was he so closed about his past life? They were both children. He had reached his nineteen and she had only seen eight winters in her life. What could he have done in seventeen years that was so vile that he could not trust it to her? Forgetting all the questions that assaulted her in that moment, she had only one thing to say.

"No." was her honest, sincere answer and the only her heart could ever give. "Nothing in this world, not your past, not mine, no person or God could change the way I feel for you." She replied and sealed her vow with a sweet kiss that she planted on his lips, tasting them. Takeru kissed her back with all the passion he could ever feel in one simple kiss, wishing the moment would last forever as they sealed both their promises. The promise of never falling apart. The promise of unconditional eternal love.


	4. Oita's Port

**Dark Arrow**

By Marie Darkholme

**4. Oita's Port**

Daisuke and his men continued their way through the path he had chosen as the best to follow the young rebel girl. He stared at the ceiling watching a few clouds crossing the sky and blocking the shy sun. Sighing inwardly he allowed his eyes to rest for a while in the sky, turning them then to his men that followed unmotivated for their quest and therefore bored to death over their horses. He could even hear some conversations between some of the members.

"I really don't understand why we have to go on pursue of a girl." One of them said in his hard voice. The other nodded promptly. "You are right. This is even more boring than watching the castle's walls in the winter." The other replied as he hit his boots on his horse that with a neigh accelerated his pass to catch up with the other guy.

_What am I suppose to do? Even my stupid half brained men think this is stupid, besides pointless_. The captain thought to himself. As he was distracted with his own thoughts, he didn't notice they had arrived to the village they were looking for so long. The small village seemed much more pleasant at daylight. Awaking suddenly from his thoughts, the captain immediately put his efforts I trying to find the inn. The village shouldn't have more than thirty or forty habitants, but being the only one around there it gave her a fair amount of strangers that crossed its path several times. For that reason it had its own inn. Though it was small with only two floors and appeared to be old, for tired riders it was the best thing they could get. It wasn't expensive either so anyone could stay there. The captain distrusted that that had been the inn where Lady Sora had spend the night.

Entering the old building, the first thing he noticed was the mess that was there. Some girls were now beginning to clean up the place. There was blood on the floor, the tables of the common room were turned upside down and the chairs that had survived intact from what it seemed a war camp were being pilled into a corner so the girls could easily clean the place. He searched around for who had the looks of being the owner of the inn, but he could only see girls. One of them was in especial bad state. She had long black hair that fell over her shoulders and some of her bruises. For moments he just stared at her apparently fragile figure as she struggled to pick one of the square tables and dragged it over to the corner as well.

Feeling his eyes over her, the black haired looked up from her work, to see three well built and armoured man on the inn's entrance. Believing they were customers she rushed herself to their way. The girl looked thoughtfully to the red haired man in front of her, he was a fairly inches taller than her, and had an intimidating figure.

"Welcome to Okayama!" she said with a bruised smile. Her lip had a large cut, preventing her from smiling widely, but it still looked like the one of the most beautiful smiles, the captain had ever seen. Retributing the welcome smile, the captain pointed to the mess as he talked. "What happened here?"

The girl followed with her eyes the captain's movements and a small blush crossed her face. "A fight last night." She replied sadly. Captain Motomiya thought for brief moments before talking again. "We are looking for a girl with auburn hair and crimson eyes." He replied to the girl, as he watched her expression. "Has she been here?" he was surprised by the quickness of the girl's reply. "Yes, her and her friend were here last night but they left after the fight." The girl said with a small smile. Seeing the confused smile over the captain's face she tried her best to explain the situation, detailing the situation she had lived the night before and how the red haired man had saved her life. At the mention of the red haired, the captain made a shocked face. The girl continued to describe what had happened.

"Okay, thank you very much, young lady." Daisuke replied as he exited the inn leaving an embarrassed girl behind him. he climbed on his horse but before he could begin his ride once more, one of the soldiers interrupted his thoughts.

"Captain, what is happening here?" the man asked with an inquiring eye over his superior. He might be only a soldier but he deserved to know what was happening. "We don't know why we are following the girl or why she ran away. We are wondering clueless. Only with luck we were able to find the village where she was." The man continued. The captain owned an explanation to his men as the queen owned him an explanation as well, but the fact was that he didn't know much more than they did.

"Well, your majesty did not inform me of her niece's escape reason, but she was furious because of it. As for Lady Sora's objective, if she is actually riding this way it can only be Oita's port. What happened here I am not sure, but I am positive that the man the lady was talking about was Izumi Koushiro." He tried to explain. The men's face went from puzzled to surprise. "The professor?!" one of them replied. "Yes, the professor. Lady Sora and he developed a friendship and he might have gone after her."

Galloping at a quick but steady pace, so the horses wouldn't be too tired, Koushiro and Sora moved in direction of the well known Oita's port. Oita was an ancient village of fisherman. It was known through the entire kingdom for the amazing boats that stopped there to renew their provisions while out in the sea. It was also one of the only two ports on the entire kingdom. It was basically a safe land where the merchants could stop. Nevertheless they were still half way through the path.

As he looked over to his protected, his student, he couldn't help to stare. She was amazing. She had the strength, intelligence and skills of a samurai. Even so, she had the appearance of any other lady, fragile, smooth, breakable and beautiful. Thinking of beautiful things, made his mind travel through the path he had taken, back to the castle where the love of his life rested, possibly not even knowing he was gone. He sighed inwardly as he thought of the first time he saw her. Her long hair resting over her shoulder, swinging back and forth on her favourite toy, made of wood, hanging in a tree. He could spend hours just watching her. As the swing moved forward, her hair flew behind her and she smiled. That beautiful, perfect smile. At the sun light, her brown locks had sun reflexes and the green around her made her look so delicate, what she was in fact.

_He looked around to be sure no one was watching him. As not a soul could be seen, he creped into the old garden, now full of harmful herbs. There it was, the swing, still hanging in perfect harmony from the tree. The ivies had covered the ropes that tied the swing to the tree's branch. It had become a part of the forest that took over the once beautiful garden. He sat there and waited silently, feeling the gentle spring breeze caress his face. There was nothing besides trees of permanent leaves and the ivies climbing here and falling there, creating a beautiful hidden place, a refuge._

_ Suddenly he heard the sound of the dry branches exploding under someone's feet as the person made its way towards him. He remained alert, even though, he thought of that secret place, a very good one, with low probabilities of being found. And indeed it wasn't this time that the two lovers were discovered. A bunch of falling ivies in flower stepped out of the way, to reveal a pale hand, and then a young woman. Rising from his spot over the death leaves, Koushiro bowed before her amazingly beautiful figure. "My Lady." He replied taking her hand in his and kissing it. She giggled throwing herself on his arms. "We should do this more often, gentle sir." She replied giggling as he picked her in his arms and carried her towards the swing, their passion symbol. The princess watched his every move with love flooding from her eyes. Their every move was a passionate one. Every touch was like the first one and at the same time, felt like the last one._

_ Putting her down over the swing, the red haired man moved behind her and started pushing the swing, so it began to swing back and forward gently. Then, he just stepped over to the front as it kept swinging, watching her features, her giggles and her smile. Her long dress floating inches from the ground as the swing reached its maximum. _

That was his vision of passion. Their moments together were spend mostly like that. Nothing for him could be better than being with her. That had probably been the last time he had been secretly with her. Somehow the queen had discovered the place and sent men to burn it, planting new trees, destroying the swing. Without a secret place to be with each other and the queen's even more restricting orders, tightening her grip around her precious daughter, they were obligated to break apart. A sad sigh escaped his lips, revealing two syllables. "Mimi…"

Not far ahead, the wild auburn haired woman had heard the love confession towards her cousin and she too sighed. She sighed for not being able to feel the same flame burning inside her. The flame of love. Slowing Thunder's pace with a whistle, she allowed her red haired friend to catch up with her, so she could easily talk to him. Though she had never been in love, always with her fights, conspiracies and dreams, she had never found the time to search for the person for whom she would giver her life for. It made her sad thinking that she would never fall in love, but at the same time she couldn't help but being afraid. She knew how her cousin and Koushiro suffered because of their forbidden love. She knew Takeru had run away from his kingdom, heartbroken. But there were also so many good things about it.

"Hey partner." She replied patting Koushiro in the back. He raised his head from Autumn Leaf's ears to face her with a smile on his face. "Thinking about cousin again, huh?" he nodded with a sigh. Sora couldn't help to feel bad inside her. How could she comfort him, not knowing what he was going through? Nevertheless she tried. She had to. He was her friend, more than anything else, she own him that. "C'mon, don't be sad. You will see that my aunt will come to her senses and see what a great king you will give, and then you and cousin can be together." She replied. Though her voice was a confident one, her spirit and mind were aware that her words would not become truth, unless a real change took place over her aunt's head.

_If I was in charge, there would no such thing as arranged marry. That really stinks_. She thought as she fastened Thunder's pace again, Koushiro following her immediately. Her mind travelled to her parents. Did they had an arranged marry as well or they just fell madly in love? Those were questions that she could never ask them. For so long she had been in darkness about what had happened to them and now, Jyou had to come up with a letter. She had thought they had died from a disease and aunt had taken her over, but now she knew they hadn't left her like that, they had been stolen from her, leaving her alone with so many questions. And then Jyou did the same thing. When she first saw the letter, she had hated him for never telling her, but after crying her sorrows she had thought clearly, maybe more clearly than she had ever thought. Jyou was also murdered, another pain for her to live with. The man that she had for so long thought as a father. There was nothing that he had kept from her. Nothing that he had denied her. Except for the truth about her parents. He too was stolen from her and she wanted to know why.

_In the training room, Lady Sora ordered the guards to leave her. Without a question, the men left her to her entrainment, knowing perfectly not to disturb her. In fact, they wouldn't want to interrupt her training anyway. They admired her courage and her way with the blade and fighting skills. Never had a woman been courageous enough to defy the queen. She had strictly forbidden the lady from learning any fighting skills, always trying to confine her in her room or with the maids. But Sora was just too wild and she always managed a way out._

_ Picking one of the several katana over the room, posted in the walls or in baskets along with other several weapons such as bows, other types of swords as wakizashi, tanto and dao, and also ninja tools such as shuriken, shaken, manriki-gusan, kusari-kama and nunchaku. She could use every each of them but she preferred the blades, especially the long blade sword, katana._

_ She began with the sword in front of her eyes, holding the handle with both hands, her eyes closed, concentrating on the blade. With one hand, she touched the cutting blade from the top to bottom. A quick move to the left, she poisoned her feet in the right position for the way she was holding her sword: the left foot a little ahead of the right in two parallel lines, the sword at her waist level. She breathed out. Another quick move to the other side, and she switched her feet position. Her eyes still closed, she breathed out. Swinging her blade over her head, she turned to her initial position and stepped forward, the sword at her waist level. Pushing the handle towards her, the back of her hands touched her belly, and then they swung in a higher level, like she was decapitating someone, stopping again at her waist level on her left side. A step forward and she invested with the blade in the direction of her feet. Then another push and her hands touched her once more, reversing the last position of the blade, swinging it again and resting it near her right side, the blade pointing forward._

_ A sudden move from a watcher, she opened her eyes turning her blade to the sound's way. There stood a blue haired man, in his forties. She immediately guarded her katana, bowing respectfully to the man. He smiled to his disciple. She raised her head to meet his dark eyes._

_ "Jyou-sama, I did not know you we were free today." She stated. "If I had been informed I would have kidnapped you so you could come and train with me." Jyou smiled as he patted her back with an ancient tired smile over his face. He wore a simple pair of pants and a long shirt that reached way under his waist. Putting a hand over her shoulder, he led the young auburn haired to the gardens, motioning her to leave the sword on the training room. Sora followed him, distrusted of what he was going to do next. They walked in a slow silent pace that Jyou had taught her to develop. He called it the mice walk, since it was almost imperceptible. They arrived to a small bench in the enormous garden. Around the bench there was nothing else besides a beautiful stonemason covered with the most beautiful red roses in the shadows of a huge and ancient sequoia tree. Over the bench was a long dark blue box with a ribbon around it._

_ The girl looked surprised to her teacher. "This is for you, Sora-san." The blue haired man replied motioning to the box. He could see the twinkle on her eyes as she proceeded to open the box very carefully. She removed the blue ribbon putting it aside, then, taking a final glance to Jyou, she took a deep breath and opened the box. A smile appeared on her lips and a few tears rolled down her cheeks as she took her present from the box. It was a brand new katana. The blade shined like she had never seen. The handle was dark blue and had incrusted in it a simple draw of an orchid. It was light and as she raised and began to test her, she could feel a connection between her and the blade. For her, it was the best present anyone could have given to her._

_ "Do you like it?" Jyou asked watching as she made some movements with her sword. "If I like it, I love it. It is the best present ever, Jyou-sama. The girl replied enthusiastically, throwing herself on the man's arms. "Thank you so much, daddy." Jyou could barely contain the tears that were beginning to roll down his face. She had called him daddy and now he felt so guilty about it. Wiping the tears with the back of his hand, he grabbed her by her shoulders and leaned slightly so he could stare at her eyes. "I am much pleased that you like it. Enjoy it. But there is one thing more I have for you." He replied. Sora looked at him astonished. Another thing for her? What could it be? She hadn't the sliest clue over it. Reaching to his pocket, Jyou retrieved a neck scarf and handed it to her. It was a black silk scarf with a small draw of a crest in it in red. She looked puzzled at Jyou. The scarf was beautiful but somehow she doubted that it was a simple scarf._

_ "Do not ask questions because I cannot answer them to you, but both these items belonged to your mother." He replied. Sora looked once more to the scarf and then to the katana that was still in her hand. So many questions in her head. So many things she wanted to know, but before she could even ask any of them, Jyou was gone, leaving the young woman to think alone and make her connection. Sitting on the bench and protected by the shadows of the huge tree, the girl cried to herself, mourning her pain for never having met her parents._

Reaching inside her cloak, Sora retrieved the scarf that she always carried around and brought it to her cheek, feeling his softness and somehow the smell that she knew was her mother's. It is said that once a child smells the odour of her mother, no matter how young, even baby, she cannot forget it. She began to feel her tears approaching and immediately put back the scarf on its original place.

Standing in front of the queen's office, Princess Mimi hesitated whether to knock or wait for her mother to leave. But after some reflex seconds she opted for knocking. The sound of her fingers' knots touching slightly in the door, seemed an insignificant noise to her majesty that continued signing some papers about some orders that her ministers wanted her to sign. She mostly didn't bother to read them, since in fact there were such an huge amount of them, that if she read each one of them she would never finish it. Being a medium ruler like she was, she simply read the top of the papers and then signed on the bottom, that way she avoided being hours and hours closed in her office with the servants.

Not hearing voices or anything besides the soft scratching of the pencil over the paper, Mimi knocked on the door once more this time harder, annoyed for having to hurt her fingers like that. This time, the queen raised her head from the papers and with a movement of her hand, one of the servants that always accompanied the rooms hurried to go and open the door. Mimi didn't bother to thanks the servant or even to bow before her queen. After all, even being the princess, she had the duty to bow before whom it was, besides her mother, her queen.

Alarmed by her daughter's attitude, the queen put down the pencil to stare at her. Mimi's face was red from the accelerated pace in which she had walked to there, forgetting for instants that that was not appropriated for a Lady, as much for a Princess.

"I cannot believe you, mother." She complained in an angered tone. The queen looked scolding at her. The servants were also out of speech. "Please, leave." She ordered to the servants with a soft gesture of her hand. Then she returned her attention to her daughter. As much as it hurt her to say it, her daughter was undoubtedly a spoiled brat. Thinking back at the past, the queen reflected over her life before that incident. Maybe she hadn't survived. Maybe she had continued… Shaking her head, she forced herself to forget and got back to reality.

"Mimi, you know you cannot speak to me like that in front of our servants. Do you not know what this can cause?" she scolded the girl that nevertheless remained unchanged. "Which is the cause of such anger towards your mother and queen?" the elder woman replied, crossing her arms over her chest. "Look at yourself, Mimi. This is not the way a real princess behaves." She continued, scolding her daughter. "Why have you invited Yamato for a ride without informing me?" the princess asked impertinently. The elder woman stood up. "You know how important our relationship with _King_ Yamato is." She replied. Mimi, though, stubbornly stood her ground looking angrily at her mother. The queen sighed as she walked to her daughter's side. "You shall do as I say if you wish to remain the princess you are." She whispered in Mimi's ear. "What do you mean?" the girl asked looking distrusted to her mother. "I meant what I said. Now go." The queen replied pushing Mimi towards the door. "King Yamato is waiting for you at the stables. I am demanding not asking." She scolded once more.

As the doors closed and the princess was no longer in ear range, the queen drifted to her thoughts again. Thoughts about the decisions she had made. So many questions, such few answers; so many regrets and dreams unaccomplished. The doubts of her past haunted her once more as she slid into her chair once more, drowning with work, trying to believe it had all been for a greater good. "I just wish she would forgive." She murmured between the silence that filled the room, as the person who she was thinking about was right there and could actually hear her apology, that forever would remain in the shadows of the castle's stones.

The auburn haired girl, stopped for the fifth time to watch once more the map that she carried. Confusion began to wonder her mind. She looked around in search for clues that she could use as a signal of her location, now uncertain due to some bad turn on the several that both friends had made during their journey towards Oita's port. Koushiro was right behind her, peeking into her map, trying to help in what he could, but he wasn't getting anything and soon began to realise that he wouldn't be much of help as coming to maps.

A sudden joy scream by Sora, made Koushiro come back to reality forgetting his feelings of self-pit when it came to orientation. Undoubtedly the young auburn haired girl was much more strategic and oriented than he was. Looking over to her he could see her scrabbling something over the map that he could understand. Then, she folded the map back and returned to her journey once more without even a word. For moments she had completely forgotten that there was actually someone ridding with her. she was alerted to that fact when a revolted Koushiro quickened Autumn Leaf's pace so he could reach her.

"Hey, Sora. Wait!" he called as the brown horse approached the side of the great stallion. The girl turned her crimson eyes towards the man, closing them in a quick flash and slapping her forehead. "Oh, so sorry. I completely forgot you were with me. You were so quite." She replied in her defence. Koushiro smirked. "Or you were lost in thoughts that didn't exactly contained the road on them." He added easily with a hint of knowledge in his eyes. The girl sighed as she continued to ride. She didn't bother to reply since her sigh had said everything her friend needed to know.


	5. Strangers and Outlaws

**Dark Arrow**

By Marie Darkholme

**5. Strangers and Outlaws**

After another two or more hours of riding, she didn't know exactly, since the sun had been blocked by the clouds that had been, during most of the day, just wondering around and began to cloud the sky, blocking the sun's view, Sora and her fellow horse, Thunder, along with the other two companions, Koushiro and Autumn Leaf just wanted a stop. The horses were obviously tired from all the galloping at strong speed. Not even Thunder could bare such rhythm and the young girl was beginning to feel the long hours of riding in her body as well. Her legs needed stretched, her back a rest and a hard floor. Nevertheless, the lady kept galloping, followed closely by the red haired man.

The trees were beginning to gradually disappear as the double reached the surroundings of Oita's port, giving place to the open fields, many of them cultivated, even though the proximity to the sea. Taking a deep breath, Sora could almost feel the sea breeze bringing the ocean's salty smell to her nose, to which she smiled. Further on, she began seeing small family houses here and there. Some sheep crossed their path guided by a little curly blond girl that smiled while running after the animals. The lady was impressed by the apparent happiness in which the poor child lived, having to wake up earlier and coming home very late, always alone in the fields with only the company of the animals. She probably couldn't even read. She sighed as she continued her path. There were so many girls in that position. Nevertheless she knew they weren't the worst. At least they had a family and a place to stay. Poor of the children who have to sleep in the streets of the dangerous villages.

Soon the fields were replaced by a very complex amount of wood houses with noisy people and busy streets. The two riders were watched by the people that eyed them with a mix of curiosity and distrust. It was always like that wherever there were strangers, especially with such garments and mounted. It was inevitable. Sora, though, trying not to get unwanted attention, drove her horse through the most desert streets where the smell of puke and urine was as abundant as the garbage and the familiar cats scratching over them. Disgusted, the lady incurred more velocity in her stallion and the port entered her view in brief seconds.

Climbing off the horse, she made her way towards the sea. Koushiro was alerted by her reaction and fearing she would throw herself into the waters he followed her running. The lady reached the end of the docks and bended trying to reach the water. Frightened, Koushiro jumped over her and managed to grab her feet, preventing her from, in her euphoria of falling into the waters.

"Are you crazy?" he yelled at her, pushing her as she cleaned her dusted face with the salty ocean waters. She didn't reply, and kept lying on the docks, with her eyes closed, feeling the ocean breeze move across the air, waving slightly her auburn hair. Koushiro sat besides her breathing heavily from the effort of pulling the lady up. "Don't be so mean. I was just trying to feel the waters." Sora replied, opening her eyes and turning to her side to face the red haired. "Sometimes you can be so childish, Lady Sora." Koushiro replied, trying to annoy her by calling her by her title, which in fact worked.

"You know more to me than to call me that." She replied rising immediately and walking towards her the black stallion. "To call you what?" he teased walking after her. "Childish or a lady?" he replied. Sora pretended not to have heard his words and continued to her horse. Climbing on, she messed her hair, so it would look more masculine and dirtied her face. "Maybe it should be better if I talked from now on." Koushiro said, climbing on his horse as he watched the woman's masking herself. "Why should you?" Sora replied in a hard deep tone, which made her sound like a young man. Koushiro eyed her approvingly. "Very good, very good." He stated clapping his hands softly. "I guess Jyou really taught you everything he knew." He continued. The lady eyed her confused. "What do you mean?" her friend laughed as he incited his horse to walk. "Didn't he tell you?" he asked knowing as a matter of fact he would never have told her. "No, what?" Koushiro stayed quite for a while, testing her patient. "What? Tell me." She demanded punching him on the shoulder. "Okay." Koushiro said rubbing his arm. The lady smirked.

"Once upon a time…" "Oh, c'mon Koushiro. Go straight to the point." "I was just trying to be fun. You always say I'm boring." He replied faking sadness. "That is because you are. Well, let me correct myself. Latin is boring, therefore a Latin professor is boring." She stated. He nodded understanding. "True. But going back to the point…"

Not far away from them, deep in the forest, still, the Captain was trying desperately to find his way through the maze woods that seemed to form death ends at every second. The map was obviously not actualized, showing ways that had been closed, and unmarking new ones. He made a memory note, to inform the queen about it. After all, Oita's port was one of the most important ports of the kingdom and needed to be well located on their maps for him, as the captain, be able to dispose his troops easily through the paths in case of an invasion of the neighbour kingdoms. Even though, they were at a peace clime, one never knows exactly what the other kings and queen are thinking and it is important to keep all, options on. Nevertheless, he did not suspect from any attack from any kingdom, especially their neighbours in the Ishida kingdom. Towards the other side of the ocean, though, he was more alert. He distrusted from the king of that land. He though of them as barbarian people who would do nothing but kill, but maybe it was just his mind wanting so badly to hurt those responsible by his sister's dead.

He had doubted his mission from the first second it had been assigned to him. but he couldn't do anything. Everyday he spent out of the castle's walls was a possible day of attack to the queen and as the captain he should not be there, looking for the queen's niece, which certainly had her reasons to leave the castle. Besides, and above all, the lady was free to go wherever she wished since she had already reached maturity according to the kingdom's laws and being a free woman she could have gone away if she wished. Nevertheless the queen had forbidden her. That was one of the strangest things. The other was perhaps the fact that Lord Jyou had been murdered at his own house a month ago. He could not understand who wouldn't want to murder the old man. He had no money, no properties. No one would benefit in his dead.

Pushing again the thoughts that had so many times crossed his mind away, Daisuke decided that he wasn't going anywhere with that old map and so decided to follow his instincts. He could feel the doubt on his men actions and looks. If he wasn't a decided and authoritarian leader, his men would soon question his actions and that wasn't good. He didn't want them to fear him of course, but trust was important and he wasn't transmitting much of it into them. He himself doubted his decisions and that for itself made the men distrusted.

In the castle, the young blond stable boy was preparing the horses for his Majesty King Yamato, that a servant had alerted him of the visit of the neighbour kingdom's ruler. He immediately took providences and grabbed a long cloak that he had on his small room near the stables and covered his blond hair with mud and dirt. Then, knowing the King should have his own horse, he began preparing Princess Mimi's white horse. It was a beautiful female with long mane and tail of the pure whitest you could see. At young age, the princess herself had chosen the female colt as her horse. He patted the animal in the back which caused a small whinny from its part, liking the attention that had so long being denied to it. Though Takeru walked all the horses several days a week, preventing them from getting too sedentary and sick because of it, the white horse knew this time it wasn't going to be rode by the young blond but by its owner.

He heard steps in the entrance, and putting the comb with which he was combing the horse's mane, he turned, his head down and his back slightly bend to see who it was. The man standing before him was unmistakable. His eyes of cold blue tone, icing his heart even without looking straight at them and his blond hair, now a little longer. Bending slightly with a hint of disgust spreading over his body, the younger blond went back to his duties after greeting with a small murmur the guest.

The King though, didn't seemed satisfy with this small courtesy and followed the younger stable boy towards the princess's horse that neighed noisily as the King tried to pat its back, rising on its back . Yamato backed off a little and smiled cynically a little taken back by the horse's actions. Takeru grinned inwardly as he continued combing the horse. He could feel the gaze of the other over him but he tried to ignore it as much as he could.

Yamato continued to stare at the younger with the strangest sensation that he knew him. He was tall for the normal, and though his hair was covered with dirt, he still could distinguish a dirty blond on his hair. If he could only see his eyes, maybe his doubts would disappear, but the stable boy kept his gaze on the horse, distant enough for him not being able to see his eyes. His face was also covered in mud and it was difficult to say if he had light or dark skin. He moved forward but again the horse began to neigh defensive to the stranger that invaded its space. That irritated the young King, who could swear the horse was obeying the orders of the stable boy.

"Have we met before?" he said, trying to gain the attention of the younger and at the same time make him look at him. Takeru though, didn't gave him that pleasure and kept staring at the horse's mane that he continued to comb, even though it was already as soft as the princess's hair.

"I don't think so." He replied in a dry tone. Yamato was about to protest when he was interrupted by someone entering the stables. It was a young brown haired girl. She looked at the stable boy and they seemed to change some looks, before she looked to the King and bowed respectfully, grabbing her skirts so they wouldn't touch more than they should the ground. Her head leaned forward slightly but with such graciosity. The King watched himself admiring the beauty of the girl. With a grin he moved towards her and took her hand. The Lady seemed a little frightened by that and that surely caused the stable boy to change his attention from the horse.

"My Lady!" he replied kissing her hand, feeling her soft skin over his lips. He was evaluating her looks, but Hikari immediately retrieved her hand directing to the stable boy. Ignoring the King's stares before her impertinent attitude of refusing him, she exchanged some looks with Takeru before speaking. "Is the Princess's horse ready?" she asked. Takeru nodded with his head always down. "Yes, my Lady." He replied, untying the horse from the wood cell where it was imprisoned and giving the reins to the Lady.

King Ishida was about to say something to regain the young's lady attention, when a cough made him turn towards the entrance of the stables, where Princess Mimi looked at him with a superior look, trying not to sound affected by the orders she had been given by her mother. Yamato immediately walked towards the Princess and politely bent and kissed her gloved hand. Mimi though continued with her superior look and looked over to Hikari. "Is my horse ready, Takashi?" she asked directing to Takeru. The young blond nodded as Hikari walked with the white horse behind her. She gave the reins to Mimi and murmured her good look to the ride. The princess smiled and climbed her horse. Caressing the mane of the female, she whispered her some words. "Now we go fast and safe, right, Snow Flake?" the horse neighed slightly like he was actually understanding its mistress' orders and when Mimi hit it softly with her heels, the horse began its march over the field, gaining an easy advance over the young King who was beginning to climb his horse.

As the two lovers were alone, Hikari threw herself over Takeru's arms, longing for his touch and attention. The blonde kissed her forehead as he stroked her hair affectionately. They sat over the clean straw spread over the stable and remained there in each other's arms just enjoying their moment together.

After a long period of silence, Hikari talked, her curiosity spreading her webs over her consciousness not being able to stop. She was dying to know if Takeru had met the King before. "Takeru?!" "Yes?" he replied drifting on his own thoughts, not really paying attention to her need of conversation or more to say, need of knowledge. "Do you know King Ishida?" she asked, turning her head to meet his eyes. He took a deep breath before replying, as he was pondering the answer, which made the brown haired girl distrusted of the veracity of his answer. "No." he replied. She took his head between her hands as he tried to purposely avoid her gaze and made him look right straight at her. "I don't believe you. Tell me the truth." She asked. There was another sigh, as Takeru tried to convince himself of the truth behind his lies. As he did not answer her for a while, Hikari got slightly disturbed by his attitude and rose in a way of protest, walking out the stables.

Takeru frightened by her sudden reaction followed her. He confronted her back that was turned to him. he hesitated as to touch her or not, but as a little sob was heard he immediately put his arms around her feeling bad for making her cry. "Don't cry Hikari." He pleaded shushing her in his arms as a small child. "How can we have a trust relationship if I don't even know who you are?" she replied, allowing her feelings to speak for themselves. Understanding her frustration and anger, Takeru pondered as he had made so many times in telling her his story, the story that had brought him where he was now. He desired to tell her, but in times like the current ones, the truth was sometimes dangerous to know. He knew that by not telling her was protecting her, but by doing it he was also hurting her, kind of revile their relationship. He did not want that, but still he couldn't find the right words or the feel the right time to tell her about his hidden past, that he had wished so many times to bury.

The red haired man watched as his friend's face went from astonished to surprise until she finally burst into laugh. "He really did that. I cannot believe it. Not Jyou-sama." She replied, contending her laugh with her hand. She was trying not to laugh too loud, in order to diminish the attentions that were already over them. She had been feeling them since they had arrived. But more than that, she had been having the strange sensation of being watched and chased. She had had that feeling over the night both her and Koushiro had spent in the forest, when in the middle of the night she began to hear some strange noises around their improvised camp. And since they had arrived to the busy population of Oita, she was constantly watching her back, feeling eyes over her and not the eyes of the villagers. With those she could easily handle, but that feeling of being chased, that was really messing her senses up.

She looked around once more. The people around them where the average you could see. Women with children buying food and clothes. Some merchants here and there trading products. She had been noticing for a while how they were mostly so unprepared. If she had wanted to, she could have robbed many of them, without they even noticing. Besides, it was unusual that a port's population, knowing perfectly how those are the first attack spots on every war, or even because of the corsairs and pirates that haunted the ocean and sometimes the coast as well, pilling and robbing, rapping and killing, was not armed. She had only saw about two or three men carrying weapons who could actually injure someone, but the others, besides small pocket knifes for eventual needs, wouldn't bother much an eventual attacker.

Looking around, she continued to search for flaws in the community of that port. The buildings, though, couldn't be much criticised as she had never saw such well built constructions since she had left the castle. Sure they were of wood and few more but for that, they seemed to have a stable structure and very resistant as well. It was while resting her eyes over one of the buildings, a support of a small tend outside with vegetables and fruit and stuff like that, that her eyes met a young man's dark brown eyes. They met for only a second, but for Sora it was like she had saw them a million times before, and in fact she had seen similar eyes. They were precisely like her friend's eyes, Hikari. But those, did not belong to her but to a man that was all clothed. She could barely see his face behind the hood that covered his head. Along with him, were another two men with similar clothing. Once their eyes met, she could not deviate her glare. His eyes were simply captivating. She followed his movements for a while, until the man seemed to look at her for one second time. Without even noticing, both were stopped in the street, eyeing each other from a three or four metre distance, with a barely fair amount of people between them. And even thought, their eye contact were partially broken from the passengers as they walked between them, for the two, there was that sensation that there wasn't anyone around.

At a certain moment, Koushiro acknowledge that his pall had stayed a little behind and fighting against the sea of people that threatened to push him to the other side, he managed to get to her side. They had left both Thunder and Autumn Leaf at a rent stable they had saw and found proper for such noble horses as the two of them were. In fact, Sora had given strict orders that both horses were not restrained, so they could go wherever they wished. The owner of course had charged a little more for that, since he would have to double the surveillance and other babbling directed to extract money from the incautious customers. Sora and Koushiro had both agreed until they felt the quantity the owner was trying to grab was a little too much for the service.

Reaching for her, he noticed her gaze towards something or someone on the other side, but as he looked he could not see anything but three figures sliding into a building that he recognized as a bar. As he was distracted watching the three hooded figures, he only had the time to see a fourth figure, that he recognized as Sora by the short auburn hair and the small part of the bow that she carried on her bag. He immediately followed her.

Sora swathe three men sitting on a table on a dark corner of the large bar. She searched for an empty table and seeing Koushiro coming in, she dragged him towards the table. The red haired followed her confused. Sora had found something odd in those strange individuals. The way they walked around and dressed made her suspicious about their intentions, but more than that, the main reason was the incomprehensible attraction that she was feeling towards the brown eyed man. Somehow she felt it was more than curiosity but pure attraction as they were two opposite poles that attracted each other mutually. She still couldn't see his face, but in her mind she was seeing exactly how he was.

The servant came after a few minutes and asked them what they wanted. Without even thinking, Sora asked for an a typical alcoholically drink of the zone. It was simply the strongest stuff around the place. Koushiro asked for a cup of whine and the servant didn't even blink and immediately went away to bring them moments after the two drinks. The red haired man tried uselessly to understand the reason they were there as he felt they had so much more important things to do. He limited himself to follow the crimson eyed gaze toward the strange trio on the dark corner of the bar. It was then that he began, even if not completely, the reason they had made a stop there. There was definitely something wrong about those men. He considered the possibilities. Thieves, murders, outcasts, escaped prisoners… who knew? They could be everything he could imagine.

Sora watched as the servant served the trio with a suspicious look on his grey blue eyes, raising his grey eyebrow as he put down the drinks on the men's table. Two of the men seemed not to like that look over the servants face but the brown eyed seemed little bothered about the gazes that were beginning to stop over him and his friends. He took a sip of his drink as Sora took a sip of her own and their eyes met once again. She could not looks other way, his eyes were just captivating, but seeing behind the looks, she could feel a great amount of sorrow, anger and sadness all mixed up. As if knowing she was reading his feelings, the man put down his drink and stood. At the same time, the other two raised as well. Maybe this sudden move scared the bar's customers and the owner as well, but what Sora had thought to be harmless men, drew tanto from their boots and circled the group. They were about six to three.

She wanted to react but a firm grip on her wrist prevented her from getting to her katana. Koushiro shook his head disapprovingly. "No." he replied. Sora released her wrist from his grip and looked straight into his eyes. "But that's not fair. They can't attack three men like that." She stated. Nevertheless Koushiro continued to support his position. "We should not get involved. You don't know who they are, thieves, murders, Sora." He whispered. But Sora was a stubborn girl and as one, she denied to accept the wise words of her friend. _No they can't be. Not him_. She thought to herself. She wished with all her straights that that was not possible, not true. The brown eyed man could not be a murder, maybe a thief but not a murder. Nevertheless she stayed quiet, her hand firmly holding her katana, just in case.

The six man moved towards the three with accusing fingers, affirmations and swords. "You pirate. Get out of our town." One of them with dark blue short hair said, motioning to the brown eyed man. The man looked at the blue haired and then to the rest of the customers that had rose and circled them. "We do not wish to cause any troubles." He said, but the attackers only laugh. "But, pirate, that's all you bring every time you come here." Another one replied, his tanto approaching dangerously the brown eyed throat. The other two companions seemed to watch motionless and let the one who seemed to be their leader to deal with the crises. In spite of that, they seemed also ready to back up for him in case it was needed.

Moving his finger across the sharp blade, the brown eyed pushed the tanto away from his throat. "Leave us alone and we will not cause troubles." He replied, his eyes scolding the other six men. "Enough talk, let's finish this pirate scum." The dark blue haired man replied. There were several yell of joy coming from other men. "Yeah, let's do it." "Let's send these pirates to the bottom of the ocean."

Sora watched carefully as the struggle turned from an oral fighting to pure blood action. The dark blue haired raised his tanto in the air and tried to hit the brown eyed in the air, attack which he avoided easily. His hood fell behind as he reached for his katana, revealing a dark brown messy hair, crossed in his forehead by a blue headband. Seeing his looks for the first time, Sora had to remember herself to breed. _What is happening to me? Why am I feeling this way?_ she thought confused with the feelings of lust and passion mixed with the adrenaline of the upcoming fight.

"First of all…" the brown eyed replied as his blade confronted the small tanto emitting the so familiar metal sound. "We are not pirates." He stated. "We are corsairs." The blue haired man smiled showing his yellow teeth and one missing space on the bottom maxillary. The brown haired coughed a little. "Second, you need to wash your teeth." The brown haired swung his blade and hit the man with the handle on his face, making him immediately fall to the ground. The fight wasn't after all unfair for the three corsairs but to the six men that had started it. The other two had already defeated one each as well, and there were only three to three, that the corsairs weren't having much of a trouble to defeat. It was when the brown haired guy turned his back on her, that Sora had a strange feeling behind her. She stood like a lightning and with a backwards mortal jump she ended on the top of the counter, where the grey eyed servant had reached for a bow and was now aiming at the back of the brown haired guy.

"Huh, that is not nice." She replied to the man threatening him with her small knife that she had retrieved from her leg on his throat. Only then, the brown haired guy turned and acknowledged the danger he had been seconds before. He was surprised to find that someone had actually helped them. He finish his fight with the second man and hit a third on his way to the door, where his friends awaited for him. "Let's get out of here, Taichi." One of them replied motioning to the brown haired. Taichi made a final glance to the young man that had saved his life and waved him goodbye as he covered his head with the hood again, disappearing of Sora's sight. The young woman still eyed the door for a few seconds before realising the man was actually gone. She let out a sight, forgetting all about the fight and the bad position in which she had put herself and Koushiro.

A cough by the owner brought her back to reality. Koushiro remained immobile on his sit, his mouth wide open in shock. "Could you…?" the grey blue eyed man replied pushing away the knife on his jugular. The girl looked back at the man, and retrieving the knife back to its original place, she climbed off the counter with cat agility and faced him. "Why did you do that?" she yelled at the man. He backed a little frightened by the rage on her voice, more because she looked like a young powerful man. Nevertheless, he found something strange with that boy. "They are pirates." The man said in his defence. Sora's face reddened even more. "And that means you can kill them without they even threatening your live? They were drinking at your bar and you try to kill him on the back?" she shouted. The man backed a little more until he reached the wall. Not even being on the other side of the counter would protect him from that boy's fury. But for his surprise, Sora sighed and turning on her heels she exited the bar, followed by Koushiro that first threw some coins on the counter that he thought would pay for the drinks.

"What was that?" he asked his friend as he caught up with her, but her mind was far away from her body. He could see her face moving from one side to the other, like she was searching for something. "What are you doing?" he asked grabbing her by her shoulders. The girl looked at him and a small blush crossed her dirty features. Koushiro backed up frightened. "No, I can't believe it." He replied. "What are you thinking? Have you forgotten what you were doing here?" he replied shaking her. A sad smile appeared on her lips. "Yeah, you're right." She replied. Koushiro immediately regretted his actions. He had simply never saw Sora falling for a guy. He remembered when they were young. Sora was the tomboy lady. There wasn't anyone in the village around the castle that didn't know that. The guards appreciated her for her skills and when Jyou began to train her, many fell for her charm, beauty and kindness, but yet aggressive, wild and powerful. But he had never saw her look for a man as more than an adversary, when some dared to challenge her or as a friend. It was simple not in her nature, Koushiro had thought. He could even swear she had never been in love or kissed a guy. And now he was kind of forbidden her from falling in love. But he had his reasons. After all, the man was an outlaw, a stranger, a corsair, and they had more important things to do. He knew somehow she would have a deception with that man, but her sad smile just angst him. Nevertheless, she continued her way, hiding her feelings and thoughts from him as they headed to a place where they could buy a passage in a boat to the other side, where the answer of her quest lied.

Unaware to them, two individuals spied them from the corner of a building. They were both well built and wore long black hooded cloaks that covered them. "Should we take them down now?" the first one asked. "No, he said that we should wait until she meet the people she's searching and then we kill them all." The other replied. Their smirks were obvious and so was their thirst for blood, even if innocent. "Sweet. I hope they don't take too long. My blade his dry for too long."

* * *

_Thanks to all people who reviewed my last chapter. Saphira you're from Portugal? Me too._

_I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Sorry for the delate but right now it will be very difficult for me to update because of school. I'm studying harder this year, so I'll be studying more time and writing less, but I'll try to update every week._

_So, how was it? did you liked Taichi's entrance? I hope so. _

_See ya next time._


	6. Illicit Passengers

**Dark Arrow**

By Marie Darkholme

**6. Illicit Passengers**

Captain Motomiya sighed as he saw the proximity of the village. Sure they weren't already in the port, but he could already feel the soft ocean breeze. He had made, once again, the right decision in quickening the already fast paces both his men and him were taking. He would reach the centre of Oita's port before night fall and that way, it would be easier for him to discover if the lady had taken that path, which he was sure she had, but more important if she was still there, or if she had taken a boat to the other side. He feared the second possibility, knowing he had no jurisdiction over the other kingdom and she half protected by their laws. He could not cross the border, and neither could his royal guard or the neighbour kingdom could think of it as a threat to its independent.

Shaking his head, he tried to push those thoughts away. He was convicted that he would find the young runaway there and take her as fast as he could back to the palace. But if he didn't, and he had to consider that possibility, after all she had ran away underneath their noses, he had to get back to the palace and present his conclusions to the queen, and much probably prepared to be dismissed from his current position. But there was nothing he could do. In fact, a part of him wanted the lady to continue her search of whatever she was searching.

"Princess!" the blond called after the young girl who had incited the white female to go further and faster. She was in no mood to talk to that obnoxious king who thought of himself as the centre of the world. She didn't even understand why it was so important for her mother that her relationship with the blond worked. He had a kingdom, and she would have her mother's kingdom when she was older, so she couldn't understand the interest. Besides, she distrusted that her mother feared the neighbour king for reasons unknown to her, but whatever the facts were, she was not letting him get to her so easily. Not even to a chat.

She began to think about her beloved Latin teacher who was missing since the day before. A sigh escaped her lips as she thought it had been already two days that she had last seen him. And she hadn't seen her cousin, Lady Sora either. Suddenly the truth hit her. Neither her cousin nor her professor were in the castle since the day before and Hikari had been trying to avoid the question. She knew for sure her cousin would never runaway with Koushiro as lovers, but then, why wasn't she there? She needed to know but that wasn't the time. Hearing the king calling her name for the fourth time, she decided to stop so he would catch up with her. As she waited for him to arrive, she caressed the mane of her Snow Flake. Her long braid fell over to her chest as she turned to meet the king's ice blue eyes. She found him very attractive physically but as she looked to his eyes, they showed nothing but cold, they could even shill her breath. She just thought there was something wrong with him.

"My Princess, that was quite a ride you maid." Yamato replied as he caught up with the young woman. He once more admired her beauty. He could not believe there was any woman more beautiful than her. He just loved her hair and her figure well built and shaped just like a woman's should be. There was nothing in her that he would like to change, at least nothing physical. He found her annoying from times to times and too much independent for his taste, but he would take care of that when she was his to control. At least, she was surely easier to tame than that supposedly cousin of hers. He smirked at the thought. Sora was an amazing woman as well. He loved her body but not her personality. She was too wild, too strong and too intelligent. He hated her eyes. They were eyes of people who never give up, of a fighter. But within time, she would be tamed too. Unless, of course, something happened to her in her journey. Another smirk crossed his lips. But in case that she survived, she would be his as well. His father had taught him well. _Maybe too well_. He thought. _If he wasn't so thirsty of power, maybe he would still be alive._

"You were the one who could not accompany my pace, Your Majesty." Princess Mimi replied looking away with a superior look. She did not fear him, even if her mother did. Yamato watched her. "Don't be so spoiled princess." He murmured to himself. "Call me Yamato." He replied. Mimi looked over to him and smiled happy with the denial of title calling. "Mimi." she said. "Shall we go now for our ride?" she continued, her defences against the man resting.

In the stables, the two lovers continued their argument about the truth that Hikari pleaded so much to know and that Takeru tried so hard to hid. He didn't think that was the moment. Not now and certainly not there but Hikari was just took tired of waiting. She wanted to know, she demanded to know. As she forced one more argument on him, a simple thought crossed her mind, the thought that she too was hiding something. Well, perhaps not properly hiding, but she wasn't telling him either.

She sighed finally defeated or perhaps she understood his reasons as she had her own. "I shall be going. I should meet with my mother." She replied. The blond sighed as well. "Do you really?" he distrusted. "Or are you mad at me and trying to avoid me?" he asked truthfully. But before he could jump into any conclusion of any kind, the girl threw herself on his arms, resting her lips over his in a passionate kiss. "I could never be mad at you, Takeru." She replied, her hands around his neck, feeling his hands over her waist. "Nothing in this world could change the way I feel about you." She replied. The blond smiled. "I love you too Hikari." He stated, sealing his love with another kiss, before the girl escaped of his arms. He still managed to grab her hand. "Do you really have to go?" he asked trying to push her into another kiss. She giggled. "Yes, I must go." She said looking to the ground. Then her face showed a smile. "But we can always meet at your room, tonight." Without waiting for a response, she took off, knowing he would be waiting for her that night.

Sora and Koushiro stopped at the motel near the stable where they had left the horses. Even for a cheap motel, it surely was a little better than their previous one. The auburn haired girl watched carefully her surroundings. It was a nice familiar place. There wasn't any common room in the entrance with any kind of men playing or drinking; just some small chairs where some people could sit for a while.

She directed herself to the counter where a blond, toothless, broken nosed man smiled widely showing his five or six teeth, all of them yellow and dirt. Sora backed a little as the man opened his mouth, turning her face in disgust from that hideous sight. _He sure could use some teeth wash or at least a new breath_. She thought as she carefully approached the man once more. Koushiro was a little back from her watching the sky through the window. It was getting darker again. That surely wasn't good for them. By his calculations it was more than certain a batch of water to the next day. He just hoped the trip would go well. They had enough problems already. Threatening that tavern man wasn't the most marvellous idea his friend had had. She had just made even more clear where they were and their destination. He knew the captain wasn't stupid. And he had a strange feeling about the trip. Something told him it wasn't going to be so fine.

He moved his weary eyes to Sora's slender figure that had already taken care of the rooms where they were supposed to stay till the next day. A sailor in the docks had informed them about the boat's departures and the next one was just the next day early at the first sun rays. So, they had to find some place to stay and as they crossed the stable and left the horses there, with a couple of tears in their eyes, especially Sora who praised the black stallion above all her belongings. Well, perhaps above almost all her belongings. There was something that she cared for more. He was sue she would rather die than to loose either her katana or her scarf. They were the most precious things she owned.

"So, did you found us a room?" he asked following her as she made her way through the long hall that directed to the rooms. On the end of the hall there were a glance of stairs that she climbed ease and quickly. "Yup!" she replied stopping in front of a wooden door with a small sign saying "number 13". "Number 13?!" he read. "Don't you know thirteen is bad luck?" he continued as she stuck the metal key on the door lock and opened the door. "Yeah, that's exactly why is cheaper." She replied. Koushiro smacked his forehead following her in. "You're always so worried about money." He said, kind of annoyed.

The room was big enough for them both to fit in along with the bags and it had two beds made on the floor separated by a small lamp, also on the floor. There was no furniture, just the two mattresses. The window kept the room with light but Koushiro doubted that they could see whatever it was at night with that small oil lamp. It was even smaller than their travel ones.

"Look at this place." He shouted. "We might as well sleep outside." He motioned furiously to the window. Sora, though, wasn't paying enough attention to him to argue whatever he was saying. She was arranging the bed she had chosen to sleep the night and positioning her bag over her side. She retrieved her bow carefully not to scratch it along with the arrows and put them over her bed, before she took a cloth and began cleaning the bow. "I mean…" the red haired man continued. "…you are a lady. An unusual lady but even so…" he stopped as he turned to face her and realised she wasn't listening to a word of what he was saying. "Are you even listening to me?" he yelled.

Angry and sick of Koushiro's complaining, even if knowing he was just trying to protect her from those subaltern disguised houses, she stood up, and leaving what she was doing, stormed out of the room, leaving an astonished, but yet annoyed Koushiro behind, that kept complaining about all the stuff he had been through and how ungrateful she was being. Sora though, even before exiting the room had already forgiven him. After all, he was right. It was her fault that he was in that mess. He could well loose his job at the palace for just being with her and his life was at stake too. Besides, she knew he would eventually come to his senses after he had rested for a while and thought about the reason she preferred cheap rooms. Even being the queen's niece and having noble blood didn't gave her right to a fortune. With her parents dead, her aunt had been through the years her own support. All the money she had wasn't from her aunt but money she had made working disguised here and there teaching kids how to read, working at the market selling clothes she had been given, more properly dresses that she thought to fancy for her. All the money she had saved was now worth for something. Something very important, the truth.

Walking around completely drown by her thoughts, she ended up in the docks again. The day had went by so quickly and it was already sunset. The blue sea was covered by a sea of flames in rich tones of crimson, but the clouds that had begun to cover the sky also reflected their dark blue over the sea.

She sat on a bench, watching the sunset and the ships around. They were greater than she had ever imagined. With huge masts confounding with the sky, detailed prows with the usual symbols, long decks, all in brown wood colour steadily hanging over the sea. Here and there she could see some smaller boats that bounced with the waves. She took a deep breath, inhaling deeply the sea breeze that waved her short auburn hair off her hood. She curled herself feeling a shill.

Over a boat, one of the greatest in the docks, but still the faster, with the sails closed and without flag, a brown haired man, by the name Yagami Taichi watched this beauty the winds had brought him. his chocolate brown eyes gazed upon the female that sat on the bench near the waters, capturing every detail of whom he thought to be the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. His hair was waving with the cold breeze, tied by the blue headband he used; his cloak covering his body almost completely except for a small space that opened the cloak due to his hands, which lied outside over the boat. He breathed softly. He feared to disturb her from whatever thoughts she had in her mind.

Unaware to him, her thoughts were homologue to his, as she thought of the strange man, that affirmed to be a corsair to whom she had saved the life and she heard calling him by the name Taichi. It was him, the main reason she had got out of the motel. The discussion was merely a secondary motive, hiding the truth behind her departure. And she continues search over the sea, made her travel to him, by the simple fact that he was a sea walker and she was only a traveller. She longed to see his eyes again and she found herself imagining how it would look like to be hold by his arms.

She rested her head on her hands as a sigh escaped her lips. The sea breeze she had been enjoying minutes before was beginning to transform into a cold wind that blew widely into her clothes, sending shills down her body. Standing up, she cast one last wish over the sea and turned, shielding her body from the wind with the cloak and covering her fiery hair with the hood.

Taichi watched her. Every movement she made watched with a thoughtful and perceptive look. He didn't knew that lady's name, but he didn't need to know it either. He would wait for their next encounter that he had vowed to sea that would happen. "We will see each other again." And as he saw her silhouette disappear into the night, he turned around and left the boat's deck.

Sora continued her way. Fortunately for her she had the greatest orientation sense she could think of having. It was very hard for her to get lost and within minutes she found herself walking in the path that she had taken earlier to the docks. She listened to the sounds of a normal busy village like that one. Especially at night and at that place. The motel both her and Koushiro were, was near the prostitution houses and bars. The sound of loud screams, the tinkle of the beer cups, the sound of the floor board under the feet of the men in the taverns and giggles on the corners hidden with secret words. For moments she wished she had stayed in the woods where she thought it was safer.

Then, between the noises, she heard something unusual: the sound of skulls. She was hearing them getting closer and closer. She could say they were nine or ten horses. She was confused. Who would be grouping riding at night into a place like that? Bandits?! Pirates?! Soldiers?! The simple thought made her run for hid. _What if they found me?_ She thought hiding in between two of the buildings. It smelled to urine and garbage. It was making her nauseous but she kept still as she listened to the skulls coming closer and closer. Her heart was beating faster, she could feel it. And then, it seemed to stop as the riders stopped as well, covered in shadows, but not enough for her not to recognize the familiar faces. They were indeed ten soldiers with the well known symbol of her aunt's kingdom. She frowned. _Ten men just to catch me?_ After taking a closer look, her surprise was even greater. _Even the Captain is here._ She was fully surprised that her aunt would spare so many guards on her search. One of two: or she was really worried or she really didn't want Sora to know the truth. For a split moment, a thought of conspiracy crossed her mind, immediately fading away. After all, what reasons could bring the Queen to kill simple persons like her parents?

She continued to watch as the soldiers remained there. Captain Motomiya suddenly disappeared from her sight, but she knew he hadn't seen her so she crawled between the shadows of the night and quickly reached the motel. Climbing the stairs quickly and silently, she knocked softly on the door. Koushiro opened the door, his face pale. At first she thought they had found them, but she sighed relieved as Koushiro pushed her into a crushing hug.

"I was so worried with you." He replied as they entered once more. The auburn haired quickly began to close the window with the dark curtains, even at night. The small lamp that illuminated the room could bring attention to them even in a motel, and attention was the last thing she wanted right now. The red haired man watched her confused. "What are you doing?" he asked curious. She pulled him to the centre of the small room and putting a finger over her lips, she motioned him to be quite. Acknowledging the situation should be serious, he waited for her to calm down, her blushed expressions turning to the usual rose tone.

"Captain Motomiya is here." She alerted him. Koushiro's face went pale all the sudden. "You mean he found us?" he managed to speak. "Yes." Was her reply, but her eyes showed the distance she was from his question. She was thinking of something. "We must change our plans." She told him, even though she was more thinking loud to herself. "Change?! We're not going to ship to the other side anymore?" he asked, confused by her conclusions. "No. I mean, theoretically no, but in fact we are." Her words sounded incoherent to the red haired that remained clueless about what she meant. "Explanation…" Sora suddenly woke up from her sailing in her mind and faced him. "Sorry." She apologized. "I was thinking at loud. I meant we mustn't be seen over the ship so they won't know where he headed too." She explained. Koushiro eyed her, a hint of incredibility on his face. "You mean, you want to snick into a ship and not being seen for a whole trip of about five days?!" he tried to reassure himself that she was joking.

"Yeah, that is it." She replied with a mischievous smile. "Do you know how dangerous that is?" he retorted terrified of a shipwreck and drown inside the low deck along with the cargo. "It is our only way. Besides, you don't have to come." She immediately said, hopping for a minute that he would say no, and that she wouldn't feel guilty for the danger within which she was taking him. But, Koushiro wasn't just about to give up. He wanted to protect her no matter what, and that included shipwrecks and drowning for her if it was needed. He would follow her as his leader to hell if she asked him to. That was normally the kind of effect she had on people. They were always ready to follow her without questioning.

The girl sat on her mattresses and yawned as she guarded her arrows and bow on her bag again, and prepared for a night of sleep. "We must wake up really early tomorrow. Go get some shut eye." She replied directed to Koushiro. Then she lied on the mattresses covering herself with her cloak, her sword right next to her and almost at the same time she fell on the mattresses she fell asleep. The red haired eyed her with a smile on his face, almost in a protective brotherly way. Then he too leaned over the improvised bed and felt his eyelids slowly closing until he finally fell asleep, katana under his pillow.

A little earlier, in the castle, Princess Mimi controlled her mood as she ate face to face with King Yamato. Her mother had invited him for the night as well, offering him the best room she had that just casually was just besides hers. Mimi thought he was perverted. She could see the way he looked at her and the way he was eyeing her maid, which she knew had eyes only to the blond stable boy. Thinking of him, Mimi realized how much a like Yamato and Takeru were physically. They were both blond and had pale skin, the same features. She eyed the King in front of her, comparing him mentally. She couldn't understand how she hadn't noticed the similarities between them before. The only difference was their personality and maybe his eyes. She could find so much warmness and love inside Takeru's eyes but within Yamato's she could only see a cold winter rain cloud that threatened to turn the sky into a thunder storm.

She picked her food with her fork. Could they be brothers? She didn't know where Takeru was from or anything about him at all. But if the King had a younger brother that would be known, right? She thought. Feeling the curiosity rise to her throat, and untying her tongue, she opened her mouth and asked him directly. "King Yamato, I was thinking here… could you possibly have a brother?"

There was a silence following the question. Her mother had stopped chewing her food along with the King. All the attentions were turned to her. Looking from her surprised mother to the King, she smiled waiting for the answer. But she didn't need to hear what he was about to say to know something about her question had disturbed them. _And why would he be disturbed by such a simple question?_ She thought. _Unless, of course, he has something to hid._ Her reasoning amused her along with the conclusions she made over their reactions. Well, that was something odd. Why would her mother be so quite about it as well?

The King finally managed to finish chewing the meat on his mouth, gobbling dryly and clearing his throat as he looked unsure to the queen. Then, turning his attention to the curious princess, he seemed to wonder about his answer. "Well, I indeed had a brother." He replied to Mimi's satisfaction. "But he died long ago." That though didn't please her. Asking once she thought that it wouldn't be much of a problem to ask again. "What was his name?" Yamato looked straight into her eyes but before he could say anything, the queen cut his words short.

"Mimi, you do not have anything to do with King Ishida's personal issues. That is not behaviour for a soon to be queen." Queen Natsuko replied. Mimi glared at her mom, confused. "What did you said, mom?" she asked. Suddenly realising the weight of her words, the Queen eyed the King and they exchanged looks that Mimi didn't like not one bit. Yamato made a small nod and Natsuko took a deep breath. "You are going to get marry." She informed the woman. Mimi's mouth went wide open and she rose from her sit angry. "What?! With whom may I ask?" she quickly retorted. The Queen's eyes moved to the blond King that eyed the angry Princess with a triumphal smile. "With me." He replied quite simply and with a hint of proud and fun on his voice.

The princess could feel her tears threatening to fall. "You were promised to me by your mother from the day you were born." Yamato continued. "From the moment the midwife said it was a girl, you automatically were engaged to me only to be parted by death." A tear rolled down her face and she ran out the room leaving the two rulers to discuss whatever business they had. Natsuko's heart stopped for a while as she watched her daughter's face, knowing she had condemned her to be unhappy for her entire life, once again questioning her past and her faith.

In a darker place between the neighs and whinnies of the horses, curled in the straw lied two individuals, two teens. They rolled on the straw like two animals not carrying about their clothes or how messy their hair was getting. The blond man kissed the brown haired girl softly on the lips as he laid over her, his hands on both sides o her head. They were all smiles, cares and kisses. Life was beautiful when you're in love.

Hikari giggled feeling the man's lips on her neck. "Takeru!" she scolded him with a laugh pushing him aside. "I must go now." He made a sad puppy face. "I'm sure Princess Mimi would not need you to tuck her sheets." He joked and they both laughed of his little joke. "Yeah, but I must go and help her undress." She replied. "Then who's going to undress you?" Takeru continued playfully kissing her. The girl pushed him to the straw and stood shaking her skirts from the yellow threads and staring at the blond, his hair confused with the straw on the floor. "Certainly not you." She replied. Then bending slightly she kissed him on his lips and left, leaving the man sighing.

She was walking in a quick pace towards the princess's room. She knocked on the door but as no one answered, she entered to face Mimi over the bed, her hair in disarray, her face between her hands as she sobbed uncontrollably. She immediately ran to her side, pulling her skirts up so she would trip over them.

"Princess, what happened?" she asked as she took Mimi in her hands. The princess was unable to answer and just drowned herself in the young lady's skirts that soon became wet by her tears. "Oh, Hikari…is a disaster." She sobbed. "I'm going to get married." The lady was shocked. "What? How? Who?" she murmured, her sentences not more than words of questions she wanted to ask. "With Yamato. That obnoxious is my fiancée and mom never told me." She sobbed more strongly as her words came out. "My life is over. And Koushiro isn't even here to save me." She continued to drown her sorrow as Hikari caressed her hair in a calm way, trying to make her feel better. But she could understand how she was feeling. She too had been promised to marry someone. Her brother. Well, he wasn't exactly her brother, only by their parents marriage, and the snobby Duke Hida had arranged everything for her to marry his only son, Iori Hida. She liked the boy, but not in a loving way. And neither he liked her. She knew he had a secret love for one of the lady's on Ishida kingdom. Fortunately for her, her stepfather had called for a time, as his own son was against him.

It had been the duke who had put her as the princess maid, thinking that would bring him closer to the queen, what it didn't. Her mother had died long ago, when she was five years and she had been raised by a nanny. Remembering that also brought her other painful memories, but she immediately put them away, concentrating on encourage the princess, telling her it wasn't so bad. "At least he is cute." She replied. Mimi sobbed even harder. "Cute?! You say that because he looks like Takeru. I only think Koushiro is cute."

Hikari sighed. "I'm going to get you something to eat." She said. "I'm not angry." "Well is not food, is chocolate. I always feel better after eating chocolate." The girl replied and quickly left.

As she was walking towards the kitchen, her path illuminated by some torches spread in the corridors she heard voices coming from the queen's rooms. She couldn't distinguish who they belonged, but as she got clear, she acknowledged it was a man and a woman. Still, she could not make what they were saying. Drove by her curiosity, she continued down the hall, where the torches didn't burn. She found that odd, since the torches were usually lightened through the entire castle even if not all, some were. Other thing was that there were no guards on the queen's door. This only increased her curiosity and as she got closer, hid in the shadows, she began to hear the conversation, it was clearly the voice of queen Natsuko, and the other… it could not be. But it was indeed, King Yamato's voice. By the time, she immediately realised that if she was caught, it would be her doom. Hers and her friends suspicious were right. There was something going on in the castle.

"Please, do not do this to my daughter." Queen Natsuko voice pleaded. "It was our contract. Besides, she is beautiful and I want her." Yamato replied in and authoritarian voice. "Do not talk about my daughter that way." The queen scolded him, her voice rising all the sudden. Then she heard what it looked like a slap and then a thud. "Don't you dare raise your voice on me, Myuki. You are nothing but a slag. Do not forget that. My father made you, but I can't easily take you down." Yamato shouted. Now Hikari was really scared. Why did he call Queen Natsuko Myuki? There was definitely something wrong. She wanted to run away as fast as she could, but at the same time, she had an urge to listen more.

"What about the girl?" he continued. _Girl, what girl?_ "Have your stupid captain found her yet?" there was a silence and then he spoke again. "I thought so. That little bitch is hard to deal with. Well, I've got it all planned." Hikari could hear him pacing around the room and then the steps became closer. "She won't escape this time, that samurai girl. This is your entire fault, from the very beginning. All because you couldn't do your job properly." There was a silence and Hikari then heard the sound of the handle. Her instincts talked louder. She looked around for a place to hide. There was none, but it was dark, dark enough for her to hide in the shadows.

"I'm going to sleep. Straight yourself, you sample of woman." Then he opened the door. Hikari's heart was beating so fast that she could swear he could hear it. Her breathing was fastening and she contained it for fear, only to breathe again when she stopped hearing Yamato's paces. Then, she stood from the shadows and run to the princess's room.

* * *

_I hope this chapter has pleased you all._

_Till next week..._


	7. Corsairs on Board

**Dark Arrow**

By Marie Darkholme

**7. Corsairs on Board**

Hikari collapsed on the floor stumbling on her skirts that she didn't manage to grab as she entered the princess' room. She was trembling still, and she could not slow down her breath. She was beginning to feel sick from all the running as her sweat rolled down her face mixed with some tears that had begun to fall without her knowledge. She couldn't think straight, she couldn't see straight, the fear was blinding her. She wished to talk to someone, spill out all she had heard but she couldn't because her mouth was dry. The words floated incoherent in her mind, mixing with talks she had had with Lady Sora and Takeru, running fast in her confused head. Curling herself in a little ball, she noticed the princess had cried herself to sleep, her face still pure sadness with several traces of her tears.

_"Don't you dare raise your voice on me, Myuki. You are nothing but a slag." "Sometimes I can't believe my aunt is really from royal descendants." "Something odd is happening." "Have your stupid captain found her yet?" "It was all because that letter Jyou left her. He was murdered." "She won't escape this time," _

All the words sailed in her mind and so enable to calm herself, she allowed her weary body fall to the ground and she fell asleep on the hard cold floor, hoping to escape for moments to the war that was going through her mind.

The night went by quickly. At least for the auburn haired girl. She couldn't feel the rest on her body and as she crept through the dawn into the port unnoticed, accompanied by her friend. During the night, the rain had fustigated the land again, and at dawn, the sky wasn't even visible due to the dense fog that had enveloped all the port. The only thing that was guiding her was the small light on the boat they needed to get into. She had planned that during her sleep. How she didn't know and she really didn't care but she knew exactly where she should go. Koushiro though, seemed to be a little lost and constantly asked her if they were going the right way. Nevertheless he trusted Sora's accurate sense of direction.

Moving in the darkness and confusion the fog and the dawn provided them, they quickly reached the ship they were looking for. It was a large ship by the name Unbreakable that carried cargos from one side of the sea to the other. It only made that curse, so it was impossible for them to be mistaken on the way. Occasionally it carried people also, so they wouldn't be noticed if they were careful enough to hide between the cargos. Sora had seen it the day before and she knew they wouldn't go to the low deck because it was already loaded.

Koushiro looked amazed and scared at the same time to large beast that was in front of him. he preferred so much to stay on land, but he knew that was the only way to get to the other side, so he reluctantly began to climb through the rope that tied the boat to the docks. The name of the ship wasn't also the best_. Unbreakable. It makes me think that its going to break the first minute we are out of land sight._ He sighed inwardly.

"Where in!" Sora congratulated both of them in a whisper. They quickly got to the low deck and installed themselves near a big box, tied to the sides of the ship, near the window. The auburn haired sighed relief that they had got there unnoticed but for Koushiro this was just the first challenge. Willing to forget their situation and all the possible things that could happen inside the cargos' basement of a ship called unbreakable, as illicit passengers and with more than a handful of lonely sailors, tired of weeks in the sea, he turned to his partner that simply stared outside the small round window watching the ocean between the fog and drifted along with waves beat against the ship's base.

"I'm sorry for yesterday." He sincerely apologized, still ashamed of his reaction. The girl though didn't seem to be hearing anything of what he was saying. In her mind was something else, or better, someone else. _This is strange. I never really met him and even so I feel so close to him. _She thought. _But I guess Koushiro is right. It is just a stupid attraction. Maybe he's really mean and kills and rapes girl and I'm having this crush over someone that I don't even know. But his eyes… they reminded me of Hikari's and I guess that's the reason why I can't believe he would be capable of such things. He seems so willing to love and care not a sanguinary pirate. And the way our eyes met…_ she sighed.

"Sora, are you listening?" Koushiro's voice brought her back to reality. "Uh, what?!" she asked a little confused. "I was apologizing for yesterday and you were completely dazed off." He replied. "Anyway, you didn't quite tell me what happen when you saw Motomiya in the city. Where did you go? I was worried." The red haired said, a little distracted in his own statements. "Well, you were so mad at me…" she replied launching him a mocking smile. "…that I decided to go out and leave to calm down alone." "I said I was sorry and that part I already know." He replied a little flushed. She giggled. "So, I went to the docks." She informed gazing off the window again, seeing the fog dismissing. "And I was coming back to the motel when I saw him. I was so surprised. I mean he brought like ten men with him." "Ten men?!" Koushiro repeated also surprised. "Your aunt must really be worried." He said, but thinking back, he didn't really think like that, but he didn't want to give Sora a wrong impression. After all, her aunt was the only family she had left and even thinking she didn't care about the girl was… nasty, at the lack of words. But as realising his thoughts, Sora replied. "I don't think that. I mean she never cared until Jyou died and the letter, you know?" she continued to look out the window. "I don't say that she doesn't care at al, but I feel there is more than it meets the eyes. I feel she's trying to prevent me from finding the truth." She turned to meet his eyes. He too thought the same way, but they don't need to exchange words to know that.

"So you went to the docks, then." Koushiro replied, trying to change the subject, feeling the mood was getting low and depressing. It was then he noticed her eyes glowing at the mentioning of the docks. He couldn't really put his finger over it, but he felt like it had something to do with the sea man, as he had called the man. "To do what?" he asked, hoping she would tell him. "See the ships?!" she replied unsure if her answer would please him. He smirked. "You mean to see the sights. You were hoping to see a certain man, right?" he teased her, but her eyes though didn't loose they glow, showed some sadness among as well. "Yes, but…I guess you are right. It's just a silly crush and I cannot waste my time over it." She replied with a sigh. Koushiro immediately predisposed himself to discord seeing the window to his remissions about the discourse of the day before. "It is not. I mean I never saw you fall in love. This could be your chance. I mean if you see him again, I think you should go and talk to him." he stuttered. "No. we are too different. I mean he must love the sea and…" she replied, trying to find arguments to their unknown differences. But Koushiro interrupted. "Differences?! You always said that differences could be overcome. Then there is no hope for me and Mimi. Is that what you're saying?" he replied, realising all the sudden how that platonic love he had with Mimi resembled the first sight love his friend was having. But before he could keep talking about the discourse Sora herself had made him when he came telling her his relationship with Mimi was impossible due to their many differences, noises on the ship's main deck were heard. They immediately moved themselves to a more secure hiding place.

"Hey, you. Yes you. Come here. I never saw you here. You're new right?" they heard a loud manly voice shouting. The captain of the ship was directing himself to a boy with dark hair standing near the other sailors that he didn't recognize. "Yes sir Captain sir. I'm the new cooker." The boy promptly replied bowing to his new captain. The elder man looked to the boy from top to bottom, measuring him with his dark brown eyes. The old captain had a broken nose and over his mouth, a scar crossed his lips that were partially tied on the right side, making him talk with a part of his mouth closed. Even though he looked fat, he had muscled arms and a tan skin due to the many sun days he had spent sailing the ship. On his right arm he had a tattoo with a mermaid, her hair falling behind her shoulder showing her breasts.

The boy seemed a little sick. He had a pale skin, which was a bit uncharacteristically for a sailor, but he was a cooker so he would probably spend his time on the kitchen more than outside. His dark hair, which was a bit long, that probably reached his shoulders was tied with a piece of fabric on a pony tale. Even so, he had muscled arms and through his long shorts, the captain could see he also had a good pair of legs.

"So, what's your name?" the captain snarled. "Ichijiouji Ken,Captain." The boy replied. "Then go to the kitchen. Make yourself familiar with the instruments." The captain laughed. Ken quickly disappeared to the kitchen and the captain continued to analyse his crew that seemed a little modified since the last trip. Well, some of them had died or were diseased. His eyes rested in another man with similar futures of Ichijiouji and he immediately asked his name. The man, who was older than Ken had a similar face and his dark hair was shorter and his skin was darker but he had resemblances with the younger man. "Ichijiouji Sam, Captain." The Captain smirked. "Brothers I suppose. Are you a kitchen boy as your brother?" he teased. Sam though didn't give him the pleasure of being mad about it. "No, Captain, I'm a steersman. But I can do whatever sailing job you have." He replied with a hint of proud in his voice. The captain snarled something about him being a smartass but Sam ignored him. _You'll see who the smartass is you fat otter_. He thought.

Looking at the other men, the captain detected more three new men, but as he was in hurry to start his trip, he snarled his orders and the sailor quickly started to unfurl the sails and prepare for take off. On the cargos' deck, Koushiro and Sora had come out of their spots and began to install themselves for the ride. Koushiro immediately chose a post next to the window just in case he needed to throw up. As for Sora, she took her place near another window to watch the ocean.

The next morning in the castle came with a strange sense of tension and an unpleasant sensation for whole the inhabitants of the place. Queen Natsuko was the first to be heard from in the palace. She had awaked early in the morning and had taken her breakfast alone. The servants noticed her change of looks and the dark spots she had under her eyes. All she had done during the morning was shouting orders. Then she had closed herself in her office where she had gave specific orders not do be disturbed by anyone unless it was some message from the captain. As for the princess, no one had heard from her. King Yamato had also awakened early in the morning and after taking his own breakfast, he demanded for his carriage and took off to his castle.

Takeru had barely awake when he was disturbed by the King's servant for Yamato's horse that had been under the young man's care since the day before, after the riding along with the princess. With a sleepy face he walked into the stables and untied the great dark brown horse that the servant immediately took without a word. The blond remained in the entrance watching as the horse and the servant boy disappeared from his view. "Still living in a kingdom of terror." He murmured to himself as he backed into the stable again.

He had barely given two steps when a familiar feminine voice called for him. A smile was sketched in his face as he turned to meet Hikari's embrace, but he immediately regretted as he looked into her eyes. The dark brownish orbs of the one he loved were red and frightened, as she was. Hikari collapsed on Takeru's arms, sobbing slightly, threatening to crush his bones with the strength she was putting in her hug. But Takeru recognized it as a need of protection. She needed him to protect her from something. But what? That was the question running through his mind as he pulled her into the stables and tried calming her down.

"Shush, Hikari, its okay. I'm here." He replied cuddled her in his arms. After some time that seemed like decades to Takeru, the girl finally managed to calm herself down. She sat on the fresh straw by his side and looked him in his eyes, the fear suddenly gone, replaced by anger and determination. Takeru was surprised by the sudden change of mood. She wasn't afraid anymore. Now that she had cried herself out, feeling him there, knowing he would protect her with his life, she felt secure and that give her confidence, and the fear became anger.

"What happened?" he asked very calmly. Hikari took a deep breath and began telling him what exactly had happened the night before. But Takeru didn't seem too surprised. In fact he had remained calm and with a thoughtful look all the times, only murmuring something in understand. "Takeru, do you realise what I've just told you?" she shouted desperately to him, hoping to obtain something more than a murmur. The horses whined frightened, rising on their back skulls. Then there was a moment of silence. Takeru remained sit, his chin on his hand, his eyes closed. "Takeru?!" the girl stood annoyed.

"Yes I understood everything." was the sentence that came from the boy's lips. "Then what are you waiting for? We must go and warn Sora and Koushiro." She replied. Standing also, Takeru rested his hands on her shoulders and watched carefully in the eyes, it was difficult for him to feel so helpless against what was going to happen to both his dearest friends, but he knew he couldn't do anything. But for Hikari it would be much worse. It was going to feel like loosing a brother again, only that this time it was going to be a sister.

"Look, Hikari, as much as we would like to help, we cannot." he answered her trying to sound calm, even though his nerves were also threatening to take the best of him. he had lost too many friends and he wasn't willing to let them go so easily as well. "What do you mean, we can't? We must…" "We can't, Hikari." He interrupted her. "You do not know where they are. It would be a hopeless search. Besides, don't forget how skilful Sora is fighting and she had Koushiro by her side. There is no way we can help them." He stated firmly. A tear rolled down Hikari's rose cheek as she faced the reality. He was right; they would never reach them in time, not even if they knew where they were. "Then we can do nothing besides waiting for the news of their deaths." She replied sadly sinking into the hay again, facing her hands, crossed over her skirts. Takeru kneeled in front of her and forced her to look up at him. "No. Don't be such a pessimist. Besides, we also have something to do now. We must find out who Queen Natsuko really is and what type of deal she had with Yamato." He replied but then he began drifting in his own thoughts. "If he marries Mimi, he would be the legal king of this kingdom as well. That is his purpose; it was our father's as well."

Hikari raised her head and looked straight into his eyes. Had she heard well? It couldn't possibly be. She couldn't have heard that. Suddenly Takeru acknowledge the mistake he had made. He watched Hikari's expression, as she raised her hands to her mouth, realising the real meaning of his words.

The auburn haired girl looked over to her friend that had a nauseous look on his face, as he was going to throw up. "Are you feeling okay?" she worriedly asked, just in the moment Koushiro reached for a box that he had found in one of the ship's cargo and threw in it. "I would if this sink stopped swinging so much." He replied. Sora walked over to him and handed him her water container. "Here drink it. You'll need a lot of liquids if you don't want to be dehydrated." She stated. "You will eventually get used to the swings." She smirked. Koushiro took the water and drank it to the last drop. "If I keep like this, you won't be able to steal without being noticed. We should have brought our own supplies." He replied. The girl turned her back on him. "It's not proper of a lady to steal" "I'm not a lady. Besides how would we keep the supplies, huh?" she stated quickly, annoyed with his words.

"Yeah, I supposed you're right." He admitted. Sora turned with a smile on her face and took the water container from his hands. "I'll go get some more." She said. "I really don't know how you manage to hang around the ship so easily without being noticed." He replied. She smiled. "Jyou taught me." And with that, she quickly and silent left the deck.

There was a lance of stairs that drove to the compartment where the sailors slept. She peeked to see if there was anyone coming and for her luck, there wasn't. Walking out her hide out, she climbed the stairs and ended up in the rooms. It wasn't properly a compartment with rooms but a large kind of corridor that should be half the length of the ship, filled with small pieces of wood craved in both sides of the ship that constituted the sailors' beds. It had a strange smell to perspiration and something like alcohol and urine. She wondered if they would really urinate in the ship. Not a soul was in there, but from the other side of the same level she could hear a muffed of deep voices laughing. That was where the kitchen was located to her luck, since going to the main deck would be extremely risky.

She walked slowly, her back against the wall, always being extremely careful; looking both sides, to be sure there wasn't anyone coming. The voices became clear as she approached the room where the sailors were playing cards over a small table. They were three, one of them, a young man with dark blue hair, threw his cards over the table and stretched on his chair. "Ugh, I'm going to get some fresh air." He said as he stood. Alarmed Sora looked around trying to find a spot to hide.

Ken stood up and walked towards the door. He was sure he had heard something, like something walking in a very quite way. Reaching the door, he looked both sides of the corridor but there wasn't anyone there. _That's strange_. He thought, but, nevertheless, he continued his way and climbed the lance of stairs that led to the main deck.

Sora's short auburn hair entered her mouth as she landed as softly as she could. She could almost swear he had heard her, but I could he? She was using the most silent pace she knew and no one had ever been able to detect her. Maybe it was just a coincidence. In spite of that, she found something weird about the man. Her sixth sense told her something was wrong. She crossed the corridor with extreme quickness and entered the kitchen, locking the door behind her, just to be sure. Taking her bag from her back, she started putting all kind of things in it, and filled with water some of the containers she had brought. It took her approximately ten minutes for her to finish her task, and then, as undetected as she and Koushiro had entered the ship, she got to the cargo deck again, sighing with relief that she once more hadn't been caught. She knew if she was she would be in deep troubles. They could fed them to the sharks if they wanted since they were illicit passengers and no one knew they were there and even if they survived they would be judge in an unfair trial as all the other people are and condemned to the fork. But that was the small of her problems. Thinking of a bunch of sailor, weeks and weeks working without seeing a woman, she could probably be raped. She knew she was no match for so many adversaries. These ones weren't just some drunks in a bar. They knew how to defend themselves from the corsair even if in the majority of the cases they would be robbed anyway.

She shook her head, trying to push those thoughts away. If she ever got caught, she would die fighting. She walked over to Koushiro to notice that he had fallen asleep. She smiled. At least he won't throw up now. She thought as she rested his head on her lap. She leaned against the ship's side and allowed her thoughts to fly free as she looked outside the window. An image of a certain stranger appeared in her head.

In the main deck, Sam Ichijiouji was steering the boat. His years experience made him an expert at steering and he could find his way in those waters easily without a compass. He had learned how to guide himself by the sun and the stars, but right now, he was glad he had the compass by his side along with the sea maps where he had planned their way. Yes, because he wasn't using the map the captain had given him as the old sea dog was resting in his particular room just under his feet.

He closed his eyes, feeling the zephyr waving his hair, when he felt an obstruction to the breeze that blew. He opened his eyes to face his younger brother Ken standing there. He kept his eyes on the horizon, where a few clouds began to fill the air. _Fog would be more than perfect_. He thought to himself.

"You know, I think there is someone in the ship." Ken said as he gazed over the ocean, leaned on the ship's border. "Of course there is. There are a lot of people in the ship, starting with the guy down there." Sam replied. Ken released a small chuckle. "Well, yeah moron. But I mean besides them. Someone that shouldn't be here." The younger man explained, as he turned to see his brother and rested his elbows over the border. "Yes, us." Sam smirked. Ken sighed. "But I know what you mean. I felt something when we started in the morning, also." Sam added. "But don't worry, when the time comes, whoever it is will come out." And he continued steering the ship. Bored by the lack of action and the quietness of his brother, Ken returned next to his companions. "Let's play another round." He replied as he picked a cup that he had left there and filled it with whine. Then he drank it all in one sip.

The light had entered in the room since several hours, but only now, the Princess was beginning to feel it troubling her sleep. She turned in her bed and rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand. Looking around her and to her clothes, she was confused but eventually the events of the night before came to her mind and a sad expression took over her pretty features. Her eyes searched the room for Hikari but there was no sign of the younger woman. With languid movements, she got up and sat in front of the large mirror over the wooden piece of furniture where her combs and brushes lied, next to the make up and accessories to her long hair. She could hardly remember the last time she had looked so bad in her life. Her hair was in disarray, her eyes red and swollen, and her clothes in a lousy state. With a sigh, she began to untie the dress she was wearing. She was left in knickers and with her corset that she didn't dare to take knowing she wouldn't be able to tie it properly after. She looked around and noticed that Hikari had left everything prepared for her to dress. In the bathroom, there was a bowl and a pitcher filled with hot water. Emptying the pitcher's water in bowl, she washed her face that she then cleaned to a soft towel of cotton lying next to the bowl. After doing her personal hygiene, she returned to her room and sat in front of the mirror again. She pulled the braid she had and started to brush her hair softly with slow movements. Her thoughts travelling to an unknown place in the middle of the ocean where a red haired man was having the sweetest dreams with his Lady.

She sighed. Thinking her hair nicely brushed, she went to her closet and chose one of the simplest outfits she possessed. It was a long skirt with a small tail, not too round that fell almost directly to her feet from her small waist in colours of light pink. Then, she picked the shirt to match, a tight white shirt with long large sleeves that buttoned with two small silver buttons on the top. Then above it, she chose a long coat the same colour the skirt that covered her entire body, only leaving the skirt's tail behind. Putting the coat over her bed, Mimi walked up to the mirror again and took four white ribbons that she tied in her hair with small unnoticeable nut that gave her the sensation of having white strands on her chestnut hair. As she watched herself in the mirror, she couldn't stop thinking how it would be her live with Yamato. Maybe her cousin was right. She should revolt after all she was the future queen, the kingdom's princess, she should have the right to choose her future husband and even if she wasn't able to chose a plebeian, she should at least be able to chose a suitable husband and future king of her kingdom. As the more she thought of it, the more convinced she was. Sora had always been able to get what she wanted because she fought for it, and now it was her time to follow the samurai Lady's steps and revolt against the faith her mother was trying to give her. She made her resolution and nothing would stop her. Standing she grabbed her coat and walked outside with a true Princess behave, in all her beauty and fragility but still with the power and conviction on her face.

As she crossed the long halls that led to her mothers chambers, some servants couldn't help but noticing how different she seemed today. She stopped in front of the large, high wooden door that separated her from her mother. A guard was on the door and as she motioned to open it, he put himself in front of her, obstructing her passage with his lance that he held religiously with one hand. Before that, Mimi made a confused expression that showed all she needed to say. "You cannot pass." The guard informed her, retrieving his lance. "And why not?" she petulantly asked. "Orders of the queen. She doesn't wish to be disturbed." He replied in a mechanical voice that all the guards used when questioned of his orders. "I'm the Princess and I wish to see my mother, so let me in." Mimi demanded calmly in an authoritarian voice. "I'm sorry Princess Mimi, but I cannot disobey my orders." The man stubbornly replied, not allowing Mimi to get an inch closer to the door. Annoyed by her mother's command, she left angry, affirming he would regret not letting her in and exited the castle in a hurried pace towards the garden's, her favourite hide out, where she expected to be quite and alone for a while in a beautiful place so she could think things more clearly.

The captain exited the small police department he had stayed for the night, and stretched his arms as he smelled the ocean breeze that flooded the Oita by the morning. Once again, he had been lately awoken and he was angry, so he decided to make his own search and leave the men to rest from the journey. He wasn't putting many hopes in finding the lady there, since he thought of her too smart to be spotted easily. The fight had been a mere situation that had happened by accident, but he knew she wouldn't leave him with much more clues. As he reached the port the night before he had only one thought in mind: if he find her the next morning he would leave with her, if he didn't find her, he would leave without her. But he was more than sure that he would have to choose the second option. During his travelling he had been given time to think about his purpose when he joined the guard and that wasn't following runaway girls but to defend the queen with his life. He would face the consequences his actions will sure bring him when he arrived to the castle again.

He entered a small bar with a rude aspect of old and dirt. Just the kind of place he remembered going when he had first visited a bar with his father. It was his first time for a lot of things that night. And that was the main reason that even being drunk kept him from forgetting the special time he had had with his father in that old, mold smelling bar. He sat at the counter and asked for a drink, any drink that would awaken him. The servant, who he evaluated as the possible owner as well, served him quickly since he was the only customer at that early hour. He had grey blue eyes that seemed to be constantly watching Daisuke's every move and that was kind of getting on his nerves. He slowly returned to his thoughts. _If she got into the ship, she will be out of our territory and I cannot do anything since being the captain of this kingdom's army it might be taken as an hostile movement._

The servant had come closer to him and he could feel his breath on his face. Moving his eyes from the drink in his hands, Daisuke glared at the man. Only then he noticed to where he was looking. "You came to catch those nasty pirates?" the man asked. The captain calmly took a sip of his drink before replying. But the man hadn't finished yet. "Three of the scum where here yesterday. I was about to kill one of them with my bow… I have great skills with it…" he boasted. "…when an busybody auburn haired man threatened me with a knife." He continued. This got to the captain's ears and captured his attention. "He did?" "He sure did. But I have never seen a man move with such agility. He jumped from that table over there…" the man pointed to a table behind the captain. "…into the counter and in the middle of the flight he took a knife." "Tell me, was this _man_ accompanied?" Daisuke asked. The man nodded. "Yeah, there was another man with him. He was pretty nervous with the all situation and they both left in hurry." He added. _So they were here yesterday. Then it means I'm too late. _Daisuke thought, immediately disconnecting his attention from the older man, that kept rambling about the prejudice they had caused and how he could have died with a heart attack from fright.

Somewhere in the middle of the ocean, the old captain had awakened from his sleep and was walked out of his room, directly to the steering, where he found the dark haired new sailor doing what it looked like a nice job. But was only when he looked around him that he noticed there weren't any other sailors around, and in fact the ship had the sails furled. His many years of experience, alerted him immediately for the danger he was in. He took his sword defying the man before him, but Sam didn't even bother taking his. The captain attempted to hit him, but he easily avoided the attack. Only then, he took his katana and with a quick sequence of movements he disarmed the old captain, the fell on his knees, begging for mercy.

"How pathetic." A voice from behind the captain said. "Where are the others?" Sam asked as he saw his brother approaching. "Playing cards down stairs. It's incredible how they can be so predictable. I mean we say the captain told them to furl the sails and they don't even ask why. How stupid can they be?" Ken stated as he looked to the captain. "So, how long will it take?" Ken added directed to his older brother. "Not much." He replied.

In the lower deck, Sora was looking outside the small window when she noticed something wrong in the waters. It looked like they had stopped. But they couldn't have arrived just yet. It was a long trip and they had barely sailed the morning. She kindly put Koushiro's head on the floor and raised, determined to know what was going on. It was then that she saw something through the window that took her attention. She looked more carefully and was scared to see there was another ship coming their way. A word crossed her mind. "Pirates!"

She climbed up the stairs and noticed how the man seemed to be playing cards in the medium deck. _Don't they know there's a ship coming this way?_ She asked herself. _I must search the captain and warn him. If we are caught by pirates, we might as well throw ourselves in the waters, if we don't want to jump the board._ And with that, she silently climbed the other glance of stairs and found herself for the second time in the main deck. She hid behind a bunch of ropes near the main mast. She could hear voices but she needed to get close to the place they were so she could hear them. She looked to the sea and saw the ship was coming closer; its flag was a black one, with a skull and two bones crossed. _Darn it._ She thought. With a silent quick pace she advanced to the nearest hid out she could find, a barrel more ahead.

"Tie his hands. We won't have to spill blood if we have the captain." Sam replied. The youngster immediately did as he was told. "Isn't it beautiful?" he replied motioning the ship. It was indeed gorgeous. It was the largest the captain had ever seen, but judging for the time he had taken to reach them it should also be the fastest. But it was also the scariest ship he had ever seen with its black sails waving to the wind. Ken had finished tying the man's hands and was now looking at the ship as well. "Dark Arrow is the most brilliant ship ever built and it has the best captain you could find to rob you." He smirked. Suddenly, he saw something, like a moving shadow downstairs and the sensation that they weren't alone assaulted him. "I think we have company." He whispered to Sam.

Sora watched as a dark haired with pale features man tying the captain's hand. She began thinking of the possibilities. She needed the captain alive, so he could warn his dumb men and they sailed as fast as they could away from the pirate ship. Nevertheless it was an inevitable confront. _I must take them from here_. She thought and she immediately reached for her bow and two arrows. _If I kill one of them, the other will have to face me and none of them will be able to kill the captain. So, I must choose carefully my opponent. Pirates aren't dumb and they fight for their lives almost everyday. _She thought as she put an arrow in position. She was going to hit the youngest. The older could be more expert but the truth was that there wasn't much of a difference and the younger man was in a better targeting position. She target the man's lower back, so it wouldn't hit the ribs and directly to the heart. And she realised the arrow.

Acknowledging something was wrong, like having a vision of what was going to happen, Ken turned, realising immediately there was an arrow coming his way. He grabbed it inches from its objective. Sam immediately climbed down stairs, reaching for his katana.

Sora was petrified by the way the man had grabbed her arrow. It wasn't a very common gift over pirates. This man had more than it met the eye, and the group he was into as well. She could feel something different, but she didn't have time to keep in her thoughts. Sam had found her and was dangerously close. Putting the bow on her back, she reached for her katana and stood. _I'm dead now. _She thought. Sam made the first move, attacking her straight to the heart, but she avoided it, by jumping behind him. But the dark haired man quickly turned and made another attack. The blades clashed together emitting the normal sound of two metal beating. And then again, and again.

Downstairs, the men were alerted by this sound and immediately climbed on the main deck to see a complete stranger on board, fighting with one of his man. The first reaction was to go and help Sam, but a sailor had his attention turned to other side. "Don't make move or your captain is going to feed the fishes." Ken replied with his katana on wrist, the blade to the captain's throat. Confused, the men remained in the same position not knowing what to do. Their eyes then met the other ship that had just reached theirs. "Pirates!" one of them shouted as several men began to aboard the ship. One of them, who seemed to be the captain since he was in the front motioned him to step aside and the obeyed promptly, not risking their captain's throat.

In the middle of the main deck, the battle continued. Sam was beginning to get tired. _This guy is one of the best with whom I ever fought. He has agility, strength, tenancy and an improving manner of fighting. _He thought. But he wasn't the only one admired by his opponent capacities. _I don't know where he learned all this, but he's putting up a fight. _Sora thought. _Nevertheless, I can see he is getting tired. Just a little more and this will be over. _She avoided the blade once more, and swinging her katana she tried to hit Sam in the belly, but he defended it with his sword. Unfortunately for him, that gave Sora the chance to disarm him, and she took it. Sam's blade flew to the other side. Trapped, Sam reached for a small knife. But he knew if this man wanted him dead he would have him dead. He cut the air with a descendent angry move of his knife, making Sora back off. And it was then that…

"I'm so tired of telling you all the time that we are not pirates." A voice, well too familiar and wanted shouted. Loosening her concentration, she also stepped on the wrong place and fell backwards. Taking that, Sam flew into her, grabbing the wrist in which she held the sword with one hand, and trying to hit her with the other hand. Sora grabbed his wrist as the knife went inches of her face.

Dark Arrow's captain was watching all this when he noticed who was fighting one of his most loyal members. "Don't kill her!" he shouted desperately. This caused a reaction by everyone that stared at the captain like he was insane. Sam too turned his eyes to his captain. Sora was largely surprised. "Woman…?!" Sam replied and then looked to Sora again. She made no reaction, because in fact she wasn't even looking at him, she was looking at the brown haired man that was walking their way.

* * *

_I hope you've enjoyed yourselves. I tried to upate earlier but it's going to get even more difficult because my tests are going to start this week and I have to study har but I'll do my best to have the next chapter next week_


	8. Troubled Souls

**Dark Arrow**

By Marie Darkholme

**8. Troubled Souls**

Hikari stared at her boyfriend wide eyed. "Could you repeat what you just said?" she replied, shocked with his words. But still, she wasn't at all surprised. She had thought about it a couple of times, how they were similar in physical aspect but somehow, she always managed to tell herself it was simply a big coincidence. But now, those words slipping from his lips had turned her suspicious true.

Takeru couldn't believe himself. After three years keeping secret from everyone who he was, he had slipped. One simple mistake had cost the secret of his past. He sighed. He had been convincing himself that he would have to tell her sooner or later, after all he did had suspicions about his brother's intentions and he would eventually have to alert them, but he thought it was still too soon. But now, was too late to go back. He couldn't simply make a lie because he knew Hikari was no fool. He took the months of preparation he had had and confessed his deep secret.

"I'm Yamato's brother." He told her, with a confident voice. As he did it, it was like huge weight lighting from his shoulders. "Oh, Hikari, I'm so sorry. I wanted to tell you. I swear but I just thought it wasn't the time, that you wouldn't understand, that was more important things to deal with." He started talking really quickly, his eyes closed, tears beginning to escape his eyelids, feeling he owned her not a excuse, but the truth the complete truth. He only stopped when he felt her arms wrapping him in a warm embrace that he received with pleasure and surprise. But then again, this was Hikari he was talking about; she was the most kind and understandable person he had ever known.

"I guess I always knew." She whispered him between sobs that troubled her communication. "You looked so much like him, your eyes and your hair, even your features. But I guess that because I thought of him so badly, I couldn't believe you could even be related." She replied. Takeru smiled on her shoulder and pulled away only to join her lips in a sweet kiss that quickly drove them away. They parted after a seconds. "But…" she started but then she looked at him, feeling that maybe she was being busybody. His eyes, however, told her that she had the entire right to ask whatever she wanted. Nevertheless she had only one question, the question that more than his true identity Takeru feared to give her, knowing it could break her heart. But he shall keep faithful to his promises. And the truth was all he told her.

_I was young and careless by then. Besides I was in love for the first time in my entire life and it was being something incredible beautiful. Something that till then, I never though it could exist. And as they say, the forbidden fruit is the most pleased, so having a forbidden romance was like crossing the lines of fire, and indeed it turned out to be._

_In an unfortunate day, I was a little late for one of my duties as a prince and Hika, the girl with whom I had fallen in love, was careless too. I arrived and she arrived just after me. My brother, who was suspecting that I was having a secret affair noticed and started to spy on me. From that to the worst day of my life it was just two paces. When they found us together in flagrant crime, Hika was condemned to be hanged and I was obligated to see it. I could never forgive myself for what happened, because if it wasn't for me, she would still be alive. After that, revolted with the laws and behave of the people I called family, I left my kingdom, my family because I simply couldn't stand to be with them anymore. They had killed the first girl I had ever loved._

_I wondered through several kingdoms until one day I ended up in here. I met Sora and I was astonished by her strength and intelligence and she was also very nice to me. She got me this job. I suspected that my brother had issue's with the queen here and that also made me stay, but most of all, I met you and right then I knew I wouldn't stand losing another person I loved. _

"Takeru…I, don't know what to say…" Hikari managed to reply between some tears that rolled down her face as she heard the tragic story she had just been told. And it was true, she was lost of words. She didn't know what she could say in a situation like that. Even though it wasn't her story she could imagine the great lost it had been for him, as great as the lost it would be for her if she lost him right in front of her eyes. And having to give up on her family wasn't new either.

Feeling her understanding and pity, Takeru couldn't help but smiling asking inertly the reason that had kept him from telling her the truth earlier, but she knew now and that's all he cared. She knew, he wouldn't have to deceive her anymore and that was a great reason for him to smile.

Sam watched the person lying under him, astonished by the revelations that he still couldn't believe. He suddenly lost the strength on his arm and Sora immediately took the opportunity to get him of her, holding her katana tightly and standing in defensive position. Ken made a movement towards her, but with one gesture, Taichi stopped him. Sora was all the sudden the centre of attention and she wasn't liking it one bit, but at the same time, her eyes were like glued to the brown eyed, and he too couldn't take his eyes of her. He moved closer, his hands standing fairly apart from his belt, where his katana hung, imposing in its dark handle with his symbol craved on. The auburn haired could feel her legs starting to tremble, but she controlled herself. She could not show fear to them, or she would be quickly taken over, but at the same time, she just wanted to seem very wick and fragile, just to feel his arms around her, because she felt he could never ever hurt her. she shook those thoughts away. _Get back to the real world, girl. He is a pirate and above it all, a man. Don't trust his looks. _She told herself, but as much as her mind was ready to accept that reality, her heart told her something different.

"I don't want to hurt you." Taichi replied. He could feel his heart speeding up like he had never felt. Was it beating for the girl that was in front of him? Was it fear? No, he feared nothing. Was it because he was meeting the person that had saved his life? No, Sam had saved his life more than once and he had never felt something like that. Was it love? _It can't be. I have just met her. Well, maybe yesterday, but I don't know anything about her._ A part of him told him, but the other wanted him to believe that it was love he was really feeling. The other part of him, the one that hadn't lost hope, was begging him to take the opportunity and explore that new feeling that for long he had thought he would never feel.

"Be careful, Taichi. That is a one strong bitch." Sam replied rubbing his arm where he had been hit earlier. Ken was by his side. "And damn well looking too, don't you think?" he confident his brother. Sam looked at him with an angry look. "What?! It is true." Ken replied turning to the scene that was rolling on the deck. He could see the girl wasn't afraid, her eyes told him so. She had a fearless look. It was more challenging and brave. But then, why were her legs trembling. Under those clothes, some would never know, but he had the experience that not many had and he could tell her legs were trembling, but she wasn't the only one. He could see how his fearless captain, a man many feared and envied by his courage and yet intelligence in many fields, was approaching her cautiously like he had never seen him do to anyone, especially not a woman. Like he was afraid she might vanish if he moved too fast. He might not have been an old sea dog, but as a he had a good character appreciation and that look they were exchanging was not the first and most certainly would not be the last. He smiled a sympathetic smile. Ken watched him confused.

Koushiro awoke suddenly. He had been sleeping so peacefully having such beautiful dreams of his beloved Mimi, that that sudden awakening brought him a sense that something was wrong. He took a quick glance around, looking for his partner, but no crimson eyes were around to meet. With this, he began to worry. Then the sound of blades, clutching against each other that he could so clearly hear. "A fight?!" he murmured to himself. He was no longer in his sudden awake mood, like the sound of the metal worked as a batch of water down his face, having his five senses very alert. He feared the worst but knowing how expert Sora was in all kind of weapons, he kept a light on him awaked. Not caring about anything besides going into rescue of his friend, he stood up in a flash and raced up deck as fast as his legs allowed him to.

The bunch of men that were on the main deck, didn't seem to even notice his presence as he quickly passed through them into the middle of the circle he could figure it had formed. He thought of that as a very strange behaviour. He would have thought they would immediately try to catch him, but no, as he moved between the astonished men, they kept their eyes firmly to the middle. Only when he got there he discovered why and the reason made him wish he had rather bee caught by those men.

Sora could see the brown haired man, captain of the pirate ship Dark Arrow, the first man to mess with her mind, approach with slow careful paces. Suddenly from the crowd of people she saw Koushiro appear and her eyes moved to him, but then quickly to Taichi again. He was dangerously close.

Seeing that man, that Koushiro recognized as the corsair in the bar the night before, approach his greatest friend in the world, awoke some unknown anger inside his spirit and with a warrior scream he ran towards the man, standing between him and Sora. Her heart seemed to stop in that moment as she waited for the events to go on.

Koushiro's sudden reaction caused another reaction by Sam and Ken that immediately ran to his side and threw him to the ground. Awoken from her sleep by her friend's wince, Sora pushed Ken and punched him in the face trying to stop him from hurting Koushiro. Taichi was all the sudden lost in the middle of all the confusion. Scared by the life of the girl that had saved him, he ran to the amount of people. The rest of Dark Arrow's crew remained still, since they had not been give orders from their captain. Besides, they were too shocked with the unexpected situation to react and so were the merchandising ship's crew.

The red haired guy felt Sam's weight over him and tried to pull him off, what he eventually managed. His hadn't taken his sword and neither had Sam, reason why they threw at each other with close finches. They rolled on the floor, punching each other. Sam was the first one, sticking his fist on Koushiro's face, but the red haired immediately replied with a punch taking Sam from him and crawling to the dark haired, trying to punch him again.

On the other hand, Sora had managed to put Ken on the floor, but the youngster pulled up and stood in front of her. She was about to throw herself on him, when someone grabbed her from behind. Panicking, she stretched her head back, hitting her capturer on the chin, but he didn't let go. She continued to struggle against him, but he was too strong. That was until she heard a voice shouting. "Everyone, stop this rebellion." The brown haired guy shouted full lungs holding Sora by her back, her arms wrapped on his, so she couldn't struggle. The voice seemed to calm her as it did to everyone else. Sam stopped his fist in middle air, and everyone's attention turned to the young captain. "Damn, stop fighting." He said more calmly this time. Then he released Sora from his grip to the auburn haired surprise.

"Sam, leave him." he asked his dark haired friend. Sam obeyed even if contradicted and slowly got off Koushiro, cleaning with the back of his hand, a thread of blood that was falling from his nose. Koushiro got up and eyed the captain, astonished, then his friend that looked as much surprised as them.

Cleaning his mouth, where a thin thread of blood threatened to dirty his shirt, he sighed relieved. "I mean you no harm." He replied to Sora. "I own you my life. You were the one who saved me, weren't you?" he asked, merely for the other's knowledge since he already knew the truth. Sora nodded, her heart beating faster than she could ever thought possible. "For this, I order this woman and her friend to be left alone." He shouted so everyone could hear. There were a mumble of voices respecting his captain decision. Turning his back to Sora, Taichi continued. "Put those men in the middle deck and charge Dark Arrow with the cargo." He ordered and the men quickly began to follow orders. Sam and Ken, though, remained still. They were Taichi's trusted men and friends as well, and so, the orders didn't include them.

"Thanks." Sora replied, as the men exited the main deck. Taichi stared into her eyes. They were the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. All the sudden he was at lost of words. "I…you saved my life." He managed to reply. The wind had stared blowing again at all speed and with it Sora's hair began to fly around her. He had the will to touch her, putting a lost hair back in its place, but he controlled himself. "I don't know your name." he told her. The crimson eyed smiled and for Taichi it was like he had seen heaven. "My name is…"

"Sora, we might have a problem." Koushiro replied as he approached the two, launching threatening looks to the captain. Breaking eye contact with Taichi, Sora turned her attention to her friend at the mention of problems. "What do you mean?" she asked. "I mean, that if we stay here, we're going to be hanged." He stated. Sora gave him a confused look. Pulling her apart so Taichi couldn't hear his conversation he gave her his reasons, explaining his rationing. "Don't forget how we got into the ship. Besides, having pirates for friends will not go to our side. What I mean is that if we stay on this ship, as soon as we put our feet in dry land, they're going to lock us up, judge us and hang in the same minute." He whispered. Sora seemed to be thinking.

"You're right. But we're in the middle of the ocean, How do you purpose us to get out of this ship?" she asked as a matter of fact. The red haired man shrank his shoulders. "I believe I have the answer." A voice behind them said. Koushiro and Sora turned to see Taichi standing with his hands behind his back and sneaky smile on his face. "How about you go in our ship?" he replied. Sora didn't need to think twice. "That would be great. Can you leave us on the other side?" she asked, her eyes shining in hope. That, for itself, would make Taichi agree with taking her to the other side of the world. "Yeah, we're going there too." He replied. "We'll stay there for about two days and then sail again." He informed her. It seemed the perfect situation for both of them. Koushiro though was a little taken back, but he had no other option so he thankfully accepted the ride, that he thought it might be is last.

Sam watched as the situation unfolded, studying the looks on both Sora's and Koushiro's face. He felt something strange about the girl, like something wrong was destined to happen. He found her mysterious even to herself and he couldn't stop thinking that there was more of her than she told, than she even knew.

"Doesn't a woman on board gives bad luck?" ken replied all the sudden, breaking Sam from his thoughts. Sam released a small chuckle as he smacked his little brother forehead. "I didn't know you were superstitious." He said. The younger dark haired shrank his shoulders. I am not. I was just asking." And they both paced to their boat again, anxious to return to their own places.

After, what Hikari liked to call, her special time _alone_, she decided it was time for her to return next to Mimi that should be worried or needing desperately her help, and so, more calm and peaceful with her thoughts, she kissed her love one last time, and left the stables. Takeru couldn't quit staring at her beautiful figure, as he grabbed her arm, claiming for one more kiss of goodbye, that he wished it wouldn't end so they didn't drew apart, but as the brief touch of her lips was felt, it was also unfelt and Hikari rushed outside, fearing some more time that Takeru would certainly try to steel her.

She made her way to the castle. As she walked, her footsteps echoed through the empty monument, which so suddenly had turned to ghostly and scary. Things just weren't the same without Lady Sora around with her joyful spirit and warrior acts. The guards were sleepier than ever without her constantly disturbing them with her thoughts and questions. Neither was the same without the red haired guy, his shy looks towards the princess and her small blushes spreading across her otherwise pale features. Hikari smiled at that forbidden love that for so many time the queen had been clueless about. How could she know anyway? She was always locked up in her office working or doing who knows what. The truth was that she felt pity from the elder anyway. She was not a role of mother and certainly not a role of queen, but Hikari felt like there was more to her than they knew or could even distrust. Her eyes were always tired and filled with sadness and regret.

Shacking away those thoughts, Hikari entered the princess' rooms. She was surprised to see that the princess had not only already awakened but had also dressed herself without Hikari's help. There were no signs of her presence in the room, and so, the young brown eyed girl, started searching for her mistress around the castle. But she quickly got to the conclusion that Mimi wasn't in the castle either and for that, Hikari was left with only one choice. The garden.

Sited in a stoned bench, under the protection of a small kind of awning made from the leaves of an oak and ivies that stretched from it, Princess Mimi rested against the hard log, her hands resting on her lap and her head staring at her cover that functioned like a ceiling. Sometimes a sigh would escape her lips as she thought of something deeper or just someone whom she missed most. That was when her lips would turn into a smile and then crept back into a small a thoughtful expression with a mix of worry. It was then that her thoughts would escape to a certain red haired guy by the name Koushiro that she wondered where he had gone. Nothing, not a letter, not a line, not even a word from the man she had such great passion since he had secretly ran after her cousin. Sometimes, jealousy would attack with maximum strength and she just felt like grabbing her faithful partner Snow Flake and ride after them. But she knew how dangerous that would and especially for her, the kingdom's princess, future ruler. She could be abducted or even worse. No, she couldn't go after them. But it worried her so much that they didn't send any news. She was also worried with the safety of her only cousin and her best friend. She was so wild and fearless and that could get her into many troubles. No, she couldn't be calm, she was restless.

She sighed once more and turned her attention to the winter flowers that bloomed just across her path. They were beautiful white flowers, some of the few that managed to bloom in the cold winter time. And for that they had a special place on the garden, and Mimi admired above all the other flowers. Against all odd conditions, they managed to remain beautiful and fresh like April flowers. She stood up and walked towards them, caressing between her fingers, the fragile petals of one of the white flowers. Then, coming from behind her, she though she had heard a sound, but as she looked back, she could not see anyone. _It must have been a bird or some other animal._ She thought as she bended to smell the fragrance of the flower, closing her eyes, as to let the scent take over her and transcend her.

When she stood, she noticed the presence of someone. Hikari had finally found her mistress and was smiling as she watched Mimi smelling the flowers with such passion that few people could have for such type of living being. "Where were you?" Mimi inquired the youngster as she returned to her cold bench and sat. The brunette went to sit next to her. "I was… treating the horses." She replied, a small blush crossing her features. Mimi smiled. "Well, you can tell me directly that you were with your precious stable boy." the princess joked. Hikari got deep red and looked away. "Anyway…" the older woman continued. "Where were you last night? You took so long that I fell asleep." She scolded her.

Hikari pondered if she should tell Mimi what she had heard, but she did not find it convenient, not only would make Mimi sad it also didn't made any difference if she knew, so she decided it was better not to tell. "I…had to… search for the… for someone to open the door. That was it. The door was locked. I don't know why but it was and I had to wait for someone to come and open it to me. I'm very sorry." She apologized, stuffing her hurried lie. Mimi glanced at her with a strange look on her face. "Well, that is odd. Why would they lock the door?" she asked, standing. Hikari immediately followed and both women started to walk through the garden. "I don't know, my Princess. Maybe they were afraid that someone would steal food or something." The brown eyed replied.

Silence fell between them as they arrived next to an old acacia. Mimi contemplated the old tree. Its leaves had fell over, but it used to be a great example of her specie in germination period with small light yellow flowers growing in bunches. Hikari took the moment to break the silence that she thought unusual of her mistress and friend. "What about you, my Lady, what did you do during the first hours of this morning?" she asked. Mimi sighed. "Well, I went to try and talk with my mother." she replied, her eyes staring at the sky. "And?!" Hikari inquired, anxious to know how it had gone. "She didn't want to see anyone." The girl replied with a sad voice. "Do you think its right to do what I'm trying to do? Escape an arranged marriage?" Mimi continued resting her back against the acacia's log. Hikari was thoughtful for a while. She had not expected that type of question. Normally, Mimi would chat around this kind of things while Lady Sora was with them, at tea time or in their long walks in the garden, but that was before, Lady Sora became obsessed with fights and weapons. Hikari blamed Jyou for it, for making that desire for adventure grow in her when he gave Sora her mother's katana. And after that, when Jyou died, the letter… Hikari knew what the Lady would say if she was listening to Mimi, but was should she say?

"I think you shouldn't marry someone you do not love, as more someone you hate. You are right in fighting against it." She finally replied. Mimi thought, didn't seem much convinced with the words of the youngster. She still felt unsure of her decision. Should she sacrifice her happiness to obey her mother desires and make something good for her kingdom. What was the big difference if she married or no King Ishida? The only advantage she could see was his, since he would have two kingdoms's to rule. She couldn't see any other benefits for her people or her land. But her mother did and she was more wise and intelligent than her.

"I don't know." The princess said. "Mother says it would benefit our both kingdoms if we got together but I… I can't see any advantage." She continued. Hikari listened in silence, drinking the princess every word. For long, she had thought of Mimi as a spoiled brat princess that would never make a good queen, too much worried with her own nose to think about the others, but after a while, she began to see the other Mimi that was within the princess, the one who was sincere and thoughtful about others, and now was a time where she was seeing that Mimi in all her splendour. "Besides, she is my mother and above it all, she is also my queen. I own her respect and blind obedience." She finished.

The brunette shook her head. "You're wrong." She stated clearly marking her position. Her voice didn't tremble and she didn't even blink while saying it. Mimi looked at her surprised with such firm statement. "She is your queen as she is mine, but we do not own her blind obedience and for you, she is, above anything else, a mother. And as a mother, your personal happiness should come before any other trade she had in mind with anyone else." Hikari replied, somehow surprised with her own words. "So, you think I should oppose to this nonsense marriage?" Mimi asked. The youngster nodded. "Yes." "You know, I agree. That was exactly what my cousin would say if she was here." The light brown haired and honey eyed woman said, as her thoughts ran to her beloved cousin.

On Dark Arrow's main deck, the men were all grouped, waiting for their captains orders that he was preparing to give. At his side, the two brothers and two new figures stood. Taichi looked down from his higher spot next to the steering wheel. "I think we're all here." He replied looking around. The boat was still linked to the cargo ship, where all the men where unseen, locked on the lower deck. The captain of the cargo ship was tied to the main mast. After being sure that everything was going as he had planned, the young captain jumped from the stairs and shouted: "Let's get the hell out of here." He grinned, as the men happy with their catch began to unfold the sails and prepared to leave.

The captain then walked up to his two most reliable friends. "Are you sure you didn't tie him too hard, huh Ken?" he asked the younger of the two dark haired boys. He gave him a naughty smile. "Course." "Great. We do not want anyone to get dead, right?" Taichi congratulated him, patting him lightly on the shoulder.

"What do you want us to do now, Taichi?" Sam asked approaching the younger man. "Ah, don't know. Go sleep or eat or something." He replied. "The men are taking care of everything so there's no need to worry." With that, the two brother left towards their small rooms. It was then, that Taichi remembered he had two new members on the crew. Turning around he saw Koushiro and Sora standing in the exact same position they had been when he introduced them to the ship. He chuckle to himself at the appearance of the pair. He had the complete hair of some kind of literal person not used too much troubles, but Sora… she had all the looks of the kind of girls that only cause problems. The kind of girls that instead of playing with flowers when they are little are climbing trees and messing in the dirt, and instead of being worried with their dresses and their hair styles, are more worried with their swords and trainings.

He approached them. He wondered what kind of relationship they had. Sure, he had been admired that he had jumped into her rescue back in the ship, but somehow he couldn't see them as a couple. "So…" he started, a little uneasy around the hazel haired. "What do you think of our Arrow?" he asked, immediately regretting the question. Koushiro launched him a confused middle surprised look. Sora chuckled, losing her previous hard look. "I think is a very nice and well built ship?" she replied walking to the side of the boat and resting her hands over the wood. In fact it was a very well built ship. Not only it had a very strong building, but it was also made of a kind of wood that was slightly lighter and had a very dynamic shape that allowed him to travel faster than the usual ships of that size. She had first notice the shape of the sails and their disposition. It created a more convenient angle to catch any kind of wind. Also the prow had a sharp form that allowed it to cross the waters more graciously. It was from there that the boat had the name for sure, because it kind of resembled an arrow as it crosses the air.

She was interrupted from her thoughts when she felt a presence behind her. She didn't turn and Taichi came join her at the extreme, resting his elbows over the wood and his head over his hands. They remained there for a while in silence. Then, Taichi raised from his position. "Maybe you would like to see where you're going to sleep." He replied. At this, Sora raised and stared at him, surprised that she hadn't thought about that. Yes, where would her and Koushiro sleep. He grinned which made her blush. He had a beautiful smile. He conducted her and Koushiro to the middle deck where the rooms where. Against all possibilities, he had a room for her. he had thought that Koushiro wouldn't mind sharing a room with Sam and Ken, he explained, but he couldn't allow a lady to sleep in the same room as the guys. "I am no lady." Sora contested. This caused a laugh from Taichi. "Well, not a common lady, but certainly no man, right?" he blinked to Koushiro. The red haired still thought that all idea of staying with corsairs a little crazy, but he was beginning to like Taichi and his companions. They didn't seem like the pirates of the stories he had read and that people always told. Bloody mercenaries, whose only worry is stealing and killing, but Taichi, Sam, Ken and the others had spared them and the crew of the cargo ship, and he had also noticed that they had left them enough provisions for them to get back to Oita's port. No, they were okay.

"Are you sure this is okay, captain? I do not want to deprive any of your men from their rooms." Sora replied. "Do not worry about that. The rooms aren't occupied because most of them are old sea dogs and rather sleep outside feeling the breeze over them. And please, don't call me captain. Almost anyone does. My name is Taichi." He replied. "Okay, thanks, Taichi." Sora replied, smiling. A disturbing silence fell between the three. Koushiro looked from Sora to the captain. "Huh, well… I guess I should be introducing you to your new room mates,…?" Taichi began, but then remembered he hadn't caught the name of the red haired man. "Koushiro." The younger replied looking up to the captain, since Taichi was a fair inches taller than the professor. "Get yourself comfortable, my Lady." Taichi replied leaving the room. But before he did, Sora had the time to scold him once more. "I am no lady." She growled. "Call me Sora, please." The captain bowed courtesy in agreement and left.

As both man walked in the middle deck's hallway, the captain couldn't stop himself from commenting the behaviour of the woman. "That is a hell of a woman." He said more to himself than to anyone else. Koushiro didn't reply. He was in anticipation for the moment in which he would get introduced to two corsairs with whom he would share the sleep. _Oh, God, they are going to chop me into pieces in the middle of the night and feed me to the sharks._ He thought. However, when Taichi knocked on the door of the small cubicle and one of the dark haired brothers came to open, he could only see a small family moment that the two of them were sharing, playing checkers on their beds. _Checkers?!_ He thought to himself. _This isn't very common. _He had only knew four people who knew how to play checkers, since it wasn't a very common game in rural environments and he had thought it as not being traditional around pirates either. One of them was Sora, who was in fact a very great player. The other was Jyou, another great player. He had taught Sora and after a while he regretted it when she first defeated him. The other was the kingdom's captain with whom he had shared some drinks and they had made a match. Now, seeing those two playing checkers sounded strange to him but it also made him feel more comfortable around them, after all, people who play checkers are civilized.

"You still remember your earlier opponent." Taichi joked as he formally introduced Koushiro to Sam and Ken. "And his younger brother, Ken, the kid around here, since he is the youngest of us all." He grinned. Ken threatened to punch him, but Taichi kept grinning. "Hey there beginner." Sam extended his hand to the red haired. "Sorry about the fight earlier." He replied. "No hard feelings." Koushiro said with a smiled. Taichi grinned at the understanding between the two men. Obviously they weren't jerks but real gentlemen who know how to solve their differences that he was beginning to distrust it wouldn't be many.

"Well, now that everyone has been introduced to everyone, as the captain of this ship, I have more to do than being here chatting around. Behave guys." He replied, as he walked away, leaving the three men alone.

* * *

_So, how are you my beloved readers? the crowd looks nastily at her I am very sorry but it just happened that I had problems with y computer and then, oh, well I was a little sick so... sigh okay you can hit me the crowd takes their baseball bats from behind the back and approaches, then it all transformes into a ball of dust where you can only see hands and bats. she crawls from beneath the killers hey, hey, don't kill me. Then I will never finish the story. someone in the crowd, banging dangerously the baseball bat "How do we know you're going to finish it anyway? " Well, you have to trust my word. "Bullshits. Let's get her." "Yeah!" Well, I guess I should be running now. Ciau_


	9. Dark Prince, Evil King

**Dark Arrow**

By Marie Darkholme

**9. Dark Prince, Evil King**

Between the pine trees and the ulmus, acacias and other great trees, through the forest, a dark escort could be seen. A black carriage with its windows completely covered with dark curtains was at all speed, directed by a pair of black great horses and escorted by tall knights dressed in dark armours. It looked like a ghostly ride, intertwined with the trees and the fog growing between them it was as if the dark spirits of the forest had decided to make a trip.

It was next to night fall when the dark carriage finally reached a stop in front of a huge castle. The servants with fear obvious in their faces, hurried to welcome their sir, their king. One of them opened the door of the carriage and two figures stepped out of it. They were both tall and with a large structure, but the differences between them were many and they started with their positions within the kingdom.

"Welcome my King." One of the servants bowed respectfully, stretching a carpet so his king didn't have to dirt his boots. King Ishida Yamato didn't bother to look at the insignificant man, and continued his pace, followed by his most trusted man, his counsellor, a man with few scruples or even none at all. He had black skinny hair, mostly cut too short, having several flaws over the entire head, flaws that the man kept on purpose, because they gave him a more nasty look. His eyes, dark as a pitch bounced from one servant to another as to make them fall with his only look. The one who bended first would be his next victim in the chamber of torture. He was considered by many as a sick, vicious man, but the wiser, considered him as a dangerous enemy, a person to fear. Yamato kept him as his right arm, knowing he could trust him his most …_delicate _issues.

The two men quickly entered the palace. A servant led them to the dinning room where the table was set, and other servants were already ready to serve their sir. As the King entered, they all bowed respectfully, most of them wishing to stick a dagger on his back. Yamato was as hated as he was feared in his kingdom and that was his greatest power. His father had told him once that once you inner fear in people you can do to them whatever you want, because they will be too cowards to contradict you. The previous King Ishida could have not been the perfect King, he had been far for being a role leader, but he could never be as cruel as his son had became, and since the day he had been brutally murdered, at the hands of his own son, Ishida kingdom had forever crept into a time of darkness and fear. _Fear controls them all. _Yamato always had thought.

He sat at his throne, immediately followed by the counsellor, his name Fujitso. Two women that had been holding jars of wine approached them and served them wine. Yamato drowned in anger, knocked down his glass, dirtying everything around him, including the girl, that stopped midway, petrified in fear of what he would do next. "Clean up, you cow." He growled. The girl put the jar by her side and torn a piece of her dress beginning to clean immediately. Next to her, Fujitso launched her nasty glares, smirking with all his teeth which were very healthy for a guy like him.

"What is bothering you, your majesty?" he asked in a fake concern. Yamato shot him a death glare. "Things aren't occurring as I expected." He admitted. "That princess seem to have adopted some of her adopted cousin most delightful manners." He growled, hitting his fist over the table. "She refuses to marry me, even knowing she had no choice." A small smirk appeared on his lips. "But that is not what is disturbing you, right?" Fujitso replied, knowing perfectly the reason why the King was so upset and angry. "No it actually isn't." "I wonder if it had something to do with a certain runaway." "Yes. I hadn't recall of him for quite a long time now. Hmhf, I knew sooner or later I would probably meet with him again. I could have guessed he couldn't have got too far." He paused and took a sip of his cup of wine, stopping it in middle, rotating the cup. "I just didn't think he would be so close. Destiny, though, it's a funny thing. He ended up living with my enemy. I know she was the one who sheltered him." "Then you are sure it is him?" Fujitso asked, curiosity rising in his veins, along with a small inspiration for a sudden assassination. "No, I'm not sure. But I'm dangerously close to being." "And when you do?" "You'll have a new goal." Yamato grinned.

Meanwhile, the girl had finished cleaning the floor and was standing up. Fujitso continued to eye her and the girl controlled herself with all her strengths not to show any fear or sadness…or disgust. She just felt like to run away as far as she could from that place, but then her family would be in danger and she could not allow that. So she stood up all that, hoping that everything would be over soon and she could get back to a relaxed life with her family. But things didn't seem to be going very well.

"What about the other bitch?" the counsellor asked. "You mean that tomboy lady?" the other nodded. "That one, I would like to squeeze her in my hands." He replied as he held a tomato and squeezed it, making his hands turn red. "Yeah, but she had quite a nice body, huh?" Fujitso replied. Yamato smirked. "Well, having her as my personal slave would work as well, but she would eventually get me too much trouble. I would rather use her once and then dump her unworthy dead body. Unfortunately I won't have that opportunity since I've already someone in charged with her execution." He laughed. "Do you have any orders, your devilishness?" "Yes, send two men to spy on that boy, and…no, that's all for tonight." He replied. "You can go and have fun." He made a gesture to the jar girl. The poor creature felt like she had just been delivered to the devil itself. Fujitso didn't even wait to get to his chamber, as he grabbed her and pulled her into a forced kiss, breaking entrance through her long dress with his hand, the other already over her breasts. Yamato watched them for a while, amused by his counsellor sexual appetite. He, himself was getting excited, and pondered to bring some girls to his room as well, but he hold it back. _How would I like to have that tomboy bitch with me tonight. Her fierce spirit. I would love to break her down. _He sighed as he exited the room, leaving the disgusted servants behind, obliged to see the scene he had allowed, the poor girl screaming,

The night had fallen in the neighbourhood kingdom and the princess along with her maid descended the stairs into the dinning room. To their surprise, the queen that had been unreachable during the whole day was already at the table. Hikari noticed how she looked so much tired and sadder than usual. Nevertheless the old lady received them with a smile. Mimi, though, didn't retribute. She was determined not to go ahead with her mother's idea of marrying Yamato and she would do anything to boycott that marriage.

She waited for the usual servant to pull her chair and help her sitting without glancing once at her mother. The old queen noticed and her eyes searched Hikari's for an explanation but she could not find them, as the girl seemed to be out in thoughts. Mimi finally sat down and the servants began to serve dinner. Not a word was exchanged between the presents and the dinner was eaten in silence. The queen, nevertheless was beginning to get annoy with her daughter's silence and lack of attention. After the last plate was served, she cleared her throat. "Mimi, is there something wrong?" she asked cleaning her lips with the napkin. The princess eyed her mother with an angry look. _Like she does not know what is wrong!_ She thought to herself.

"Yes, there is mother." she replied. "This marriage is ridiculous!" The queen sighed and her face darkened again. Hikari listened to the conversation with an unusual attention. She had a huge will to ask Natusko about her secret talk with King Yamato, but she knew the consequences that could come from that. It angered her how someone could be as dissimulated and false as she was. But at the same time, she couldn't help but feel sorry for her, knowing it was not her entire fault and that she had been forced to do it by the Yamato's father. But above all that fake ness that seemed to surround the castle and most of the people in it, she was worried with two persons that weren't inside the castle. She couldn't stop thinking about her friends, Sora and Koushiro. King Yamato's words made her fear the worst, but they also rose a lot of questions in her mind. What was the importance of Sora's quest that made her such an important shooting target? She distrusted it had something to do with queen Natsuko, but how, was the question she could not answer.

Hikari was disturbed from her thoughts when Mimi's voice was heard again. "I will not marry that hypocrite, mother, and there is nothing you can do about it." Mimi stated as she stood up and walked out the dinning room, leaving queen Natsuko sitting speechless in her armchair. Hikari immediately followed her mistress with a slightly amused smile on her face. When both girls were distant enough from the room, Mimi allowed herself a laugh. "So, how do you think I was?" She asked. Hikari smiled. "I think you were great." "Yeah, I just wished Sora was here to see it. She would be so proud."

Sora had lied down on the soft bed of the room she had been lent. She stared at the ceiling thinking of all the things that had happened since she had left the comfort and safety of the palace. _This is my kind of life. I could get used to this. Travelling from a place to another, just for the pleasure of meeting new people and living new adventures. _She thought. _I could even stay at this ship, become a corsair._ She laughed with her own thoughts. It was then that they began travelling to the young man that owned the ship and had so kindly offered her ride to the other side. She just loved his eyes, his hair, his lips… _Damn, what am I thinking? _She interrupted herself. _I cannot start thinking of him like that._

A knock on the door, interrupted her thoughts. She stood and went to open it. Koushiro was on the other side, a smile on his face. She invited him in and they both sat on her bed. "So…" he started. "How are you doing?" Sora glanced at him with a confused look. "How am I doing? You were the one who said: are you crazy, sailing with pirates?" she replied amused with his questions. "Well it isn't so bad, after all." The red haired boy replied looking outside the small window of Sora's cabin. She eyed him again, with a smirk. He glanced over at her. "Oh, don't look at me like that." He replied. "Then you'll have to explain that to me. Why isn't it so bad anymore?" she inquired him. Koushiro assumed a thoughtful look. "Well, you know how they always tell us that pirates are dirty scum bags, murders and things like that?" Sora nodded in understanding. "I don't think any of these guys are like that. I mean, see Ken and Sam for instances…" "Who?!" Sora interrupted. "Those two dark haired guys that were with the captain before." he explained. "What about them?" the auburn haired girl replied. "They know how to play chess." Koushiro replied. Sora released small chuckles. "Then, your theory is that murderers don't know how to play chess?" she laughed. Koushiro turned his head, offended. Sora stopped laughing and turned serious. "No, I know what you mean. They aren't the usual sea travellers." She replied. "They have knowledge and skills that are unusual among them."

They were interrupted by a small knock. Alerted that someone might have been listening to them, Sora whispered to Koushiro. "We should not reveal them our real identities." And then she continued louder. "Who is it?" From the other side the answer was quick. "Ken, you should be coming up, my lady, because dinner will be served soon." Ken said from the other side. He waited for her response but Koushiro's voice cam instead. "We will be right there, Ken." He replied at ease to the younger. Sora eyed him with curiosity. "Already treating the men by their first name?!" she joked. Koushiro smiled. "Even if I wanted to call him by his last name I don't know it." He replied and they continued their conversation.

Outside, Ken walked away from the door with a small smirk on his face. He climbed the starts two to two and ran to his captain that was giving some instructions to his older brother. "So, with this wind, it will take us the maximum of three days to get to Nagasaki." Taichi commented with Sam. The elder man agreed. "Yeah, I guess we were lucky this time." Sam replied. "The wind is with us. If there was any chance of anyone catching us in the root now there it none." He continued. Taichi patted him in the back. "Don't be so sure Sam. I mean, of course Dark Arrow is faster than any ship around here but we also know that if the kingdom was aware of our presence, their battle ships have a higher range of power than us." The brown haired man replied with wisdom as he walked to the deck shore, feeling the wind in his face, blowing his hair. He simply loved this sensation of freedom that navigating gave him.

"Fortunately for us" Sam said. "…the queen is too busy with the arrangements of her daughter's marriage with King Ishida." He was about to continued his conversation when Ken interrupted him. Approaching Taichi from the back he smirked widely to him. "I've already warned the lady about dinner." He grinned. He could see Taichi's face contract a bit as he smiled, even if the captain was not turned to him. "What about her friend, Koushiro, is it?" he asked turning to face the younger. Ken smiled. "Well, he was with her so I caught two rabbits in one shot." The dark haired replied. He waited to see Taichi's reaction, and Sam turned his attention from the steering wheel to the captain as well, not moving, however, his head. "He was, huh?" Taichi repeated as he walked away from Ken. The dark haired smirked once again. Getting where the conversation was leading, Sam interrupted.

"Taichi…" He started as he motioned Ken to take the wheel and walked down the deck along with Taichi. "…you don't…like, like her, do you? I mean, you barely know her." he stated. Taichi sighed. "Yeah, I know, but she attracts me, you know what I mean?" Sam nodded. "You fought with her, she has a passion, a fiery spirit that I never saw in a woman." The brown eyed captain said dreamily. "I know what you mean, but something about them doesn't smell good. I mean, why where they hidden in a cargo ship, when you can just look at them to know they have money to afford a passage? Besides, no common woman can fight like that. That requires not only skills but entrainment and you know what I mean about that." "You basically mean that she must be some noble assassin or something. But, what about her friend? Give me your expert advice." Sam looked thoughtfully into the sky where the few clouds that had remained from the morning floated. "I think they are hiding something. They want to go to Nagasaki because they have something or someone that they need there. Someone is also pursuing them. I don't know how the man moves, but he is very smart. My final judgement is that they are dangerous." Sam finished. They started walking again, this time towards the dinning room, where some men where already sat. The rest were sailing the ship.

Sora and Koushiro had finished their conversation and were walking up deck to try and find the so called kitchen. They were beginning to realise how hungry they were. "Those fights and excitements gave me hunger." Koushiro replied. They sighted Ken and asked him where they where supposed to go.

"Oh, yeah, right, I completely forgot." He said, scratching the back of his head. Sora chuckled and the memory of her friends hit her. _I miss Takeru and Hikari. _She thought as the smile simply disappeared from her face. _I hope they're okay and haven't got into any troubles with my aunt. This guy reminds me of Takeru and how he used to do silly things round Hikari. Those two are so cute together. I wonder how my little Princess Mimi is going. _

Koushiro eyed Sora as she seemed to have spaced out. "Sora?!" he called for her. "Huh, what?" she asked as she awoke from her thoughts. "What were you thinking?" he asked lowering his voice, so Ken, who was a little ahead couldn't hear them. "I miss Takeru and Hikari and cousin." She replied with a sigh. Koushiro sighed too. "Yeah, I miss them too." "I miss Jyou." Sora sighed, maybe a little louder, causing Ken to raise an eyebrow. _She misses Jyou? Who's Jyou? _He thought.

When they entered the small room that served as dinning room the dinner was already served. Sora looked around. It was a room like any other in the ship just a longer with a long table in the middle, where the men where already eating. No one seemed to notice or care about the new crew's presence. Ken indicated them a spot that had been reserved for them. "You can sit here." He motioned to the sit near the captain. The other was on the other side of the table next to Ken and Sam. Sora looked at Taichi that had noticed her presence. "My lady, feel at home." He replied after chewing a piece of chicken. He felt rather uncomfortable in her presence and was, for the first time in his life, wishing they had better eating manners. He smiled shyly as did she. This was unnoticed by the others as they had already attacked the food.

Sora sat down and picked a piece of chicken as well. "I've told already not to call me Lady, Captain. My name is Sora." She smiled. Taichi liked her smile. "Sure, I'm sorry. I will not call you lady again, Sora, if you stop calling me captain. Like I said earlier no one ever does."

It was like that, that between the five, friendship began to grow. In less than a day, Koushiro, Ken and Sam had already turned inseparable palls. Ken had taught him how to climb the mast and Sam how to guide through the stars at night. At night, they liked to lie on the upper deck, feeling the cold breeze as they identified the stars. Koushiro had taught Ken some strategies to play chess and discussed with Sam about literature and mythology. They seemed to have many common interests. Sora spent most of her time with the captain. They too had exchanged opinions. He was amazed with her clear view over a battle field as they discussed famous battles in the kingdom and how they could have been won or lost by either sides. They liked to talk about weapons and fighting techniques, but Taichi had managed to surprise Sora with his culture. Not only he knew the history of most of the kingdoms around, he was skilful in geography, literature and science. He had taught her everything she could wish to know about sailing, about the winds and the tides. At night, they usually joined Koushiro, Sam and Ken and would stare at the sky, their hands touching sometimes, blushing under the stars.

Meanwhile, in Queen Natsuko's kingdom unexpected things were about to happen. A slim figure walked silently between the woods, being careful not to step a dry branch on the ground, trying to make the lowest noise she could. Her head looked around and above, making sure she wasn't being followed. The dresses that she tried to keep up so they wouldn't touch the dirty leaves on the ground, were bothering her as she walked, slowing down her pace. The lifting of two birds, made her heart jump and she frightened looked around, to once more assure no one was following her. This secret that Takeru made around their meetings since the last few days, made her wonder what kind of trouble was he seeing. She could swear there were no dangers for them at the palace, for no one knew they were too much into the kingdom's internal issues. But Takeru had turned suspicious over everything, she could almost say obsessed.

She breathed of relief when she finally made it to the small entering of an old abandoned wood house that Takeru had found in one of his travels in the castle's woods. He was sure no one knew about that small wooden house that surely had belonged to some hunter in past decades before the castle was built. It was constituted by a single division with one place for fire, a bed and a simple table in the middle of the room. The blond was already waiting for her, pacing back and forward in the small compartment. He ran to embrace her, before asking her to sit.

"No one followed you?" he asked, his tired eyes looking through the only window that illuminated the room. "No, no one followed me." She replied as she sat on the only chair available. Takeru walked from the window to the table and sat over it, in front of his loved one. "Why must we meet like this?" she asked him. Takeru sighed and looked opposite from her. "I told you before. Why do you keep asking that?" he replied. Hikari stood and walked to him, clutching his head between her hands, making him look at her, the long sleeves of her dress both sides from her elbows. "Because I feel there is something troubling you that you are not telling me." She stated. Takeru closed his eyes. "This last four days, ever since King Ishida was here, you've been acting so secretive and cautiously. Why?" Takeru forced himself to open his eyes and look at her. Taking her hands in his, he kissed them and then pulled her next to him, kissing her lips.

"You're right. I feel someone is watching me." He whispered. "That's why I've been asking you to meet me here. I think my brother sent someone to watch me." Hikari covered her mouth with her hands. "Do you think he knows?" she asked him. "I don't know, maybe. That's why we must be really careful now. We're getting closer to who Miyuki really is and what happened to the real king and queen." Takeru concluded. "But we already know they were murdered." Hikari replied. "Yes but we don't know why." "Why?! That's so obvious; they were killed for their kingdom." Hikari stated. Takeru allowed himself a laugh. "Yes, but what is the connection between Miyuki, my brother and Sora? That's what I don't get. Let's suppose the night when the king and queen where killed, Miyuki was the one who did it for my father's command. She assumes the throne and years later, Yamato takes her daughter as wife and both the kingdoms unite in a political correct situation, without wars." Takeru explained. "For what we know, Miyuki might have faked her birth papers, pretending to be king's sister. But where does Sora fits? She is an orphan that was taken under the queen's care because she was daughter of some cousins of the queen, but now that we know that the queen is a fake, maybe Sora isn't who she was told she was, but why is she so important that makes my brother want her dead?" Takeru asked more himself than to anyone else. There were just so many questions running through his mind. But he wasn't the only one, Hikari too was having problems in controlling the amount of questions that filled her head and above it, the worry that conserved since the day she knew her friend was in deep troubles.

"I didn't find anything new." Takeru returned to their previous conversation. "I don't know where else to look. What about you?" the blond asked his mate. Hikari shook her head negatively. "Nothing. I'm sorry." She apologized. Takeru took her in his arms once more. "No, it's not your fault. It's all my family's fault. Be careful when you get back to the castle." He kissed her forehead and then they shared a long passionate kiss. Then, Hikari left to the castle, to meet Princess Mimi.

In Oita's port, the day was beginning to sleep and all its inhabitants made their rituals of getting back home. In the bar owned by the grey eyed man that had tried to kill Dark Arrow's captain, Captain Motomiya took a sip of his cold drink. His men, spread around the town, hadn't manage to find a single trace of the Lady of her companion ever since he had entered that bar for the first time and four days have passed since then. He was considering getting back to the castle where there where more important business to take care of. Unfortunately, he had received a letter from his queen, telling him to stay there until he found the auburn haired girl.

He put down the cup brutally, making the owner eye him, fearing to loose another glass in the captain's hands. But seeing as nothing had happened he continued organizing the amount of empty bottles he had on a box. Shortly after, a loud noise coming from the door, made both the man and Daisuke turn to see who was entering so noisily. A fat man with dark brown eyes and broken nose entered the bar followed by some sailors. They sat rudely on the tables and started to talk loudly. The owner immediately went to them.

"Bring us something strong." The dark brown eyed captain asked with an angry tone. Then turning to his men, he continued his rambling. "Pirates… that sea scum. And they have the guts to get on our ship and play for one of us. How was his name, Chen, Len…" "Ken, captain sir." One of the sailors replied picking the drink the bar owner had just put over the table. "Yeah, whatever. And his brother, Sam, that smartass. I knew they weren't good." The captain continued. He paused to take a sip of his drink, spilling it partially over the table as he put down the cup. "And if it wasn't enough having pirates on board, we still have too rats on the cargo deck."

The Captain was partially listening to their conversation, as he took another sip of his drink. He motioned the grey eyed man to bring him the bill, but the man was too busy serving the old sea dogs. Meanwhile the captain kept mumbling over and over. "Hiding in the cargo deck and no one noticed them." The captain said as he slapped a sailor on his forehead. "But, captain sir, I heard that the girl had tried to save you before she got caught by the traitors?" another sailor interposed. The captain though, was too annoyed to admit it and getting to drunk to remember it. "What girl?!" he shouted raising his arms in the air. "Give me another." He ordered the owner who quickly prepared three more drinks, knowing the other two would be asked in no time.

The word girl, caught Daisuke's ears and his worry to leave was delayed as he listened carefully looking for signs of what he wanted to know. "The girl that the pirates said to have saved his life." The sailor tried in vain to re-establish the captain's memory. But now it wasn't only Captain Motomiya who was interested in the story but also the bar owner that approach the group with curious eyes. "You were attacked by pirates?" he asked. "Attacked?!" one of the sailors repeated with irony. "That was an invasion." "There were two in our ship that took control of it and then the other came over too. And there was a girl, that we all thought to be boy until the captain of the pirates ship arrived and told his men to stop attacking her because she had saved his life." Another sailor told the owner. "How did the pirate looked like?" the grey eyed man asked, looking to Daisuke after. "He had brown hair and…, well he looked like the usual scum. Bandage on his head, corsairs…" the first sailor replied. "And the girl?" the two sailors that had been giving information looked at each other. "She had red spiked hair and…" the other sailor slapped him on the back of his head. "That was her mate, moron. The girl had auburn hair, not red and it wasn't spike. It was short but fell straight." "Oh, yeah right, that was it." "I think you already had too much alcohol." the other replied.

The owner came back to Captain Motomiya and presented him the bill. "Isn't that the girl you're looking for, Captain?" he asked. "Yeah. I guess now I can go back, since I'm cannot go after her to the neighbourhood kingdom's." he replied taking some coins from his small leather bag. "You are leaving then?" the owner continued. "Yes, let me know if you find anything knew, okay?" the captain replied, throwing a last coin into the counter and leaving.

Mimi had arrived the large salon for some time and was sitting on a large comfortable chair, waiting for her maid to come back from another of her mysterious meetings when she disappeared without sight. She combed her hair with her fingers as she thought. It had been five days since her beloved Koushiro had ran after her cousin Sora who had runaway to find the truth about her parent's death. All this matters still seemed complicated to her. Why was her cousin so determined to know what had happened to her parents now? Why not later? But above it, she had difficulties in understanding why her beloved Koushiro had gone after her.

Her thoughts were interrupted as Hikari entered the salon. "My Princess, sorry for the delay." She apologized bowing respectfully before Mimi. The chestnut haired thought didn't seem to be paying much attention to it. "Oh, don't bother Hikari. I'm already used to your secretive escaping." Mimi replied as she stood. "I was waiting for you so we could go and meet my mother." "May I ask what the motive is?" Hikari asked cautiously trying not to sound snoop. Mimi sighed. "I don't know. She just sent one f her maids to tell me she wanted to see me on her rooms."

Without further talk, both women walked to the queen's rooms, Hikari fearing some unexpected happening. When they arrived, the guards allowed them to pass, but for their surprised, the queen wasn't alone.

* * *

_So sorry fro the long delay. Hope this chappy pleases you. If it doesn't use the botton on the right bottom of your computer to send a review. Flames accepted. Reviews too. Say whatever, criticise. I'm waiting._


	10. Tied

**Dark Arrow**

By Marie Darkholme

**9. Tied**

Some days before in the Ishida's kingdom, a soldier in surveillance of the castle's bridge saw one of his King's messengers approaching at high speed in his horse. As the messenger got in, the low soldier could see this was no ordinary messenger for he wore a special crest on the back of his uniform. He was immediately taken to his Highness King Yamato's presence, but unfortunately, the news brought by the messenger weren't the greatest.

"Tell me, why did you leave your post without my orders?" Yamato interrogated the messenger. The room where they were was cold and the tall grey walls were able to give shills to the most courageous soldier in the entire castle. The messenger trembled just to hear Yamato's cruel voice.

"My King…" he stuttered. "I heard things in the palace that I thought would be too important to await your Highness next visit." Yamato eyed the man with an evil look. He didn't like when his servants didn't obey his orders and this man had clearly disobeyed him when leaving his post as a spy in Natsuko's kingdom. Nevertheless, he knew he could punish him later, and perhaps the matters that brought the man to so foolish ignore and order from him would be quite significant. Lately it seemed like nothing was going as he had planned. Things just seemed to be going down and he was beginning to doubt that his mission would be successful.

He pushed those thoughts away as he sat on his throne and motioned the man to continue his story. The man, of young age and dark green eyes, stood cowardly, with his feet threatening to collapse leaving him to the floor and cleared is throat, preparing t make the narration of what he had seen and heard over the last days.

"I've heard that princess Mimi stubbornly refuses to accept the marriage between her and your majesty." The man began. "She made a vow to her mother that she would never marry King Ishida and that if someone tried to make her marry she would runaway never to be seen again." He finished. Yamato rose from his throne and looked at man in front of him with an angry look. "You've heard?! I do not wish to know about murmurs around the court but facts. Besides, that doesn't affect me in anyway, since Princess Mimi doesn't have the power or the courage to runaway. She would be captured in less than an hour." Yamato replied. The messenger was frightened by his rage and fury and quickly tried to regain his composure so he could continued his story and give his King motives for not having him killed.

"My King…that is only a part of what I came for." He stuttered, his voice cracking between every word. "Then tell me the important matters, you piece of man." King Ishida yelled. The messenger was forced to walk backwards as Yamato approached; such was the fear that consumed him.

"It appears that Queen Natsuko is afraid to loose her only daughter and his planning something to outline this situation." King Yamato turned his back on the messenger at these words. "Do you have anything else to report?" he asked in a less enraged voice. "N..no…" the messenger mumbled. "Then leave me." Yamato ordered. Without waiting for any other order, the messenger left the room in a quick stumbled pace.

_Just what I needed._Yamato thought as he sank in his throne. _Not only my assassins have lost the trace of their prey, and now I have to deal with a confused queen, that nevertheless can be danger once she acknowledges she had the means to refuse my deal. What should I do now? That woman is not intelligent enough to use her army against mine, but if she tries to fight against this marriage I could be in troubles. It would be no good to expose her true identity, since that would only cause an empty throne that legally I cannot occupy, and if I did that, it would attract other kingdoms' leaving me in hands a war. And a war is far from what I need right now._

He stood up and began to circle the room as he thought of a solution to his problems. The fact was that he could not risk having Natsuko exposed. His army was not what it used to be and the court was almost failed. That had been the main reason that made his father architect such plan to take over the next kingdom. An open war would not serve him anything. No, he had to resolve the problem by old means.

Days after, he arranged everything to make another journey to Natsuko's kingdom. A voyage that he hoped would be his last one.

"Mother, what is _he _doing here?" Mimi practically yelled as she entered the room. This time, Queen Natsuko didn't bother to scowl her daughter and the simple absence of that, made Mimi tremble to the thoughts of what could be happening, but she wasn't the only one scared by Yamato's presence. Hikari avoided facing the King's eyes. She was afraid that through them he would find where her beloved Takeru was.

"That isn't the most kind way to treat your soon to be husband?" King Ishida replied as he approached the girls. He picked Mimi's hand and bowed to kiss her, but the Princess abruptly took her hand from his grasp. Yamato's blue ice eyes darted her, but Mimi stood firmly on her place, even though her eyes were clearly betraying her, showing off the fear she was trying to keep inside. In a fraction of seconds, she could feel Yamato's strong grip around her wrists as he pushed her into the wall.

"No. Let her go!" Hikari screamed, but her mouth was closed by a hand, but the hand on her mouth was nothing compared to the hand that she felt next on her but. A laugh from behind her told her who her attacker was. Fujitso had grabbed her preventing her from helping her mistress as Yamato pressed her thing wrists against the wall. She had not noticed before, but besides King Ishida and Queen Natsuko there were also three other men and two of them were being necessary to restrain Queen Natsuko. Knowing what she was Hikari couldn't help but being sorry for her. What kind of things had she done during her life, and now, she was ready to stand against the man that had made her who she was now, to give up on her cover, for the love she had for her daughter.

"Leave her alone, Yamato. I give you the kingdom. I tell the people who I am, but please, leave my daughter alone." Queen Natsuko had collapsed on her knees, begging. She didn't seem to mind that Hikari was there listening, maybe she knew Hikari already knew about the truth, but for Mimi it was flash news. "Mother, what are you saying?" she asked, but Queen Natsuko was no able to respond, gagged by one of the men.

"Nothing Princess. Your mother is not feeling well lately." Yamato grinned. "You let me go, or I call the guards." Mimi threatened, but for her despair that only caused some laughs from both Yamato and Fujitso. "The go ahead, Princess. The guards around the place, or better, the ones that could actually hear you are from my army, so I don't think they could be of much use." Yamato grinned. He pulled some threads of her chestnut hair behind her hear. "Now, lets get back to out previous conversation." He continued. Mimi was getting freaked with what was happening. This was all too much for her. _What was mother trying to say? Why is he doing this? _Questions floated through her mind but the answers she wouldn't get them at the moment.

"As I was saying, you should treat your soon to be husband a lot better." He said grinning. "I won't marry you." She yelled. Yamato laughed as he puller her from the wall and tied her hands. "We'll see about that when you get to my castle. You won't have momma and little Hika to protect you." He replied, glaring at Hikari. She knew what this meant. He had discovered them. "Her name isn't Hika, you stupid, it's Hikari." Mimi scolded. "I know that my love." Yamato replied still grinning. Queen Natsuko could only watch as Yamato took both Hikari and Mimi through the secret passage he had used so many times to get into the castle.

"Yes, I've found out your little secret." Yamato continued glaring at Hikari as Fujitso dragged her down the stairs. Another man had occupied himself with the princess, and the third had closed the passage behind them, making sure Natsuko couldn't follow. "Did you knew that your soon to be brother-in-law works here, my dear Mimi?" he grinned widely as he watched Mimi's confused reaction. "What are you talking about?" she replied angrily.

They had reached the last steps of the dark passage. Outside, Yamato's black carriage was already waiting. One of his guards opened the door and both Hikari and Mimi were thrown inside with Yamato following them closely. Then the guards rode their horses and gave signal to the driver to make the horses gallop.

Inside the carriage, Mimi and Hikari could do nothing except to hear Yamato. Hikari's mind though wasn't in the carriage. It floated outside searching for Takeru. _My God! What have we done?! Now there is no one to save us. Takeru please be alright. _She pleaded in silence watching the castle diminish as they rode away to Ishida's kingdom.

Mimi on the other hand wanted Yamato to talk. She wanted him to start spilling the beans about what he had said. She was confused. She couldn't understand why he had taken them. She couldn't understand his words, as they were encrypted. But somehow, Hikari understood him very well. Maybe that meetings that made Hikari so busy, weren't just love meetings with her stable man. Maybe the girl knew something that she didn't. But if she did, why wouldn't she tell her? _Maybe what she knows will trouble me greatly, because I can't possibly see another reason for not telling me. _Mimi thought. She too looked outside the window, watching the place that she had never left the comfort disappearing from her eyes range.

Yamato had stopped talking, seeing as both the girls had drifted away. There would be plenty of time to give his beloved soon to be wife the news about her identity and right now he had more important issues to worry about. He just hoped his plan wouldn't have any more surprises. In less than two days it should all be over. He would have killed his brother, his lover and the inopportune tomboy lady. Only then he could have peace. Only then, he would start preparing his marriage and then take over Natsuko's kingdom, becoming the largest ruler in the country. But he wouldn't rest then. He would sail to conquer the rest of the kingdoms. With Natsuko's army, he would be unbeatable. He grinned as the thought of supreme ruler of Japan crossed his mind.

The night was falling quietly over the lonely ship crossing the waters, the so fearless Dark Arrow, when they finally sighted land. For some, it was the most brilliant word they could have heard, but for others it was the time to break apart, the time to say goodbye, and as much as Sora's heart would like her to stay, her mind and a minor part of heart screamed her to go.

"The sunsets will always remind me of you." The brown haired man sighed with a sad smile s his eyes settled in the crimson star across the sea. A small blush rushed to the auburn haired woman besides him, as she too watched the sun go down. "Maybe will see each other again." She confidently replied. Taichi couldn't help but smile to her statements. His hand somehow managed to grab hers that was on the wooden border of the ship. "I wish you would stay." "I can't." she replied, her head going down. A tear was threatening to overcome her. She still wondered how such strong bound could have born between the two in such little time. A bound that she was forced to fill with a gap. She knew she couldn't stay, he knew she had to go, but it still hurt, even if neither of them was ready to admit it.

"Why?" Taichi broke the silence that had once more fallen between the two. He desired to hear her voice, to record it in the deepest corner of his heart so he could always remember it, but she didn't speak. He sighed. She had told him before the reason. Personal motives, she had claimed earlier that morning when he had asked her to stay just a little longer. "Please, at least tell me why?" he pleaded. "I cannot." She replied once more, retrieving her hand from his. He grabbed her arm and pulled her next to him. Their eyes met; deep brown in reddish. "Sora…I…I…" the words were stuck in his throat. In his mind he screamed at full lungs, but the words didn't come out. _Say it Taichi Yagami. Say it. I love you. It isn't that hard. Why can't you say it? _Both his thoughts and words were interrupted by a single finger that gently landed on his lips. "Shush, say nothing." Sora asked.

They remained like that for a few more moments, his hands strongly holding her next to him, pleading her not to go. Her head against his chest, listening to the soft sound of his heart beating, her arms hanging next to her body. "We will see again. I know." She replied. Her heart told her that they would see each other again. She didn't know how or why, but she was positively sure that they would. Taichi, on the other hand was afraid to let go. He feared loosing her forever. That was the exact same feeling that had brought him to the place where he was today. The feeling of loosing someone dear to him. The feeling of loosing the only two persons that were left for him in the whole world. At the time, had had swore vengeance, but he was sick, delusional. The time had passed and he couldn't get back. He feared to be rejected for what he had become. A corsair, a pirate. Now he had to face that feeling again. She had hope, but he had lost his.

Watching them, sited in two chairs, Sam and Koushiro played one last chess match. Ken was nearby as well, sitting in a barrel watching the moves of the two experts. But all three pairs of eyes would occasionally watch the scene occurring between the one that had become a close friend and their courageous, fearless captain.

Sam watched the board once again. He moved his horse in Koushiro's queen's direction, leaving the way clear for Koushiro to eat him. But the red haired had spotted the trick. Once he had eaten the horse, Sam's bishop would take over his precious queen. He pondered the benefits of such risky move. If he ate the horse, he would loose his queen, but he noticed that that move would leave an empty way for his own bishop to move towards the king. It would then be a great move, but what if Sam had already noticed that and was preparing something else? He studied the board with an inquisitive air, trying to see every possible move from his adversary and his own moves. But he couldn't see any trick in it, so he moved forward, taking Sam's horse. The dark haired grinned as his hand moved to his bishop, but it suddenly stopped. Koushiro immediately acknowledge that Sam must have noticed that his king would be at risk.

From the barrel, Ken too was studying the board. This was being one time match. Both players were penetrated in the job of check mating the other. It suddenly came to his mind a match between himself and Sam, when for the first time he had defeated his elder brother. The circumstances of that match were similar to this. _I would take the king to other place. _He thought, and he thought well, as Sam moved his king to the side, so he could perform his next move and eat the queen. But he know, although, that Koushiro wouldn't just leave his queen there for him to eat it. Once again, the red haired was forced to move his eyes across the board, picturing in his head what moves could he perform.

Sam allowed himself to be distracted as he watched the couple once again. This was going to be a difficult situation for both of them, but he knew Taichi best and therefore he knew how deeply this would affect him. But he had talked to the young woman as well, and he knew this wasn't going to be any easier for her. He could tell this was the first time that she had ever fallen in love, and leaving a first love behind…he knew how hard that could be.

His thoughts were interrupted by his younger brother. "Do you think he'll be okay?" Ken inquired as he too glanced occasionally to the couple. Sam sighed as he moved his eyed back to the board. "I don't know. Maybe, maybe not. It always hard to loose someone dear, especially for the second time." The words had barely escaped his lips and he was already regretting he had said them. "Second time?!" Koushiro asked curiously. Sam gave himself time to think whether he should or should not tell Koushiro what had so clumsy escaped him. "Well…" he started, not really at easy with issue. "Taichi lost more than one person before, and all at the same time. His mother and his sister." Sam revealed. Koushiro was astonished. "They died at the same time?! Poor Taichi." He exclaimed. "No, they didn't die. They thought of him as dead. He didn't had the courage to go back." Ken explained. "A long time ago, when Taichi was about eight, he almost drowned. He was in bed for weeks and when he finally woke up, he couldn't remember anything." Sam told him. "Amnesia." The red haired man intercalated. "Yes, he had amnesia. Our father took him and started teaching him the way of the sailors. Meantime, his mother and sister had been told he was dead. When he could finally remember everything about his life, he was ten and he didn't have the courage to go back and face his sister and his mother. It cost him dearly to loose them like that, but he couldn't look back." Sam finished.

There was silence between them. Koushiro was out of words and at the same time, Taichi's story reminded him of something but he could not put a finger at it. He had heard about some drown kid, yes, but he wasn't just any kid. He moved his queen out of the way, leaving a trap for Sam with his horse and king, trying to clear those thoughts. "Your time." He replied. Sam fitted the board. His concentration was broke, however, by another question. "Where is Taichi from?" he asked, looking not at Sam, but at Taichi. "I'm not sure, but I think he was from pretty near the castle of your kingdom. We used to live near it as well. But I'm not sure." Sam replied. "Why?" "Nothing. Just curious." Koushiro replied.

The game continued, as the sun went down, and the large ship approached the coast. But not just any coast. They were approaching the large port of Nagasaki, the most beautiful city of the island. "Captain, we've reached the port. Should I duck?" a sailor came next to the couple. "Yes, Ray, we're going to duck." He told the sailor that immediately disappeared. Taichi turned around to see what his sailors where doing. He spotted the trio playing chess, but he didn't care. "Turn around. Fold sails. Prepare to duck." He yelled his orders, not in an abrupt way, but in the tone of voice to show he was the one uncharged and they had to obey him. He then turned around to meet Sora again.

"This city is beautiful." She stated in a melancholic voice. She knew the time to leave as coming. "Yes, it is." Taichi replied. There was nothing else to say, because what he really wanted to say, he couldn't. The city was indeed beautiful. It had small torches lightened, nailed to the houses' walls, illuminating the streets. The houses were as well out of the ordinary. They were all small and wooden, but what she was admiring the most, was the brilliant way they were organised. They were almost glued to each other, forming lines since the port to the exit gates, since the small city was surrounded by large fortifications to protect her from outside attacks.

Sora moved her eyes from the beautiful landscape in front of her, to face the man that she had so violently fallen for. He was mirroring Nagasaki, but she couldn't help but seeing the sadness in his eyes. She could not bear seeing him like that. She had to leave, now. "I'm going to prepare my things." She whispered as she passed him by. In her way down, she told Koushiro to go pack his stuff as well. "I have everything ready, Sora. It just pick and leave." He replied, returning to his game. Most of the pieces were now gone, his queen, one bishop and several peasants along with the two horses. But Sam had his share of lost as well: his queen and two bishops were gone, some peasants and a tower had gone, and at the moment, Koushiro was just preparing to take his second tower down.

The auburn haired entered her rented room. It felt odd to her leaving. She felt as she had always belonged to that place, in that ship. She started putting her few clothes in her bag. Some books that she had brought with her about practical things, like medical herbs, poisonous mushrooms and herbs and things like that. Some bandages for first aid. She finally sat on the bed, two items in her hand: her katana and her purple scarf. _I'm doing this for you mother. I must know. _She replied, clutching the silk scarf next to her skin. Then she put it back on her cloak that lied on the bed. She picked her katana and put it in the proper place at her waist. Then, she picked two small knifes and put one in each ankle. Finally, her bow and a bunch of arrows over her shoulder, and she was ready to go. A feeling of nostalgia invaded her. A tear formed in the corner of her eye, as she traced the familiar wood frame of the bed. She wiped the tear with the back of her hand and exited the room without further goodbye. _We'll see each other again. _She told herself.

"Koushiro?!" she called her friend. He was already waiting by their friends with his own bags over his shoulder and his cloak on. A sudden wind crossed the sky, waving their hair. The two visitors eyed their three new friends. "I think its going to rain." Ken replied, out of the blue. Sora eyed the sky. It was beginning to fill with dark blue clouds that had already covered the sun set that earlier she had been watching. The silence then returned. No one wanted to say goodbye. Koushiro took the lead. He paced silently to Taichi and they shook hands. "Bye." He told him. Then he moved on to Ken and Sam. "Don't think you're going to win me next time. I still want a rematch." Sam replied as they shook hands. "Hope to see you guys again, under less suspicious and dangerous conditions." He replied, remembering how they had first met. The tension lessened and for a few moments they all laughed. It was Sora's turn now. She said goodbye to Sam and Ken with a handshake. They admired her. Most women would have wanted them to kiss their hands or something, but not her. "Bye guys. Be good. We'll see again." The auburn haired assured them. She then moved on to Taichi. They suddenly didn't know how to act around each other. She stretched her hand to him, but before she could even retaliate, Taichi pulled her into a deep kiss, uniting their lips in the strongest feeling she had ever felt. Ken couldn't help a little chuckle. The others suddenly found the sky very interesting. As the two lovers broke apart, their cheeks went a deep red. "Take care." Taichi stuttered. "You too." Sora replied in the same embarrassed way.

Taichi watched sadly as the love of his live walked out of Dark Arrow. The wind had increased slightly and made her hair twist to his will. The point of her bow and her arrows' bag was visibly as she walked away. Not once, the auburn haired looked back. _Always look forward. _Jyou had taught her, but now it seemed very difficult to do it, but she didn't look back.

When the last of her frame was out of sight, Taichi allowed a depressed sigh escape his lips. Sam rested a friendly hand over the captain's shoulder. "She said we would see again." He assured him. Taichi lowered his head. "Yes, more than once, but somehow, I cannot believe it. I feel that I lost her forever." He told his closest friend. Ken just listened, he too a little sad with the departure of the two friends, but like Sora, he had hope to see then again, and if she said they would meet again, he believed her. "So, how was that kiss?" he asked, intently to try and light the mood. Both Sam and Taichi hit him playfully in his head, making the youngest curse. "Hey, what was that for?" he asked as they walked around. "For being impolite." Sam replied.

Back in the kingdom the night had fallen rather quick too, but for the young blond, it had turned to be just another point on his favour. He crawled within the trees, hiding himself at every odd noise he heard. Sometimes he heard a deep howl from the wolfs or the cry of the owls in the night would make him more attentive. When a small animal would crackle in the shadows, he would turn to see the source of the noise. His breathing was accelerated and he was beginning to get tired. He allowed himself to rest against the hollow log of a tree, crawling inside it. Some spiders and squirrels ran out as the human occupied their places. Feeling a little more protected in the shadows of the woods, Takeru went back in time, reviewing everything that had happened to him.

_"I didn't find anything new." Takeru returned to their previous conversation. "I don't know where else to look. What about you?" the blond asked his mate. Hikari shook her head negatively. "Nothing. I'm sorry." She apologized. Takeru took her in his arms once more. "No, it's not your fault. It's all my family's fault. Be careful when you get back to the castle." He kissed her forehead and then they shared a long passionate kiss. Then, Hikari left to the castle, to meet Princess Mimi._

_Takeru sat back on the table in the centre of the room. His head seemed like an hurricane with all the thoughts that crossed it and how they seemed to be so disorganized and torn. He just couldn't get the clues together. He knew that if he could, he would be able to do something and since he couldn't do something, it was driving him mad. It just felt like everyone was playing an important part and he was just sitting there, doing absolutely nothing in a time that could determine his faith along with the faith of many others._

_Tired of walking in circles, the blond decided to go out for a while. He walked to the small fireplace in the corner and put his hand on it, touching the borders from where he took his perfectly conserved weapon. It was a strange one, thought. Maybe not strange by its forms since it was often used by the guards in the palace, but strange for the use on self-protection and battles. It was made of metal and a very good wood, partially protected by the metal. It was like a long stick with two sharp blades on each side. The blades were, unlike the katana and other swords, larger in size, but short and very sharp with a curve. They were positioned in a way that if you made circles with it, the blades would cut in the same direction and that was the main motive why Takeru had chosen that particular weapon as his. He was very good with swinging._

_He picked up and put it in the proper bag he had over his shoulder. Then searching the border of the fireplace again, he retrieved a small hunt bow and some arrows. He would distract himself hunting a rabbit for his dinner. He put his cloak on and left the small wooden house._

_He had barely walked for five minutes when the strange feeling of being watched assaulted him once again. Nevertheless he continued his path. If he was being followed he would attract his stalkers to a place where he could have an advantage and since he knew that woods as the palm of his hand, it wouldn't be too hard to find the perfect spot. But as he walked further, he could notice that it wasn't just one person following him. He could count at least three, but maybe there was more, even though he doubted. He knew how bad Ishida's kingdom was when he left, and he knew it couldn't have gotten better in the last couple of years. That was partially the main reason that had led him to the conclusion that his brother was after the kingdom and not properly Mimi. His brother had never been a gentleman anyway and from women he just wanted his satisfaction, which any peasant from his court could offer him, or that he could force into._

_He led those thoughts away, as he forced to rethink his status once more. More than a good place to start the fight, he needed a good strategy. He led his stalkers into an opening in the woods. Kneeling in the ground, he took his bow and two arrows that he placed in it. He tried to concentrate like Sora had taught him to do. Focus in the target, she had said to him. He focused and prepared to shoot. Anyone watching would say he was preparing to shoot a rabbit. He aimed, but suddenly turned and released the two arrows in the bow. Crossing the small plants from the ground, the arrows hit their target that immediately alerted his presence with a groan of pain before falling death to the ground. It had started._

_Before Takeru could tell, there were two men charging towards him. He took his weapon and prepared to fight. The men were armed with a wakizashi one and the other a weapon similar to a kung-fu sword, only that the handle was much bigger. It was like a kung-fu sword in a stick. That was the first one to reach the blonde's range. He charged with the blade forwards, but Takeru deviated the blade from the target with one of his own, swinging his weapon in a circle, instinctually charging for the man. But the other was already attacking him from behind. He avoided the wakizashi and hit the man with a strong kick. The opponents stopped. For the first time, the bond could take a good look at them, and for his horror he recognized one. The man could tell that Takeru had recognized him, by the anger that suddenly appeared in his eyes._

_"You remember me, Prince Takeru." He said amused, bowing playfully. "How could I forget?" Takeru said bitterly. "Yes, in fact it was a little hard, wasn't it? After all, I killed your girl." The man smirked. Takeru glared at him, anger and rage clear in eyes. But the words of a certain auburn haired girl screamed in his head: do not fight in rage. It blinds you. She had taught him more than he could have ever dreamed knowing. She and Jyou had been his foster teachers._

_"Yes, you killed Hika." Takeru agreed. For a moment, he swore he could have heard the girl's screams as she was dragged by that same man to stage, specially made for her hang, while he watched helpless, both hands and feet strongly tied and guards surrounding him. He blinked as to come back to reality. "And now I will have my revenge." He shouted as he ran to his opponent. The blades collided, the sound of the metal clinking. "Your brother, King Yamato, request your presence for your new fiancée death." The man replied. Takeru was taken by surprise with this new, and distracted by it. The man took immediate advantage, throwing him to the ground, followed by a kick on his stomach. But Takeru was far from defeated and rolling he put himself up again._

_"What do you mean?" he asked, keeping his distance, as he searched for an opening to attack. The second man seemed to have taken a nap, because he wasn't moving. He was just standing there, not doing anything. "I mean that your girlfriend is on her way to Ishida's castle." The man replied. Hikari had been captured. He had to think quickly. He could not possibly go there by himself. He knew that more than wanting him to see Hikari die, Yamato wanted him killed as well. But, due to his sadistic mind, he would not kill her unless Takeru was there to watch. That's how he thinks, so, as long as he wouldn't be caught, Hikari would be somehow safe. For now, that was all he needed to think._

_He charged towards the man mercilessly, swearing to make him pay for what he had done. The two blades collided once more; steal with steal, the sharp sound echoing through the forest. Takeru avoided another attempt from the man to hit him. As his enemies wanted him alive, the man was containing his attacks, but the blond had no reasons to do it and that was another thing on his side. Sliding down, he made him loose his balance and with a continue movement, he made the thing that his heart had longed for so long. He trespassed the man's chest with the large blade._

_It seemed then that the other man awoke from his slumber and the anger for his lost friends, one of them still bleeding in the ground, took the best of him and was as well his doom. Takeru attacked first, but the man blocked his head attack with his kung-fu like weapon, but with that, he left the lower parts of his body exposed, just as Takeru had thought, and taking the chance, the blond hit him square in the stomach with his knee, making the man stumble some paces back. However he quickly recovered charging this time, making a semi circle movement at waist high. Takeru couldn't possible avoid it, and trying to block it would sound craziness, so he did the best he could and ducked backwards, the blade passing inches from his stomach. With the blond on the ground, the man saw the best opportunity he could have to kill him and immediately raised his weapon in the air, the blade pointing down. But as he attacked, Takeru rolled away and stood and once again surprised his adversary, and with a continued movement he decapitated the man._

_As he walked out of there, he could feel a strange feeling rising in his heart. For the first time in his life, he had decapitated someone, and it wasn't the most amazing show in the world. Nevertheless, as he saw the headless body on the floor, he couldn't help feeling a little guilty for leaving such a hideous scenario for someone to find. But at the moment he had more important things to worry about, so he quickly made his way out of there._

Now, resting in the hollow log, Takeru's thoughts returned to the decisions he had to make. His mind divagated. _Natsuko__ isn't going to help. I'm sure he took Mimi too. Hikari was just a bonus. He probably thinks I'm going to be an easy prey and will be there in no time. But this time I'll be smarter. _He told himself. _I have to find help, but everyone I trust is out or dead. I have to find Sora. That's it. Only her and Koushiro will be able to help me. I know Koushiro was going to search on __Oita__'s port, so that's where I'm going._ And resuming his thoughts, the blond started walking again. It would be along way to Oita on foot, so he knew he had to get himself a horse. _Another problem._ He thought. He would have to go back to get his horse. Fortunately he wasn't so far from the castle. He still hadn't crossed the walls. Without further thoughts, he turned around and began to ran back to the stables.

* * *

_Well, sorry for the long delay. I can't even have my own time in stupid christmas. But no time for excuses. I'll try update sooner next time but I won't promise anything. Thanks to all reviewers. You make my work worth._


	11. Fog and Traps

**Dark Arrow**

By Marie Darkholme

**11. Fog and Traps**

The night had fallen in the small village of Okayama. The hazing of the large horses was coming closer and some people began closing the windows. After that one incident with the two strangers, the people had become rather afraid from receiving visitants. Nevertheless it was one of the village's only way to enlarge, and the people, even afraid, wouldn't be so stupid to let that profit escape between their fingers.

The captain was once again lost in his thoughts when one of his men came to him informing they had found a place for the night. They had been riding since the beginning of the evening and they were significantly tired from the speed they had made the horses gain. His back were beginning to throb, his ass was also hurting and he had long decided that the night was beginning to turn to foggy for them to go any further. He knew, however they were close to Okayama city and so he decided to give his men a rest.

In his mind he couldn't hep but thinking what was going to happen to him when he gave the news to the queen. The truth is that she would probably fire him, but after all that had happened, he wouldn't go down easily. Nevertheless, he wasn't as worried as he was when he left. It didn't matter what was happening to him. He had made his best efforts to find Lady Sora and that was enough for him. Besides he had his men by his side: protecting the queen and the kingdom was much important than going after a rebellious young woman.

The horses began to trot slower, until they were simply walking. Captain Motomiya could already see some lights coming from the house they had been before. The same woman that had received them before was on the doorstep waiting for them. Her bruised lip was much better and she could show her beautiful smile as Daisuke approached the door. This time, the captain couldn't help but finding her even more beautiful than the last time he had seen her. He praised her dark hair over her shoulders and the simple clothes she wore, reminded him of his life before becoming a soldier at His Majesty's service. It reminded him of carefree time he had had, that most of times seemed so distant, like they had been in another life.

"Welcome back." The girl greeted with a polite bow. The captain thanked the greeting with another bow, taking his hood from his head as he entered the common room. It was better than the last time as well. The tables were back to place and the broken chairs had been replaced by new ones. All signs of fights had been wiped away. The girl walked in front of the soldiers showing them their rooms. After wishing everyone a goodnight, she led the captain to his room. It was the best room they had in the inn. It had a large wooden bed with soft goose feathers' mattresses, a desk and a large poltroon where people could rest made of velvet.

"Well…goodnight, Captain." She replied shyly as she turned back and exited the room, leaving Daisuke staring after her. For the first time in a long time, the Captain actually felt attracted to a woman. He could hardly remember the last time he had been with a girl, but desiring a girl it had been longer than that. He pondered if he should or not exit the room and accompany the girl. All the sudden he felt the need to protect her. Nevertheless, that would be against his believing, and pondering nothing more, he started undressing and quickly got into the soft mattresses and between the warm blankets.

Miles from Okayama, a young man fought against the time that he felt it was slipping between his fingers. Forgetting about himself, he had run back to the castle's stables and got his horse, Hika. He and the brown mare had been galloping since what it seemed forever. A few branches hitting his forehead and his arms had made some cuts, but unaware to that, the blond had continued his way. In his mind there was only one thought and nothing would make him stop until he arrived to Oita. _Don't worry Hikari, I'm going to find Sora and Koushiro and then will kick my brother's butt for what he did. Nothing is going to stop me._

Even though his mind wasn't aware of the branches that had cut him, it was well aware of its surroundings and every sound that he heard he attended to it in waiting of a possible enemy. He didn't believe that his brother would be stupid enough to send only three men after him, knowing perfectly the way he felt about one of them. Unless he thought so badly of his younger brother that he found possible that Takeru would be defeated by three soldiers. Yamato himself wasn't a person to be faced lightly when he had his katana at hand and, as strange as it could appear, Takeru found that beyond their similar appearance, their fighting skills were the other only thing that could be compared. Takeru too was a fearless opponent with his two blades' weapon. But the young blond found himself in advantage for having the opportunity of training with one of the best: Jyou.

He drove the thoughts that had assaulted him, ever since Hika's assassin had told him about Yamato's plans. He knew he wouldn't bear seeing another girl being killed in front of him, and in his mind, the picture of Hika's execution was still too fresh for him to let go, except maybe for the fact, that every time the moment came to his mind, it was Hikari and not Hika being murdered while he watched helplessly. He wouldn't allow anything like that to happen again.

The dark carriage had crossed already the border between Ishida's kingdom and Natsuko's kingdom, and for Hikari's distress, King Ishida didn't seem to be in hurry to get to his own palace. _But on the other hand…_ she thought_ …this could mean he feels safe, and that can be his more valuable mistake._ She couldn't help a smirk that crossed her features. King Yamato that was in front of the two ladies turned his eyes from the window to see the young brown haired girl smirking. A strike of confusion hit him. He didn't like a bit that the people he threatened had the courage to smirk. It made him feel that they were hiding something, which, in the majority of the cases, they were in fact.

"What are you smiling for, bitch?" he asked with a threatening voice on his features. Mimi that had also been looking through the window, completely distract in her world, where nothing of that was happening, awoke all the sudden due to the hard tone of voice. A shiver came down her spine, and she couldn't help cowering back on her sit.

The brown haired girl turned her eyes from the window that seemed to lock the eyes of everyone to look through the cold blue eyes of Yamato. Once again, she noticed how different they were from her Takeru's eyes, so beautiful and heavenly. But Yamato's eyes seemed to hide everything in the deep blue they were, making him a hole of distrust and lies, and the coldness they revealed seemed to freeze everyone that looked through them, a wave of uncertainty and fear crossing their spirit. In spite of that, somehow, Hikari could still feel pity of such an empty soul as he was.

"I'm not smiling." The girl replied, no fear in her voice. Yamato smirked at her. "Thinking that your little boyfriend is coming to save you?" he teased her, trying to arise the fury from her heart. But it didn't work, as Hikari simply stared back at the window leaving the question floating in the air. Not pleased with her reaction, Yamato continued. "Well, take your mind from that because by this time he might be already dead." He replied. A shiver came down Hikari's spine as the simple thought crossed her mind. _No, he isn't dead. He's stronger than you could have ever imagined, Your Highness. _She thought bitterly.

Yamato could see that his provocation was finally having some effect on the stone like girl. Apparently she was as fragile as his brother's first mistress. He could hear the shouts from the youngster and the curses he had swear it would crash in his own kingdom if they did that. His brother had always been different. He could feel it when his father first showed him. Something told him that the child was a weak and wouldn't be able to live for long. Memories of a young Takeru, when himself was younger, but not much different from what he had become.

_A time, so distant, but not so different.__ Still, he sometimes couldn't believe Takeru and he were from the same family and shared the same blood. The youngster should have inherited the weak spirit of his mother, as all women are. It was the day when Takeru gave proves of being a coward and faint hearted._

_Hunt had been since the primordial of time what had distinguished the men from the animals, giving them an upper level in the food chain, because they were more intelligent and that gave them an advantages towards the brainless animals. It was also a prove of the superiority of men in what relates them with women. For that, hunt had became, since very early, an activity much of the like of all Ishida's and so little ten years old Takeru was being started on the tradition of the family of killing his first animal._

_"You have to aim a little ahead from the animal, because the arrow will only catch him a few moments later." Thirteen years old Yamato told his little brother in a commanding voice. "Okay." The younger blond replied preparing an arrow in the bow and aiming to the first living thing that crossed his path. It happened to be a small deer that was calmingly eating in the pasture. The parents were no were to be seen. "Hit that." Yamato ordered. The youngster aimed, but just as he was about to release the arrow from its position, the little deer peeped his head and glanced silently around. In that two seconds that must have lasted, Takeru's mind filled with unknown thoughts to Yamato, and that would have never crossed the elder's mind._

_Takeru lowered his bow, putting the arrow back on the small bag he carried on his back. "What are you doing?" Yamato inquired, anger in his voice, though he said it low not to drive away the deer. "I can't kill a baby." Takeru replied calmly. "Why not?" the elder blond increased his voice. "Because he's too small. If we kill the small ones, when the parents die, we won't have any more to feed on." He explained. Yamato's mouth was wide open perplexed. With an abrupt movement, he took the bow from Takeru's hands and aimed to the deer. Fury stroke Takeru as he launched himself upon his older brother, preventing him from hitting the deer and giving it the chance to escape as well. _

_What followed that day was nothing besides what followed the next days, and months, and years. The hate towards his brother, feeling he was a threat to the family's integrity, and he dirtied their good name only increased, as he watched Takeru more interested in stories about ancient warriors than with his sword and his training. He had hoped that his father would kill him when he found about his affair with the peasant Hika, but unfortunately for him, he didn't. Nevertheless, he was instructed in how to make someone suffer more than by just dying. He had seen how his brother had been destroyed by Hika's dead and suddenly he started seeing the world through another perspective. He didn't need to be the best warrior or the smartest, what he was nevertheless. From that day, he chose the way he would rule his kingdom. Not through the sword, not through kindness or admiration. He would conduct the lives of everyone through a rein of terror and fear that he would burn deep in everyone's hearts so they could never forget._

In the carriage Yamato forced his mind off those thoughts that for so long seemed to have been locked away, but now, with all the problems going on, the past just came back to him in the worst moments. He felt like his past was his weakness and thinking about it, made him feel vulnerable and he didn't like it. _No one can oppose me. _He thought. _Now that I'm sure to have the queen under my control, having the most important piece of her life in my hands, the only one that can actually stop me is two paces from death. Nevertheless… _his mind forced him to rethink everything, not leave anything out of the game. He shall not be surprised, because surprise can cause the fall of kingdoms…and kings. _I must predict every step that can go wrong so nothing can ruin my plans. It is my destiny to become the greatest king ever, and I will not deny it for a foolish mistake._

The night was falling fast, maybe too fast, but for the two silent figures stalking human trails, the darkness around was just too perfect. Even if they wanted they couldn't have chosen best place or time to do what they were about to do. Agile like the cats and fast as the lynxes, they seemed true wild animal running through the darkened city of Nagasaki and away from it, through a path of distant houses.

Sora and Koushiro stood by the doorsteps of a beautiful small house. The front was adorned by two large windows where Sora could see a light and the curtains that blocked her vision from the inside. She just stood there, her heart beating faster, the bloody letter in her hand, clutched tightly, her other hand hanging in a fist close to the door, but the courage to beat didn't seem to appear. Koushiro watched her a little behind, hoping the girl would have the courage to knock once and for all. He could feel the breeze increasing and a storm coming closer as the clouds covered the skies with amazing speed.

"There's a storm coming." He replied. But Sora remained immobile, her hand in the air. Koushiro could understand her mix of feelings, even if not deeply. There lied the answer for her questions. What she had also thought to be the truth had been taken from her and the woman inside that house would tell her everything. There lied who she really was, who her parents were, what was her purpose in life. It was a big step. All her hopes and dreams could be crashed in a time and the truth could destroy her forever.

Koushiro looked back to the dark clouds in the night sky. _It is surely going to rain._ The thought of the weather conditions was interrupted by the soft knock, almost shy, that he had been waiting for so long. It was followed by another one, more hard and confident this time. Then a sight of relief and silence again.

The door opened to reveal a middle aged woman with long lavender hair. The woman seemed to strange the presence of the two figures, but then something in her features showed the change of attitude. She was no longer within strangers. She knew who they were. A smile crossed her face, a sad smile though. Sora's heart beat faster with that. _This is not good. Certainly not good. _She said inertly, not daring to say a word.

With a gesture of her hand, the woman invited them in. The house was big and cosy. It had a least three divisions and an upper floor, but nothing much. The chamber where they were seemed to be some kind of living-room, with a round table in the centre, where some papers lied, along with a feather and a small paint holder. To the corners there were shelves with books. The woman indicated them some chairs and the two friends sat without ceremonies.

"I suppose you're Sora." She told the auburn haired as she took a chair herself and sat in front of them. The girl was about to reply but the woman continued. "And you are Koushiro." A sight escaped her lips, and the two visitants, couldn't help to notice a bit of sadness in her voice, as she repressed some tears that threatened to roll down her face. "I suppose then that Jyou is dead?" she asked. The pain that the elder carried was momentarily shared by everyone in the room. "Yes, he is." Sora dared to speak. Her voice came low and muffed like it was that of a child after being reprehended.

The woman raised her eyes to Sora and stared at her for a few moments. She seemed to be capturing the girl's features in her mind. The sadness was suddenly replaced by another sincere smile. "He was right. Jyou I mean. He said you were a copy of your mother and you are indeed." The woman noticed. "But forgive me. I have been rude not introducing myself. I think Jyou didn't leave that part behind but I like to make my own presentations. Inoue Miyako." The lavender haired woman made a small bow with her head and Sora and Koushiro only retributted.

The silence felt between them, Miyako unsure of how to start what she was suppose to tell, Sora afraid to make a wrong movement, Koushiro feeling misplaced. Finally the auburn haired girl stood handing Miyako the letter she had carried like a burden in her cloak.

The woman took the letter in her long pale fingers and opened recognizing Jyou's letter. "I don't know how to start." She sighed, her eyes falling to the letter in her lap. She wore a simple long skirt in pale yellow and an orange blanket like scarf that she used over her simple blouse. "Start from the beginning." Sora replied calmly.

Another break with silence followed and Koushiro, disturbed with the environment and feeling he shouldn't be there when Sora's origins were revealed to her, picked his bag and walked towards the door. "I'm going to the town…see the sights…finding a place to stay…" he excused himself, unsure of how to say he didn't want to be there. "It's okay. I understand, Koushiro. Just be sure not to take too long." Sora replied, leaving the red haired man more relieved.

Koushiro left and the woman where left alone to do all the talking. "Tell me Lady Inoue, all the truth. Please, I need to know." Sora pleaded as she put her elbows over the table, resting her chin in her hands, preparing to hear the story of her life. Miyako took a deep breathe.

"I guess it all started many years ago, more exactly twenty one years ago. It's difficult to think that have passed two decades since then. The Takenouchi kingdom, like Naoko's kingdom was known before was a prosper and peaceful little kingdom. Their kings, Queen Megumi and King Hiroya were loved by the people and by the other kingdoms as well." Miyako told Sora, like she was telling a fairy tale. The young auburn haired though didn't like the fairy tale. "I already know about them. Then they died and Hiroya's sister, Naoko took his place because they had no heirs." She replied impatient.

Miyako couldn't help but smile as once again the girl showed evidences from her parents' behaviours. "I will get there and then you'll understand." She quieted her. "They lived like that for many years, until one day, in the neighbour kingdom, Ishida's kingdom, a little prince was born. King Ishida was a very ambitious king and he watched the other kingdoms' with power thirst." "Like Yamato does now." Sora commented. "Yes, like Yamato does now. Well, with an heir, the king saw his opportunity to make a deal with Takenouchi kingdom."

_"If you had a daughter, she could be promised to my son Yamato. What do you say, King Takenouchi?" King Ishida asked the King Takenouchi, while in a party at his palace for which he had invited the Takenouchi court. King Takenouchi put down his glass of wine and with a very calm and yet strong voice he replied: "I'm sorry, but I'll have to decline your kindly offer, King Ishida. My children will not be promised to anyone. They will be able to choose their own partners. Maybe if I have a daughter she will fall for your strong son." Little Prince Yamato that was with his mother on the other side of King Ishida agitated a piece of chicken like a little rock._

_Queen Takenouchi that was also sharing the conversation quickly backed up her husband. "If the destiny wishes to, our sons will be great friends at least." She replied. King Ishida launched them a quick smile of forced agreement as he picked his golden cup and drank his wine in one gulp, putting down the cup abruptly and leaving the table._

"King Ishida was not happy with the Takenouchi's decision and he knew there would be no way he could change their mind. They were well known for always standing by each other's side and have a firm mind over issues. Feeling his plans sinking, he immediately planned another move." Miyako stopped to get up and get a cup of water, offering another to Sora.

"So what happened next?" the auburn haired girl asked, curiosity and anxiety taking the best of her. "Well, King Ishida might be smart, but the Takenouchi's weren't less. When Queen Megumi got pregnant, King Hiroya took all the providences for the child to be kept in secret, and arranged a secret farm to where he took the Queen. No one besides some close servants knew about the upcoming heir. King Takenouchi feared that King Ishida might try to do something to the child.

During almost a year, the Queen lived in the farm. Everyone in the kingdom had been told that Megumi was sick and in recovering at a farm. The child was born and for everyone's surprise it was a girl." Miyako allowed herself a giggle. "We had thought it would be a boy because she kicked her mother very frequently." Sora's ears were hearing the story and somehow she knew where it would lead to, but she didn't want to believe. _No, it can't possible be. It must be something else. I cannot be her. I'm just… me. My parents were just counts or something like that, from a distant place._ Seeing how fast Sora had got to the bottom of the issue, Miyako smiled.

"You were beautiful. Your auburn hair and flaming eyes. Your mother decided to name you Sora, because you reminded her of the sky at sun set." Sora stood and started walking around the room. The confused circles that she made as she walked where nothing compared to what was going through her mind. Suddenly she stopped, her back turned on Miyako. "What happened?"

_"I think it's safe for you to go back now my darling." King Takenouchi replied to his wife, as he caressed the little child in his arms. "She's such a beautiful child, isn't she?" he said. "Yes, she's going to give a beautiful Princess." The Queen smiled._

_"The carriage is ready and Miyako has packed your things already, so all you need is get into it. Kiro is here to escort us, so you don't have nothing to fear, my love." The King continued. "There's nothing that can frighten me when you are with me." Megumi replied leaning to him and kissing him on the lips. "I've missed you so much around the palace." Hiroya replied as he caressed her face and leaned closer to her. A small chirp woke the two rulers from their moment of passion. "Jealous already, little one? Momma is not your only." King Takenouchi giggled as he tickled her._

"You and your mother and father were in the front carriage, while I and the other maids were in the second carriage." Miyako continued. Sora turned and slowly began to walk back to her chair. "But Ishida knew, didn't he?" she asked acknowledging everything. Miyako sighed. "Yes. We were ambuscaded by every side. Not even Kiro could protect the Kings, crossed by King Ishida's blade. Aware to the danger, most of the maids tried to run and were killed. I stayed in carriage, fear freezing me in my place. Outside all I could see was blood and dead bodies. But King Takenouchi was still standing. He had his sword on fist and was fighting with King Ishida. It was a complete slaughter. I finally could move and I escaped from the carriage and ran to the Queen. She was holding you in her arms, clutching you tightly to her chest.

_"Miyako?!__ I'm glad you're alive. Here, take her." Queen Megumi said as she handed Sora to Miyako. "Guard her with your life and run out of here. Don't allow her to die." And with that, Megumi took her own sword and charged towards the soldiers. Together with her husband they were able to kill many of them. Meanwhile, Miyako ran for her and Sora's life. Taking a last glance to the battle field, she could only see a woman with chestnut hair attacking Megumi. Fear crossed her body once more and she stepped on a corpse on the floor. She beat with her head and lied unconscious. Sora rolled from her arms and stopped inches away, unnaturally calm towards the all situation._

_On the battle field, Megumi was fighting against four attackers, each one with a different weapon, and an especially good woman with chestnut hair. Her tiredness was beginning to give in, and she could barely avoid a hit from one of the soldiers, but the next one hit her in her leg. She winced in pain, a knee threatening to go down. She defended herself from more three attacks before the next one could hit her in her right arm. She was beginning to get weak, the blood and the pains blurring her senses. Nevertheless she was still conscious enough to see that the woman had stopped attacking, completely freeze in her spot, her eyes far way from the struggle._

_Looking from his own battle, Hiroya saw his wife in troubles and ran to her aid. Cowardly, King Ishida followed him. The two lovers fought side by side against a dozen of enemies. "Our end is closing." King Takenouchi replied to his wife. "I'll see you on the other side." She replied and with a last strike of energy they charged towards the soldiers._

_Not far away from there, a chestnut haired woman held a child in her hands. Her eyes became watered as she raised a small dagger. She abruptly drove it down and dropped the dagger to the ground. "I can't do it. No way. I can't kill a child." Slowly she began walking back to the place where most of the bodies were, two more almost._

_"If you had accepted my offer, this wouldn't have happened." King Ishida smirked. "You make me sick. I rather die with honour then live in disgrace." King Takenouchi replied, spitting to Ishida's boots. Enraged the King drove his sword down and made the final strike, killing Hiroya. Next to him was Megumi, blood falling from her forehead. "What about you Megumi? You rather die as well?" he asked with a superiority air._

"I woke in time to see you being taken away from me, but there was nothing I could do, as my body refused to obey me."

_Megumi didn't reply, her fixed on something more important then her life, lying in the arms of her enemies. King Ishida looked behind him to see the chestnut haired woman with the child in her arms. "What are you doing, your incompetent?" King Ishida shouted to the woman. "Kill her, Miyuki." He ordered. But Miyuki didn't do a thing. "I can't." "What do you mean, you can't?" King Ishida continued. "Do you know what will happen to your little one if you don't obey me?" he threatened. Acknowledging what was happening, Megumi pleaded for the life of her daughter to the woman. "Please, be king Miyuki. She's just a child. Don't kill her."_

_"Shut up, bitch." King Ishida shouted, crossing the woman's chest with the sharp blade of his katana. "I want her dead, Miyuki." He told the chestnut haired woman. "But My Lord, the Queen was right. She's just a child. What harm can a child make? She'll never know the truth. I can't kill a child. You kill her then." Miyuki said, extending the girl to Ishida. But King Ishida wasn't able to kill her either._

"That's how you survived. You really can't blame Miyuki because Mimi's life was at stake too." Miyako explained. "Yes, I understand. Even if I wanted I couldn't blame her." Sora replied, a tear rolling down her face. "But still, I don't understand. What does Jyou has to do with it? You were a maid, but what about Jyou?" Miyako took her time. "Directly: nothing. He didn't know anything in the beginning. To make Miyuki's ascension to the throne completely legal, she had to have documentation as she was the King's sister. Shuu, Jyou's older brother was forced to fake the papers so Miyuki would be accepted as the new queen. When he finished, they killed him. Fortunately, not before he had provided Jyou with the evidences he needed to prove you were the true heir to the throne. After your parents died, I wondered aimlessly for months, feeling my conscious heavy, thinking what had become of you after they had taken you. That's when I ended up at Jyou's, because at the time, he was already a swords master in the castle. I told him my story and he helped me. Together we developed a plan. He gave me everything he had, all the documents that proved your royal blood, and told me to hide here in Nagasaki that is out of both the Ishida and Takenouchi kingdom. He would keep me informed on you and the castle. He was supposed to send me a letter each month and he was faithful to his word. Two months ago, he talked about telling you everything because they were getting close on him. When I didn't receive his letter last month, I knew something had happened."

The two women fell quiet for a while, Sora absorbing the information that had been given to her, Miyako hoping she hadn't put the auburn haired in a more difficult situation that she had planned. Sora sat with her hands on her chin, elbows over the table. _Why is this happening to me? I never wished for it. All I wanted was to know what happened to my parents, and in the end…I discover that I'm the only heir to the throne. A throne that had caused so much trouble to everyone; the throne that killed my parents, Jyou and so many innocent people. In spite of that, I have no one to blame, because Ishida died, and Miyuki…I can't really blame her. If she hadn't done what she was told, Mimi wouldn't be here today. Another problem in my head; how the hell am I supposed to tell her that her mother is a liar and that she isn't the real heir to the throne? How am I suppose to face her, and Koushiro, Hikari and Takeru? I was hoping this would be just a bad dream, but is real. How will I face Taichi? That is if I see him again. If I assume my right to the throne, the probability of ever seeing him again… I don't even want to think about it._

"Are you okay?" the lavender haired woman asked, resting a hand on Sora's hands. She was worried. So many years without seeing the child that she had swore to protect with her life, and she still saw her as a fragile baby. Still, she knew Sora was no baby, and not fragile either. She would take the responsibility. It was, nevertheless, a complicated decisions, especially with all that had been happening around the kingdom.

"I'm okay. It's just that…" Sora replied, her eyes closing in a moment of thoughts' reorganization. "It's a big responsibility for which I was never ready." "You'll hand it just fine." Miyako encouraged her. "Yes, I'm not afraid of that. I'm afraid that the relation I have with some people might change with my new position. I'm afraid for my freedom that will be taken away with compromises to my people and my kingdom. I'm afraid to lose the only person that managed to capture my heart. I never thought I wouldn't see him again, but now… this situation makes me doubt a lot of things that I had fro granted."

"I understand your apprehension." Miyako replied, but Sora wasn't listening. She had heard a noise. A strange noise. She took a finger to her lips, silencing Miyako. The lavender haired looked around startled by the movement. "Didn't you hear something?" Sora asked. The woman shook her head, but then, seeming to come out of nowhere, an arrow crossed the air, directed to Miyako. "Look out!" the auburn haired woman jumped towards the woman, taking her from the arrow's path. Nevertheless, she couldn't avoid it to touch her face, making a small scratch, leaving a trail of blood falling.

"Who's there?" Sora asked, taking her katana and holding it in a protective way. She wiped away the blood from her cheek and two figures appeared in front of her. "We are the Crawlers of Death, and you've been sentenced and condemned to die." One of them said in a hard tone, his black eyes falling in Sora's like poison.

* * *

_Hope you enjoy this chapter where the truth is revealed. Sorry it took me so long. Thanks to all reviewrs._

* * *

* * *


	12. Dead!

**Dark Arrow**

By Marie Darkholme

**12. Dead!**

The brown mare stopped abruptly, unable to keep the pace that the young blond had imposed on it. Takeru himself was too tired and he knew he should have better rest, but while his mind told him that, his heart screamed that he needed to keep going, he needed to find Koushiro and Sora, he needed to save Hikari, and those were the thoughts that kept him going, restless, riding the breathless horse, through the almost unseen road. The fog had blocked completely the vision and for any reasonable person that had been the time to stop, no matter what, but Takeru wasn't being reasonable, he was letting himself being driven by his feelings.

Pulling the reins and beating with his boots on the mare's chest, Takeru obliged Hika to go on. The horse started trotting, until the blond made a little more of strength with his boots and it started galloping. Once again, Takeru began his journey between the invisible branches that constantly beat on his face. Energized by a sudden strength or just the adrenaline, he tried to go faster and faster… A sudden thud was heard, and Takeru's body fell to the floor, immediately unconscious, or perhaps just too tired to wake from the fall.

Koushiro walked silently down the path that just a few minutes earlier had taken both him and the auburn haired to the house of a strange lady with lavender hair. He had not wanted to stay by the door waiting, or in the room listening to the conversation. It was too private. So, he decided to walk back to the beautiful city of Nagasaki and stay in a bar or something like that. He needed the time anyway, to think about his own problems.

He was nearing the port when he found a suitable tavern. The place was rustic and made of old ships' wood. In the entrance, there was a sign saying _Memaid__ Taven_ with horrible designed letters and wrong spelling of words. He entered with a small smirk on his face. The place was as to say crowded. He had been a long since he had seen such a busy place. The tavern was composed by a long counter and about ten or eleven table disposed in a disorganized manner through the large room.

Walking towards the counter, he noticed a mass of brown hair with a blue headband. He walked towards the man and rested a hand on his shoulder. Taichi didn't seem to notice as he kept staring at his glass, half empty from the translucent brown liquid, but as Koushiro was about to say something, the brown haired man turned his face to see who was standing there. A smile of confusion and hope scattered through his features.

"What are you doing here?" the captain asked, motioning him to sit. Koushiro noticed his glance around the room, obviously hoping for someone else to be there as well. "Well, I left Sora talking with the person she came to meet and decided to go for a walk." Koushiro replied. There was a small disappointment in Taichi's eyes but he fought it back, and returned to his drink. With a sip he finished it, dropping the cup on the wooden counter, hard enough for Koushiro to feel the vibrations it had made in contact with the surface. Then, with his deep voice Taichi called for one of the servants in the place. A woman appeared in instances. Koushiro noticed how _airy_ she was, and came to the conclusion that the place might not only work as a tavern. The woman had big breasts barely covered by the small neckline of the dress she was wearing. She had a slim waist and dark brown hair falling from the scarf she wore in her head.

The captain ordered for another two drinks that came within seconds to his hands. Handing one of the glasses to Koushiro he started the conversation again. "So… " he started. Since he had met the two friends he had been curious about their motivations for the ride, about what they did for living, where they came from. He had managed to get some information from Sora. In the beginning she started telling him stories that he immediately recognized as lies. Then she had told him the truth, but not everything, having left behind many details that he knew she was hiding. Now he had Koushiro with him, and he was forcing himself not to ask what was on his mind. He wanted to know why she had left but he didn't find it right to ask Koushiro that, behind her back.

Silence fell between the two, until the red haired man found a suitable issue to talk about. "When are you leaving?" he asked, out of his curiosity. "Probably tonight. When the men have discharged everything, we'll leave. The night has become foggy and that's a good thing for us." He replied grinning. Koushiro laughed to his small joke. "And where are you going after?" he asked.

The brown haired man was silent for a second or two as he pondered his way. "That's a good question, you know?" he replied, drinking a sip of his drink. "Maybe to Miyazaki." The captain took another sip of is drink and stared at the ceiling. "What about you two?"

Koushiro was gotten by surprise. He hadn't thought about it yet. Their only objective was to arrive at Nagasaki and meet Miyako, but they hadn't made plans. "I think it depends on what happens with Sora." He replied. Taichi eyed him. "What do you mean, what happens to Sora?" he asked confused and scared at the same time. "Wrong words I guess. I mean, we'll decide after she knows what she came here to find." The red haired cleared. The captain saw the issue closing to the theme that he had so hardly managed to keep away from his answers. _What does she wants to find out? _The question assaulted him, and without warning he gave voice to his thoughts. The red haired looked at him, a look of sorrow on his face. "Well, I guess there's no harm in telling you." He replied.

Feeling the consequences of his unthought-of acts, Taichi worried himself to stop the confession that the red haired was about to make. He felt like he was corrupting the way things should go between him and Sora if Koushiro told him what he wanted so badly to know. "You don't need to tell me. It was a stupid question. Forget about it." He excused himself, turning his attention back to his glass.

"She came to find what happened to her parents." Koushiro said. He felt like Taichi should know. After all, the brown haired man was an important part on Sora's life and the reason that had made Sora hid it from him was because she didn't want to talk about it and preferred he didn't know anything about her life. In a way, she was afraid that he would loose his interest on her by knowing from where she was or what she was searching. He found it rather stupid, but he respected her wishes. But now there was nothing keeping him.

"A friend of ours died. Or better saying, he was murdered. He left Sora a note that he handed her right before he died, saying that her parents hadn't simply died, and she should come here to find the truth. Without saying anything she left us and headed here. I followed her path and met up with her half the way. Since then, we've been travelling together." Koushiro finished his well resumed story. He didn't give many details about names or places, but he had told him the truth.

The captain was thoughtful for a while. He pondered if he too should tell Koushiro about his lost ones. He somehow believed he already knew something about it, but not all, of course. "I'm sorry to hear that. I completely understand what she's going through. I've lost someone too." He said, his voice sounding sorrowed and distant. "Yes, I've heard a little about it." He said, careful not to mention neither Ken nor Sam names. "A sister I've heard." He continued. He too was curious about the pass of such great pirate. The story about a boy who had drowned seemed strangely familiar to him.

"And my mother, but I suppose Ken and Sam told you that." Taichi replied with a small grin. Koushiro was kind of worried for moments. "Nah, don't worry, they told me, besides is no big secret. I just don't like to talk about it." The captain tranquilized the red haired man. "But let's not talk here. The walls have ears and I wouldn't like to jeopardise what's rest of a family that thinks I'm dead." Taichi said. They paid the drinks to the woman and left the tavern.

The port was silent at night, as they walked without any destination. The fog had enveloped every single boat, and rose quietly from the sea in a mystic way. The night itself was a bit chilly, and the wind had started blowing again, but nothing more than a zephyr. The two men walked side by side in silence, enjoying what they thought would be their last time together.

The auburn haired woman scanned the area. This surely wasn't a good place for a fight. It was way too small to keep a safe distance from the two attackers. The one who had talked was a tall, well built man with two katana in his hands. He had black hair and his eyes where dark as an empty whole. The other was a little younger and shorter, but he possessed the same well built body, dark hair and dark eyes. They dressed all black, what had allowed them to get in without being seen, and by their positions, Sora could see they moved as shadows in the night. The younger carried a long stick with a sharp curved blade in one of the extremes, and in his back, a small bow.

"Sora get out of here. I'll take care of them." Miyako said. The auburn haired looked behind her to see a well prepared lavender haired woman, holding her own weapons. She had been well camouflaged by the clothes she was wearing and Sora could have not seen it coming. Miyako hold in her right hand a wakizashi and in her other hand, between her long skinny fingers she held with skill three darts.

"I will not leave you here alone." The auburn haired woman protested. A smiled crossed Miyako's features. As much as she preferred that the youngster would have runaway, she admired her courage by staying and it made her remember her perished masters. "I would prefer if you leave me, but I admire your courage. We shall fight and win this together then." Miyako replied. The older of the two assassins allowed himself to smirk. "Then you shall die together, you mean." He mocked, laughing loudly. "Let's stop the talking and get to business." The impatient youngster said and with that he charged towards Sora, his blade crossing the space where seconds ago she had been, but the auburn haired had deviated from it with easiness. Not wanting to just watch his younger partner, the other one attacked Miyako with incredible speed and ferocity. It would appear that he had a certain rage against her. His katana cut the air with rash movements as he swung them towards the lavender haired woman. Miyako backed all she could, until she found herself near the wall. The man smirked, feeling he had trapped the woman, but as he attacked her, Miyako used the wall and gave herself impulse to jump in the air and appear behind the man.

Sora avoided another hit from the sharp blade of the dark haired man, and tried to hit him with one of her own attacks. The blades joined and the metal crunched once and then twice, until the two opponents retrieved their weapons back. The auburn haired grasped her katana tightly and let out a forced breath. The man attacked once again, twirling the stick within his fingers with agility. Sora avoided the first hit by deviating from its path, and defended the second above her head with her katana. Using all her strength she pushed the stick and forced the man to step back. Taking the opportunity she came forward and swung her blade towards the man, but a sudden dizziness made her loose her balance and the hit missed the target.

Regaining her sense of balance, she didn't have the time to think what was happening to her, as the young man came towards her. She ducked the first blow, followed instantly by a second to her feet that she didn't manage to avoid, falling on her back to the ground. The man made the effort to hit her with the sharp blade when she was down, but Sora rolled to her side, and the blade hit the floor and got stuck there. Seeing another opportunity to strike, the auburn haired woman stood on her feet and kicked the man's hand, making him loose his grip on the stick. Now he was unarmed and it would be easier to confront him like that.

The fight continued on both sides, and Miyako was getting tired. She wasn't used to these things anymore. Nevertheless, she was fighting better than she had ever fought. She took complete advantage of the short range of her wakizashi and the long range of her darts. She had tried to hit the man with one when she was in disadvantaged, making him back away, but she hadn't been able to actually hit him. He was stronger, younger and more agile than her, but she had the advantage of being smarter and more skilled.

The man moved forward. He cut the air with his right katana in a vertical movement, followed by an horizontal movement of his left katana. The lavender haired avoided the first and blocked the second with her wakizashi, taking the opportunity of their proximity to hit him on his nose. A thin thread of blood fell from it, and the black haired smirked as he wiped the blood with his right sleeve.

"You'll pay for that bitch." He smirked mischievously. "Make me." Miyako challenged. They glared at each other in the eyes, walking in circles, as both of them seemed to be studying the opponent. "I'll have to admit one thing, though." The man said. Miyako launched him a suspicious look. "What!" she asked. The man smiled stopping and assuming a completely vertical position, resting his left katana over his shoulders. Miyako glared at him. "You were a worthy opponent." He replied. The lavender haired smirked. "I'm not dead yet, you bastard." With that, she threw one of her darts to him, but the man blocked it with his katana. She charged over with her wakizashi, cutting the air. The three swords met with a clashing sound. The two opponents fought in strength to knock down the other. The man smirked, as Miyako's legs began to fail her and she slowly bended by the strength. She gritted her teeth in efforts to stand when a sudden move by her opponent made her sword fly in the air and end up on the other extreme of the room, leaving her unarmed.

"You were saying!" he mocked. Miyako backed to the nearest wall as the man advanced towards her, his blades crossed in front of him. "No place to run my dear." He replied.

Sora kicked her opponent, making him fall to the ground. She raised her katana in the air, ready to finish him when the reflection on her blade told her that Miyako was in troubles. Forgetting her unarmed adversary, she ran towards the older of the two men, ready to strike Miyako and launched herself on top of him. the hit threw both of them to the ground, making the older man drop his two katana.

Recuperated from the kick, the younger man stood and walked towards the two persons on the floor. Miyako ran to him, ready to throw him to the ground as well, but something caught her feet and she fell on the floor. Sora tried to stand and continue her fight, but the moment that she raised her head, a strong headache followed by dizziness made her fall to the ground again. She was completely disturbed, Miyako was on the floor and the two invaders were standing up.

_What the hell is happening to me? _The auburn haired girl asked herself as she struggled to get on her feet what she eventually managed, but before she was completely balanced, the youngster of the two assassins punched her on the face, making her head throb in pain. She didn't fall to the floor nevertheless, since the guy was holding her by her shirt. Miyako wasn't in better situation. She had had a bad fall and had hurt her arm, but she was still fighting. Without arms, the two elders were having a hand to hand match and Miyako wasn't in any advantage. The man punched her in the stomach, making her bent in pain. He clinched her arm and pulled her up. Miyako groaned in pain, her lavender hair over her injured features.

"As you see, honey…" the man said to her, throwing her against the wall with a strong burst. "You're only delaying the inevitable." He walked slowly towards his lost swords and picked them. Sora struggled to get loose from the youngster grasp, but whatever was causing her headaches, was drowning her strength from her. She could barely stand, and breathing was turning out to be very difficult. The man had no trouble at all in turning her and grab her arms from behind. The auburn haired watched helplessly as the other dark haired man reached for his katana with murder impulses. She struggled against the grasp of her captor but it was no use as she felt all her strengths quickly leaving her. Only his grasp was keeping her from falling to her knees.

Miyako looked up. Her opponent was standing there, holding his katana. _I'm going to die._ She thought. _Once again I failed in protecting your daughter, my queen, but this time, I shall not go easily. _She reunited her little strengths and stood with her knees lightly bended. She glanced over to Sora. "I'm sorry my child."

The dark haired man stood in front of her. He guarded one of his katana, and slightly passed his finger through the blade of his other katana, grasped tightly on his right hand. "Any last wishes?" he replied approaching Miyako. He was surprised and confused to see that she was actually smiling. "Yeah, burn in hell." She replied as she spit on him and in a completely unexpected way took a small knife from her clothes and hit him on his stomach. The man backed away in pain. "You bitch." He shouted at her and with it, he crossed her fragile body with his katana.

A cry of pain was heard as he retrieved the sword, now filled with blood. Miyako backed away, her hands in her chest. Sora screamed full lungs. She couldn't stand it, not again. Seeing another person dying. She had seen enough with Jyou and now they had killed Miyako too. A sudden strength invaded, perhaps because of the adrenalin rising in her veins from anger and hatred, pure hatred. She got free from the youngster's grasp and stumbled towards the other man who was trying to stop the bleeding on his stomach.

"You bastard, I'll kill you, I swear I'll kill." She screamed, her vision blurred by the tears. Her movements though were too slow, even for an injured man. He easily got her and pulled her against the wall. She winced in pain as her head seemed to explode and the blood on her veins began to boil like hot water. The man approached his face to hers. They were so close that she could actually feel his breath on her face.

"Maybe one day we meet in hell, but you're going first." He replied, an angered face masking his own pain. He then threw her to the opposite wall, and Sora beat against the hard wood knocking down the chairs that were on her way.

"Are you okay?" the younger assassin asked his partner and master. "Yeah, let's get out of here. I need to get this treated." The other replied. "What about her?" the younger inquired. "Don't worry." The dark haired master said as he walked over to Sora and kicked her on her ribs. "She'll be death in less than an hour and even if someone finds her, there's no cure that can stop this venom." He smirked. The two left, leaving a moribund Miyako, bleeding to death and a delirious Sora rolling on the floor as her blood boiled within her, while her skin was cold as ice.

"We're here, my love." King Yamato mocked as he walked out of the dark carriage into the fresh night. Mimi made her way out of the carriage as well; refusing Yamato's stretched hand to help her, she picked her long skirts and stepped out, stumbling slightly as her feet met the ground. The blond smirked at this, and extended his hand to help Hikari down, but the brown haired girl also refused the help, jumping to the floor with noticeable stability. Irritated, he began his way towards the large doors of his palace.

Hikari shivered with the sight of the castle. It looked like one of those castles from ancient stories of dark princes and evil magicians, and the night just made it more mysterious and frightening. It had two high towers, one each side. Between the two intimidating towers, the building was as well frightening, engulfed in shadows and guarded by dark dressed soldiers; it did look like a dark castle.

They passed the doors and entered a large hall. Armours decorated the corners of the chamber, all in ancient Japanese uniforms. There were also tapestries covering the floor with scenes of battles. In the walls some paints figured scenes of death and even some nakedness.

The brown haired girl approached her mistress, and Mimi immediately got a hold on her, pushing her closer with fear pasted in her features, paler than usual. Yamato walked around giving orders to the guards until he came to their side again. He was smiling widely. "So, my Princess, do you like your new home?" he inquired. Mimi made a disgusted face. "It seems like the lair of a rat." She spitted. Yamato looked angrily at her, but then smiled again. "If you wish, I can put you with the rats, woman." He stated with a grinned evilly. "But … I wouldn't do that to my dear fiancée." He continued with a mocking tone, approaching her. Mimi backed away some steps, but Yamato got a hold on her and pushed her against him. "My love, are you trying to walk away from me?" he said as he leaned and smelled her hair. Mimi's face blushed in anger. "Get away from me, creep. I will not marry you. I rather die, than marry you." She replied convict, pushing him away. Yamato smirked and grabbed her again. He leaned once more to her. Hikari tried to push Mimi back to her, but Fujitso had grabbed her.

Yamato leaned on Mimi. She trembled in fear and anger. She could feel his breath on her neck, as he placed a kiss on it. "Death is an easy path to take, Princess." He whispered in her ears. "I would never kill you. I would rather take advantage of you." He continued. Mimi could feel his hand pushing her dress up, exposing her leg. "I could have fun with you, make you suffer, make you wish you were death, but never giving you the opportunity." He warned her, feeling her thigh on his hand. Then, he pushed her away. "So, don't make me go that way, _Princess_. Take them to the guests' room." He ordered two soldiers that obeyed immediately followed closely by Fujitso.

They led the two girls to the second floor and into a large red chamber. Pushing them inside, Fujitso closed the doors. "No one gets pass this door except His Highness King Yamato." He growled to the two soldiers that nodded vehemently.

Inside, Mimi and Hikari found themselves in what looked like a blood filled chamber. The fact was that everything, except for the furniture was blood red. The chamber had a large bed with red mattresses and curtains surrounding it, also transparent red. In front of the bed was a secretary with a small candle and some books. There was also a couch on the other end of the chamber and in an adjacent room a bed for Hikari along with a closet and a bathroom.

"Oh, my goodness, Hikari what are we going to do now?" Mimi cried as she threw herself onto the mattresses, sobbing. Hikari sat by her side and rested a comforting hand on her back. "Don't worry Mimi. I'm sure that Takeru is going to find Koushiro and Sora and then they are going to rescue us. Just hang on." The youngster replied, trying to comfort the Princess and at the same time, reassure herself that everything was going to be okay and that she wouldn't have the same twisted faith as Hika.

Down stairs, King Yamato sat on his large poltroon with a small golden glass on his hand, twirling the wine inside it. His thoughts lied on the two girls that he kept on the upper level, and in another girl, that, if everything had gone smoothly, would be twisting to death with venom on her veins. A smirk played across his lips when his captain arrived.

Fujitso walked to the poltroon where his King laid, playing with his wine and bowed respectfully. Yamato laughed. "There's no one here, Fujitso, you can quit the courtesies." He replied. The man stood and smiled, sitting on the poltroon next to Yamato. The blond continued. "Grab a glass, let's drink to my victory." He smiled. "You shouldn't be so sure of yourself, Yamato." Fujitso alerted him. Yamato took a sip of his glass. "I know that my brother hasn't been captured yet, but he will." He stated. Fujitso shook his head. "It's not your brother that worries me. Is that girl. Are you sure that that group can finish her?" he inquired. Yamato sat glaring at Fujitso. "Do you doubt my decisions?" he demanded him. The elder shook his head. "No, I doubt their capacities." He wisely said. The king laid again. "So do I." he confessed. "But I don't doubt that they can at least hit her once, make a small thread of blood." He replied looking at his wine twirling in the glass. "And I don't doubt the power of poisons." He laughed, drinking the last of his wine.

Koushiro and the captain stopped in front of Dark Arrow, still ducked in the port, but almost ready to leave. Ken and Sam had come to join them. "Is everything ready?" Taichi asked his two friends. "Almost, another ten or fifteen minutes and we'll be ready to leave." Sam informed. Koushiro sighed. "Guess that it will be a while until we see each other again." He replied. Taichi patted him on the back. "Believe in Sora. Maybe not." He said, now in a better mood. Koushiro smiled. "Yeah, you're right Captain Yagami." He replied, calling him by his last name. Ken and Sam exchanged confused looks but did not ask any questions.

They all said goodbye for the second time that night, and Taichi, Sam and Ken, watched as Koushiro walked away in a rather quick pace. With a sigh, Taichi turned back to his ship and entered. There were still a few boxes in the deck, ready to be put on the warehouse where they kept their things. Most of them they would give them to poor people, other they sold in the black market.

Koushiro walked in a fast pace that denoted his worry. Something in his heart told him to hurry, but he could not put his finger over it. His mind, previously meditating in his conversation with Dark Arrow's captain about his pass, was now set only on the two women that he had left alone in the small house in that kind of desert place. He now wished he could have brought Autumn Leaf with him. It would have been of great help, because he would get there faster than walking. Besides, the horse was his trusted friend when it came to quickness and escapes.

He had already left the lights of the city behind when two strangers crossed his path in black steeds at high speed. He noticed how one of them was holding his stomach tightly, and his concern only grew more. He started running and he didn't stop until he arrived to the door of Miyako's house. He took several deep breaths before knocking on the door. To his surprise, the door opened just with his simple touch. In his mind, a voice screamed for him to get in as fast as he could and find Sora immediately, but the rational one told him to be careful, so he calmly reached for his katana as he pushed the door open.

The red haired suppressed a scream on his throat as he stepped onto a small puddle of blood. He feared to look ahead, frightened by the vision that could appear, but he did it, he had to. Lying a metre or so away from the beginning of the puddle of blood, Miyako's body lied. He put his katana away, forgetting about all carefulness he should be having, as he kneeled next to the moribund woman. He held her head as she struggled to speak. Her lavender hair was soaked in blood, and her clothes hid the trespassing wound that she had suffered. Miyako didn't know if they had done it on purpose or if had just been a strike of relative luck, but they had not hit her in any vital organ. Nevertheless they had left her there to bleed to death and her body throbbed too much for her to do something against it. Now, her only matter was that Sora was okay, which she knew she wasn't.

"My boy…" she trembled as she spoke. "…you must…help the Princess…Sora… She's…poison…help…fast." The words seemed senseless as her voice failed and she closed her eyes, breathing one last time. Koushiro's was blind with tears as he cursed the damned minute he had left their side. He stood and quickly searched for any clues on his beloved friend. His eyes rested over her spasmodic figure. She trembled in an uncontrollable way, and her eyes turned every now and then. He ran to her side. He could see she was no longer in control of her body and she wouldn't even listen to him if he tried to spoke to her. He quickly searched for any bad injuries but she had none. Aside from the cut on her face, some bruises and what looked like some misplaced bones, she was okay. But inside she was in very worst shape.

"Oh, my goodness, what am I going to do?" he asked himself as he lifted her body from the ground. It was difficult to hold her as she was constantly having spasms. He could feel her body burning. She had been poisoned, no doubt there, but with what? He smelled the wound on her face in search of some trail over the venom used. His face went pale and his muscles almost gave in as he smelled the familiar spider venom. It was an ancient weapon, deadly in a few hours… and it had no cure. He collapsed on his knees, trying hardly to think of a way out of that. He knew it wouldn't do no good to try sucking the venom because it had already spread trough all her body, and none of the several herbs he had could make a big difference. Maybe just a few more hours but she would eventually die. He was desperate. He watched her once again. She had stopped trembling and her muscles had gone limp. Her mouth opened a little and a small cloud of water vapour came out of it. Her face contracted in what seemed fear and pain and her lips were turning blue.

"She's dying…" he mumbled as he lifted himself with her body on his arms. Her clothes were dirty from her blood and from the blood Koushiro had _carried _with him from Miyako's corpse. "She's dying…"

* * *

_A cliffhanger. Hope you've liked this chapter and sorry for the long delay but, well, what can I say, I'm really uptight with all the exams and stuff. Hopefully the next one will be up sooner. See ya._

_oh, don't forget to use the little button called review_


	13. Taking Responsabilities

**Dark Arrow**

By Marie Darkholme

**13. Taking Responsibilities**

The morning raised dark and sorrowed. The sun, shyly watching from behind the clouds brought a sense of insecurity with him as he rose up in sky to take his place as day star. His rays entered the large room and filled it with warm shinning on the blood red curtains. Mimi stretched her arms as the morning light hit her face, waking her from her slumber. She rolled to the other side and opened her eyes, facing the dark part of the guest chambers. There, her eyes met with Hikari, kneeled on the floor, her head resting in her arms over the border of the bed, sleeping as peacefully as he could be possible in such a consternated time. She admired the features of her young maid and a smile crossed her face. The thought of a beautiful younger child resting in her arms appeared in her mind, accompanied by the image of a red haired young man with deep dark eyes, staring loving at her. Those were the thought that crossed her imagination while she watched Hikari in her sleep.

She was shaken away from those or any other thoughts by a hard knock on the door. Recomposing her straight figure and seriousness, she answered the door with a harsh tone of voice. "Who is it?" came a fearful voice from the other side, certainly of a maid from Yamato's castle. "My Lady, I was sent to help you get ready for lunch." The girl said, her voice clearly trembling. Realising it was just a servant; Mimi ran to the door and opened it. On the other side, a young girl of early teens, maybe sixteen or seventeen was standing with clothes in her hands. Mimi noticed the two guards guarding the door and the nasty looks they were giving the girl. Casting them a nasty despise look, the Princess pulled the girl into the room, beating the door the next second.

"My Princess!" the teen girl bowed respectfully. Mimi could see in her eyes that this wasn't just any bow, but one of a real servant, who cared about their mistress. She smiled, motioning the girl to stand, which she did immediately without further questions. Then, silently the girl began spreading the clothes she had brought over the bed. The princess watched her silently as she paced back and forward. She walked towards the large windows and opened the curtains a little, allowing the sunrays to get in. A soft moan made her turn to see Hikari stretching her arms and massaging her neck.

"Princess Mimi, you're awake already!" Hikari replied admired. Mimi walked towards her and sat on the bed. The young servant had turned to the adjacent room to arrange something that Mimi could not guess. The brown haired girl stood and walked around for a little to stretch her legs, and then she sat by Mimi's side, yawning gracefully. "Did you sleep well?" she asked with true concern. Mimi nodded. "More peacefully that I could have guessed, but after locking the door I guess that wasn't much to fear though." She replied with a soft laugh. The environment was tense and both women could feel it, but they tried to make their staying in the dark claws of evil King Yamato more pleasant and less harsh. They had faith on both their knights but in spite of that, the two could still fear their destiny there might be cruel enough as long as they were there.

Hikari watched a long dress over the bed. "What is this?" she asked. Mimi stood and went to the bottom of the bed, picking one of the several dresses there. "I don't know, but apparently _King Yamato wishes_ us to accompany him at lunch." She replied. Just then, the young servant entered the chamber again, holding in her hands some more dressing items, along with footwear. Seeing Hikari she bowed once more, greeting the woman. "Good morning, my Lady." Hikari was perplex by the action, but retributed the respect, smiling to the woman as she thanked the act. She noticed how young the girl was, maybe two or three years younger than her. She had long cooper hair, caught in a long braid that fell on her back. Her eyes were pale green and hid great sadness and shame in them. She wore a long dark blue dress with white socks and a white apron over it. Hikari couldn't help noticing how loosened, old and torn the dress looked.

"What is your name?" Mimi asked, as the girl began preparing hot water so the Princess could wash herself. She turned abruptly, her eyes not daring to leave the ground. "Li Hong, my Princess." She replied shyly. Then without giving them time to think of any other question, she turned around and continued doing her chores. "His Highness, King Yamato wants both the Princess and her Lady to join him in the meals' chamber." Finishing preparing the water, she turned back and picked one of the dresses lying on the bed. "The King wishes that you wear this dress, My Princess." She informed. Mimi inspected the dress: it was a long tight red dress with long loose sleeves. It had a deep neckline with an embroidery of black rend. The same rent was also on the sleeves and in the skirt, marking a spiral on this last one. Only then, Mimi noticed the high split on the dress' right side, coming up, above her knee.

"Yamato, King or not, must be insane if he thinks I'm going to wear that dress." She shouted, turning her back on the dress and the girl that was holding it. Only then she realised how rude she was being to the young girl who had absolutely no fault about the whole situation. She quickly turned and apologized. The girl though was embarrassed. "No, my Princess, you mustn't apologize. I am sorry for this, but you really have to wear it or King Yamato will be furious." Li Hong replied, her features paling visibly in fear. "Please, please, my Princess, do not anger him." the girl pleaded. Mimi was actually shocked with Li's reaction. _How dares he? Threatening the poor girl just to make me wear the dress. What kind of torments as he put the poor creature through already?_ She screamed in her thoughts. But she didn't give voice to them and just remained blankly staring at the provocative dress. Then Li Hong spoke again. Putting down Mimi's dress, she picked the other that had been lying on the bed and showed it to Hikari.

"Milady, this is your dress." She informed the brown haired woman. Hikari was also astonished by the horn like dress. Hers was simply black, with lots of rends as well. It was also with loosened sleeves that, by her measurements, would probably be longer than her arms. It had a deep neckline as well, but fortunately for her, it was long and without any kind of split. But instead had a very…"fresh" back. Hikari noticed how the dress had only one strip to the back and then it was completely open, closing in a V shape inches above the bottom of her back. With a sigh, she simply picked the dress from Li Hong's hands and threw it into the bed. Then the three woman stared at the dresses by quite a few time, wondering what to do with them. Mimi felt like to torn it apart and use it to build a rope. But even if she could built a longer enough rope, she couldn't jump the window since there were bars outside, preventing any kind of escape. As for Hikari she would rather use the dress to hang Yamato when she was with him, but that was as well nothing but a dream.

Captain Motomiya rose rather late than morning in the small habitation. He opened his eyes unwilling, as he would rather remain sleeping, but as he did, he realised why he had opened them in the beginning. Next to him, sleeping peacefully as the most beautiful angel he had seen was the black haired girl. Her body was slightly uncovered, showing her warm pale back, down her legs and her feet. She rested her head on his arm, against his bare chest. He could feel her warm body against his naked one. His memories went back to the night before. He sighed, a sad sigh. _I've slept with her. I shouldn't have. I took advantage of mine and her loneliness for a night and now that I'll be back to my duties in the palace, I'll have to leave her here and live with the dream I've had. And she will have to face the fact that this was nothing but a night stand. Damn it. I feel like I've completely raped this woman. _He scolded himself for his attitude. But at the same time, he couldn't help not regretting what he had done. He quietly caressed her back, feeling the smoothness of her skin. Feeling the girl shivering, he removed his hand, suddenly feeling awkward. Slowly, the dark haired woman opened her eyes. A smile crossed her features as she saw Daisuke lying besides her.

"Good morning, my Captain." She melodically greeted, embracing the man in her arms, slowly moving her lips to his. They shared a kiss that Daisuke could never regret. It had been so long he had felt the soft lips of a woman, that every kiss from this girl felt extremely good, even if the bruise on her lip, rubbed against his own lips. he broke apart after a while, and sat on the bed. The girl looked sadly at him. "I knew you would have to leave me behind when you left, but nothing would make me regret this night." She replied. "Please don't think of me as a horn, but I do like you a lot and…" she was cut by his lips brushing against hers again. In another loving moment like the one they had shared the night before, he laid down next to her, pushing her body close to him, as they sealed the passion that had born between them in that deep kiss.

He had to force himself to break the kiss. Standing up in a flash, he picked his underwear, his pants and shirt and dressed himself, his back facing the woman lying on the bed. She watched him as he dressed. The scars on his arms and the most nasty he had on his back that she had felt while her hands had travelled through his body the night before were now visible and seemed even more honourable than she had thought of them. She remembered the little moment, their breathless rhythm and how he had become tense when he felt her hand over his scar. _"I… I hope they don't disgust you like some women." He told her. She smiled brightly in the shadows, caressing the mark. "Of course not. They're so honourable fight marks."_ A sigh escaped her lips as the thought that that night would become nothing but a memory, never to be repeated again crossed her mind. She stood up, exposing her naked body to him as he turned. She could see a small trail of red creeping in his cheeks. She couldn't help a laugh.

Daisuke watched her body. He loved her curved haunches and her thin waist. Trying to clear his thoughts, he deviated his eyes, feeling his cheeks reddening. He heard her laugh. The sound of fabrics rubbing against human skin was heard and the next time his eyes settled on the dark haired woman, she wore her long dress. She approached him in slow, decided steps. Resting her head on his chest, she leaned and wrapped her arms around his neck, feeling his warmness and his beating heart for the last time. "You can't stay just a bit longer?" she asked, her eyes closed in a moment she wished would last forever. He wrapped his hands around her waist in a protective way. "Haruko…" he sighed, her name whispered in an almost inaudible voice. "I wish I could…but I have duties with my queen. I must go." "Will you be back?" the question was in both her mind and his, and without answer in the two. Haruko remained leaned against him, until he was forced to remove her arms from his neck.

"I'll do my best to come back." He replied with a reassuring smile, kissing her forehead. "Then I know I'll se you again." She replied in the same mood. Then, both exited their love nest. Outside in the cold morning, the men were already grouped. The captain rested his eyes on his men, noticing the lack of two of them. "Where are the others?" he asked, as a soldier brought him his horse. One of them men was about to answer, when three horses appeared. They stopped abruptly and one of the soldiers helped the second one climb down a body from his horse. Haruko, Daisuke and the rest of the men watched curiously the situation. As the two men put the stranger on the floor, supporting his head in a bag they had, the Captain wasn't able to contain an exclamation. "But that's Takeru, the stable-boy." he realised. In fact it was the young blond. Haruko hurried herself into the house, getting a cloth with water along with some bandages to treat Takeru's forehead. Meanwhile, the Captain was trying to get a report from the two men.

"Where did you find him?" he inquired as he kneeled next to the younger boy and began cleaning his forehead with the wet cloth. He had dry blood running down his face from a nasty wound on his forehead. There were also several cuts from what Daisuke could only imagine as being cuts from tree branches. _He must have been in a real hurry to ride like this. _He thought. "He was just a few kilometres away, captain. Lying on the ground. We even thought he was dead." One of the two replied. Just then, Takeru trembled and his eyes opened slowly. Daisuke and Haruko who was cleaning the wounds on his face, backed away to give him room to sit if he wanted.

The youngster looked to his surroundings not realising what has happened just yet, until a sudden light crossed his mind. He tried to sit quickly, but immediately was brought down by a strong headache. Taking his hand to his head, he was stopped by someone. Looking to the face of the person, he recognized the captain. A sudden joy raised his spirit. "Captain! I'm so glad I've found you. Are Sora and Koushiro with you? I must speak with them. There is great dangerous…" he started talking faster than anyone could understand. The captain made him be quiet and lie down again. "Easy. You have a nasty cut on your forehead. Let us treat it and then you can talk." The captain told him. The blond, though, wasn't in the mood to wait for whatever. He needed to desperately talk with Sora and Koushiro. "But…" he protested. Nevertheless it didn't serve him much and the Captain cast him a glare, ordering him to shut up.

The moments that followed, while the dark haired girl and Daisuke cleaned and bandaged Takeru's wounds under the attentive and curious glare of the soldiers seemed like an eternity to the blond, though it had passed less than three or four minutes. But he felt like the time was a precious thing to be wasted like that. He had wasted enough time while he was unconscious, sleeping on the ground, and, by the looks, Sora and Koushiro weren't with the soldiers, so what he had to do was to get up quickly and continue to Oita's port where he was sure to find them. Or at least he hoped. That was his last hope.

"There, you're done now, boy." Haruko said to him in a motherly voice, even though the girl was not much older than him, perhaps five or six years. Daisuke was a little older, almost nine years. Takeru sat quickly and touched his forehead. "Thanks." He said to his two doctors. "Now, I've really have to…" he began but once again, he was interrupted by the captain's authoritarian voice. "Easy! First of all, tell me what are you doing here?" Daisuke asked. The blond hesitated for a second, pondering if he should or shouldn't tell him what was happening in the castle, but after all, he was Captain Motomiya, he controlled Natsuko's soldiers and he could be as helpful as Sora and Koushiro. Suddenly a plan came to his mind. In a few words, he told the captain everything that had happened since he had left. He told him about Princess Mimi and her Lady Hikari being taken by King Ishida. He told him about Natsuko's real identity and about his suspicious over the reason why Yamato had send someone to kill Sora. He also told him about his true origins. There was silence. A silence of pure shock by the captain. Haruko was out of the conversation along with the soldiers, since Takeru had asked to talk to him in particular.

"Are you sure of what you're telling me? What you're saying is very complicated and dangerous to be said." The captain inquired. A part of him didn't want to believe in the truth that the other part had assured him. For long had he been suspicious about the queen. Certain visits that she received, non-communicated to him, his truthful captain; certain things he heard around the palace, rumours that he obliged himself to discard. But now, cruel and openly the truth revealed to him in all its fateful disaster if it came to the open. Rebellious soldiers, revolted people, all too easy for Yamato to get the reins of this kingdom, the kingdom he had sworn to protect. _No, I won't let that happen. I must act fast and silently. _He thought and in his mind a plan began elaborating, but there were still many questions many doubts that could make his plan fail. No, he needed to be sure.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your thoughts Captain Motomiya, but we need to get Lady Sora and Koushiro back immediately. If my suspicious are revealed truth and she really is the only heir to the throne, only she can stop the great catastrophe we fear." Takeru spoke, wisdom on his young words. "You're right." The Captain concluded. "But what can we do? I know that she went to Nagasaki city, but we cannot cross the ocean. It would be as an invasion to our neighbour kingdom and could bring even more disaster towards our kingdom." He said, his forehead contracting, showing wrinkles Takeru had never though he had at such young age. He pondered over the issue for a while. "Yes, it is true that that might cause an unwanted attention and possibly a war. Our only option is to wait for her and Koushiro to return for I'm sure they will at Oita's port. Then we can decide the measures we will take." Takeru said. Daisuke nodded. The young Prince spoke with good sense. "Then we shall wait for Lady Sora. Let's hope she doesn't come too late."

The sea was calm. _Maybe too calm._ Or maybe it was just Taichi's mind pulling him to think of the worst things that could happen. He sighed as he watched the small waves beat against the skull of the ship. Weeks, days ago he would never have thought he would be in such a difficult situation. His heart wanted revenge. He wanted to have stayed to find, torture and kill the men that had made the only girl left in his life suffer. He wanted to make them pay so badly. But his reasonable side said to him that he would be almost impossible to find them. But even that wouldn't stop him, if it wasn't for Koushiro's appeals and Sam's wisdom words.

He rested his restless hand over the handle of his katana, tracing with his fingers the soft outlines of the black sword, the only thing he had left from his family. The blade that had crossed without resentment the heart of so many enemies, the weapon that throughout the years had always been fateful to him, never leaving him behind or backcrossing him. The blade that had not been there to protect Sora. He knew he shouldn't be punishing himself for what had happened. But a part of him told him that if he had…

"Aren't you going to eat or sleep or do anything at all besides staring endlessly at the ocean?" a voice, sharp with a bit of anger, but still soft enough for Taichi to understand he wasn't really angry said. Taking his weary eyes from the blue pattern before him, he faced Sam. The older guy had his eyes filled with concern for his best friend. "I just…" once again his trade of thoughts was interrupted. "You know you couldn't have done anything." Sam told him once more, like he had been telling him, since the night before.

Another sigh followed. The captain turned to mirror the sea once more. His hands rested on the border of the wooden Dark Arrow. "I feel that I shouldn't have let her go. I should have begged for her to stay, do anything and never letting her go. I had learned my lesson about leaving the persons I care for and I shouldn't have let that happen again." He said stubbornly. Sam sighed, his patience and intelligence, though big, was still not able to understand the stupidities people say when they are in love.

"You know perfectly that whatever you had said would have not changed her mind. As much as she loves you, she needed to know the truth about her parents. You know how it feels like, not knowing who you are, feeling you've lost your identity." Sam wised. But Taichi was stubbornly interposing all his arguments. "Then I should have obliged her to stay. Lock her in her room. When we were finally in high sea, she wouldn't be able to return." He replied. "She would have jumped off the window. Even being small, Sora would definitely find a way through." Sam said, a smile crossing his features. "Then I should have tied her to the mast." He smiled. "But she would probably bit the rope and get away." They chuckled.

"How is she?" Taichi asked, his voice filled with depression and concern. Sam rested a hand over the brown haired' shoulder. "Her convulsions and spasm stopped. I think she's stable now. But you know the venom they poisoned her with had no known cure. I hope that the herb I tried has some effect. But even if she wakes up, we don't know if…" he stopped, uncertain of the right way to say what he needed to say. "I know." The captain replied, taking a weigh from his friend's shoulders.

Sam stepped away in slow, contained movements, knowing how his friend needed the time alone. Alone, Taichi allowed himself to drown in his thoughts once more. He closed his eyes, feeling the strong wind on his face. _"We'll see each other again." _She had said before they separated. _And we did see each other again, but I never thought… it simply didn't cross my mind that it would be like that._

_The rain had been pouring for a while. Taichi was beginning to think they wouldn't be able to leave __Nagasaki__ that night. The work that he had expected to be easily done had become increasingly troubling due to the rain that had soaked tissue and men, and was making the discharge slower._

_Covered in his cloak, he walked to the border of his beloved ship to see how the operations were going. He noticed Sam and Ken helping with the large boxes. Noticing his captain looking their way, Sam waved and walked towards him, followed by his younger brother. "How much longer?" Taichi asked, adjusting his hood on his head, though it didn't do him much. His brown hair was completely soaked anyway and he was thinking about pulling the hood back and let the rain flow freely down his face. "I don't think it will take much longer. There just two more boxes to discharge." Sam replied._

_The captain looked to the main deck were the men were picking the last two boxes. "Well, I guess that we can prepare to leave then." He figured. Sam immediately started giving orders of hoisting the anchor, opening the sails and preparing everything to leave. Taichi walked to the ship's wheel and prepared to sail off, when a shout from the coast called their attention. "There's a man there, Captain." One of the sailors said, taking his telescope. "His Koushiro." The same sailor informed after seeing the red haired through the telescope. Taichi raised his eyebrow. He shouldn't be here. He thought as he motioned the men to help him get in. But that fact was that it wasn't only Koushiro on the outside. In his arms, covered with a cloak was Sora._

_Taichi came running towards him, as he saw her in his arms, not moving. Koushiro himself could barely stand. As soon as the brown haired man took the girl into his arms, Koushiro fell to his knees and breathed heavily. His muscles seemed ready to explode any minute now and his body appeared to be going to collapse, black out. He made an effort to breathe slower as Sam and Ken helped him to get into the lower deck._

_"What happened?" The two brothers asked simultaneous. Meanwhile, Taichi had brought Sora to the room she had been previously. He rested her body in the bed and started taking her wet clothes. There was no time for thinking about politeness or anything else. He had to get her into dry clothes, before she would catch a cold. But he noticed how she was pale and she wasn't opening her eyes. He searched in her body for any wounds, a cause for her numbness. But he saw nothing. She had only a small cut on her face. Just then, Koushiro, accompanied by Sam and Ken entered the room and closed the door behind them. "What the hell happened?" Taichi almost yelled at the red haired man, as the two men left him in the bottom of the bed. Koushiro tried to regain his breath. He was exhausted from carrying Sora all the way, running in the rain._

_"She's been poisoned." He managed to say between breaths. Sam looked to Taichi and then to Sora. He pushed the captain aside and examined the scratch that was till bleeding on her cheek. He touched the blood, causing a moan from the girl. He took the small thread of red fluid to his nose and smelled it. "Spider poison." He murmured. Taichi felt his knees collapsing on the floor. "You mean… no1 No! Please Sam, you're an expert… you must know some medicine, an herb… you have to do something." The captain pleaded. "I'll do my best…" the dark haired man replied, but his voice wasn't confident like it used to. Suddenly, Sora's body started twisting again. Her eyes were suddenly open, but twisted back. "She's having another spasmodic attack. Hold her still, Taichi." Sam instructed. The captain did as he was told and held her arms and head, while Ken on the bottom of the bed, tried to get a hold on her legs._

_Meanwhile, Sam had exited the cabinet, coming back what it looked like hours later, for Taichi, but the truth was that everything was going so fast. He prepared an especial herb right there and applied a little quantity on the auburn haired' cheek. Then he made a mix with water and sunk it down her throat, spilling some over the bed sheets and Taichi._

That had been the night before, and since then, he hadn't had the courage to go back to the room and see her again. She was miserable. Her skin was pale, almost white, almost dead. Her lips, her rose coloured lips that tasted like candy were blue and though her appearance was cold and of a death person, she was burning in fever. He had heard her voice, screaming in the middle of the night, drowned in unknown nightmares. Almost like the last scream of a trapped animal, high pitch. No, he hadn't the courage to see her like that. Koushiro on the other hand, had refused to step away from her. He had changed his clothes in the room, never taking his eyes from his protected and that had happened because Sam had obliged them. In the middle of all the confusion, Sam was the only one that seemed to be behaving rationally. Even Ken was strange. He had been impressed by Sora when she had that spasmodic attack and he couldn't get his mind off of it.

Gathering all the courage he had, the captain stepped away from the border of the ship, his eyes leaving the deep ocean, and walked down the stairs that led to the middle deck. He stopped in front of the wooden door, behind which Sora was lying, dying… _No, I can't think like that. She's going to make it. She's strong. The strongest woman I ever met. _It took him about three minutes or so, to lift his closed hand, and knock on the door. A knock so soft that he could have sworn no one would hear it. But Koushiro did. He opened the door. The Captain examined him with sad eyes. The red haired man was darkened by sadness and fear. His eyes held deep holes that could have never come for only one day of sleepless. Those where the eyes of a person who's fearing to loose someone dear.

"Hello Taichi." He greeted, trying his best to sketch a smile on his lips, which he couldn't. "I was wondering when you would come. I think I better leave you alone with her." the red haired replied, exiting the door in slow motion. The Captain walked in, his eyes glued to the floor. He closed the door behind him. There was no courage that could make him lift his eyes. He sat by her side, and held her pale hand. Strangely it was colder than the night before. Not cold, though, it was only warm now. He dared to look at her.

Her lips had almost gained the usual colour, but they were still with shades of blue. Her hair fell around her with no brightness like it used to, but it too seemed to be regaining some lost colour. He clutched her hand tightly, but there was no response. She was breathing, her chest moving up and down so slowly. Sam and Koushiro had removed her wet clothes and she was now wearing just some pants. Her chest was bandaged along with her left arm, and the sheets covered her under her shoulder, so her arms were over the covers.

The captain remained silent for a while, slightly happy to being holding her hand. He thought of the words that he felt right to say to her, as his other hand moved to her head and caressed her face. His eyes were beginning to get watery, and a tear rolled down his face, falling on Sora's arm. Taichi quickly wiped the tears away.

"You must wake up soon, Sora." He said in a very low soft tone, his voice trembling. "Ken, Sam and Koushiro will be playing chess all the time, and I need someone to talk to me." He paused. "Besides…" another tear managed to escape the Captain's strong will. "I need a woman by my side. I need you Sora." He paused again. His tears were now falling freely and he sobbed quietly by her side. He bended slightly and hugged her, whispering in her ear. "I love you." He clutched her hand, and to his admiration, a small strength clutched his hand back for few seconds.

* * *

_So sorry peeps. for the long delay and short chapter. anyway hope you like it, like always I try my best. Dragon and Saphira thanks for your reviews. Obrigado, aprecio mto a vossa opinião_


	14. Revelations

**Dark Arrow**

By Marie Darkholme

**14. Revelations**

The salon was huge. It could welcome about a cent of people without any problems of space. In the centre, a large carpet covered the floor. It represented another hunting scene. Two men hid in the vegetation watching as a young deer grazed with their weapons ready to strike. In the end of the large chamber two fireplaces were set to warm the room. In the left side there were several high windows illuminating the room, but they were covered by large heavy dark blue curtains, covering almost every light that could have been passing through it. Instead, the chamber was illuminated by three large chandeliers hanging from the ceiling in a threatening size.

Set in one of the sides was a table in a rectangular shape, long enough to have fifty guests or more. It was completely covered in every type of food that Mimi could have ever imagined. Meet of every living species from chicken to boar and there was even horse meet, judging by the aspect of a strange piece of red meet in the end of the table. There were also several drinks: wine was he most abundant, but Mimi spotted what seemed like orange and lemon juice.

The Princess observed all this in a mix of astonishment and despise. She always thought that Yamato needed to feel greater than others but this was exaggerated not to say completely outrageous. In a single line, waiting patiently an order, about ten servants were in the end of the room, distant enough not to hear a conversation that could settle between the _guests_ and the King, but close enough to quickly attend any order.

Gazing to the sad and fearful look of the servants, Mimi couldn't help a smile of sympathy towards them. She walked proudly, her head up in the provocative red dress to the place that Li Hong indicated her, as she walked a little ahead of the two women. She couldn't King Yamato anywhere but she was sure that he would be coming. Maybe he just wanted to make a scandalous entry. Hikari followed her uneasy with the black dress she was obliged to wear. It hadn't been easy for neither of the women to even thinking about dressing those things, but Li's eyes filled them with pity and they could not escape from wearing them as a way to keep the girl out of Yamato's anger, even if just for a while.

As they reached the proximities of the table, two servants immediately left their perfect line to help them sit down. Meanwhile, the cooper haired girl took her place in the line. After helping Mimi and Hikari to take their places, the two servants quickly but quietly walked back to the line. Suddenly there was a loud old sound of a door opening and Yamato made his entrance. He smiled mischievously as he saw the women sitting in their respective places wearing the clothes he had chosen. He walked in a slow pace, as he glared at Mimi, watching her carefully. The Princess felt exposed by the lack of clothes and with an unnoticed movement brought the skirt of the dress up, trying to cover her legs properly.

A different servant pushed Yamato's chair and helped him sit, bowing as he first arrived and when he finally went back to the line. Once there, all the servants bowed. The blond exchanged his view, looking to his left where Hikari had been ordered to sit. His eyes came down from her face to the low neckline of the dress, and the Lady too felt exposed and with an unconcerned movement took a small scarf and tied it on her neck, leaving the loose points falling over her chest, covering that way her middle exposed breasts.

"I'm glad to see you've accepted my invitation to join me in lunch." Yamato replied disdainful, as he approached his hand from Mimi's resting it over hers. "We wouldn't have if we didn't know what you would do the girl through whom you sent the request." Mimi replied coldly taking her hand beneath his. The King was not happy with her attitude but he kept his appearance cool.

With a movement of his hand, all the servants left the line in order like Mimi had never seen. Each one of them picked a different plate, and the girls picked the several drinks available. Then, they started circulating around them, serving the meets and drinks as they were ordered. They approached Yamato first. An elderly man bend his bandage to show a very good looking duck with orange on it, cut in thin slices intercalated with the citrus fruit in a very pleasant look to the eyes. The King refused the food in an abrupt way, making the elderly tremble in fear.

Mimi accepted the delicious plate with a smile that made the man's eyes shine for a second. He slipped two slices of duck into Mimi's plate and moved to Hikari. Then a young man, in his early teens served Mimi potatoes, toasted in the right point. Yamato refused the potatoes too. He waited for the boar servant to provide him a large piece of boar's meet that he accompanied with bread. Hikari opted for one of the most common meets: the chicken that was served in thin pieces as well, mixed with a special sauce along with rice.

As they had finished serving, the servants returned to their places, one by one, reforming the previous line. The last were the girls, one of them, Li, serving the drinks. Mimi drank white wine, to combine with the soft palate of the duck. The Lady opted once again for an elementary drink, water. On his hand, the King refused several of the drinks he was offered. He chose the red wine that Li Hong was carrying. The young woman was the last of the servants and carried a silver wine recipient. She quietly dropped the wine on Yamato's gold cup, carefully not to dirty anything. As she put back the silver recipient in the small bandage she was carrying and prepared to leave, Yamato put an arm around her shoulders when she was bent and whispered something in her ear. Mimi watched as small tears formed in the girl's eyes and an horror expression crossed her otherwise sad pale features.

Li quickly returned to her place, not daring to move her hands to clean her face, now washed in small tears falling uncontrollably through her cheeks and into her white apron. Yamato smirked in his sit as he sliced a piece of his boar and take it to his mouth, chewing noisily.

Mimi and Hikari remained silently. Hikari dare not to prove her food. A sudden fear that it might be poisoned or containing some unwanted substance had assaulted her. Mimi though, had started cutting a slice of her duck. She raised it and put it on her mouth. She wasn't afraid. _I know he wouldn't poison our food because he still needs us. He needs to play with us for a little while. Besides he wouldn't poison the only person that can guarantee him a legal right to the throne._ She thought, trying to reassure herself that King Yamato would never poison neither hers nor her friend's food. She tasted the duck. It was sweet from the orange and very pleasant to the palate.

Seeing Mimi eating her food, Hikari picked a little of hers as well. She looked uncertain to the servants, but their faces remained expressionless, except for the deep sorrow and sadness they bore as they had already born like that, which in a way wasn't far from truth. The younger servants must have been born in this submissive and fearful reign with Yamato and his father. Closing her eyes, she put the food in her mouth and chewed. _Well, if it was really poisoned, I'll be dead in a few hours, so I might as well eat. _She told herself, and with that she started eating.

"Princess, does the duck please you?" Yamato asked in a serious, yet mocking tone. Mimi raised her eyes from the plate and looked straight at him. Once again, she eyed him with despise and that angered him deeply, but he didn't show it either. "In fact, it does. But I should not complement you but your excellent cooker." She replied cold as ice. This freezing temper that the _Princess _was using with him, only made Yamato more tempted to reveal her who she really was. That would definitely put her in her place, the dirt. He was sure that her Lady hadn't broach the subject already and wouldn't unless she was forced to by some eventuality.

"Maybe you could go cock with him?" he harsh replied. "It's closer to your origins than the throne, but still not low enough." The words casually escaped his lips, like there was nothing to it. He scolded himself from approaching the subject when he thought he still needed to keep it covered, but now there was nothing to do. He was sure she would ask questions, and after being ignored the last time, she wouldn't leave the table without an answer, whatever that answer meant.

And it did happen as he had thought. Mimi eyed him surprised by the outburst and the words, trying to put some sense into what he had said, but she couldn't. He noticed her puzzled expressions as she inquiringly eyed him, not ever losing the superiority look. He noticed how Hikari stopped her fork in middle air and her face paled noticeably. She slowly lowed her eyes, and rested the fork over the plate, her hands travelling to the napkin, behind which she tried to hide her consternated face.

"What do you mean with that?" the Princess asked. A look towards the servants and they were left alone in the room, no one besides Mimi, Hikari and Yamato. He too put down his fork and cleaned his lips with the napkin, slowly and always eying both girls. "Answer me!" Mimi's voice seemed to echo through the walls of the room. Yamato grinned, or better smirked in a strangely pleased way. "I see you're learning from your dear friend and cousin, Lady Sora, how to improve your manners." He mocked. Mimi smiled cynically. "Better with her than with you." She replied. This hit Yamato straight to his cold ice heart, that is, if he had one. Throwing the napkin onto the table, his face growing red from anger, he rose from his chair and walked to Mimi's side. The Princess was scared from his sudden moves and stood, backing away from him.

"You want to know the truth, Princess?" he shouted as he grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her back, pushing her hard against him. Hikari got up and ran to rescue, but Yamato hit her hard and she fell to the hard floor, touching her burning cheek skin. Mimi winced in pain as Yamato pressed her arm closer to back. "The truth, my dear Princess, is never what you thought. The truth is that all your life you've lived a lie and nothing else. The castle, the clothes, they never belonged to you or your mother. You were just occupants till someone took over. Thieves, nothing else." He partly whispered and shouted on her ear. "The truth was that your mother was nothing but a hooker and your father was never a count, he was some drunk that your mother had the bad luck to sleep with."

Mimi didn't feel the pain on her throbbing arm anymore. The pain growing bigger than she ever thought possible in her chest, was more imposing. Her heart was bleeding and her eyes began shedding. The hot salty drops fell over her chest, wetting her breasts and dress. "That's not true. You're lying." She yelled in desperate belief. She didn't want to believe him, but…her heart, all her being told her that was the truth. She was not Princess, she was nothing but the daughter of a prostitute, a woman pay to sleep with disgusting, pervert men.

"Oh, but it is, my love. Ask your little friend there." Yamato laughed, turning Mimi so she could face Hikari on the ground. The brown haired woman could say nothing. Her burning cheek meant nothing now, just Mimi's eyes, pleading her to deny the truth. But she couldn't. Somehow, somewhere, someday, Mimi would have to know and, though now wasn't the best of times, the truth was already told and she could do nothing except slowly nodding, acknowledging the horrible reality that had been kept from Mimi herself, the innocent victim of causality and fate.

"So, you see, Mimi, _it is_ in your veins. _It is_ your destine." Yamato continued. "You're nothing but the daughter of an unworthy bitch taken higher than her own dreams. You are a prostitute Mimi, not a Princess." His hand went down to her leg and clutched tightly. "Inherit a prostitute." He finished, taking the moment to abuse Mimi in her weakness. The girl could do nothing besides feeling his hands, touching and clutching unwanted, forbidden places. The tears fell like they were only natural in her figure, like she had born crying and it had never stopped. They just fell down, rolling. She didn't sob uncontrollably, she just cried.

Having had his fun, the king disposed of Mimi throwing her into Hikari that tried to smooth the formal Princess' fall. Then he just watched their figure, amused, a smirk playing in his lips. The brown haired woman held the chestnut haired trying to break her state of chock. Hikari launched Yamato an angry glare. He only smiled widely. "How could you be so insensible? You're a monster Yamato." She spitted. "Yes, I know." He said stepping towards her. He clutched her chin in his hand with two fingers and obliged her to look at him in the eyes. "And you should watch what you are saying. I might decide doing some torture on you and your little love boy. One at a time, so you can hear his screams." He replied. Her eyes betrayed her strong composure, showing her fear.

The sun was beginning to duck. The ocean was now filled with tones of orange, gold, red and yellow, burning at the horizon. Taichi could see it from the small skylight of the cabinet where Sora was sleeping peacefully. He still held her hand, not daring to try taking it because each time he tried the girl would just hold it tighter. He was now sitting on the bed, her head resting on his lap; he caressed her small frame and thick threads of hair. Now that she had awaken from her delusional trance that had him and her friends so worried, he was more calm and had even allowed himself a small rest, without leaving from her side, though.

Nevertheless, the auburn haired had only opened her eyes. She had smiled sweetly as she saw him and tried pushing his hand closer to her. But she was weak and he had to bring his own hand to rest next to her, his fingers interlaced in hers. Then she had fallen back into a deep sleep without so much as a word.

The sunset was so beautiful and colourful. It had the colours of Sora's hair, the hair that he felt slipping between his fingers. It also looked smoothing and relaxing as the touch of her bare skin that he felt as he caressed her hand. He was beginning to drift back to sleep when a movement brought him back to the waken reality. Looking down to the source of the movement, he saw Sora opening her eyes. Taichi smiled. He had missed seeing those eyes. They were still not the same eyes he was used to, but they were definitely better.

The girl slowly opened her sunset eyes and watched her surroundings. She moved her lips, forming a small painful smile on her dry lips, as she saw the brown haired man sitting next to her. She remembered seeing him there the last time she had awakened. He was smiling. She had missed that smile that she felt belonged only to her and no one else.

"You're awake!" he stated. She felt his hand holding hers and she tightened her grip on it. "I …am." She replied as a matter of fact, but her throat was dry as well, and the effort of speaking made her vocals hurt. She tried to wet her mouth with her tongue but it was revealing to be unsuccessful. Noticing her thirst, Taichi stood and prepared to go to the kitchen. He didn't like leaving her, even if just for a moment, but as it was for her necessity, he was willing to do it, but he was shortly stopped by Sora's hand still holding his. Her grip was irregular and weakened as he pushed his hand a little, making her hand fall. The brown haired went back and placed her arm on the bed. "I'm going to get you water." He informed her. The auburn haired smiled again what caused her lips to open a little and start bleeding. The girl didn't give it much attention and slowly licked the blood off.

A red haired man sat at the small ship's kitchen like. On the other side of the table, a young dark haired man was staring at the chess board between the two. Another man sat on the red haired side watching the game attentively. Suddenly the small wooden door that separated the kitchen from the rest of the compartments was abruptly open and the brown haired entered. Without a word, Taichi picked a small cup and filled it with water from the container in the corner of the room. Seeing this, the three friends surprisingly stared back at him.

"What's happening?" Ken asked seeing as Taichi quickly headed for the door with the water cup in hands. "Sora's awaken." The brown haired replied calmly. "Oh!" Ken replied, as it was the most natural thing in the world, until it hit him. "What! Sora is awake! I want to see her…" he quickly said as he stood from his place. "How is she?" Koushiro asked. "How long as she been awake?" Sam inquired. "As she said anything yet?" "Did she ask for water?" "Was she disorientated?" the questions followed Taichi, but the young captain didn't reply any of them and as soon as he arrived Sora's small cabinet, he closed the door behind him.

Looking stupidly to each other, Ken, Sam and Koushiro could do nothing except waiting outside. They couldn't help exchanging evil grins between each other, thinking about what they were doing in the room. Koushiro was the only one to feel a little uncomfortable. He really needed to talk with his protected. He needed to ask her about what Miyako had said. He still hadn't told Taichi or the others about what the elder woman had called Sora in her last moments. First he needed to know what that meant. He needed to know if what he was thinking was the truth and not just something he dreamed about.

In Sora's small room, Taichi helped the auburn haired sit. Sora picked the cup, but her strength failed her from time to time and she almost dropped the content over herself, so the brown haired helped her picking the cup and taking it to her lips. Sora drank thirstily, dropping some water over her bandages and the sheets, but she didn't mind.

An awkward silence fell between them as Taichi put down the cup in the small table next to the bed. He didn't know what to say. He thought that asking her if she was okay would be a rather stupid question, but all the sudden, all the things that he had been thinking he should tell her when she would awake, he couldn't remember any. In his mind, a single question seemed to draw way his attention from any other: who did this to you? That was the question that he was dying to inquire her, but he did not.

"Are you feeling better?" he asked meekly. Sora smiled. Her mouth moved but no words cam from it. She simply articulated the words before actually saying. "I feel much better now." She replied. Her voice was rash and low, like it was scrubbed against the walls of her larynx. She coughed a little; feeling her voice strange to her hears and tried again. "I feel much better now." This time it came better. Her girly, yet strong tone could be heard and there were no more rash words.

"How did I end up here?" she asked, as she realized that wasn't the place she had been when she was injured. Taichi smiled as he replied. "Koushiro carried you here." The girl nodded. "Did he…bring anyone else with him?" she asked, fearing the answer. Taichi looked away, avoiding her eyes, realising who she was talking about. "No, I'm sorry, but she was already death when he arrived." He replied. Sora lowered her head. "I see." Another silence followed, none of them knowing what to talk about. Yet there were so many things to say. Things that she needed to tell him, but not only him. for the first time since she had had the news, Sora started thinking about her life again: what would happen next? What would she do? What could she do? So many things depended on her now. She couldn't just think about herself anymore. Now, more than ever, she had the burden of a kingdom, people that she had the responsibility to take care off, to protect. Thinking about it made her wish she was still asleep.

"I need to talk with Koushiro." She replied, her eyes falling as she said the words. She could see clearly that the brown haired was a little taken back. He had thought that she would prefer him to be there and not Koushiro, but she needed to talk with her friend. "Okay." Taichi replied, his eyes not meeting hers, head down. As he was about to leave, Sora managed to somehow grab a hold on his long sleeve. He looked back. Her eyes were of someone who's sorry. She made an effort to pull him next to her, but she was still weak and her efforts couldn't even move his arm. Finally Taichi walked to her side. She motioned him to get close. Surprised and curious with what she wanted, Taichi bended over the girl. He was not expecting what came next and fell without warning over her, as the girl pulled his lips against hers.

When he was able to bread again, breaking from the surprise kiss, he smiled and bent for another one, enveloping the girl in his strong arms. He kissed her softly in her lips, still a little dry, until a wince of pain was heard. Taichi almost jumped off Sora when she winced in pain from her broken ribs. She put her hand on her bandaged torso, trying to stop the pain. "Are you alright?" Taichi worriedly asked. The girl smiled and nodded. "Yeah, it was just a little too weight." She replied. "I'm sorry." The brown haired blushed, as he tried to avoid the fact that he had fell on top of her. Then suddenly remembering Sora wanted to talk with Koushiro, he gave her a quick kiss on her forehead, picked the water cup and left.

The chess board had not been moved, or so it looked when Taichi entered the kitchen like compartment again. Ken and Koushiro remained concentrated in the game. This time, and for exchange, Sam was the one watching the game. A quick glance over the board told Taichi that the game was not very equal. While Koushiro still had almost each one of his pawns, Ken had lost most of his. As for the other pieces, Koushiro had his queen, two horses, a tower and a bishop, and, of course, his king. On the other hand, Ken had lost his queen and the two bishops.

When the brown haired entered, the attention that had been given to the board was suddenly turned to him. This time the three friends were quiet and waited for Taichi to give them any news. The brown haired man walked over to the small armoire and put the cup inside, after cleaning it with a cloth. He sat next to Ken and eyed his friends. His eyes rested for last in Koushiro. "She wants to talk with you." Taichi replied. The brothers seemed surprised, but Koushiro didn't. He simply nodded and left. "Play this one for me Sam." He told the elder dark haired.

The two brothers then eyes Taichi with intense stares. "Why did she want to talk with him?" Ken asked curious. He immediately felt a smack on his head. He eyed Sam, but his brother just shrank his shoulders. "Taichi…what was that for?" he asked, rubbing his hurt head. "For being so curious. Don't you know curiosity killed the cat?" the brown haired mocked him. Ken looked away, annoyed while the two older men laughed. "You know, he's right. Someday your curiosity is going to get you into troubles." Sam replied. "How is she?" he then continued. Taichi sighed and rested his head over his hands, elbows on the table. "She's better, I guess." He replied. "Her ribs still hurt. But she can talk. She's weak but she'll make it and that's all that matters." The brown haired replied confident with a smile. Sam couldn't help but feel happy for his friend, but still… he doubted that had been all the effect of the poison. He doubted it had been completely wiped out from her organism, but he had faith. "That's great." Ken replied excited.

The grouping had been reunited and was ready to leave. Takeru prepared the last of his things. His weapon was already set over his shoulders. He looked around him. Daisuke's men were already set to leave, but they weren't going with them. The Captain had only conserved a man with him, the others he had sent them to the castle. Their orders were to protect the queen at any cost. The soldiers were confused by the sudden change of plans that the blonde's arrival had caused, but they didn't dare to ask for explanation to their captain. Whatever it was, it was big and in times like this, they knew their Captain had to have complete confidence in them. The higher patent in the group saluted the Captain before leaving. Takeru watched them as they faded away leaving a dust pattern flying around.

"Are we set, Takeru?" Captain Motomiya asked looking to the blond. The young Prince nodded. "Everything set." He answered. Now there were just Haruko and other man there. Daisuke picked a letter he had been writing and delivered it to his most fateful soldier. The man was confused.

"I'm sorry to question your orders, Captain, but…isn't this the work of the messenger?" the soldier asked. Daisuke smiled. "It should be, if it wasn't for the importance of this letter. Between all my men, you're the one who has proved me more worthy of trust and so I entrust you with this mission. This is not a simple message. This letter can make the difference between a good future and a bad future. Your orders are to give the letter in hand to the queen. No one besides the queen must open or carry this letter." The captain explained, receiving nods of understanding and agreement from his soldier. "Once you are at the Queen's presence, you must stay there and wait for her to write a letter back. It is of extreme importance that you pass unnoticed, even by our military colleagues. Do you understand?" the Captain asked. The soldier stood in position and bowed respectfully. "I understand Captain and I ask forgiveness for doubting your orders." The soldier apologized. "Consider it past. Now go fast and prudently."

The soldier didn't wait for another order. He climbed his horse and left, disappearing also in a cloud of dust in the horizon. Takeru waited now for the captain. Daisuke had considered that due to the nature of the issue they were handling with, it was not appropriated for his soldiers to be in Oita's at Sora's arrival. Her escort would be made by Takeru and himself, and knowing Sora as a good sword woman he knew she wouldn't need much of an escort. Besides, his men would be much more useful in the castle. Through the queen, he would be able to keep them in defensive positions and keep the castle safe.

Daisuke approached Haruko. The girl wasn't willing to stay. "I want to go with you." She told him. "But, Haruko… it might be dangerous. I don't want you to get hurt." The captain said. He looked into her eyes. There was no way that she was going to stay, her eyes told him that. They were determined and fearless. He bent and kissed her forehead. "I don't know what will happen. People are after Takeru and Lady Sora. You will be safer here." He replied. "I'll come to get you when all it's over. I promise."

His words meant a lot to Haruko, but still, she wanted to go. It was not the fear that he would break his promise and would not be back. It was the fear that she would loose him without even knowing. The fear that he might not be able to come back alive. She knew the dangerous, but her heart also waited for adventure, and now was her chance. No more serving drunk mercenaries and allowing them to touch her with a smile on her face. Goodbye to the dorm. She wanted to get out of that dead village and go with Daisuke and there was nothing he would say that would keep her from going.

"You say it would be dangerous but I've got my protection weapons as well." She replied, arguing her way with him. From the back of the cloak she too was wearing, she took a pair of sais. Daisuke looked surprised at those. "Do you know how to use them?" he asked. The girl blushed. "Just enough, but you could teach me how to…" she was cut off by his voice again. "Still… I don't think…" "Then you think it is safer for me to stay in the middle of this mercenaries, allowing them to fight in my lodge!" she asked. She knew that with this last argument he had no escape but allowing her to go along with him.

The Captain sighed. She was right. At least having her with him, he could assure that no one would hurt her. _Over my dead body only._ He thought. A smile was unable to pass unnoticed when it crossed his lips. "Okay, you are right." He finally gave in. Haruko jump to his arms, putting her arms around his neck with the sais in her hands. "hey, watch where you put that." Daisuke complained with a smile. The couple approached Daisuke's horse and the Captain helped Haruko climb on. "Shouldn't I take my own horse." She asked. The captain shook his head. "No, it's not necessary. Mine can carry both of us, and we don't need to hurry." _At least not yet._ He completed in thoughts.

Takeru watched the couple and in his thoughts, the always present image of Hikari appeared again. He wished he knew how she was now. If she was okay? If Yamato hadn't treat her bad? If she was alive? He quickly dissipated the last thought. _She's alive. I must have hope. My brother wouldn't kill her without my presence. He feels to delightful with others pain._ With this last reassuring, the small trio gave the signs to their respective horses, and the animals immediately began galloping at constant speed.

* * *

_Hi, peeps. Sorry, so sorry for the long delay. My vacations started so I have a little more time, but because I ahve my family with me, I won't be able to update next week as I would like, but I'll do my best._

_Did you liked the chapter. Hope so, Don't forget R&R_

_Kisses Marie_


	15. Destiny

**Dark Arrow**

By Marie Darkholme

**15. Destiny**

The young red haired man slowly walked towards the room where his friend was. In his mind questions built, questions that through the day that had passed and the night had been almost erased from his thoughts, but that now, knowing exactly what the auburn haired girl wanted to talk with him, started to fill his mind again. He travelled the short path that separated the kitchen and Sora's little dorm in a longer period of time than would be expected, but he made to there, nevertheless. He hesitated for a second or two before knocking at the door. He didn't wait for the girl to tell him to come in, and opened the door, entering.

Koushiro's first reaction when seeing Sora sited on the bed was of joy, but that feeling was immediately overcome as he watched her still pale features with the seriousness related to the issue they were about to discuss. But now that he was there, he began to wonder what was there to discuss. He only needed the confirmation to the suspicious that Miyako had rose. Still, Sora had no idea that he could even have a clue over the issue, since she had been told Miyako was death.

He approached her bed and sat on the border. Sora smiled and grabbed his hand between her two, trying to find an easy way to broach the subject that had nothing of simple. Koushiro spared the girl the trouble to begin a conversation that would inevitably lead to the answer to his question by asking how she felt. "Alright, I guess." She said with a smile. Then, silence fell between the two again.

Sora invoked her courage to start speaking and never being a girl with trouble into speaking her mind, she found extremely difficult to start this conversation, even though, she was speaking with her long time best friend, the man that in so many way had always been there to back her up and help cleaning the mess. With a long sigh, she deviated her eyes to the small skylight.

"Taichi told me that Miyako was dead." She started. Her voice was slow and hoarse, but it left no space for Koushiro to think that she was hesitating in any way. "So, I suppose that you don't know what she told me back in her house." She affirmed. Koushiro pondered between intervening, and telling her what Miyako's last words had been and allow her to keep talking, but finding that maybe it would be easier to tell her after, he let her continue, not confirming, though, her suspicious.

"Well…Miyako… I guess I better start from where she started." The auburn haired gave in, not really knowing how to start. Very resumed she described her conversation with the diseased nanny, excluding some details less important. Then she quickly told him about the Crawlers of Death and how they had attacked them. She described with emotion and a slight sparkle in her eyes how Miyako had stood up for her and gave her life to try and save her. for Koushiro it felt like he had been hearing the story in less than a minute, but in fact it had passed more than an hour since he had entered Sora's room. The auburn haired didn't stop for nothing and even when her throat threatened to fail her, she kept telling him what had happened, feeling that she wouldn't be able to continue after any break. The red haired heard everything in silence, pondering in all that his friend's words meant. He was no longer before the rebellious orphan girl, but before the only legitimate heir to the throne, Princess Sora… no, Queen, for when she got back and claim her right to the throne she would be made queen without any type of doubt. It seemed all so unbelievable, but yet so right, like he had always known that Sora was destined to be more than what she appeared. He remembered often thinking that Sora would be a better queen than Mimi, but he thought that was just his hope talking, because if that was truth, he would be able to marry Mimi.

As Sora finished relating the events, she gave a loud sigh and relaxed, laying down again, feeling the effort she had made on her throat coming back on her. Koushiro seemed to be thoughtfully by her side. In his head he could picture events to come, the way that he would like things to happen: both he and Sora arriving to the castle and communicating to Naoko that they knew the truth; Sora being crowned; he and Mimi finally able to be together, side by side testifying the great event; Hikari and Takeru also there, holding hands… But as more as she pictured the scene the more he thought there was something missing.

"I was distrusting something like that." He finally replied. Sora eyed him with surprise. "You were? I mean, when I left the castle, I never thought… I never thought I would stumble into what I did." Sora said. "Yes, I know, but... that's not what I mean." He said. "When I arrived, Miyako was still breathing." He told Sora. The girl's eyes widened in surprise. She had been awake by the time Koushiro had carried her but she had been delusional and could not remember anything. "She said that I should help the Princess… at first, well, I didn't give it much attention, but after you were here and I had calmed down, I started remembering it again. I tried to convince myself that she had been delusional at the time, but the fact was that she was pretty logical at the moment… I mean, I knew she was talking about you, I just couldn't believe it." He explained.

"So, what are you going to do next?" he asked, after a long sigh with a smile. "You are the legal Queen." The girl smiled, but soon the grin faded between a sad sigh. "I don't know." She finally replied, not quiet giving to Koushiro the answer he expected. "You don't know! C'mon, you can make the difference you always tried to input on Mimi about…all that things that you dreamed about. You have the power. You…" he was interrupted from his daydreaming by her cry off anguish. "I know, but that was before…" Sora tried to explain her problem, but Koushiro didn't seem ready to understand. "Before what?" he asked, obviously confused by her. "Before I met Taichi." She replied.

Koushiro allowed himself to stand up. _There was in fact something missing from his picture. _He had thought about all their old friends, but he had forgot about their new friends, that, thought they were important for him too, one of them meant more than a friend for Sora and he knew it. Taichi. The only man he had ever met that was able to melt his best friend.

"Do you understand now?" she asked. The red haired nodded, but suddenly something came to his mind. "But why don't you ask him to… well, you know, it's obvious to everyone that you are both in love. Why don't you ask him to be _your King_?" the red haired asked as a matter of fact with a wide smirk on his face. Sora couldn't help to blush. "I would, but I cannot ask him to leave everything he has behind. I can't ask him to give up on the freedom he has, to leave the only family he knows…" she trusted him her worried.

The red haired man thought for a while. It was in fact something that might be difficult to Taichi, but more than that, would be going back to the kingdom he had left for love to his lost family. The kingdom where he had suffered so much. Asking him that without even knowing would be much more difficult. _But we have to try, nevertheless._

"I know what you mean, and that only shows how thoughtful you can be about others even when you can come out of the situation badly." He said proud on his best friend. "But don't you think you should leave that decision to him?" Koushiro finished in a wisdom tone of voice. Then, without saying another word, that was, nevertheless, not needed, he left Sora alone to think things over.

After long hours of galloping, the trio allowed themselves a first stop since Okayama. Takeru was the first to stop, making Hika neigh as he pushed its reins so the mare would slow down and eventually stop. The Captain and Haruko stopped a few metres ahead, since their horse needed a little more time to stop.

The blond climbed off his horse and stretched his arms and legs. He allowed Hika to trot around, like it too was stretching its legs. He looked around to the place they were. Certainly it was not the better place to stop, since it seemed perfect for an ambush, something that was still not off Takeru's thoughts. His sadistic brother would do almost anything to catch him. But he could no longer go on with the rhythm they were on, since the animals were getting excessively tired as well as them. Like Daisuke had said, they didn't need to hurry, at least, not for now, but Takeru somehow doubted that that would keep for long.

The Captain directed his horse back, next to Hika and climbed off as well. He straightened himself and was about to offer a hand to his lady when Haruko jumped off the horse with a small laugh. "I am not a Lady from Her Majesty's court, Daisuke. I've learnt to ride a horse and climb it off any time at any pace quite effectively." She replied amused. The Captain shrank his shoulders and walked next to the blond, that was walking around in circles as he was thinking of something. "I think Haruko is going to be great friends with Lady Sora." He commented with a smile. In spite of that, the blond gave him no attention. Daisuke rested a hand over the young Prince's shoulder. "Don't worry. I'm sure that King Ishida will do no harm to Lady Hikari or Princess Mimi." he tried to reassure the blond. Takeru retributed the gesture with a smile.

Meanwhile, Haruko had picked up her sais and was playing some tricks with them. Daisuke that had his back turned on her did not noticed, and only acknowledge it when Takeru smiled widely, with laughter spread over his features. The Captain looked back to see the black haired woman _training_ with her weapon. He shook his head as he walked over to her side and started showing her some things. Takeru watched them for a little while, amused at how cute the Captain and the girl looked together. He had never thought he would someday be watching something like that happening to Daisuke. He had always seemed the kind of men who were born to fight to death, not leaving widows behind. He quickly shook the thought away as the image of Haruko in black garments, crying Daisuke's dead appeared in his mind.

Feeling like it was a good time to practice he took his hands back, and got a hold on his two blade sword. Retrieving to a more secluded place in the nearing woods, he closed his eyes. He tried to abstract from the place he was, still never really forgetting where he was; he could hear the sounds of the birds lowing and mixing with new sounds, until then passing unnoticed. He could hear the leaves moving by the breeze, the soft pace of a fox nearing the place. The two blade was in his front, held by his two hands in a vertical position, when he swung it making a complete turn with it and turning himself at the same time. He stopped. Once again, the sounds invaded him. he could hear his own feet has he moved it slowly and almost noiseless into the next position. But then something seemed to be out of place. A sound, unheard till them rose from the woods movement and reached Takeru's ears. It had been short, too short for him to really acknowledge what it was. It could have been a bird on a tree branch or a wildcat.

The blond put his two blade sword back on its place on his back and quickly returned next to his new acquired companions and friends. Haruko seemed to have slightly improved, at least in the way that she held the ninja weapons. He still could not believe that a peasant like Haruko could possess such weapon, but, like she had said, they had belonged to her father, probably an old unfinished apprentice in some ninja art before becoming a man with family.

"Hey, Captain, we should keep going." The blond informed. He took his fingers to his mouth and whistled. A distant gallop was heard and Hika and Daisuke's horse, that had meanwhile gone for a ride of their own stopped abruptly. Takeru smiled to his fateful friend as he caressed Hika's mane. The mare neighed happily and the blond quickly climbed on. Daisuke gave Haruko a push up and climbed on his horse as well. His eyes searched Takeru's for a reason for their departure, but the younger man had already started his ride again and was galloping at medium speed in front of them. Beating with his heels on the torso of the horse, Daisuke put the animal galloping as well and followed the blond.

The three companions had been galloping for quite a time, at low speed, nevertheless, when Daisuke heard something, a sound coming from the woods. He stopped on his track, raising Haruko's curiosity that immediately asked what was going on. The Captain shushed her by putting his index finger over his lips as he looked around him. not hearing anything besides the normal sounds of a nature, he started galloping again.

Meanwhile, the blond had kept going, without noticing that his friend had stopped, so absorbed he was in his thoughts. It was only when a sharp object just passed in front of him, touching his skin superficially and making a cut on his nose. He stopped abruptly, making Hika stand on its back paws. From a quick glance, he concluded that he was alone. He cursed his stupidity and quickly redrew his double blade sword. He could not figure the exact position from where the arrow had come, even though it was now stuck in a tree at his left, so he did not even thought about picking up his small bow. He tried to evaluate his status, and as he did it, he could easily figure he wasn't in a good position. There were at least four men, from what he could distinguish between the sound of paces in the leaves and dry branches over the floor. He just hoped that Daisuke wasn't being attacked too, because that would mean more men and their chances of escaping would diminish significantly.

He didn't climbed off his horse, knowing that was an advantage that the attackers hadn't, since he couldn't hear any skulls near the place, besides Hika's anxious pacing. He decided to wait for his adversaries to attack him. _If you want me, come and get me. _He thought. As one of them had telepathic abilities, a man with dark clothes and the symbol of a crow at his back, came from his right and attacked. His movements were quick, like a feline, and while jumping in the air towards Takeru, the attacker redrew his two nunchaku. The first attack hit Hika on the torso making the horse stand again and knock down Takeru. The blond wasn't affect by the sudden change of positions and agilely rolled as his back hit the floor, avoiding a rather painful impact and stood from a ducked position.

Two other attackers had appeared. One of them was holding a pudao and the second was holding a katana. The blond knew that there was still missing the archer and so he had to be extra careful not to be hit by an arrow by the back. He was surrounded and his chances didn't seem too good.

The Captain tried to regain the lost space that Takeru had travelled in the brief minutes that he had stopped, but another unexplained sound made him turn his attention to more immediate things, as the stalker that was pursuing them. From a quick glance he could distinguish what it seemed to be a shadow, but as he would quickly discover, it wasn't only one.

"No matter what, stay on the horse and keep galloping." He murmured to Haruko. The girl, that was sitting in front of him, even though Daisuke was the one controlling the reins nodded. The Captain handed her the command of the horse and with an acrobatic movement turned, having now his back with her back. He reached to his cloak and retrieved four small darts. He held them between his fingers with know-how. Spotting the shadow that revealed as being a man with black clothes and the symbol of a snake on the back, he quickly aimed. It was going to be difficult to hit him, so Daisuke didn't even try to aim at an incapacitating place. He just threw the darts freely, hoping to hit the man. He had his confirmation when the shadow seemed to fall at his third shot.

Daisuke smiled thinking he had taken care of his opponent, which he had, but the problem was that that wasn't his only opponent. As soon as the first one fell beat to the ground, two more appeared from nothing. He sighed exasperated. "What's going on?" Haruko asked from the front of the horse. "Don't worry; I can take care of them." Daisuke assured her. By the time he was saying that, the couple had finally caught up Takeru. Haruko couldn't help a small squeak. "You might want to look ahead." she informed Daisuke, as the horse began to slow down, and though that wasn't the best of things to do right now, there wasn't much of a choice, since Takeru and his three opponents were blocking the road.

When the Captain dared to look back, his face darkened. _Oh my goodness!_ He thought worriedly. By the time he searched again for his adversaries they were closer than he would have liked. He jumped off the horse that was now almost stopped, drawing his katana. The first attacker was already upon him and Daisuke barely avoided the impact of his wakizashi.

Metres ahead, Takeru debated to get rid of his three opponents. He had managed to injure one of them on the arm, but nothing that would keep him from continuing the fight. Meanwhile, he was having a hard time avoiding all their combined attacks. Fortunately for him, the attackers seemed a little uneasy, containing some of their attacks. For instances, they avoided to make attacks that were hard to avoid and possibly mortal. _Yamato is really willing to put all the kingdom's assassins on my back, but telling them he wanted me alive and possibly unharmed might not have been his best choice. When they contain their attacks they give me just the space I need to back up and contra-attack. _He thought.

The older man, on the other hand, was having troubles in avoiding the attacks of his two opponents. In spite of not wanting to harm the blond, the attackers didn't have the same orders concerning the captain. _No one besides the blond matters.__ Whoever is with him you can kill them. _Were the orders of the evil Captain of Ishida's court had gave them, and they weren't about to make any hostages, since they wouldn't gain nothing with it.

Takeru avoided another attack by the carrier of the katana, followed by a pudao directed to his feet. He made a small jump and was able to trap the blade under his feet. Taking advantage of his adversary temporarily surprise, Takeru swung his blades and hit the man in the already injured arm. This cut was deeper and the man immediately shielded his arm with a protective hand over the wound, that, in spite of that, kept bleeding, having soaked already his black garment. _One out, three to go._ Takeru thought, still wondering where the archer was.

Although the blond couldn't see it, so involved in his battle, the archer had already showed his face. Haruko backed from the man, avoiding the sharp point of his stick. She held her sais, but she was having some difficult in getting close enough to the man to hit him. She deviated another struck with her left sais, but the man quickly regained the control. The girl kept backing up, not knowing what else to do. She looked around. Daisuke was on the floor, a man over him, struggling to cut his throat, and their blond friend was also having some difficulties with the two men attacking him. She was on her own and suddenly the idea of putting up to drunk mercenaries didn't seem as bad. _No, no. I wouldn't be able to stay there after meeting Daisuke. I must stand up for myself instead of always waiting for other to do it for me. _She said. Not to her full surprise, the face of the auburn haired that both the Captain and Takeru were looking for, the girl name Sora, came to her mind, as she remembered her fighting along with her red haired friend at her establishment. _Yes, I must do like her. Without fear always stand up and fight._ And with her courage renovated, the brown eyed woman stepped forward and deviated the stick from her path, blocking it at the same time, between one of the two spaces. Happy with her accomplishment, and taking advantage of the man's sudden astonishing, the used the other sais and with a strong blow, she broke the lance. Founding himself unharmed, the man tried to reach for his arrows, hoping to use them as a weapon, but Haruko was quickly over him, making him back up with a closed fist over the his face.

The Captain struggled to keep the small tanto away from his throat. Having already knocking down one of his opponents, he was now in deep troubles. He could feel the sharp blade cutting the thin skin of his throat. Suddenly, the weight over him disappeared and Haruko appeared offering him a hand to help him up. Daisuke accepted, a little surprised by the turn on the events, but before he could say whatever, the archer launched himself on Haruko's back, making the girl fall to the ground. The black haired winced in pain as her chin met the hard floor and a thin thread of blood made its way from her bitten bottom lip and her injured maxilla. With the impact, Haruko had released her said that lied now a significantly centimetres away. Daisuke was preparing to help her when he too was, again, knock down. Unarmed, both men required the good old manly strength and started a fist fight.

The blond was still occupied with his two opponents, not knowing what was going on with his two friends, which presence he had already notice when he saw their horse, running from the battle field, probably to meet Hika. The man with the nunchaku swung its weapon at the blond, hitting him square on the nose. Takeru was blinded by the strong pain resulting from his broken nose, along with the tears that immediately came to his eyes. The blood then started to drip. Takeru though couldn't stop to press his nose and try to stop the bleeding. He invested forward and luckily hit someone that ended up as being the person who had broken his noise. He hadn't hit him in the best place. The man was clutching his stomach, but Takeru didn't need to see the wound and the blood coming from it to know he was as good as dead, so he decided to end the man's pain quickly and gave him a mercy blow, hitting him on the throat. The man fell dead to the side. Now there was only one left.

Haruko struggled under the man to get her sais, but the man was way stronger than her and heavy as well. He didn't bother turning her to stare her in the eyes when he killed her, but simply reached to his boot and took a small knife. Haruko struggled harder, trying to reach the handle of her sais. When the man relieved the weight over her as he reached to his boot, Haruko made a final effort. She turned around and hit the man on the chest. The knife on his hand fell, sticking on the ground just by Haruko's right side when he felt the sharp point of the girl's sais penetrating his skin. He coughed and a puddle of blood fell from his mouth, before he fell dead over Haruko. The girl pushed the dead body over her and just sat there, mouth wide open in surprise. She had killed…she had killed someone.

The attacker hit the Captain on the face with a strong punch, but not without a revenge shot on his stomach that made him bent in pain. Daisuke then kicked him and the man fell to the ground, but like a stone. He rolled over and stood again, now with a branch on his hand. He swung it at the captain, but Daisuke easily avoided the attempts of the man to hit him. He simply stepped back. That was until a misfortune made him trip over a large rock and fall backwards. He waited for the hit that would be coming from his attacker, but it didn't come. Instead, there was a small wince and the man fell dead showing Takeru behind with its blooded blade.

The three companions stared at each other, holding the same positions. They had survived without major injuries. Captain Motomiya was the first to recompose himself. He stood and dusted himself off. "Thanks." He said to Takeru. "Don't mention it." He replied as he too got out from his shocked trance. Daisuke helped Haruko up and whistled. His horse was immediately heard, but Hika was nowhere to be seen. The Captain raised an eyebrow. "She only replies to my call." Takeru explained him, as he took his fingers to his lips and whistled. An extra double pair of skulls was heard and the mare arrived shortly after Daisuke's horse.

"Your nose is bleeding." The Captain pointed to Takeru's injured nose. The blond shrugged. "I had completely forget it." He replied, touching the nose with his right hand. It hurt now that he thought of it and it was certainly broken. The bleeding had slowed down, but it was still bothering him, so he picked a small piece of tissue, that could not quiet be described as a scarf and pressed it over his nose. It hurt him but the blond just ignored the pain. "Are you fit to ride?" Daisuke asked. The blond simply nodded and climbed on Hika. "You weren't joking when you said your brother would do anything to catch you." The red spiked haired man replied as he helped Haruko climbing onto the horse. "I never joke when it comes to my brother." The blond coolly replied. "We better keep going."

In a darkened room, a lonely figure seemed to be mumbling something to herself. The once Queen Natsuko was sitting on her once throne. There wasn't a moment that the guards that Yamato had infiltrated on her palace wouldn't be watching her, and that was driving her insane. She felt like a prisoner, what she was in fact. Her chestnut hair with white strikes was falling loosely to her shoulders, replacing the neatly bun that she used to wear. Her clothes also showed untidiness, some parts of her dress even dripped when in anger she had invested against the doors and had torn her dress with rage. There was no crown on her head. She was finished, or was she?

Whispers, like a secret murmured to some unknown shadow or spirit. "I must react…I must…he cannot kill…I'm still the Queen…" confused thoughts murmured into nothing, but yet, thoughts that revealed a last strength on her punished mind. Revenge. That was the thought that more constantly affected her mind. Revenge even with her death, she didn't care anymore.

"I am still the Queen…I can order…I need my Captain…Daisuke Motomiya….rebellion…" the words, mumbled in an inexistent context would seem like the ones of a crazy, but Miyuki hadn't reached that point, yet.

* * *

_So, I know this chapter was a little smaller than usual, but besides I hadn't time to write more, if I continued then it would be bigger than usual and wouldn't come even later._

_Hope you've liked anyway. I think the story is getting a little boring, so I'll try to turn it more interesting. _

_Reviews are accepted anyway. Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing. _


	16. Plans

**Dark Arrow**

By Marie Darkholme

**16. Plans**

The waters were calm and the brown haired man staring at the horizon as so many times he had for the last years, watching the sunset, thinking about his life, about his pass and future, could almost hear the fishes and dolphins swimming near the surface of the deep ocean. His hands rested on the borders of Dark Arrow's structure. Some feet away, sitting in a barrel, Koushiro too was mirroring the ocean, also absorbed in his own thoughts.

Days had passed and soon they would reach Oita's port. Sora had remained in her room all the time, not strong enough to stand, though he knew she had made several tries behind their back. Taichi overprotected her, always saying to stay lied and stay quiet that he would take care of her. Sora hadn't told him about her inheritance yet, but the young brown haired distrusted that something was going on. He spent hours by her side, but as the Captain of the ship he also had his duties and though he trusted Sam and Ken more than enough to trust them the navigation and duties distribution, he had to show the rebellious corsairs who was in charge, even though, that wasn't exactly necessary. Everyone aboard was peaceful and just trying to win their life to feed their families. In fact, if it wasn't for the head skull in the black background and the arrow, they would pass quiet well for fishermen.

Koushiro gave a long sigh as he stood and stretched his arms. He looked over to Taichi, but seeing as the Captain was engulfed in his own thoughts, he decided to go back down to the kitchen where Sam and Ken were playing cards, for exchange.

The lonely silhouette, cut by the sun, remained immutably, deep in thoughts. Distant memories that he had once thought lost, were coming back to him and if a part of him wanted them back, the other just wanted to forget.

_"Here, Taichi." The man said to the young brown haired boy. "This is the perfect place to fish." The noble continued. Little Taichi grabbed the stick he was going to use as fishing cane and prepared a bait to hang in the extremity of the thread. As he was preparing the cane, his recently adopted father sat by his side._

_The part of the river they were was rather deep and had a strong current, and Taichi had wondered how that could be a good place to fish. His father had always told him that fish were better to catch in slow waters. In spite of that, he didn't argue with the older man. He was too young to have remembered such detail and besides, that was the first time since a long time that he had been out to fish. Since his father had died, his mother had completely forbidden him to go anywhere dangerous, and for her, fishing was dangerous and he could not go alone. Besides he had always been occupied taking care of his younger sister that he loved so much. He had been very admired when his mother new husband had asked him to go fishing with him, since never before had he showed any interest in Taichi._

_The count had a younger son name Iori, a little shy boy with green eyes and pale features that the count had forbidden to play with his sister or Taichi himself. The boy was obliged to study for several hours and then he was taught in mastering the sword and riding horse._

_Pushing his doubts and distrust aside, little Taichi came back to the real world and finished his job with the bait. "It's done now, Count Hida." He replied. He still couldn't bring himself to call the man stepfather but the man didn't seem troubled or hurt by that. The Count smile, but Taichi somehow felt that he wasn't really smiling for the good job the youngster had made._

_"Good, now throw the cane to the river." The man ordered with, nevertheless, gentle words. With an excited lop sided smile, Taichi threw the thread onto the water with skill. He was sitting on the margin of the river, his butt over his feet. The brown haired looked to the Count in search of something that told him he had done things right, but the man was not looking at him. He seemed to be looking around and Taichi wondered what he was searching. Turning back his attention to the thread pushed by the current, the brown haired boy didn't noticed that the Count was standing up. Neither did he notice as the man stood behind him. _

_Little could Taichi do, when he felt himself being pushed to the river. He could hear the man saying something that he could not understand very well at the time, but the words had been somehow engraved on his mind and each time the moment came to his mind, he could always remember the man's smirk. "One less to worry about."_

_Taichi knew how to swim, but that couldn't do much for him for he was still young and the current was way too strong, even for a grown man. He felt himself being dragged by the turbulent waters. He felt his lungs feeling with water instead of air, each time he went underwater when he was about to breath. Then a strong pain on the back of his head was the last thing he remembered._

As he remembered the day as it had happened just a few moments ago, he took his hand to the back of his head, feeling the place where he had beaten. When he woke up, he couldn't understand how he had survived. The first thing he saw where too hyperactive boys with dark hair and eyes looking at him. His senses where still confused and he could only distinguish their forms as his eyes adapted to the light. Sam and Ken's father lived on board of Dark Arrow since his wife, Ken and Sam's mother had died, two year before. The two brothers had always accompanied their father and now they too lived on the ship. When he woke up, he could not remember anything, not even his name. Days passed as he too lived on board of the ship. He travelled with Sam and Ken for six months or so. Pieces of his life came to his mind but they where still too blurred to him.

_One day, a year or so later, as the three boys travelled through the kingdom, they reached a big house palace like. Not really knowing why, Taichi stopped to admire the house better. A child was swinging in a small swing hung from a tree. She wore boyish clothes and her hair was short. Suddenly a woman appeared. The woman tried to make the girl come into the house, but the girl refused to do it. Suddenly she began to scream. "But I want Taichi to come and push me like he did, mommy. Where is he? I want Taichi mommy." The girl screamed. Then it him. images flashed through his brain and the world seemed to spin around him. He felt nauseous and fell off the horse as he watched the scene, between his mother and sister._

_"Your brother is dead, honey. I've told you. He is not coming back. Taichi is in a better place now, darling." The woman tried to shush the girl in her arms, as her own tears fell to her long blue dress. The girl finally stopped fighting and cuddled herself in her mother's arms, sobbing quietly._

_Sam and Ken, noticing his new brother had stayed behind, came back and also stopped watching the scene. They easily understand what was happening. Sam kneeled in front of Taichi. He didn't want him to go, but at the same time, he knew that was what the brown haired man should do. "Go to them Taichi. Tell them what happened." Sam told him, but the brown haired was too scared. "No. No, I can't. They think I'm dead, I can't…I can't." he replied and quickly standing, he climbed his horse and galloped away at high speed, never looking back._

Something in the deep corner of his heart, something that he could not explain or describe, more than a feeling, he knew that briefly he would have to face that same scene again, only that this time, he would have to reveal himself to them. He would have to tell his loved ones that the stone where they paid homage to him, meant nothing because he was not dead.

He sighed. He could almost imagine his younger sister. She should be eighteen by now, if he could remember it right. She must have become a beautiful lady. _Probably found a good guy to marry with or she's still single as me. _He thought. But as he was thinking a thought that he had never imagined came to his mind and instead of an imaginary image of his sister wearing a wedding kimono, it was Sora who was wearing it. Her auburn hair was enhanced by the beauty kimono and was waving with the wind. He had troubles getting rid of this image, especially when a man appeared besides the beautiful woman. A man with dark brown hair and a pair of matching brown eyes.

He struggled to get the picture of his mind. He moved his eyes from the sea and turned to where Koushiro had been earlier before he had gone to the kitchen. Involved in a blanket, trying to shield herself from the cold breeze, Sora stood eying Taichi. The Captain stared back at her, surprised and shocked with her presence. He blushed, realizing that she had probably been watching him while he was daydreaming, but he quickly recovered, realising that Sora was really there.

With contained, yet determined steps, he quickly approached her and before the auburn haired could say whatever, he tried to pull her back inside, interrupting her words with his own. "You shouldn't have left bed. You are still weak and I don't want you to get sick or to make efforts." He said like he was talking to a little child. The girl couldn't help but smiling at his overprotecting reaction but she quickly erased her smile, putting an angry face. "Taichi, I'm not a baby anymore. I can stand and I can walk, you and the boys are being so over protectors. I could have been up for days now." She complained.

A sailor that was on watch couldn't help to release a small laugh as he watched the scene, but was quickly reprehended by the Captain. Sora managed to walk pass the brown haired man and walked to the border where she rested her elbows, bending a little. Immediately a sharp pain crossed her ribs. The girl clenched her teeth but quickly recovered. Seeing as he couldn't get her to go back to bed, Taichi followed her and rested his own elbows on the border of the ship by her side.

"You can be so annoyingly stubborn." He replied and it was truth. For days had Sora been trying to escape from her bed, but since last night she had been relatively calm, reason why he should have suspected an escape, but he hadn't and now that she was up, only sedatives would make her lie down again.

Sora smiled at his words, a smile that the brown haired had gotten used to and that he thought as his only. But the smile was quickly replaced by something else. It didn't disappear, as something suddenly was bothering her. it just faded slowly, but the feeling behind the smile was missing. Taichi tried to find her eyes. The eyes are mirror of the soul, and that was the reason why the auburn haired girl kept them hid, staring at the ocean before her. The brown haired turned his head to face the sunset, his eyes mirroring the burning flames.

"I know you have something to tell me." He replied softly, yet confidently, as to say he wouldn't drop the issue and she would have to tell him now and not later. But for Sora that wasn't a real problem. She had made her mind. She would tell him and then, after hearing him, after hearing that he wouldn't go, she would tell him her decision.

"Indeed, I have something to tell you. It's impossible to keep something hid from you isn't it?" she smiled, the mood quieting for a while. It was difficult as she started to talk, but after she started, she did exactly the same thing when she had told Koushiro, she didn't stop for nothing. The Captain heard every single word, absorbed in the part were she told him about her fight, astonished when she described the plot and the way her parents had been murdered. He didn't say a word until he saw she was finally done. In his mind there were no questions. He knew what she had to do, what she ought to do. "I must go. I must assume the throne by my parents' honour." She finished with a sad yet decided tone of voice, as her gaze fell upon the salty waters again.

The brown haired took a while to digest all the information that had been given to him. For long times had he heard about the evilness of the Ishida kingdom but he had never thought they would be smart enough to make such a plan. Yet they had successfully done it. She had to go and the only question in his mind was _Can I go back? Face everything I once left for the love of this woman?_

The answer couldn't have been easier. He had thought he had lost her once; never would he risk the same. "I'll go with you." He said. The girl besides him seemed to have not heard, but she had. Sora was so surprised by his decision. She had mentally prepared herself for the fact that they would probably have to part and she could completely understand the motives that could make him stay. Nevertheless, there he was, without any more thinking, saying he would go with her. He would follow her. She threw herself in his arms, her lips crushing over his in a more than passionate kiss. A feeling that neither she nor anyone else could describe.

The messenger travelled quickly and silently. The orders were still clear in his mind. _Go fast and prudently._ And that had been exactly what he had done. Choosing the most secluded paths, always careful not to cross with anyone in his way, the soldier had made his way to the castle. He had, nevertheless been delayed. He was surprised to find several troops patrolling the area surrounding the castle; troops that were not from his kingdom but from the Ishida's kingdom. The words of his Captain were now beginning to make sense. His task was of extreme importance and he should not fail.

He had left his horse in the nearest village where the peasants had showed discomfort with the Ishida's soldiers around. Rumours were circling and they weren't any good. They said that some of the most trusted high patent soldiers in the castle had been locked away for resisting to the Ishida's soldiers. Rumours that the Queen was a prisoner in her own castle has started to circulate in the last day when a cooker from the castle told the vegetables' man that the Queen had not left her room for several days now and that where guards at her door, forbidding anyone from getting in. but the more disturbing rumours that he had heard, despite the fact that he knew his task would be more difficult to fulfil in such conditions, were that both the Princess and her Maid had been taken to the Ishida's palace, where King Yamato planned to marry the Princess and take over the neighbour kingdom.

The people were afraid and when the soldier entered the small village, he would feel people eyeing him with a mist of hope by some and distrust by others. Fortunately for him, his sister lived and worked as a tailor in the village and provided him with shelter, clothes and food as he tried to find a way to get in the queen's room and hand her the letter.

Finally, he had an idea that might just work, as long as his soldier colleagues wouldn't recognize him and spoil his disguise. But he thought that was highly improbable, since they all thought he had stayed to accompany Captain Motomiya. So, dressed as a simple cooker, the soldier managed to enter into the kitchen. His plan was one to take a while, but it was the only way he could remember to get in the castle.

That had been two or three days ago, and with his experience as a cooker, which was as good as his sister was with sword handling, he was quickly turned into a servant. But, this, in fact, didn't affect in nothing his plan, and only made it more efficient and quick. The next meal was going to be served by him and two other servants, but he had managed, with some nasty tricks, to serve the meal on his own.

He walked through the long hallway. It had never seemed so long to him when he had walked it so many other times, behind the Captain, always fateful and ready to die for his Queen and his Captain. This time, it appeared to him that he took an eternity to get to the wooden door of Her Majesty's chambers. The guards on the door eyed him with distrusting eyes and the soldier trembled in fear of being discovered, but something in the back of his mind maintained him calm.

"You weren't the one who served the Queen's last meals." One of them observed. "Where is the other younger boy?" the other asked. They had crossed their lances, keeping him from passing. "He's sick and they sent me instead." He replied easily. The guards exchanged looks, but finally uncrossed their blades and turned the handle so he could get in. "Next time, someone should tell us about these exchanges." One of the guards commented. The soldier nodded in agreement as he pushed the door open with his shoulder, careful enough not to let the board on his hands to fall, but just as he was about to get in, the guards called him. He froze on his tracks but quickly tried to calm himself and turned back. "Yes?" his voice sounded more irritated than he had meant, but the guards didn't seem to notice. One of them quickly picked the cover hiding the meal. He eyed the food for a second and then put the cover down again. "You can go now."

The soldier allowed himself to take a long sigh when he finally closed the door. Resting the board with the lowest noise he could on the floor, the soldier bowed respectfully, taking a knee to the floor. He heard a cough and he allowed his eyes to follow the noise source. The Queen was sitting on her long poltroon. The matriarch seemed older than he could remember. He stood and neared her. Another cough was heard. The room was dark. The few tall windows were covered by long, heavy dark curtains that blocked the light. All the place seemed a little abandoned and it seemed haunted. Now he understood why the servants had so easily gave up when he convinced them to give their places to him.

Queen Natsuko was hid in the shadows but as the soldier approached he could distinguish her lifeless white hair over her face, more wrinkled than it should be. If it wasn't for her cough, her current position could be as well as one of a death woman. Her arms rested by her sides, as lifeless parts of herself and her eyes seemed to be close, her head pending to one side, her long dresses wrinkled as her face.

"Your Majesty." He bowed again, reaching her hand and kissing it. The woman seemed to awake from her trance and eyed him. "Who are you?" she asked in a rather weak voice. The soldier looked around him, as searching for any living been who could be hearing him and replied. "I'm a soldier, Your Highness. Captain Motomiya sent me with a message for Your Majesty." The words had an unexpected effect on the seemingly moribund Queen. She sat straight and she too looked around, obviously alert to any dangers that might be coming.

"Show me this message." The Queen asked. The soldier immediately obeyed taking a small folded envelop with the royal seal from a not very pleasant place. He blushed as he handed the Queen the piece of paper, but the woman didn't seem to even care where he had hidden the envelop. She torn the paper and quickly began to read the letter. From time to time she would nod to no one. When she finally reached the end, she torn the paper in small pieces and mixed them with the food. "Set this fire when you get to the kitchen." She ordered him. he was completely amazed by the sudden change.

"The Captain ordered me to wait for Your Majesty's reply." The soldier said as he watched the woman rise from her poltroon and walk. Only them he noticed a small secretary in the room. The place was in darkness and Natsuko lightened a small oil lamp in the secretary to write a small piece of paper. It took her only seconds to write and with such a small paper, the soldier doubted that she could have written more than just a dozen words, but Queen Natsuko had in fact written more than a dozen words in her small yet legible letter.

She quickly folded the paper and walked back to the soldier's side. "Go to the clock tower on the west side and tell the man there to send this paper in the Captain's hawk. He will know where to go." She explained him as she handed him the piece of paper. Then she sat on her poltroon again. She made an unhappy and angry look and motioned the soldier to pick the board. "Take that away, your bastard. Wanting to poison me, your Queen. I am the Queen…" she started screaming. Getting the plan, the soldier ran faking to be scared to the door that the two guards opened just in time to see him running. "Another man pissing his pants." One of them laughed as they closed the door. "Shut up your old bitch." The other shouted before closing the door completely.

In Oita's port, at a small bar, Takeru and Daisuke shared some drinks. The Captain would have considered it a lack of responsibility, but after spending several days in the city, worried with the condition of the kingdom he had to protect, yet divided between the kingdom and the person he was already sure that was his Queen, he had finally broke down and joined Takeru that night to drown himself in alcohol like he had not done for a long time. In his mind, there was nothing besides the small cup of whine in front of him.

Takeru, however, was a completely different story. He had drunk night after night since they had arrived, and he would always wake up with the same moody face the next morning, yet completely established. Haruko had preferred to pass _the drinking night_ and had stayed at the small room that he had rented for the previous night for both him and her to stay. Takeru had also rented a small room in the same place.

In the blonde's mind, images were passing and passing and all he wanted was to turn the damn switch off, at least at night, when his nightmares were worst and would have him awakening in the middle of the night screaming the brown haired woman's name. He wondered how she was and sometimes, he even wondered if she was still alive. Slowly he was beginning to loose hope. Since the attack on their ways to Oita, he had not heard from Yamato again and he was beginning to think his brother had forgotten about him and decided to kill Hikari the same. In a deep corner of his heart, he sometimes preferred to know that she was dead and not suffering then thinking of her in his brother's hands.

He picked the cup at the table and drank it in one gulp. Then he felt something on his back, acknowledging seconds later it had been Daisuke. "Don't worry." The captain said for what it seemed like the thousand time, but it could have been less or even more, Takeru wouldn't know, since he was already loosing track of them and everything else surrounding him. The Captain, though, was still sober and as he had said earlier, he intended to remain that way. His drink had already disappeared from his glass too and the always attentive barman was already filling the glasses with another dose.

The red haired man tried hard to keep his problems away, but even with the thankful help of the alcohol, it was being difficult. He wondered what had happened to his trusted soldier that he had sent with the message to the Queen. That letter was the only thing that connected his intensions to Natsuko. He didn't tell her that he knew about her identity. He thought that that was an unimportant fact at the moment. He would deal with the fact that she was a forgery later. He had given her straight instructions as to how organise their army in case of an invasion and the current status of the situation. Nothing that would leave her thinking what he knew, but enough to make sure the kingdom would be protected until his return.

But the Lady and Koushiro were taking more time than he had considered in their crossing and he was feeling helpless sitting there. He had even begun to doubt his decision. Maybe he should have gone to the kingdom instead of waiting for Sora to come back. The delay on the soldier's reply was making him nervous. He knew that the trip back to the castle wouldn't take more than a day and half with stops and he had told the soldier to go without stops. He trusted the man and this delay could only mean that the things over the palace were worst than he had thought.

Once again he obliged himself to shake those thoughts away. He drank the last of his drink and motioned the barman to come. He asked the bill and threw some coins to the counter. The blond was still in his thoughts and had not noticed that Daisuke had already paid and was preparing to leave. Only when the older man patted him in the back, Takeru stood, a little shaky at first but quickly steadying.

They walked out and the cold of the night seemed to have an awakening effect on the blond that opened his almost closed eyes and shook his head as trying to keep the sleepiness off from him. The bar was near the port and as the two man walked outside, they noticed a large ship boarding just then. They stood there, hoping that Sora and Koushiro would come out from the ship. But their hope faded when the several man aboard started downloading the charge of the ship. Yet, they kept staring at the boat, watching.

The cold breeze blew on Takeru ears and the blond shrank his shoulders as a chill came down his spine. When he opened his eyes again, something caught his attention in the corner of his eyes. He looked as two men exited the ship. They didn't stop to help downloading the cargo and just kept walking. For some reason they seemed strange in the night pattern of the cargo ship. Obviously they weren't sailors but passengers. But why come in a cargo ship when there should be a passengers' ship coming the next morning?

The blond continued to observe them. They wore black clothes and sometimes seemed to disappear between the shadows, their dark hairs mixing with the black night. One was shorter than the other and the taller one seemed to be having some troubles in walking. He clenched his stomach as he walked, as he was in pain. They walked fast, thought. Takeru touched his friend's arms slightly. "Huh!" the elder replied as he eyes his friend with a questionnaire look on his face. "Look at those two." The blond replied motioning to the two black clothed men. "What about them?" The Captain asked. "They look strange." Takeru said. The Captain took a more attentive look to the two men. There was definitely something weird about them, but having more important things to worry about, he deviated his friend attention, pushing him by the arm to the place they were staying. "Let's go to bed."

The King looked around him. He smiled mischievously. Everything his father had ever dreamed had become his. He had the power now. Tonight he was in a good mood. A pidgin had arrived earlier that morning. Yamato had been waiting for that message to come.

A young fearful blond man that to his misfortune looked too much like his brother Takeru had come running to tell "His Majesty, King Yamato. The message you were waiting for arrived." The King had been rather annoyed for the last few days since the small incident with _Princess _Mimi that now refused to join him at the table. But when the message arrived, he immediately put the issue to the back of his mind, remembering more important things to deal with.

He practically pushed the small folded paper from the boy's shaking hands. Reading it immediately, he couldn't help but giving a loud laugh that made the boy shiver from head to toes. At last, good news had reached his kingdom and from now on, he would have nothing more to worry about. His most feared enemy, Lady Sora, was dead.

Now, sitting in his large throne, with his golden crown over his head, he was still dazed by such a great new. His brother still hadn't been found and had made several victims among the people he had sent to catch him. It was said that he had been helped by the Captain of Natsuko's kingdom, Daisuke Motomiya, and a peasant girl. But at the moment he wasn't worried about him. he was having fun with Hikari and Takeru could wait. Eventually, Yamato knew that his little brother would come to him, to rescue his damsel in distress. Besides, he had already charged the frustration of not having him caught in the messenger boy, right after he had deliver the message. It would be a while till the boy could stand again. At his future kingdom, Natsuko was no longer a problem. In fact, she had given up sooner than he had thought. The few captive days had worked well and among his guard rumours that she was insane had begun to appear. Hikari was locked in a room to which only him had the key and Mimi didn't conceive an immediate problem. She would soon understand that no one would save her and that she was alone and then she would easily be controlled. He had thought about telling her that her precious _cousin_ was dead, but he kept his cool and decided to wait for a more _opportune_ moment.

Everything was going like wonder and he could just relax and sit on his throne. Stretching his arms, he stood up and walked through the door and into the great corridor that led to the stairs to the floor where he kept Mimi captive. With a smirk playing on his lips, he decided to pay another visit to his beloved soon to be wife.

Mimi lied on her bed, her eyes red from crying. She was all alone in the room and it had been like that since that fateful night. Yamato had locked Hikari away from her, smirking as he said she needed to be alone. She couldn't talk to her and the maids that he had set for her had also been dispensed from their services. She had not ate with him again and she refused to open the door every time he came to knock. Her food had been brought by servants that left the boards and were quickly _invited_ to leave the room, coming back later to retrieve the same boards. She wondered how Hikari was doing, if she was okay or if Yamato was treating her badly, but there was no way of knowing. But she also wondered where Sora and Koushiro and Takeru were? Why hadn't they come to get her and Hikari already? A dozen of explanations had crossed her mind, most of them involving death and she had always tried to push those thoughts away, but it was getting difficult by the minute.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a soft knock on the door. She sat straight and wiped her eyes. Moving them to the window she noticed how late it was already. Food hadn't been brought to her yet and they usually did it early in the evening. Standing she walked to the door. "Who is it?" she asked, her voice still affected by the hiccups that had assaulted her during her sobs.

"Who could it be, my dear Mimi?" a well known voice replied from the other side. The chestnut haired immediately walked away from the door. "Go away. I've told that I will not have dinner with you anymore and that I won't let you in." she replied. She could hear Yamato laughing on the other side. "Indeed you have." He continued laughing. "But like I told you, I could go in anytime I wanted. Still I prefer to respect your wishes, my Lady. Perhaps I won't do that anymore." He said in a cruel and serious tone of voice. Mimi sat on her bed, her head down. "What do you want?" she asked. "Open the door. I have something to tell you." Yamato asked from the other side.

The Princess walked to the window, her back facing the door. "I won't. Tell what you want from outside." She heard Yamato curse something, but when he talked again, he seemed relatively calm. "I have something to tell you about your rescuers." He said. He could barely keep himself from laughing, knowing perfectly what he would say would crush her completely. But he wanted her to open the door so he could see her reaction. He didn't want to just throw down the door.

There was silence for a minute or two, as Mimi seemed to be considering the idea. "How can I know that you are telling the truth and that you are not going to hurt me?" she asked in an inquiring tone. Yamato smirked and whispered to himself. _You can't. _"I give you my word." He said. Still, the girl wasn't convinced. Nevertheless, he was right; he could have thrown down the door anytime he wanted. And she really wanted to hear what he had to say, news about the outside world. _You have to try. _She told to herself mentally.

Walking to the door, she unlocked and opened it slowly and with a defeated sigh, she watched as Yamato walked in and closed the door behind him. "Finally I get to see your face, My Queen." He bowed mischievously. The girl sat on the bed, hoping he wouldn't come too close, which he didn't.

"So, what did you wanted to tell me?" she asked, not really enthusiastic. Yamato picked a chair from the secretary and sat. "Well…it's about your beloved _cousin._" He smiled once again. Mimi's eyes widened. Something told her that what was coming was not good. "She's dead." He simply said with a burst of laugh following. The chestnut haired could feel the tears surfacing to her eyes. Her heart throbbed and she bit her lip in anger. Rising suddenly she threw herself on top of him, knocking him off the chair and punching him on the face with a strength that she didn't know she had.

"Your bastard. Why did you kill her? She had nothing to do with all this?" she cried, but the strength that invaded her wasn't sufficient to keep Yamato controlled and the second punch she tried to hit him with was deviated and their positions inverted, so he was now on top of her, holding her fists firmly. There was a small thread of blood coming from his bottom lip and he licked it before talking. "She has nothing to do with this?" he asked her with a mocking smile. "My darling, she has everything to do with this." He could see Mimi's confused glare. "Sora is the last heir to the throne. _Your_ mother _saved _her. She couldn't finish the job and couldn't kill the poor child. But that is done now and she's dead. Now I have nothing to worry about." He replied.

"I don't believe you. You did not kill her." Mimi tried to convince herself, but it was no use. Deep in her mind, she didn't doubt any of his words and for her surprise she wasn't shocked at all with the news on the inheritance of her friend. But now she had more urgent things to worry about. The seconds she had been distracted had been enough for the evil King to stick his tongue in her mouth and his hand was way out of place, coming up her leg. She tried to struggle but there was nothing she could do. She was completely at his mercy.

* * *

_Humm! So did you like it? I hope it wasn't as boring as the last ones. Dark Arrow is finally coming to an end._

_Thanks to all reviewers and an appology to all Yamato's fans. I don't hate Yamato but I needed a bad guy, so..._

_To Dark's Assassin:_

_I think it is kind of clear what couples are in here, but ... well, it's Taiora (my favourite couple), Takari ( my second favourite) and Koumi because someone asked me. For the rest is Haruko/ Daisuke and nothing else...for now._

_See ya_


	17. An Unexpected Arrival

**Dark Arrow**

By Marie Darkholme

**17. An unexpected arrival**

The morning of the following day rose dark. Clouds that had passed rather unnoticed during the night had joined together, giving the sky an air of upcoming storm. The thunders could be heard from the distance and the ocean was getting disturbed. The waves were growing by the minute and on board of Dark Arrow the corsairs were preparing everything to face any possible storm. They were close to arrive to Oita's port, but they could not risk taking full advantage of the strong winds that had risen. Instead they had folded several sails, preventing the ship from being bent to the wind's will. Every single soul on board was at watch.

From the steering wheel, Sam watched the rest of the crew working, always attentive to any wind changes and the sudden blows that made the ship shiver dangerously. His feet seemed to be glued to the floor and his hands did not leave the wheel not even for a second. At his side, Ken was tying some barrels with tools to the borders so they stopped moving around with the undulation.

Koushiro was also on the main deck, helping the expert sailors; he was folding a smaller triangular sail. He wore his boots and Sam had lent him a pair of shorts that reached a little under his knees. He didn't have his katana at his waist, but at the moment it would only serve as an obstacle. In fact, the corsairs weren't armed at all, except for a small knife at their boots just in case they would need to cut themselves loose from any rope.

Taichi was ordering around, conducting his disciplined men. The wind was getting stronger and suddenly, heavy raindrops started falling unstoppably from the skies. He cursed upon the stupid weather, knowing he was close to the port, and yet he could not dare to reach it with the storm. His brown hair was already soaked and if it wasn't for his headband, it would be falling on his eyes, and keeping him from seeing. But the blue band prevented that kind of situations, holding his hair up. He didn't carry his sword either. His black under knee length shorts didn't kept the water running in the deck from soaking his legs. His sleeveless torn shirt showed off his muscled arms as he gesticulated to the men, motioning them to turn the sails.

He was not admired when, from between all the confusion, he spotted an auburn haired woman. Sora had been in the lower deck accommodating the things so they wouldn't fall to the ground and now that she was done, she had come to help them through the storm. Like Jyou always had said to her _an extra pair of hands is always welcome in battle_, and though it wasn't a true battle in the meaning of the words, it was a battle against nature herself. Her boots had become wet the first step she had taken in the deck, with water running as the ship oscillated dangerously. Her pants, that she had thorn so they wouldn't drag through the wet floor, her long, lent from Taichi shirt and the scarf around her neck gave her a pirate like look.

"What do you need?" she yelled between the howling winds, but no one seemed to ear her. Just then, a giant wave ran the deck, sending several men, including Koushiro to the floor. He rolled as the ship turned to the opposite side and hit in the border of the ship. Standing, he helped a man that had fell through the border and was holding it. The man thanked him with a nod but knowing there was no time for those formalities both of them got back to work. The thick beam that held the master sail began spinning when the wind changed direction and the men run to hold it in its place.

The rain had begun falling even harder. The storm had begun at his full strength and wasn't about to spare anyone. Waves tall as houses run the main deck over and over again and men were tripping everywhere. The wind seemed to come in every direction and change at every second. Sam was having a difficult time holding the steering wheel. Ken had tried to tie it, so it wouldn't be steadier but it was useless.

"Taichi!" the dark haired man called out for his Captain. The brown haired turned his head and immediately understood. Leaving a man in his place holding the beam of the master sail, he run to his friend help. Ken had meanwhile come down and was trying to tie two canons that had been forgotten by the rest of the crew and were now bouncing in the middle of the deck, making several men trip or hit their heads on it. He tied a rope to one of them and began pushing it to its position, but another wave rose over the ship and fustigated it. He was caught out of guard and lost his balance, falling as the ship oscillated once again, but to his misfortune, the canon slid with him and hit him squarely on the back of his head.

"Ken! Man overboard, man overboard!" one of the men yelled as he saw the youngster being throw overboard. Sam looked around to search for his brother, his hands not leaving the wheel that he and Taichi were trying to keep steady. But before he could even react, Sora grabbed a safety buoy and jumped off the ship and into the cold waters. She dived immediately searching for any signs of Ken. Being almost out of air, the girl surfaced and searched around with her eyes slightly above the sea, but the waters were too agitated and she could not see the boy anywhere. "There, over there!" a man over the ship that was holding the end of the rope tied to the safety buoy floating in the waters yelled as he saw Ken surfacing.

The dark haired boy had lost his senses when the canon had hit him in the head and had only awoken when his skin had made contact with the cold waters. He was a good strong swimmer but he was confused and his body wasn't responding in its best form due to the blow in his head.

The auburn haired woman swam as fast as she could to the place where the man was pointing, still unable to see whatever but as she got closer, she could distinguish between the rain and waves Ken's hair. She swam with doubled strength at the sight of him and got his hand, seconds before he sank. Ken coughed as Sora put her arm under his arms and held him in the chest, beginning to swim back to the safety buoy.

On board, Koushiro had been too occupied to see whatever it was going on, but both Taichi and Ken was being driven insane. They struggled between the knowledge that they had to steady the ship and the will to jump overboard and find Ken and Sora.

The two had almost reached the safety buoy but the strong undulation was making Sora's job of holding it harder. She reached a little more and got a hold on the buoy. However, before she could steady her hold, another giant wave rose and clashed over the boat and the two of them. The girl felt her hold on both Ken and the buoy lost and was pushed down. Fighting with the darkness of the sea, she grabbed what it felt like to be Ken's arm and pushed him up with her. The two coughed as the air entered their lungs again and the auburn haired searched for the safety buoy again. _Oh no, it is getting distant. _She thought as she saw that they had been dragged a few more metres away from the ship. "Can you swim?" she asked the youngster, knowing perfectly that holding him she would not reach it in time. Ken slightly tested his faculties. To his luck the effects of the blow were being undertaken by the adrenaline in his blood and he nodded. "Then let's swim together. Don't you dare staying behind." She threatened as she gulped water.

Trying their hardest to fight the current and the strong winds, the two began swimming back to the ship. Sora had to dive two or three times, losing from sight the safety buoy, in order to avoid waves that tried to push her down. Ken followed her closely, breathing heavily between the gulps of water that unaware entered his mouth. The girl reached her arm a little longer and grabbed the safety buoy, immediately putting her arm around it so she wouldn't break contact with it again. She stretched her hand and grabbed Ken's arm, pushing him too to the buoy. "Push, push!" the two yelled at the man onboard. Three more came and together they started pulling the two up. Yet the storm seemed determined to not let them reach the coast alive. Taichi could already see Oita, but it wasn't the port that he saw. From between the waves he could see pointing rocks to where the storm was leading them. Nevertheless, they were corsairs and had faced worst torments.

As soon as both Sora and Ken were in the ship, the three sailors dispersed back to their duties. Ken coughed heavily. "I think I swallow a fish." He playfully said to Sora, but the girl's eyes weren't on him, they were in the coast that she had seen was too close. Ken stood by her side and his eyes fell upon the pointed rocks. Immediately he turned back his eyes to his brother and Taichi, but the two were already doing everything they knew to avoid the rocks.

The wind was blowing too strongly to that side, but they couldn't lower the sails or they would be completely lost. Their only hope was trying to get advantage of the wind to turn back. Yet it was a risky move. Taichi looked down onto to Sora. He smiled as she looked back to him. "Prepare the sails. Turn around." He ordered. there was no need for more specific orders, because the old sea dogs were used to this kind of things happening all the time. Nevertheless, there was always that small fear that only was needed to show courage, in all their hearts.

The girl immediately went to help the man preparing the sails. Ken was by her side along with Koushiro. A stronger wave, made some of the sailors fall to the ground and hit the boarder, but they quickly stood and got back to their positions. The sea was pushing them closer and closer to the rocks. A sudden bump, made them acknowledge that they had already beat against one, but none of them got desperate, they just tried harder. Sam and Taichi held the steering wheel and tried to turn it. It was being an hard task but they weren't about to give up just yet, and suddenly the two felt the steering wheel light turning and sending them both to their knees. The sails were suddenly filled with the wind and the ship seemed to fly at the ocean's surface. The rocks were quickly put behind and the sailors allowed themselves a quick breath of relief.

"We made it." Koushiro said not really believing it. On the other hand, Ken was jumping happily. "Of course we made it. At any time, did you have any doubt?" he asked enthusiastically, his loose black hair jumping around and falling into his eyes. The storm was far from over, but the danger had been overcome. The wind had become more normal and now there was just rain falling from the sky. Heavy rain, but still just water and to that were the sailors very used.

The auburn haired girl hugged her friends. "Of course we made it. We have the best Captain in the world." She replied, eying Taichi has the brown haired begun to climb down the stairs that led to the steering wheel where Sam seemed to be controlling things from now one. Ken and Koushiro exchanged smiles and some corsairs smirked also as the young couple got closer.

Taichi grabbed the girl, his hands on her waist, raising her in the rain. Her auburn hair was lovely falling on her face, and Sora found herself thinking how cute Taichi's hair looked when it was wet and falling. "That was a stupid thing you did." He scolded her, not really with a serious tone of voice, but mocking. The girl laughed as he embraced her in his arms, their waist closely together, his hand caressing her face, putting a lost thread of hair behind her ear. "What was stupid?" she said, in the same mocking tone. "Saving Ken, obviously." He said, knowing perfectly how to irritate Ken. The dark haired immediately contested behind him. "Hey, who said I needed to be rescued?" he replied, crossing his arms over his chest. "Well, you seemed like a damsel in distress to me." Koushiro mocked him. Some of the sailors immediately agreed, ready to enter the play. "Yeah, that's right." "You passed out, kid." "The pretty lady saved your life." They said. "From up here, I saw everything and you did need to be rescued, little bro." Sam smirked. "Hey, not you too, Sam. You were supposed to be on my side." A contagious laugh spread through the deck.

"That was really courageous." Taichi whispered in Sora's ear, breathing to her neck. "But it was dangerous and a disrespect of your Captain's orders, my Lady." He started as he prepared to raise her in his arms, the girl completely absorbed in his seductive voice. "So I'll have to punish you." Sora smiled. "But my Captain, I saved a man's life." She contested. Just then, Taichi picked her in his arms, her arms around his neck, and her face leaned against his chest. He walked in silence to her room, his eyes not leaving hers. Koushiro, Ken and Sam watched them as they headed for the stairs. The older dark haired and the red haired looked the other way, with a small cough, but Ken kept eying them with a naughty smile. He laughed low, putting his hand over his mouth. "Hmm, going alone to her room, huh?" he mocked, receiving, almost in the same moment a strong hit in the head by Koushiro. "Hey." Ken complained. "What was that for?" but before Koushiro could even reply, the dark haired replied playfully. "For being inconvenient, I know." He laughed.

The two lovers stared immensely at each other's eyes. Sora lied on the bed that had become hers during her stay on board of Dark Arrow. Her arms were still around Taichi's neck and he was bending softly over her, his hands on each side of her body. "You could have drown." He said. "Ken could have died." The girl replied. He smiled. Lowering his head over her, he placed a small kiss on her lips. "I love you and I don't want to loose you." "I love you too, Taichi." She said. She pressed his neck and the boy surrendered falling on top of her, his weight slightly moved to the bed. He could just stay there, watching, getting lost in her eyes, feeling her hand tracing his face, her soft gentle touch on his lips, her heavenly smile. He could just remain quiet to eternity, listening to the air coming out of her mouth, or the soft beat of her heart. He could just keep his hand over her face, feeling the smoothness of her now tanned skin.

The auburn haired stared at his eyes. How she loved to just keep watching him, not daring to move, afraid to disturb the soft smile that played on his lips. How she loved to just keep tracing the outlines of his features, feeling the skin of his lips on her fingers. How she loved to just keep quiet, hearing his soft breath coming out of his mouth and touching her face like a gently breeze. Outside the rain kept falling harder but for her the day couldn't seem more beautiful and not even their wet clothes seemed to a problem.

The loving moment was interrupted by a sneeze that made the two of them chuckle. "We better take off these wet clothes." Taichi said. He only came to notice the implication of his words, when he felt her lips against his, her hands on his back, tracing his ribs. They parted for him to look into her eyes, those beautiful sunset eyes, more beautiful than any jewel he had ever laid his eyes on, and for him more precious than the world itself, more precious than his life. He felt himself being dragged through the moment, as he was no longer controlling his body, but at the same time as he was in complete control. He felt himself fill with passion and lust that seemed to pulse through his veins. He lowered himself to taste her lips once again. Sora herself felt like a sudden strange force possessed her and all she wanted at the moment was to feel his lips over hers and his hands floating on her bare skin.

The rain outside the palace kept falling, but the girl inside didn't seem to care anymore. In fact she didn't seem to care if she was going to ever get out of there anymore. Maybe she was just loosing her hope; maybe she didn't care at all. In her mind, Yamato's words were still too fresh. Her cousin, whom after all wasn't her cousin at all, but perhaps more than that, her friend was dead. One of the persons whom she was sure it would never forget about her. The person besides Koushiro in which she was trusting to be her rescuer, was dead. Sora was dead and in Mimi's little world that was throwing her down.

Lied on her bed, her torn dress, her arms by her sides, she too could be though as dead. Mimi was still wondering why the evil Prince hadn't taken advantage off her fragile state. He had thrown himself on her pretty hard and she hadn't been able to fight back. In her mind, the fear had been taken over by the acceptance of what was happening to her. He torn her dress; he touched her deeply in ways and places she had never thought a man would touch her, but yet, he had not consumed the act. He seemed rather bored by her lack of resistance and he had left her, crying alone over the bed in the exact same position in which she was now. Nothing had changed. Her eyes had close for a few hours but her body had not moved from the same place. The maids or anyone else had entered the room and she had not made an effort to stand or even sit up.

After a long time in the same position, Mimi's body started to ache and her arms and legs were numb. She turned her head to the window, where the curtains were wide open and she could see the storm outside at its full range. The wind howled, shaking the top of the trees so much that it seemed possible that they would be ripped off the ground with roots and all. Then it started to relent but the rain kept falling for the several hours that followed.

Mimi made an effort to get up and walked to the window. Outside somewhere Sora was… _No, I can't believe it. He only said that to bend me down. Sora can't be dead. Koushiro, my Koushiro is with her and he would never let anything happen to my best friend._ She thought. In a deep part of her heart she was beginning to realise that the old says were true. _You only miss someone when she's gone._ She though sadly, the realisation that she had never gave the due value to all that Sora tried to tell and teach her.

_Princess Mimi walked in her bright new dress. It was beautiful and even she had to admit it. It was of a pale pink and white with several falling ribbons. She held her small matching parasol and her hair fell freely to her shoulders. Hikari walked by her side, her hair covered by a small hat protecting her from the strong sun. Both Ladies were giving a small walk in the afternoon, after the hour of heat._

_The chestnut haired asked her maid and friend if she didn't think the day was beautiful and Hikari laughed and said that for Mimi every sunny day was a beautiful day. They walked through the woods, enjoying the freshness of the shadows provided by the trees._

_Suddenly they began to hear the sound of metals. As they got closer they could clearly hear two blades encountering each other in a fiery duel. Mimi smiled as she spotted Koushiro sitting over an old log. The red haired smiled back to her and stood. He courtesy picked her gloved hand and kissed it. "My Lady." He said in a longing voice as he clutched her hand in his two. Then, the two women followed the red haired to the opening in the woods. Two swords could be heard, but when they arrived the clearing, Mimi came to the discover that there weren't two swords but one katana and a strange double bladed weapon._

_Hikari smiled as she watched Takeru fighting, a small blush crossing her features as she watched his exposed chest. His blue ocean eyes were deep in concentration and so were the eyes of his opponent. Sora had Takeru almost pinned down and she fought with a smile on her face._

As she revived the moment, Mimi took some more noticed to a small detail she had not noticed before. Jyou was there and he was just observing. But she had never noticed the shine in his eyes when Sora disarmed Takeru. That day she had been taking more notice in the un-Lady behaviour that her _cousin_ was having.

_With his blade on the floor and pined against a tree, Takeru felt Sora's blade too close to his neck. He smiled as the auburn haired woman put down her katana and extended a hand to help him up. The blond had accepted thankfully and they congratulated each other like sword companions. Mimi had made a disgusted face as she watched ever more closely what the auburn haired was wearing. A pair of pants covered her legs and some wrist bands seemed to protect her from wrist to elbows. Her lower chest was exposed as she wore only a kind of top that was tight and covered her up chest. Her long hair was tied up in a long braid that seemed to be getting a little loose. _

_Mimi heard Jyou compliment Sora for the good job and giving her come advice for the next time. Koushiro had joined them and the quartet was discussing techniques. She was not amazed at how Sora seemed to know more than Koushiro and Takeru about techniques and sword fighting, but she was shocked. The auburn haired seemed to finally notice that the two girl were there. She grabbed her small water container and spilled some onto herself and then cleaned her face with a piece of cloth that Takeru threw her as she walked over to Mimi and Hikari._

_The younger girl complimented her for the good fight, but Mimi did nothing except staring at her. When the two had stopped exchanging words about how well Takeru had fought and how he had improved since last time, Mimi took her time to look at her cousin. "Sora…" she started. She didn't really know how to call the girl's attention to her behaviour but she had to do something. "Don't you think you should leave this to the men?" the chestnut said. Sora contemplated Mimi with an inquiring smile but then released a small chuckle. "You never know when you are going to need to defend yourself, Cousin." She had said. Then, she whistled and her black stallion came galloping to her. "I'm going to ride a little. Tell Aunt Natsuko that I'll be home at dinner time, okay?"_

Now Mimi wished that she had given more attention to her and hadn't put her down so many times because of her somewhat manly manners and habits. Sora was a tomboy and nothing could change that. _Maybe if I had listened to her I wouldn't be in this mess._ She thought sadly. With that, she made a new resolution for her captivity. She had fought in the beginning and nothing of what Yamato would say would make her stop fighting. She had fallen once in front of him but that wouldn't happen again.

Some rooms away, Hikari was curled up in the corner of her room. She had lost the track of time since she had been locked up in that space. She had been spoken since then; maids came in silently and walked out speechless. They left her boards with rotten fruit and late stakes. She felt herself obliged to eat them from hunger. She didn't know what had had happened to Mimi, where she was or what Yamato had done to her. He hadn't been visiting her for a long time now. She guessed he might be angry because he couldn't capture Takeru. She didn't know what Yamato had done with Li either, but the girl was one of the maids that came to bring her food. Sometimes she left her hidden fruits and cookies in the board, but she didn't dare to speak with her. the attitude of each one of the girls of pure fear, and they all dropped their eyes on the floor when they were obliged by the guards to leave her the rotten fruits.

She was awoken from her slumber state by the sound of her stomach, claiming for more rations. Hikari looked into the board that was over the small table that was in the room. There were some small rotten apples with even a larva and a stake within which she hadn't been able yet to cut through. She searched through the board and under the napkin she found a cookie. She smiled, thanking Li for her sympathy. She quickly put a small portion of the cookie in her mouth and bit, but for her surprise there was something inside the cookie. She took it off her mouth and was amazed to find a small folded paper inside it. She instantly unfolded the paper and read its container. _Princess Mimi is alright._ She allowed herself a small sigh of relief and smiled once more at Li's smartness.

Standing up, the brown haired girl approached the window and pushed away the curtains that covered it. A lightning crossed the sky. It was raining like hell. She sighed and tried for an uncountable time to open the door. But there was no use. It was locked like always. She threw herself into the bed, thinking about her blond man. _Why hasn't he come to get me already? _She asked herself, but deep in her mind, she knew that something must have happened for him not to have come get her already. And then there was Koushiro and Sora. Where could they be? _Takeru must find them and then come to rescue me and Mimi. I must keep my hope high. But it is so difficult. Every hour that passes here seems like days trapped like an animal. _She punched the pillow in anger. "I hate you, Yamato Ishida, I hate you and you will rot in hell for what you are doing." She yelled like an insane person, her screams resonating through the hallway. The guards were alerted by her sudden burst of anger and couldn't help a cold chill to come up their spines. Would they rot in hell too because they were helping their King? Many of them had already began to wonder if they were doing the right thing for their kingdom and many had come to the conclusion that they weren't, but still, they were afraid to tell their mates what they really thought, knowing perfectly that the King had ears everywhere. A revolution could turn out to be a difficult thing around the place.

King Yamato was sitting at his desk, waiting patiently for the arrival of his two assassins. He knew they had the night before. Their horses were fast and they wouldn't rest until they received their payment so he was expecting them soon. Now all he had to do was waiting.

He was surprised away from his thoughts by the arrival of his Counsellor and Captain Fujitso. The awful man with his black skinny hair entered the room with a smirk upon his lips. Yamato couldn't help to wonder the motive of such happiness, or what Fujitso usually replaced it with. "What is the motive of this sudden visit?" The king asked in an harsh tone as he continued writing in a huge parchment. The man didn't seem troubled by the harsh tone and continued towards the secretary. "I overheard about your little encounter with the Princess, Your Highness." He replied with a smirk.

Yamato raised his head from the parchment and looked the man in his dark eyes. For moment Fujitso thought that the King had not found the amusement in his statement, judging by his hard look and inflexible straight lips. But they slowly turned into a small mischievous smirk and the King put down his feather pen. "The news travel rather fast in this palace." He said, his true emotions hidden by his cold blue eyes. "So! Was she any good?" the man asked, his thin lips reaching a maximum opening in a large smirk. Yamato leaned back on his sumptuous golden embroider chair. "I will answer your questions if you tell me why all the…un-sadness." He couldn't bring himself to say happiness, since in his mind, he found difficult to think that Fujitso could feel true happiness.

The wicked man smiled and motioned a servant to bring him a chair. Sometimes, Yamato wondered if the easiness of the man around him couldn't be count as insubordination. He was used to fear even his most fateful servant and he didn't have a doubt that if Fujitso could he would take over his throne, but still he was handy and as the dictation says: keep your friends close and your enemies even closer.

A servant came back with a chair and Fujitso quickly made himself comfortable. "I was in the village this night." He replied, his dark eyes starring at the ceiling as he remembered his night. The King rolled his eyes. "There was this young woman serving at the bar. She was so tasteful. I kidnapped her and raped her in the middle of the woods four times and it felt so good. Then I killed her." he replied amused showing a small group of brown hair in his hands. He smelled it and put it back on his pocket. The King made a distasteful face. "Don't you get enough with the servants you rape here?" he asked, slightly disturbed by his Counsellor barbarian behaviour, but quickly shook his hand, as to say that he did not need to reply to that.

"What about my question? Was she good?" Fujitso asked, his eyes widening in anticipation. Yamato sighed. He was reluctant to tell him that he had not done what the man thought he had. It was just something that he didn't feel comfortable to say. He could already hear his laugh. _You didn't do it. You are getting soft, my King. _Yamato knew that he had a reputation of bad guy to defend and if even for once he would deviate from his bad behaviour, that might not be very well see among others like Fujitso.

For his luck, in the moment Fujitso was about to claim his right for an answer, a messenger came in the room. He bowed fearfully, his eyes not daring to look directly to Yamato's. "What is it?" the King asked in an annoyed tone of voice that made the servant shiver. "Two men are outside, and they want to talk with Your Highness." The boy informed. Yamato gritted his teeth. "Then send them in, your piece of shit." He replied angrily to the servant, standing from his chair and making a violent movement with his large mantle. The man bowed again and left with quick paces.

"They have finally arrived." Yamato said more to himself than to anyone else. He was anxious to hear from them that the stubborn auburn haired girl was dead, but more than that, he was anxious to hear all the morbid details about her death.

The guests were happy to be received and quickly walked inside the room. Like always, they were dressed in shadows with long hooded cloaks. They bowed to no one and therefore they did not bow to Yamato either, but the blond seemed less worried about it. He had sat back on his chair and awaited them with a huge smile covering his lips. The two men stopped in the middle of the room, some metres away from Yamato's secretary. They appeared to have not noticed that Fujitso was also there. "Welcome." The King greeted them with a sadistic smile. The two man took simultaneously their hands to their hoods and uncovered their faces, showing their black pitch hair.

Daisuke yawned in his bed and stretched his arms. He looked around surprised to see that the morning was almost gone and that the sun was not shinning and had been replaced by a fierce storm that made the people walking outside bend to oppose its will. He languidly walked out of bed and quickly put his clothes on. Haruko was nowhere to be seen so he just guessed that she had left the room already. They had been very lucky to know that the girl had a long time friend in Oita and that same friend had offered them the stay at her pension.

The red haired Captain walked outside to find Haruko helping her friend with the cooks. He greeted her with a small kiss on the lips, which made Haruko's friend, a short rounded woman with always blushing cheeks, giggle. "Where's Takeru?" the Captain asked, remembering he had not seen the blond on his way to the kitchen. The brown eyes girl smiled as she turned back to unpeel the potatoes. "He woke up early and said he was going to the port." The girl replied. The Captain granted her another small kiss on her forehead and said he was going to meet him.

As he walked out of the small kitchen he couldn't help but to think that, if it wasn't for the circumstances that had brought him and the rest of them there, this could be thought as a very familiar environment. Shaking those thoughts away, knowing he had more important and urgent things to worry at the moment he proceed to search for his new found friend, Takeru.

The rain had finally eased up a little. Koushiro had not changed his clothes for obvious reasons, but was now beginning to think that that might be a good idea. After all, they were reaching Oita's port. As he walked downstairs to the middle deck, he couldn't help to send an occasional glance to Sora's room where she and Taichi were. Walking into his common room with Ken and Sam, he found the youngster changing clothes. He smiled to hi, but Ken didn't retributed the small gesture. Instead he remained in silence, sitting on the bed, his naked chest and a pair of pants pushed halfway. He had a sad look on his face.

The red haired quickly changed clothes and seeing as his friend still was in the same position with the same unhappy look, he sat be his side. "What's the matter?" he asked. Ken sighed and stood, pushing his pants to his due place. "You and Sora are leaving again, and this time you are taking Taichi again." The youngster said, and for the first time that day, Koushiro thought about the issue. In his anxious feeling of seeing Mimi again, he had not thought about the friends he was leaving behind. Still, he could not ask them to come with him like Sora had done with Taichi.

"You can always come to visit us at the castle." He replied heartedly. "I know, but…" Ken started. "…it won't be the same thing." Koushiro looked at the ceiling. He didn't know what to say to that. Well, he knew, but he couldn't bring himself to say it. He knew that the ship and the sea meant a lot to both Ken and Sam, and even to Taichi, but he had decided to leave them because he wanted to be with the woman of his life. With the brothers it was slightly different. They had spent most of their lives on board Dark Arrow.

"You can always come with us." The words escaped his thoughts and crossed his mouth without him wanting them to. Yet, the dark haired smiled. "Yeah we could." He said, the reply coming as the most normal thing in the world, but it suddenly sunk in him. They could go with them. Ken had always wanted to meet places behind the sea. He had never really been into many places, meet many people or ride his horse for very long. Only for the necessary time and always to known places, mostly the place where he and Sam had born. "Yes, we could got with you." He replied with a happy face. Koushiro eyed him as he was crazy when the boy left the room in naked chest and ran upstairs to meet his brother at the steering wheel.

Koushiro ran after him calling out his name. He saw him climbing the stairs and grab Sam. He couldn't get what he was saying to them, but the elder dark haired seemed a little surprised. Ken made a serious look and shook Sam. The red haired could hear something as _it would be a great adventure, _and then Sam smiled and nodded. Ken then started shouting, making half the ship stare at him. "We can go, we can go." He jumped around the ship. Koushiro than heard a burst of laugh behind him and saw Sora and Taichi standing behind him. They were dressed to leave, Sora with her katana at her waist, her cloak over her shoulders, and her bow on her back; Taichi with his katana at waist, his headband and a small bag on his hands.

"I guess they are coming too, right." Sora said with a wide smile. Koushiro was perplexed with all the things happening and more than that with the speed they were happening. Taichi took the wheel and minutes later, Sam and Ken were back with their stuff. The five watched as the port came closer and closer.

* * *

_So...? I updated earlier than I was exepcing. I'm so happy with myself. yet, I still have to study math. Yack._

_Well, hope you've like this chapter. Thanks to all reviewers and don't forget to review this one._

_Bye bye_


	18. Reunited

**Dark Arrow**

By Marie Darkholme

**17. Reunited**

Sitting over a short large wooden stick near the water, the young blond haired man had been staring vacantly to the open sea. He had been for a while distracted in his own thoughts that like most of the times travelled to a certain brown haired girl that found herself locked up in a castle with a complete psycho like his brother. Takeru couldn't help a sigh from escaping his thin lips. He rested his elbow over his leg, his back bent forward to rest his head on his hand. He was facing the ground.

_I miss you so, so much Hikari. Don't worry I'll come back for you and I'll make my brother pay for what he is doing to all of us, to all our friends. _His thoughts were of vengeance, but still, deep in the corner of his heart, he knew he would be incapable to make his brother pay for what he was doing. Deep in his heart, he knew he could not lay a finger on his brother. He could not hurt him, much more killing. His heart was filled with grief and pain, anger and fury but it was also filled with compassion and love, even for his hateful brother, and for that, he would never in a million years be able to hurt his brother like he was thinking in his head.

Lost in his own thoughts, completely unaware of his surroundings, he did not notice a red spike haired approaching him, and neither did he noticed a large ship with a black arrow in its flag, approaching. The Captain rested his hand over the youngsters shoulder and Takeru looked up to see the elder smiling to him with a comprehensive smile. They didn't exchange any words and Takeru turned to face the ground again, none of them looking to the sea.

They only broke out of their kind of trance state, when the waters seemed to be a little more agitated and the sound of woods and confusion began to be heard on the small docks. The two men turned to see the large ship ducking near them, just some fair metres. It was, indeed, an imposing ship. The dark woods that built it seemed to shine new, but they both could tell the ship had its long years. Yet every single line seemed to shine. The canon windows, that were now closed, not showing its potent canons, showed that the imposing boat had a fiery fire power. In the sides in large styled letters was written: _Dark Arrow_.

Something in Daisuke's head seemed to pop, but he wasn't sure of what it was. Nevertheless he had a vague idea that he had heard the name somewhere before. They continued to watch as the ship carefully ducked. Somehow, they couldn't take their eyes off the ship, even if they knew, by the place it had ducked, it was not a passengers' boat and so, the probability of Sora and Koushiro being on board was less than low. Maybe it was just the imposing façade of the dark ship, or maybe, something in their hearts was alerting them to who was coming on board.

It seemed it was a life time before Dark Arrow was finally ducked. Takeru stood from the wooden bench like and looked at Daisuke. The Captain kept his eyes fix on the ship and so the blond turned to it again. He had a strange sensation on the bottom of his stomach.

A small bridge was put outside by the ship's crew and two dark haired men with bags on their shoulders climbed down happily. Takeru immediately noticed how similar they were. "Those two must be brothers." He said to Daisuke. The other just nodded and they continuing glaring, in a somehow unpleasant way, to the newcomers.

On the other side, Ken was jumping around and mumbling some stupid song. Thinking his brother was a little overcome with joy for finally being able to see something more than ports, ships and sea, Sam grabbed his arms and asked him to stop. "Are you crazy?" he scolded him in a low yet reprehension voice. He could spot from the corner of his eyes, two men a little farther eyeing them and he didn't like the attention not one bit. "Shill down, there are people looking at us." Sam told his younger brother. Ken, though, wasn't very discreet when he looked in Takeru and Daisuke's direction.

"They saw us." The Captain replied turning his head away. Both him and Takeru faked disinterest in the two dark haired men, but neither Ken nor Sam really believed them. Nevertheless, they were too excited to be thinking of two strange guys watching them. But then it hit Sam. "What if they are the guys that tried to kill Sora?" he told Ken. The youngster took another shameless look to the two other men. He raised an eyebrow. "They carry weapons, but they don't seem very dangerous." He said with an unworried face. Sam was about to protest when he noticed Koushiro climbing down the bridge as well as Taichi and Sora, following right behind.

Koushiro smiled joyfully as he stepped dry land. "Finally dry land. I don't want to see another boat for as long as I shall live." He exclaimed. Ken laughed. "You're being so exaggerated. I bet you will miss Dark Arrow. Fortunately for you, the ship will always be here." Sam on the other hand, continued to watch the strangers that had not dared to look to them again. He approached the red haired man. "Koushiro, those two men were watching us just a while ago. Do you think they are the ones who attacked Sora?" he asked, concernedly. The red haired watched the two men at distance. Somehow they seemed familiar, but from behind he couldn't really be sure.

Meanwhile, Sora had reached land too, and she and Taichi were sharing one of their long kisses. She rested a hand over the wooden ship and seemed to caress it. "We'll come back, don't worry." She said to it, as Dark Arrow was a little child and she was being left behind in war time. Taichi had joined the others and finally Sora joined them. She looked at them, and noticed they were watching something. Looking to the other side, some fair metres of distance, she distinguished a young blond haired boy and what it seemed a red haired man on the other side. And she recognized them, just at the same time, they turned to see an auburn haired girl and red haired man, accompanied by what it looked like a pirate and the two dark haired.

"Takeru, Captain Motomiya." She exclaimed, just as, from the other side, a scream of joy came from the two men. "Lady Sora, Koushiro." The three strangers that didn't know either the Captain or the young blond stared after them with confused looks. The four met half way. Takeru ran without being able to keep his emotions. Captain Motomiya walked in a quick yet restrained pace right behind him. From the other side, Sora and Koushiro ran to Takeru. The three friends hugged each other, while Daisuke watched them from his side. On the other side, Taichi launched suspicious looks over the new comers and how they seemed to know Sora and Koushiro so well. Besides, he didn't like the idea of the blond being so damn close to Sora. As for Ken and Sam, the brother had adverse reactions. While Ken was excited to meet someone that appeared to have about his age, and what it seemed a very expert young man, Sam was divided between his inconstant search of information and therefore the good things that could come from more two friends and the suspicious that the name Captain Motomiya brought to his mind. After all what king of Captain was he? Taichi is a corsair Captain, but that Motomiya person didn't seem the kind of man who would lead such a cause and the fact that he might be the Captain in Sora's future castle scared him, for he knew corsairs were hunted down and hanged. Unconsciously he caressed his neck and tried to relief his thoughts. Neither Sora or Koushiro would allowed them to be hanged.

The auburn haired woman could feel the tension between her new found friends and her old friend and Captain Motomiya. She was about to make some introductions when a chuckle came from the blond. He was trying his best not to give himself up, but he couldn't hold the laugher. Koushiro eyed them with an inquiring look. "What's so funny?" the girl asked. Takeru held his breath and stopped laughing. "Your hair…you cut it." He exclaimed. Realising what was so funny to her friend, Sora couldn't help but blush. After she cut her hair, she had never really met anyone that knew her with long hair so the question hadn't come sooner. But know that she was going to meet her old friends, the question would obviously be a theme of conversation. In her mind she could picture her cousin lecturing her about how that was un-lady like.

Easing the mood a little, Taichi walked forward. He stopped besides Sora and rested his hand over her shoulder, as to let her know that he was there. The brothers followed their leader's example and walked to Koushiro's side. The auburn haired rested her hand over her beloved brown haired man, caressing his smooth skin, tanned by the blazing sun of many months on the sea. The Captain took his time to arrive. He stopped in front of Sora. In his mind there were no more doubts that this was his Queen, but he could not treat her like one yet. However, he bowed, even though he knew the girl would reprove it. He took her hand and kissed it gallantly. "My Lady."

Sora was a little surprised by his actions and too shocked to reply in a proper way. Something in her mind told her that something wasn't the way it was supposed to be. After recovering from the shock, she coughed a little, clearing her throat. "Takeru, Captain Motomiya, these are our new friends that helped us in our…" she was undecided about what to really call it, but she ended up decided as journey. "Captain Taichi of Dark Arrow and Ken and Sam Ichiouji." She said as she pointed to the person she was talking about. "My friends these are Takeru Takahashi and Captain Daisuke Motomiya from the castle."

There was a bit of awkward silence as the strangers adapted to the new information they had been given. In Sam's mind the name Daisuke Motomiya continued to send him chills. As for the Captain, he confirmed his suspicious. The three men were undoubtedly outlaws, the so called _corsairs_ that refused to be called pirates, because, according to them, they had honour and pirates didn't. As for him, it didn't make him much of a difference. Scum is always scum no matter the name they give themselves. Nevertheless, he absent his comments not only for respect to his future Queen, but also because he couldn't really see them as the menacing people that so many times the villagers had talked about.

As they stayed in the strange silence they had entered, only to be interrupted by the distant voices of some sailors preparing to leave the port or the sound of the ocean waves beating against the hard wood of the ships, certain details, certain marks, unnoticed at first started to be noticed for both parts.

There were some visible scars in Takeru's nose that weren't there before, not the last time she had seen him and besides, they looked fresh, like they had been done not a long time ago. Judging by the healing process they wouldn't have more than two or three days. But Takeru also noticed some differences in his friends besides Sora's hair. The girl had some recent scars in her forehead and above her right eye and Koushiro had a small cut on his jaw.

It was in fact the red haired man that interrupted the silence. And he chose the most complicated question to answer. Remembering the moments that had preceded his departure from the castle, and that rainy day when Takeru had asked him to accompany him. The words he had said came to his mind and the thought that Takeru would never disobey something like that knowing what was at risk, made him acknowledge that something serious had happened. The question however didn't show any of the knowledge he already was beginning to possess. "Why are you here? Shouldn't you be taking care of Hikari?"

Takeru's face darkened visibly. He closed his eyes for a second. "It's a long story, but for short, she and Mimi were taken by Yamato and me and Daisuke came to find you so you can both help us rescuing them." He said. Koushiro opened his mouth to say something, but the truth was he didn't know what to say. Mimi, his Mimi had been taken by…Yamato. He could feel the anger and hatred towards the King increase and start boiling in his veins. He unconsciously closed his fists, ready to bang them into Yamato in case he was there. The auburn haired, though, had a completely difference reaction before the news. In her mind, the fact that they had to act quickly was the only thought currently. She had no time to feel hate or anger, to feel compassion for her friend's pain or to feel despair for Hikari and Mimi. Her mind led her only to the path that would lead them to their rescue and pay back time.

But the news had side effects that passed unnoticed by everyone. The name Hikari had risen old feelings, old memories in someone's heart and mind. It was like an hurricane had just crossed his mind when the name Hikari was spoken. Could it be? Was it even possible that this Hikari they were talking about was the same person that he had, for so many years, been longing to see again, to hold and sing her lullabies? Sora had told him about some of her friends in the castle, but she had never really mentioned any names. But by the look on their faces, the familiarity they were having between them, he could tell they were long time friends, at least with Takeru. Could it be possible that this Hikari was his long lost Hikari, his sister? _Can it be? Can Hikari be my sister? _The thoughts didn't quite leave him during all the time that followed. He was talking and walking, but he wasn't really paying attention to nothing around him, not even Sora. He didn't know where they were going or what were they planning to do. He was just following them.

A hand over his shoulder, made the Captain break from his trance. He blinked a few times, like he had just been woken from a confusing dream and found himself in a stable. Sora was the only one with him, the other had vanished and he felt stupid knowing he had absolutely no idea of what had happened since that word, that name.

"Are you okay?" it took the brown haired man a few seconds to understand that there was someone talking to him. He was having a hard time waking up from his daydreaming. The auburn haired woman before him was eying him with a concerned look. He smiled stupidly to her. "Yeah, I'm okay." He said reassuring, but he wasn't just about to get away with his little lie. "Taichi, I might not be the smartest person in the world, but I can tell whether you're okay or not and right now, you're not." The girl stated. "In fact, you've been completely spaced out since a while ago. Do you have something to tell me?" she asked, her hands over his shoulders, and even thought he was taller than her, she was trying to make eye contact with him.

The brown haired man took a few seconds to re-think his situation, but after a not so careful thinking , he decided that for the time being there was no need for Sora to know what was worrying him, so he just brushed away her worries saying he had just been thinking of some things, but they didn't matter anyway.

Even though she was not convinced, Sora decided to play along. _When he is ready to talk about whatever is bugging him, he'll come to me._ She told herself. And with that she quickly returned to the issue that had brought her to the stable. It was a nice place. It seemed as nit as it could be in an animal's place and the horses seemed to have enough food to feed themselves without worries. That had been mainly the reason why Sora had left her horse at the care of this place, but also because she hadn't much of a choice in the middle of the night.

She walked through the stable and finally reached a small kind of cell. Thunder wasn't tied like the other horses and neither was Autumn Leaf. When the black stallion felt his owner coming, he stood on his back paws and neighed loudly. Taichi backed some paces when he saw the imposing horse rising, but Sora came to his side and petted him in his torso. She rested her head against the animal's head and whispered him soft words that made the horse neigh, this time softly, like it was responding to the auburn haired words.

"Come closer Taichi." She told the brown haired. The Captain did as she told him. His heart was beating a little faster than usual. He had never seen such a beautiful and yet dangerous looking horse. His mane was long black and beautiful, appearing to shine, even in the dirty day. "This is my fateful horse, Thunder." Sora introduced him. Thunder neighed and moved his back paws as a bull does when he's preparing to attack. "I think he likes you." The auburn haired smiled. "I'm sure he does." Taichi muttered between teeth feeling the horse wasn't very happy about the idea of having to share Sora.

The girl moved to the cell directly in front of Thunder's where a brown furred mare was eating some straw. "This is Koushiro's horse, Autumn Leaf." Sora introduced once again, caressing the horse's torso. "Set her, so we can go meet the others and leave." She asked him. The brown haired man started searching for the material that he needed. Meanwhile, Sora was preparing Thunder. She worked fast and correctly, being sure that all the security measures needed were being taken.

"We're going to the castle then, right?" Taichi asked. The girl nodded but she remembered that perhaps Taichi might not be looking at her so she answered with a small yes before adding: "We're going to get to the castle and take control of it. According to Daisuke, the Queen it's being held there. Then we'll go and rescue our friends, after getting some troops." She informed him. They had discussed a more elaborated plan earlier when Taichi was daydreaming, but she knew he hadn't heard them, even though when they asked him, he always said it was a good plan. Sora knew that something was troubling him and so she decided to give him the short plan.

Autumn Leaf wasn't giving the stranger that was trying to prepare it to leave a very pleasant time. The horse had tried to escape from the Captain's grip several times and even though he was trying to shush her with soft words, the horse kept neighing in complaining. In her eyes, she seemed to be asking why this stranger was trying to prepare her instead of Koushiro. Unfortunately for Taichi, Sora couldn't help him that much. Autumn Leaf was used to her, but there was no way that Thunder would allow Taichi to replace Sora as his preparer. The girl, who was combing Thunder seemed rather worried with something, but Taichi was too concentrated in not getting hit by Autumn Leaf's strong paws and did not noticed.

About half an hour later, the two were back to the place where Takeru and Captain Motomiya had told them to meet them. Sora rode Thunder, but Taichi had to bring Autumn Leaf for its reins, because the stubborn horse refused to let him climb up.

The auburn haired watched as Koushiro and the Captain talked. It appeared that Ken had already made friendship with the blond, but Sam seemed to feel a little out of place, like a fish out of water. She laughed to herself noticing the similarities between her comparison and reality. Sam was, in fact, a fish out of water. She believed that after so many years on board, he would feel misplaced in dry land, but the reason that made him stand awkwardly besides Koushiro, listening the two talking, Sora believed to be a different one.

Her thoughts were brought back to other things when a young woman with brown eyes exited the inn. She immediately recognised her as the woman that Koushiro and her had left in front of someone's door in the middle of the night after the fight in her inn. Seeing her there, made Sora return back to that day and notice how long had she been away and how far she had gone, but mostly how much had happened. However, the question in her mind was an obvious one. _What is she doing here?_

The thought seemed to cross the red haired man's mind too. His eyes went from Daisuke to whom he was talking to the girl and then again to the Captain. He raised an eyebrow. The girl approached Daisuke and he rested a hand over her shoulder. He waited for Sora and the others to approach. The three corsairs had no idea of what was going on and why where they launching such inquiring looks to the Captain. They had assumed that both Sora and Koushiro knew the girl, but it didn't seem to be that way.

Before anyone could say anything, Haruko approached Sora and bowed. "My Lady, I'm glad to see you and you Sir…" she said as she bowed before Koushiro. "…okay. I haven't yet thanked you for saving my life." The Captain allowed himself to smile to the courtesy that the plebeian woman showed. Once again, he realised how much in love he was with her. Clutching her to him, he put his arms around her waist.

"Sora, Koushiro, new friends, this is Haruko from Okayama. She decided to join us in our search." He informed them. Suddenly realising more than they would initially have wanted the two friends smiled and greeted the new acquisition of the group, which had grown above Sora's every expectations.

"So, now that it's all set, maybe we should leave." The auburn haired said. Nobody protested. The tension that had relieved during the preparations had returned. A cold breeze seemed to want them to know that something unwanted was expecting them in their journey. Sora hadn't told her friends about the things she had discovered about herself. She felt it as less important comparing to what was happening to her closest female friends. She would have time to tell them. There would be a right place and a right hour and that was not now.

Looking a last time back, to the ocean; inspiring the last sea breeze; feeling the last salty taste on her lips, she climbed on the black mare. Takeru climbed Hika, Koushiro Autumn Leaf and Captain Motomiya and Haruko his horse. Sora had offered Taichi a ride earlier that day, but he had refused. "How well would it look if I was riding the back of the horse while you drove it?" He had asked her. She had laughed. "Me and the guys had some horses in a nearby property for when we need to…well… do things." He said, a small blush appearing on his cheeks. So, they had gone for their horses.

The eight were now climbed. From a certain distance, they would appear like some king of gang: armed to the bones, with fast imposing horses and fearless looks on their faces, they seemed ready to face any danger anyone would impose on their path. With a soft hit of her ankle, Sora made Thunder start galloping. The other followed her, they followed their leader and in a way, it was interesting to watch, as even with two battle leaders in the group, Sora had still the guts and the spirit of leadership. This was one of the things that Koushiro was thinking as Autumn Leaf caught up with Hika. The other was what he was going to do to Yamato when he finds him.

* * *

_I'm so sorry for the long delay and the awfull and short chapter, but I really needed to make it short because its a transition. Hopefully I'll be finishing this soon, but unfortunately not before July because I'm going on vacations and I won't be back till then. So sorry._

_Anyways,_ _thank you for keeping reading. I hope you like the chapter though. Don't forget to review._

_See ya_


	19. Strike Back

**Dark Arrow**

By Marie Darkholme

**19. Strike Back**

The gates of the castle were illuminated by the torches exposed in the walls. Two guards, half awake, half asleep, were forced to break from their sleepy state when eight hooded figures approached. The rain that had been falling had soaked their uniforms, but it didn't seem enough to keep them completely aware of their surroundings. The sound of skulls in the dirt and some slapping from the horses were the only thing that announced the strangers.

The eldest of the guards hit with his boot on the other, that still remained with his eyes closed and they both assumed a guarding position with their long lances crossing the path between the stranger and the gates. "Who are you and what it's your business in Her Majesty's properties." He asked with a strong voice. The leading figure of the group pushed down his hood to reveal a red haired man with the uniform of the guard. Immediately understanding who it was, the guards bowed, mumbling apologies. Captain Motomiya made a note to remember himself of putting more competent guards on the gates. On the other hand, the guards on the walls were very alert with their bows ready. As they saw their Captain the ropes of the bows relaxed and the arrows were put back on their places.

"Captain, you're back. Who do you bring with you? We were ordered to keep strangers away from the castle." The man excused himself. "These three are outlaws that we caught." He said motioning to Taichi, Ken and Sam, They had their hands tied and a cloth over their mouths. When the Captain pushed down their hoods, they shook their heads violently. "The girls were helping them escape, but me and these two helpful men caught them all, and they are going to reply in the court tomorrow for their crimes." He continued. He did not dare to show neither Takeru's, Koushiro's nor Sora's face, afraid they would recognized them, and just gesticulated in their direction. In the dark, no one could see behind their hoods and that gave them some advantage.

The guard was perplexed by the strange group that the Captain had brought in. From the three men, he had heard about the brown haired from his brother in Oita's. He was said to be the fearless Captain of a pirate ship that claimed to be corsairs. As for him, like he had said to his brother, the name could be different, but down inside they were all the same rats. However what made him most curious was the fact that the Captain had brought two women to be arrested. Of course women had been arrested and even executed before, but for helping out two men! _Even being them pirates, they could have forced the two to help them. The world is really turned upside down._ He thought to himself.

With a small sign to the guards in the walls, the gates began to screak, and slowly they started opening. Daisuke galloped to the castle, with the rest of the group following him, the two _helpful men_ on the back, making sure the _prisoners_ wouldn't escape.

The Captain stopped abruptly in front of the prison entering. Another pair of guards was guarding the iron grades of the gate. But these one asked no questions and immediately gave space for their Captain to enclosure the prisoners. However when the two were helping two of the prisoners to climb off their horses, they found out their hands weren't so tightly tied has they should have been. Before they could let out a squeak, Taichi and Sam put them down with a strong hit in the back of their necks, making both unconscious. Picking their katana, the group entered the prison, Takeru and Koushiro covering their entering.

The prison was a rather uncomfortable, smelly and painful place to be. Daisuke was the most accustomed to the labyrinth between cells and was leading the way. Right behind him, Ken and Haruko were running as quietly as they could, followed by Sora, Sam and Taichi. Most of the prisoners was asleep and did not woke up with the sound of their steps.

For the first time in his life, the brown haired man was in a prison. He couldn't help but feel claustrophobic. So many times, guards had been close to get their hands on him and his friends…. And this was the place they would end up. The thought made his throat dry and seemed to press his heart. He gobbled dryly as he crossed the cells were thieves, bandits, rappers and who knows what else, laid asleep. It could be him, or Sam or Ken in that position and he didn't like it one bit. Neither did he like the fact that they were working with someone that he had already noticed that didn't like them. He was sure that Captain Daisuke had not yet crossed the first impression. He could see by the way he was careful not to have them on his back; the way he always seemed to be more aware of his surrounding when their were close. In his mind, he still he still thought they were merciless pirates, widows making. He could not see behind that and the fact frightened Taichi, because he knew, that in case the Captain decided to get the chance and catch them, they would have no chance against their troops.

After about five to ten minutes in the underworld they reached the door that led into the palace. That door was guarded too, they knew that, but they had already made plans to cross it. The Captain knocked on the door. "Who the hell is it?" some bad mood voice replied from the other side. "Watch your mood, soldier." The Captain scolded him. Understanding who it was and the big mistake he had made, the soldier was quick to open the door, and as he did it and entered, he fell into Ken and Sam's hands that knocked him unconscious. Meanwhile, the Captain crossed the door and hit the second guard. They pushed them into the prison and locked the door behind them. Now it came the most difficult part.

The auburn haired woman was amazed by the success they were having in penetrating the castle. Of course, they knew the place from top to bottom, but yet, the easiness they had eliminating the guards, made her think, how safe the place was after all. She was expecting more resistance. They had not yet crossed paths with none of the Ishida's guards they had been warned against. All the guards they had hit were from the castle. But no surprises there, either. She was expecting them closer to their objective, deep into the castle and not guarding doors.

They started walking through the long corridor that led to the stairs to the second floor. Sora had proposed that they spread in order to make less noise and have more hiding possibilities, but the Captain had dissuaded them, saying they had more chances together if they found any resistance. But now, the girl was beginning to wonder how far he was right.

Some guards were patrolling the stairs and the corridor, and these ones weren't theirs. They reunited to plan the attack. Koushiro approached the corner of the corridor and threw one of his darts that hit a soldier square in the neck. The man immediately fell unconscious due to the strong tranquilizer. Sam ran to him and pushed him back, hiding the guard behind them. A minute later, the second guard appeared. Daisuke suspected they should be in maximum three and they knocked them all unconscious. Not seeing anyone, they continued their quest when someone surprised them from the back. There was a fourth guard, a guard from Yamato's castle.

"Hey you there." The man shouted. "You shouldn't be here." Takeru was quick to shut the man up, but he had already alerted the others, and about three guards came from the back to join the fallen one and other three from the front. Yet they were only six and they were eight, so the odds were highly against the guards. The problem was that they would put the entire castle alert to their presence. Daisuke wasn't worried about his soldiers but with the soldiers that Yamato might have possibly infiltrated there in his absence.

"That's Captain Motomiya." One of the soldiers, which Daisuke recognized as young boy that entered the squad half year ago, said. But the other five shut him up with their swords. The Captain clenched his fists in anger. Two more soldiers had arrived. By the looks of it, most of the inner guards had been replaced. Yamato was not as stupid as he might have thought at first. The plan expected his guards near the Queen's rooms, but they seemed to be everywhere inside the castle.

"Captain Motomiya, you've finally decided to join us. Hmm, and you brought company." The taller one said. He seemed to be the one leading the soldiers. Their group was surrounded, but bigger in number. They stayed in defensive positions, their backs all turned to the centre of the circle they were forming. "I don't know who the hell the rest of you are, but you..." the man approached, the others closing the circle on them. "You are wanted, alive." He continued pointing to Takeru. In her mind, Sora sighed with relief. Their plans had not yet fallen. These men didn't know who she was. It wasn't all lost yet. "As for you…" the man continued with his discourse. "King Yamato has ordered us to bring you or your head to him. I sincerely think the second is more appropriated. What about you?" with this last sentence, the man launched himself forward and Daisuke was forced to defend himself.

The other also attacked, but as there were only seven of them, Haruko and Sora were left the same opponent. "Come here, pretty chicks and I promise I won't hurt you…much." He said. The auburn haired rolled her eyes. _This one must think we are easy to get._ She thought. She crossed a look with Haruko and the two threw themselves over the man. Not expecting this kind of reaction, the man was taken down in two seconds, when Haruko hit his leg with one of her sais.

The two girls watched the rest of the group as their opponent laid squeaking like a little child. Taichi was taking care of his skinny adversary rather easily, and the same for the rest of them. Only Daisuke was having some difficulties. However, they had planned what to do in this situation and so, the auburn haired sprinted through the stairs. Haruko took a last look back and then followed her, hoping that her beloved Captain would defeat his opponent soon and safely.

Taichi ducked the first blow of his opponent. They were armed but they were not as dangerous as he had first thought. For the corner of his eyes, he saw Sora and Haruko throwing down their opponent. He circled the skinny man with his katana and brought it down to his legs. Daisuke had made a special request for them not to kill or hurt dangerously any of their adversaries and he wasn't just about to make the Captain think badly of him. Unfortunately, the skinny man defended the gulp and attacked him with his other hand, hitting him on the face. The corsair smiled, his headband a little off place, and brought his fist in contact with the man's teeth. The Captain had said nothing about breaking teeth. His adversary backed away and spit to the floor a muff of blood. He took his tongue to his front teeth and cut himself in the broken tooth.

The young blond broke the leg of the man that attacked him with a strong hit of his double bladed weapon. After that, there was nothing left for the adversary besides wince in pain, as his knee came in contact with the floor and his face with Takeru's fist, making him unconscious. The blond then went over to help Ken who had engulfed himself in a fist fight with a small man with a skull like face. Ken was having some advantage until the man hit him in his eyes, making him groan and bit the man's hand when he tried to do it again. However, there was something distasteful in his hand and the young dark haired backed away quickly spilling what it tasted like cat's urine. Takeru nicely finished the job, hitting the man with Ken's katana in the leg. It seemed to be the day of injuring and breaking legs. Ken thanked him with a smile as he spit what it seemed to be the last of the man hand's taste to the floor. They looked around to see that the battle was over. They had won. _Was there any doubt that we could defeat these fools?_ Ken asked himself as he stood.

"Where are the girls?" Koushiro asked as he finished his soldier with an elbow hit. They looked around to see they were not there. "They must have followed the plan and gone to find Queen Natsuko, I mean, Miyuki." Captain Motomiya said. The others agreed and giving a last glance to their defeated adversaries, they started to make their way upstairs.

The brown haired woman followed her newest friend, and has it had revealed, her truthful Queen. Never had she heard such a story in her life. It almost looked like the stories that her father used to told her when she went to bed. _Fairy tales._ She used to think. In the stories, there was always a happy end, but she wasn't so sure anymore about the end of this story. She thought highly of her ruler, as a woman and as a future leader. The girl in front of her should still be young, around her twenties, more or less, and yet she had defied everyone to find a truth that she begun to doubt.

She was drawn away from her thoughts when Sora abruptly stopped her in her tracks. She had not been looking to where they were going, following the auburn haired. They had reached the corner of the corridor they were walking. "I think she's there." She heard Sora saying. "There are two guards guarding the way." She continued and turned to face the girl besides her, leaning against the wall, with her sais shaking on her hands. "Do you think we can take care of them?" she asked with a smile playing in her lips. That told Haruko that she wasn't expecting no for an answer. Rather she said yes or no, Sora would go and face the two soldiers at the doors. But deep in, her spirit told her that they were match for two men. She had seen the auburn haired defeating five men once. She could handle them alone. In fact, she would only be a burden. "At three." She heard the auburn haired say.

She took in all her courage and grabbed firmly her sais, obliging her hands to stop shaking. "Three." Came the signal. The two women charged into the two lonely men. But they were too relaxed. _Something is wrong. _The thought crossed Sora's mind seconds before she felt a hit on her back. Her vision became blurred and her knees failed, but she didn't release her katana. She knew she couldn't. However, she could not stop her knees from bending and from hitting the ground. She heard a wince, but she was sure it hadn't been her. _Haruko._ The name popped into her head, and from between the shadows that crossed her eyes, she could distinguish something falling hard on the ground. She could feel her own body failing her, but she made an effort and managed not to fall to the ground. She raised her katana and cut the air around her. Slowly, her vision begun to clear and she was able to see more three soldiers than the two that she had saw. The men were around her, a small smirk on their faces as they watched her and Haruko. They were underestimating her and now, she was going to make them pay for their mistake.

The guys were half way through the stairs when they heard a wince. "Haruko!" Daisuke exclaimed with an worried look on his face. In fact, he had gone practically white, like it was a ghost that he was hearing. But the others were worried too. Their friends were in danger and they must go to their rescue. They started climbing faster than they had already till then, until something crossed their path. A group of soldiers had blocked their way. They were ten, three more than them. _No sweat._ Taichi thought to himself as he reached for the handle of his katana. _We can take care of them without any trouble._ But in his mind, something else was worrying him: the clench of swords some corridors away. _Things are getting off control. They must have been alerted by the noise._

The auburn haired girl raised herself from the floor, rather quickly, sending a faint feeling through her mind and stood in a defensive position that allowed her to evaluate the situation. There were five men, armed and considered dangerous. _Priorities, priorities.__ The leader, defeat the leader._ The problem was there was no way to know which of them the leader was, that is if there was a higher patent at all. The soldiers didn't attack her and just stood there, their weapons folded, smirking.

"I don't know who the fuck you two ladies are, but you defeated our colleagues and now you have to pay the price." One of the men said, licking his lips. He had a scar over his left eye and a menacing look, but the auburn haired had faced uglier opponent before. "Are you going to attack us or you just know how to hold the katana?" the same men laughed, making the others do the same. _Hmm, talking smart, right? You must be the higher patent around this scum._ She thought to herself, but did not make a movement. _Let them come to you, give the first step and trip._ Jyou had taught her. She could see the men were getting annoyed by the waiting, but she had all the time in the world. _Well, not quite, but I can be more patient than this dogs._

Suddenly, the funny man tried to hit her and for the first time, she could see the weapon he had been hiding behind his back. It was an axe with a long handle, therefore with long reach. But being an axe it also made it heavy and slower which gave her a slight advantage. She got out of the way and the blade hit the floor. Sora noted that she had to be careful not to lead them into harming Haruko that was lying on the floor.

As the _higher patent _attacked her, the others were quite. They seemed to think he was enough to take care of her. How wrong they were. Sora deviated from another hit and with her katana hit the long handle made of wood and made a small cut. The man laughed. "That little knife of yours can't cut through my axe." He replied. Sora took no notice to what he was saying and hit the handle again. Annoyed the man prepared to hit her again, but as he raised the axe into the air, a sound of wood breaking was heard and the metal axe fell to the ground. The weight of the axe made the strong wood break, just like Sora had predicted. Taking the man's surprise, she hit him in the stomach, making a cut over his lower chest. _One out, four to go._She enthusiastically said to herself.

"Damn, we don't have time for this. We have to find the girls." Sam shouted from between the sound of metal hitting metal. He kicked his adversary in the stomach, making him fall down the stairs and probably breaking something, by the scream he gave.

Taichi pushed a man from top of him and hit him in the leg. "Cover my path, I'm going after them." He asked his friend. Another guy was preparing to hit him, but Takeru blocked the blow with his double bladed weapon. "Go!" he encouraged Taichi. Swinging his blades, the blond made the man back away till he had him cornered in the stairs' handrail. He prepared to strike him, but the man jumped off and landed safely on the floor. Takeru smiled. With a hand over the handrail he jumped from the stairs to meet his opponent and they started fighting again. Some stairs away, Koushiro was trying to escape of his adversary. The man had disarmed him, his katana lying some large feet away, impossible to reach unless he wanted to pass through the blade of the man's pudao. He could do nothing except deviating from the attacks and he was going in the wall's direction, blocking himself. With a strike of luck, he managed to make the man hit the wall and as quickly as he could he punched him in the face, breaking his nose. He dived to get his sword, before the man could see again.

Meanwhile, Daisuke and Ken were fighting back to back with two men. They switched positions every blow and that confused their opponent, since they had completely different fighting styles. The red haired man saw from the corner of his eye Taichi climbing the stairs. _I have to get this over. _He thought to himself. He couldn't trust those pirates, not a bit. But then it hit him. He was fighting side by side with one. In fact, the youngster was protecting his back. _How can I be so stupid? Just because they did bad things in the past…but even that! I don't know who they are, but they have not given me proves of being the bad guys._ His short daydreaming distracted him from the fight, and he didn't see someone aiming at him. He closed his eyes waiting for the arrow to hit him, when Sam grabbed it in the air, a hand away from Daisuke's heart. The captain couldn't help feeling grateful and stupid for all his prejudices.

The auburn haired ducked and felt the sword of the man cutting the air above her head. But she wasn't quick enough to deviate from the kick the other man gave her. She fell to the ground. Licking her lip, she tasted her own blood, dripping from her injured lip. She rolled back and stood. Haruko had been left some metres away and she couldn't see her anymore. _At least, I've managed to get them away of her._ She thought but that didn't tranquilize her. After defeating the funny man, the other had charged her all together, and it was getting difficult to avoid all their blows. She had already injured one, probably killed him, she wasn't sure. She didn't look enough time to him to be sure, but he was out of combat, that she was completely positive. She raised her katana in the air and blocked another attack at the cost of her left hand, which she used to hold the blade. She gritted her teeth in pain and stood enough to kick the man in his groin sending him to a corner holding his intimate parts. Another block and she was hit by the third man, again in the face. _If I keep like this, my face will turn like a bubble._ She thought to herself. Scolding herself that that wasn't the moment to be thinking of that, she couldn't help being amused. Lately she had begun to have a special care with her features.

The blow wasn't enough to send her to the floor, but the punch of the man she had kicked was. She could feel the man coming closer and she knew she had to do something. She rolled to the side when the first hit came and with an acrobatic movement, she injured the second man in his arm. However the first was already over her. He grabbed her right wrist so she couldn't use her katana. Sora couldn't move. The man was preparing to grab her other wrist, but she punched him. Unfortunately they were two and the second grabbed her wrist. She could feel the tension rising within her. She didn't like this sensation of having a man on top of her, holding her like that. Her fear was beginning to take over. In a last attempt to get free, she hit the man with her forehead and broke his nose. The man released her to cover his injured nose and Sora took the moment and hit the second man with her fist. Then she pushed the first off her and prepared to face the second. He punched her in the stomach making her spit blood from her cut lips, but she replied him with a crushing punch in the ribs. They were fighting hand to hand and Sora didn't see the first man recovering from his broken nose and heading towards her with a knife. He prepared to give her the final blow when something hit him. Blood began dripping heavily to the floor and the man's face was petrified in a mask of pain.

Finishing her opponent with a strong blow that made him unconscious, Sora turned to face the man, still with his knife in the air, ready to attack her, the point of a katana coming out of his belly. The man fell dead to the ground to reveal his killer. Taichi was behind him, his blade dripping blood, not only from its latest victim but from others that he had injured in the way. "Are you okay?" he asked her with a worried look. She smiled and cleaned the blood off her chin with the back of her hand. "I'm fine. Thanks." She replied. They froze in their spots for a moment, the heat of the fight still making their hearts pound, but being quickly replaced by another feeling. Then they clicked off it. "We have to check Haruko." The auburn haired informed picking her katana and running to where she had left her friend.

The brown haired woman was beginning to come to her senses. She rubbed her neck in the place she had been hit, her sais lying by her sides. "What happened?" she asked herself. She then saw Sora running to her, followed by Taichi. They stopped sharply as the girl struggled to get on her feet, but the steps remained as the rest of the group joined them.

"Is everyone alright?" the auburn haired woman asked. Yes and nods by everyone. She approached the door. It was locked but that didn't mean much to her. Not bothering to look for the keys, she forced the entrance with a wire. Taichi gave approving murmurs as he smirked and Ken eyed her surprised. The locker gave a small clinch and it opened with the usual sound that old doors make when opening.

Inside, only darkness could be seen. The entire room was covered in shadows. But as they entered and their eyes adjusted to the lack of light, they began to distinguish details in the silent room. But what Sora saw first, was the figure of her _aunt_ sitting in a chair in the middle of the room. The Queen smiled a faint smile. Her features seemed different. The auburn haired found her older and weaker. The woman raised, her size still imposing, and walked to them. Their breaths seemed to be suspended as the _Queen_ took the Queen's hand and, kneeling on her old knees, she kissed it and bowed as the lowest servant, the slave does to his ruler, to his owner and master. "I deserve everything you might have prepared for me, My Queen, but please save and spare my daughter." She murmured humbly.

Light. It seemed like days or even months since the last time that a brighter light had entered her pupils. The track of time had been long lost. But now, what was really bothering her was the fact that everyday it went by, she felt ever so slightly more tired, weaker, sicker.

Hikari cuddled in the corner that the walls that enclosure her made in the opposite side of the door. It was the only place she felt better. The bed was too large, too lonely, too dark. At least, sitting in front of the door, she could see some of the light during the day through the breaches. The window brought her no comfort has it had been locked and the days were too dark to let some light cross the solid windows.

She didn't know how many days had went by since she and Mimi had been captured, since she couldn't see the sun rising or diving into the earth. However, it felt it had been more than just a few weeks now. It felt like years, but she estimated the time in one month and half to two months.

The brown haired licked her lips, dry, incrusted. She knew she had lost weight. Her hair was thinner than ever and she did not dare touching it afraid it would begin falling. Her skin was no longer pale, but dark, covered by several layers of dirt that she could not remove. Sometimes she cried, fearing her fate, fearing, not the end, but the path to the end. She was beginning to think if it hadn't been better if Yamato had killed her from the beginning instead of leaving her to die starving or at the hands of some disease. She coughed a little. _Maybe that disease isn't so faraway._

Standing, Hikari walked, her legs beginning to fail her, to the table where her _ration_ was. Li Hong made her best, but since some time, the girl had mysteriously disappeared and another servant had taken her place in handing meals to her. Since then, she had received no more messages and her food, if _it_ could at any time be called food, had deteriorated. She was sure that Yamato had discovered what the girl was doing. She feared what the monster would do to the poor servant. Her time had been occupied in divagations. In the first days, maybe the first weeks, she had searched the room, looking for a way out or planning an escape, but after three attempts she decided to give up. The place was too well guarded for her to escape. _If it was Sora.__ She always has the brightest ideas._ She thought. She wondered where her friend was. She was losing her hope like she was losing her light. She felt that something, something very bad must had happen so that her friends had not yet came to her and Mimi's rescue.

Other times, her mind travelled through other worlds. She mumbled songs to herself in the loneliness of her prison; thought about the live she would have with Takeru: how many children they would have, their names, how they would grow up; she thought about the past. And in that past, a memory that she had forced herself to repress, seemed to be more awake than ever. The memory of her brother, before their father died and her mother married other guy. Before her brother… Even today, she couldn't bring herself to say the word. She did not accept it. Never. And lately the feeling that so many years ago had made her hate her stepfather was returning. The feeling that her brother was alive began haunting her again and that made her even sadder. She could not be hanging herself in memories like that. _Hanging!_ _How ironic. That was what Yamato told he was going to do with me and Takeru. Maybe I just ease him the trouble and kill myself. No, no. What the hell am I saying? I must have hope. If he hasn't kill me yet is because my love is alive and he's coming to my rescue. I must keep my hope. But…oh, Takeru where are you! I need you…_ The sobs enveloped her in another unhappy state.

Some rooms away, Mimi struggled to get loose. "Let me go. I swear to you that when Koushiro comes here, I'm going to kill you with my own hands, you bastard." She shouted. However, the man that was stubbornly trying to grab her could do nothing to the fact. He hated having to push a woman like that, but if he didn't, it would be his head being pushed down the walls of the castle, and his family suffering consequences that he did not want to imagine. He could picture his two young daughters being….He shook his head. He would take this Princess to his King whatever it took.

Since some weeks ago, the Princess had refused to leave her chambers, even at King Yamato's request. And she had denied him the possibility of entering her room. Twice he had to chop the door to enter, when the woman blocked the way with furniture. And he would always find her sitting in her bed, her arms crossed over her chest. Yamato had hoped that within time _and_ a lot of threats, Mimi would accept her marriage and her fate, especially after knowing that one of her best hopes of getting out of there was dead and the other was being haunted to dead too. But his plan went just the opposite and after crying the _dead_ of her friend, Princess Mimi had become even more stubborn.

Finally he came to the idea of sending three of his servants to get her. He threatened them saying it would have to be the Princess in his chambers or their head down the walls and their lovely wives and children at the care of his Counsellor. He now waited in his impatient room for their arrival. He was extremely happy with himself. Everything was going has he had planned, well, except for Mimi that is. But sooner or later she would accept his plans and maybe one day even love him. After he got married, all his problems would be erased. Queen Natsuko would soon be over; Takeru would soon be capture and give him the pleasure of crying for another woman and as for the rest he didn't give a shit. _That stupid little captain can't give a step without his Queen ordering him, and soon, he won't have a Queen, but a King and when that time comes, I will personally take care of him. As for the professor, he must be devastated with the guilt of living his protected alone with an old lady._ He laughed to himself. _Everything is going great._

Just then, he began hearing yells. He smirked as he watched Mimi being literally dragged to his room. Her hair and her dress were a mess and her face was flushed from the effort and the yells. The servants dropped her in the middle of the large chamber and quickly retrieved closing the door behind them. Mimi stood quickly in hopes of still catching them, but they closed the door on her face. She beat her feet on the ground in annoyance, but did not turn to face the person she knew would be waiting for her sitting at his long couch. She could almost swear he was smirking in her back. Straitening herself, she slowly turned, her eyes darting him with knives.

"Such aggressively. I would expect that from your diseased friend, but not from you, Princess." Yamato smirked. "Don't you dare speaking about her, you murder." Mimi shouted. She saw him standing, his face hardening, but she showed him no fear, even though, inside, she was shivering with terror. He approached her. His blond hair reminded her of the stable boy, Takeru. He wore long black pants and an also black chemise with the usual kinglike tunic. The chestnut haired couldn't help backing away. But there weren't many steps to give, since she was standing at the door. She felt his chest touching her and had to look up to face his eyes, those two cold blue orbits.

He lifted his hand and Mimi closed her eyes, expecting for the hit, but it didn't came. Instead he caressed her face, down to her neck and pushed her into a kiss. Putting her hands over his chest, the girl tried to push him away, but she couldn't as he involved her with his other arm, pushing her against the door. He was obliged to let her go, when it occurred to her the brilliant idea of biting his lip.

"You can be such a bitch when you want." He replied, licking his lips. "But I can be as harsh as you want me too." With that, he pushed violently against the door. Mimi would have swear he had broken her ribs, but he hand's. he compressed her with his body. He liked the rush it gave him, feeling her feminine curves so close, much more than when he was having his intercourses with some of the concubines he had, that gave themselves rather _freely_ to him. He liked when they fought. Once again the idea of what it would be like to possess the auburn wildcat crossed his mind.

"See my love, I can play hard." He said moving away. "However, it was not to play with you that I called you." He walked to the bed and only then Mimi saw what was lying there, so white and pure. A wedding dress. "I hope you like the wedding dress I chose for you. Of course that if you don't you can always choose another." With that, he made a door open and within it, there were about twenty wedding dresses. The chestnut haired opened her mouth in astonishment. There were beautiful kimonos there, but of course she wasn't just about to pick any of them, because she wasn't going to marry him. "But you will my darling, whether you like it or not, we are going to be bound by marriage and then I'll be King. Don't forget about it, because after I become King of both my and _your_ kingdom, I'll have to purpose for you, and well, women die very easily, even Queens. If you know what I mean. So you better accept it and live with it, or better with me, or…well…I got all the women I want. How many of them wouldn't like to be Queens, even if they had to put up with Me." His laugh could be heard through the corridors.

* * *

_Hello people. I'm back from Tunisia and I've wrote this chapter in a record time of three days. Hope you like it. I was really looking forward to write it._

_Thanks to all reviewrs and don't forget to review this one._

_Marie_


	20. Fallen Queen

**Dark Arrow**

By Marie Darkholme

**20. Fallen Queen**

The friends eyed each other, uncertain about what was going to happen next. Haruko was the most surprised. She had heard the Sora's story, but she had expected a different confront between the Queen and the auburn haired. She had expected her to deny all the accusations they were making against her, but no. Everything had happened the exact oppose. The Queen was on her knees, not claiming that the person there was a forgery, but begging for her daughter's life. The brown haired girl had no idea about what Sora was planning to do, as neither the others, but in her mind, the simple fact that there was no fight, no lies, and that the Queen had humbling accepted everything showed that she wasn't such a bad person. However, and even not knowing all the details from the day when the real King and Queen of her own kingdom had been murdered, she could understand if the auburn haired wanted the woman on her feet dead.

They stayed quite, no one daring to speak, as if there was an enchantment spreading through the atmosphere and a simple whisper would break the magic. Sora closed her eyes, not really believing what was happening. The woman was begging. Queen Natsuko, her aunt, Miyuki, Mimi's mother was begging. But not for her life. She was begging for Mimi.

When she had first heard the truth about her parent's dead, she had been revolted, filled with anger and thirst of revenge. She had felt like going on a killing rampage and avenge her beloved ones, not only her parents, but Jyou as well. And then, when Miyako was killed too, her fury seemed to take its pitch. She could only dream about the day both Miyuki and Yamato would be lying at her feet, drown in a pool of their own blood, killed by the blade of her mother's katana. But that was before she cool off. Yamato could be a tyrant worst than its own father, but he had no fault on her parents dead, and he was Takeru's brother. She would not confront with him unless he provoked her. And Miyuki…she was just a pawn, used, just like Mimi, poor innocent child, driven into the middle of a war, just like herself. She knew how much a mother's love was ready to go. The real killer was already dead, killed by his own cruelty, flesh of his flesh, blood of his blood. He had tasted what he had provoked. Yamato had killed his father; she had no doubts about it.

So, by coming back, she was not preparing to slaughter anyone. She was just coming back to take her seat in her rightful throne and drive Yamato away from her kingdom. But hearing about what he had done to her friends, to two of the persons that she considered as family, he had arouse in her that anger and rage again. However, she had not come to kill Miyuki and still, the woman was ready to accept it as her faith, as long as her beloved daughter would be spared. She had understood Miyuki's actions. She had forgiven the woman. As her aunt she had never treated her badly. She had given her all the liberty she had wanted; she had not pressed her in any way. And the auburn haired had forgiven the old woman. And now, seeing her humiliating herself like that, raised in her heart another feeling: pity and admiration. Miyuki had courage to fight while she could and to admit her defeat and assume her mistakes.

Sora suppressed a tear that was beginning to form in the corner of her eye. She bent and kneeled in front of the woman. "Raise your head." She ordered, strong and authoritarian. The Queen eyed her. The auburn haired stared at her orbits, that honey like colour reminding her of Mimi, but still, more decadent, more dead. "We must think of a way to save Mimi." she finished. The woman's eyes seemed to regain a light that Sora had noticed missing. She took Sora's hand and kissed it, a kiss of gratitude. The auburn haired smiled and rose, motioning Miyuki to do the same. The queen obeyed. She stood, her high shorter than Sora's and made a bow. "What are your commands, My Queen?"

Some stairs away, a man was beginning to recover his senses. He looked around, trying to figure what had happened. Then it suddenly hit him. They had failed. He could tell by the silence that had spread through the castle. Silence, except for some words, but he could not hear them well. He picked himself up and slowly climbed the stairs. "…spare my daughter." The voice sounded familiar, but he wasn't sure of who it belonged, so he went a little further until he spotted the group that had so bravely defeated them. They had indeed failed. It was the voice of the Queen, undoubtedly. He stood there, like a little child, divided between the curiosity and the fear of getting caught. He had to inform King Yamato, but at the same time, the bottom of his mind told him not to. The consequences of his failure and his comrades would certainly be punished with death. However, if he was caught by the returned Captain, his faith wouldn't be much different and he had vowed obedience to His Majesty, King Yamato. He could not break his ought. He was between the wall and the sword and the second was pushing him pretty hard.

The man sighed and finally came to he conclusion that if it arrived to Yamato's ears what had happened by second ways it would be worse and so he prepared to leave. Unfortunately it seemed it wasn't his lucky day and when he turned, he did not notice a lance that was lying on the floor and kicked. The metal made a huge sound that echoed through the entire hallway, but that might not have been anything if it wasn't for the invaders that heard him.

Ken picked Sam in his shoulder. The older brother turned to his sibling. "What!" he asked annoyed by the intromission. "I think someone's is watching us." The younger boy said. Sam shoved it off. "It's your imagination. The guys are all taking a nap." He replied, but he wished he had never said it, when a cling from metal and stone echoed through the hallway and he spotted a soldier standing some feet away, watching and hearing, in a word, spying them. "Catch him." he shouted to his brother as they both started running. Ken only blinked his eye and made as gesture as saying _I told you_ that Sam completely ignored.

The two brothers started a run after the soldier while the others jut eyed each other. "Should we follow them?" Daisuke asked. Sora shook her head. "That won't be necessary. If we were to catch him, Sam and Ken would do the job just fine." She replied. The rest of the group just stared at her, a little taken back. Was she saying that it was of no use to even try and catch the soldier? But the girl had it all covered. After defeating all those soldiers, she had begun wondering how possible it was that none of them would eventually escape and inform Yamato, or maybe, even a servant spy. The possibility that Yamato wouldn't be informed that a group had taken over the castle and that between them was a auburn haired woman was very low, and so, she had started in her mind a back-up plan to rescue her friends. She was sure than once Yamato knew she was still alive he would try and attack the palace. He wouldn't trust anymore in any assassins, he would have to kill her with his own hands to be sure that this time she would stay dead.

The problem was that during an upcoming war, that she would have wanted to avoid anyway, her two friends would probably be killed. She didn't fear so much for Mimi's life, but for Hikari's. The young maid had no use to Yamato and, if she wasn't already dead, a possibility that Sora tried her hardest to keep away, he would use her as a human shield or kill her. In her ever moving brain, plans were being made, accomplished and failed. She tried to consider all the varieties that could have come, but it was hard as there were so many people involved. She still didn't know what had happened to the Death Crawlers, the only person that she would like to haunt down and kill for murdering Miyako, poising her and worrying all her friends. In spite of that, they would have to wait, because there were priorities.

"…kay?" she felt someone touching her shoulder and speaking to her. "Hmm. What?" she asked, turning to see who was talking to her. Taichi had a face of confusion and concern in plastered on his features, and so had the others. She suddenly realised she had blocked in her thoughts. She smiled widely, a sheepishly smile as to say _sorry_. She was about to explain her ideas when Ken and Sam arrived, dragging the frightened soldier with them. "We've caught him." they said with proud. Sora eyed the man for a second and in the soldier's mind, he could clearly hear her voice saying _Hang him _or _off with his head_. He was already imagining the scene when… "Lock him up with the rest. Takeru, Captain Motomiya, help them." She ordered. Only after saying it, she noticed her authoritarian look. But the men didn't seem to mind. In fact, they were treating her like a real Queen already. Both Takeru and the Captain bowed before leaving. But the auburn haired called out to him. "Captain, Takeru I don't want those formalities, at least not until it is absolutely necessary." She said to them. Takeru just smiled. _Good old Sora. No ladies and no bows, just Sora._

"As for us, let us get in." she told to the rest. Miyuki opened the way and allowed Sora to pass. She then walked behind her, followed by Koushiro, Taichi and Haruko. The first thing she did was light some torches to brighten the dark room. Then she walked around for a while, lost in her thread of thoughts once more. But this time she was aware of her surroundings. She could see both Koushiro and Taichi eyeing her. Haruko was looking around, probably amazed by the greatness of the castle. Miyuki was standing, as a soldier ready to battle.

The auburn haired started thinking. It had been a long day. Some of them could use some treatments and all of them could use some rest. There was no use in planning such advance. First she needed to know how things were around the castle. How many spies there were; unlock the high patents that had been locked; form an army, just in case. However she could not assume her position as ruler, before she knew whether Yamato knew about her being alive or not. Till then, she would have to order through Miyuki.

"Lady Miyuki,…" she started. The woman was surprised by the courtesy on her voice. It was Lady Miyuki and not just Miyuki or something worse. _She really looks like her parents. _She thought. "…until we know what Yamato is exactly planning, you will be on the throne and do as I ask you to. Then, after this mess is over, we'll sort things out." Sora said. "Whatever you order, Your Majesty." The woman replied. "Call a servant here. Tell him that you have visits. Do you know who Yamato's spies are?" "Most of them, yes." The woman replied. "Good. Be sure to call one of ours. We must do a clean up. Tell them to arrange…let's see…" _Takeru, Koushiro and I have our own rooms, but I can't take mine. The best thing would be a room for Ken, Sam, Haruko and me, and Taichi. _"Four rooms." She informed her. "We'll be in Mimi's chamber. When Ken and Sam arrive, tell Takeru to meet us there. Keep Captain Daisuke next to you and give him all the spies. Once that is done, meet us there too." She finished. And with that, she exited the chamber, dragging Haruko, Koushiro and Taichi with her, the two guys looking strangely at her.

Later that evening, things seemed to have calmed down a little. In fact, as Sora and Taichi rode through the hoods in the castle surroundings, the auburn haired felt as like she had never left the castle and Mimi and Hikari hadn't been kidnapped and she hadn't been told she was the legal heir to the throne. But it was true, because a certain brown haired man was there with her to prove that her journey had happened, and that she hadn't just dreamed. She realised how tired she was. Her legs and her entire body ached, but she had not noticed it until then.

Behind them, the sun was setting, but they could not see it, as the sky was covered by a thick layer of dark clouds that threatened to pour down on them at every second. Thinking of it, the auburn haired wouldn't mind feeling some rain on her face again. She had become used to her through the journey. It made her feel alive more than anything else, even fighting. It made her feel balanced, in union with nature and the rest of the world and in peace of mind. She closed her eyes and faced the sky. She repressed the will to raise her arms to the skies. However there was no rain drops and so, she opened her eyes again, only to stare at the person by her side.

Taichi had his face down, almost as he had fell asleep over his horse, what wouldn't be so admiring since they were all dead. The auburn haired doubted that even if they wanted to keep their way and enter directly Yamato's kingdom, that they would be able too. Takeru had fell asleep almost after the dinner. His weary eyes could not be as strong as his spirit and even though he was in awful distress asking himself why they hadn't gone rescuing Hikari already, but knowing the reason at the same time. It was a fight between the brain and the heart and in this case, Sora guessed the heart was winning, but had a break down and the brain took over his functions. Koushiro was much stressed too, but being more rational, he decided to skip dinner and have a long good night of sleep, thing he had neglected since a while. As for Sam and Ken, the youngster couldn't keep his eyes open during the entire chess game and ended up sleeping over his few soldiers and King, since Sam had completely knocked all his other pieces. The Captain had explained that he had too much work to do, to go and sleep, and when they left for a ride, he was talking to his released subalterns. As for herself, she had thought that a ride would clear her thoughts. Taichi agreed in accompanying her, but he had been quite through the entire journey. In fact, she had noticed he had been less talkative since some days ago.

Stopping, she took a closer look at him. He surely wasn't asleep, since his eyes were open, but he wasn't there either. She could feel he was distant, lost in his own thoughts and world. "Taichi…!" she called him out. The man didn't seem to hear her and the auburn haired begun to get concerned. It was time that he told her what was going on in his head, otherwise, he could end up getting lost inside himself.

She pushed Thunder's reins, and the black stallion moved closer enough for Sora to touch Taichi shoulder and pull his head up. His eyes looked to hers, but he wasn't there. "Taichi!" she called him softly, as a mother calling a child from is sleep. "Are you there?" but he wasn't responding. Then suddenly his eyes moved and his mouth opened. "Huh, what!" he asked, seeming a little confused. "Oh, yeah! You were saying something?" he asked as he saw the auburn haired eyeing him.

"You got lost in there again. I haven't heard from you all the ride." She replied. Her voice denoted a little of sadness, but mostly concern. He smiled and caressed her hair, curling his fingers in it. "Sorry, I was thinking about…something." He replied, suddenly avoiding her eyes. His hand slowly felt from her hair and into his lap. The girl sighed. "I think it's already about time that we have a talk don't you think?" she said. Her voice was not demanding explanations, but noting simply the fact that he should tell her what was bothering him. The brown haired eyed her with guilt in his eyes. "I think you're right. I should tell you…everything." He replied.

A rain drop hit Sora's face and the girl looked up, closing her eyes as the rain began powdering on them. Taichi's thoughts and worries were suddenly slightly driven away as he watched her. Her auburn hair was falling behind with the rain and he wondered how she would have looked with her hair long. The rain drops touched her skin and rolled perfectly down, feeling her softness, and the brown haired found himself reaching for her face. His fingers touched her smooth skin, and the girl opened her eyes. Her hand met his and she smiled. He smiled back. He looked funny and cute at the same time, with his hair falling over his headband. They didn't notice what was happening until their lips met in a soft, slow kiss that seemed eternal. And then another, as if they were tasting the last of a special candy that they would never flavour that same sweetness. And their kisses seemed to melt with the rain.

They stopped, realising that maybe that wasn't the best time to be goofing around. The auburn haired smiled, holding the brown eyed man's hand. Thunder begun a slow walk and heir hands started to part. She threw a last naughty smile, and then she speeded up. Taichi laughed and followed her. He noticed they were getting deeper into the forest and as they did, the rain seemed to begun ceasing. But it wasn't. The hoods were just so thick that few raindrops could break through the high, strong leafed trees.

The auburn haired stopped in what seemed an entry to somewhere, but as he discovered seconds later, it was a large old tree's log. It was large enough for the both of them to get in and tall enough for them to enter standing. On his branches, there were still some leaves and the trees above it provided a good shelter. The floor was covered with something and he realised it was some kind of fur. When he touched it he noticed it was dry and soft, but he couldn't tell what it was made off. He looked at the girl standing before him and smirked. Sora motioned him to take off his cloak, as she too took hers off. They were soaked, but at least their under clothes were drier. She entered the log and retrieved the soft fur and then walking out, she motioned him to get in.

He walked in to find another cover in there. _Wow, she really had things thought through, hasn't she?_ He thought as he sat. He had expected to be hard and uncomfortable, but it wasn't. It was rather cosy. Sora followed him in and sat between his legs, her back against his chest. Then she proceed to put the fur cover over them and the brown haired checked that it wasn't just soft and dry as it was warm too. _Bu maybe that's just the feeling of Sora's body against mine._He thought, and a sudden image and its familiar feeling invaded him. The feeling of having the girl's skin touching his, her soft lips on his neck, and his hands on her hips. He shook the thought away as he felt the girl slightly turning to meet his eyes.

"Feeling comfortable?" she asked amused by his red cheeks. He nodded. Then her eyes became darker and she leaned her head on his chest, cuddling herself in his arms. "I used to hide here when I wanted to be alone…to think about my parents." She sighed and then the comfy smile returned. "But now, we're here so you can tell me what is bothering you." She told him.

Taichi's eyes hardened and he took one long breath, sighing heavily afterwards. The girl grabbed one of his hands, that was resting on her lap, and squeezed tightly, keeping it between her two hands and hugging it against her chest, encouraging him to keep talking. He took another deep breath and claimed her lips for a second. "I guess I better start in the beginning."

_I wasn't born in __Oita__ or even close to the sea whatsoever. But I guess, destiny has this strange purpose and that's where I ended up._

Sora interrupted him. "Not quite. You ended up here, with me on your arms." She smiled sweetly. He laughed and struggled to continue.

_I was in fact born not far from this property, because my father was an important servant at this palace. I can't tell you what he actually did, but he won enough to provide us with a good life. We had a large house, with a garden and a swing hung from a tree. I had a mother and … a sister. _Sora raised an eyebrow but made not questions.

_I loved my family, but mostly and above all, I loved my sister. She always seemed so small and fragile at my eyes. I made her a promise that I would never leave her, but one day I did… Not by my choice though. Things happen and sometimes we can't fight it back._

_My father died victim of the flu. He had always been a strong man, but that year it seemed to get everyone. Many villagers died that year from the same disease. However, and even though I loved my father very much, that wasn't the reason that drove me away. I would have never abandoned my sister. By that time, more than ever, I had to be with them, to take care of them. Unfortunately the task was not confined to me._

_My mom was a very beautiful lady, if I may say so, and in her youth she had been largely purposed by some rich, powerful man. But she loved my father and she married him. But now he was dead, and she had a family to take care off. I guess any mother in the same situation would have done the same, and I don't really blame her. It wasn't her fault, not even close._

_She married a count that already had a son too, and who's wife had died during childbirth. The boy was younger than me, but I never saw a real problem to it. At that time I was too young to understand. He tried to convince my mother to send me away to be an apprentice of sword-mastering or even a servant. But my mother could not bear seeing me leave after my father and neither could my sister. She was more attached to me than ever, and she didn't want to let go._

_Time went by, and I began to think the Count was beginning to like me. Was I ever so wrong? My father had promised me that he would teach me to fish, but he had died before he could really take me to do it. He had, however taught me some skills. That day, when the Count came by my side and ask me to go fish with him, I felt pretty happy. He had finally accepted me in his family. I grabbed a fish cane and followed him happily. I was just a child, I could not see what was coming until I had my head under the water and I couldn't breathe._

Sora suppressed a scream, covering her mouth with her hands. More than the drown was frightening her. The story itself, seemed like one she had been told some years ago, by someone else. It could be told as the second version of the same story, and in her mind and heart she could see where this was leading to, and even if she wanted to ask him about it, she knew it would be for the best to let hi finish and so she suppressed the anxiety she was feeling and remained quite in is arms.

_I regained conscious in a completely different place from the one I'd left and completely clueless about my past. I had lost my memories, but to good or bad, they came back to me, slowly, through the years that passed I began remembering who I was, who my family was and finally what had happened to me. When my memory had been completely recovered, years had passed. I had become a brother to Ken and Sam and their father treated me like a son. I had already made contact with piracy and I already had gained a passion to the sea and to the ship where we occasionally helped out our father. I thought I had lost everything and had no reason to go back._

_One day, when me, Ken and Sam were riding, feeling the last of our freedom before we sailed off again, I noticed a small house that looked awfully familiar, but I could tell it wasn't my old house. However, the swing was hanging from a tree and sitting in it was a girl that I recognized as my sister. Right there, some metres away, I could have returned. But I froze. They were talking, incredibly they were talking about me. About how my sister couldn't believe I was gone, even though my mother had already buried me. To them I was dead._

_You could say that I was a coward and didn't want to face them. It is truth, but I also didn't want to hurt them. They thought I was dead. Why should I ruin their hearts by showing them that I was not dead and that the man that my mother had married had tried to kill me? I was afraid, but I was also looking out for their best. And so I left._

_Few years later, I became Dark Arrow's Captain and the rest of the story you already know._

For the first time, in what could have been a few minutes, or hours, he didn't know, he looked back down to her and noticed the fresh tears on her eyes, and the ones falling down her cheeks. He involved her deeper into his arms and tried to shush her. "It's okay, It's in the past now, Sora." He told her, but the girl looked back up at him, her tears rolling down her cheeks. "But it isn't, is it, Taichi?" she said. The brown haired looked surprised and confused at her. "What do you mean?" he asked. "I mean it isn't in the past. It might have been a while ago, but not now. Because what is bringing down these memories again it's not as lost as you thought." She told him. The brown haired struggled with himself to try and apprehend what she had just said. She was right, but how could she know? "Hikari is your sister, isn't she?"

The view from above the skies was magnificent. But it would have been even better if it wasn't raining. However, that fact didn't seem to bother the small falcon as it crossed the sky with accuracy and speed. It made a three hundred and sixty degrees pirouette in the skies and dived. Not far away, the rapine could see with her astonishing eyes a castle rising between the darkness of the evening.

It made a circle around the highest tower of the castle, hearing the calling of others like it. Then a hand stretched out from the window of the tower. The hawk spotted it almost immediately and dived to it, landing on the gloved hand. The other hand gave it her sweet, a piece of fresh meet that the bird took in his claws rapidly. It stretched its feathers, trying to keep some of the water away. Then it made a small flight to his place, a small branch sticking from the wall, and started eating.

The owner of the hand, an old man with wrinkled face and weary eyes, waited patiently for the bird to finish its feast. As he waited, he wondered aimlessly through the small place where he kept the royal messengers, hawks, pigeons and even some eagles. They had all been trained by him, and they all responded to its call. He wondered what message the bird had attached to its small paw, but he didn't dare reading, not even touching it. He knew he could be severely punished if King Ishida thought for a second that he had read the message. However, the curiosity still hit him strongly. Lately that had been many hawks flying around bringing messages to His Majesty, and the older man, experienced and wise was beginning to think that something major was about to happen.

Finally the small female hawk finished the meat. The trainer extended his gloved hand, and felt the bird clutching his claws around his fingers, but he smiled. He loved his birds and he would rather be unaware of what was happening than to leave them to some nasty person that wouldn't understand them. Pushing away his dreadful thoughts, he started his way down the tower, allowing the bird to fly freely whenever she wanted.

It took him about ten minutes or so to get to His Majesty's presence. King Yamato was sitting on his throne, a thoughtful look showing on his face. The old man was announced by one of the guards, and His Majesty raised his eyes to look at the man, who promptly bowed, showing his respect for his ruler. Recognizing the man as the trainer of his messenger birds, Yamato motioned him to get closer. The hawk had lifted fight, but quickly returned to his place on the old man's hand. The King waited for the man to untie the message from the hawks paw and giving it to him. Once the procedure was done, he sent the man back to where he belonged, in the tower, watching out for new coming messages. He didn't even say thank you. But the old man was used to this behaviour. His previous King, Yamato's father was just the same, always treating everyone like animals, sometimes even worse. It seemed to be a family problem. Of course there was an exception, but the old man didn't like to remind himself of him. It made him wonder how life would have been if it was him who was ruling and not Yamato, but mostly, it made him think of what might have happened to him. For this, he obliged himself to forget the thought and quickly left the King's presence, returning to his safe wet tower.

Yamato waited for the man to leave him. He didn't trust him, as he didn't trust anyone. In his mind, there was always someone plotting something against him, against the throne that he held. Choosing a better position on his chair, he untied the small ribbon that held the paper and unfold it. In small letters a message was written and that message shocked him, to say the least. The more accurate description would be that enraged him. Had not the man exited the room seconds before, he would have sentenced his dead with his sword right there.

Standing abruptly he threw the message onto the table next to him. "Guards!" he demanded their presence, furious. Three entered the room almost immediately looking around for any signs of danger. "Get me the Death Crawlers, now!" he yelled. The three men did nothing besides bowing and murmuring incomprehensible answers, and left running.

Yamato walked back to his chair and sank himself in it. _This changes everything. Everything!_ He screamed in his mind, the paper folded in his closed hands, his fingernails craving deep half moon marks on his palm. His eyes were colder than ever and he released a chilly scream of anger into the night that echoed through the hallways. In the paper it read:

_A group entered the castle unnoticed and took over it. Everyone has been locked up and the soldiers released. The group was composed by eight people, a blond, who we suspect to be the stable boy, Takeru, two dark haired man, the professor Izumi, a brown haired man, Captain Motomiya and two ladies. We do not know who they were, but they were said to have dark brown hair and auburn one, possibly, Lady Sora. We await your orders, but most of us has been captured and questioned. Situation is critical._


	21. Interruptions

**Dark Arrow**

By Marie Darkholme

**21. Interruption**

One day had gone by, not more or less, but one day exactly, since King Ishida had a received a rather unpleasant letter. It was dark in the kingdom and the friends were reunited in the large dinning room. They had stopped worrying about being discovered or not, about Yamato knowing or not they were there, because the auburn haired was sure he already knew. Therefore, they were bent over a large map. It showed virtually every existing village for as small as it could be in both Yamato's and Sora's kingdoms. There were drawings of castles, palaces, small houses, inns, important places, mountains, rivers, forests and anything it could have been useful for the group to start planning a rescue.

Someone knocked on the door and Miyuki went to open it. She was studying the map as well. Captain Motomiya that had absented himself for a few minutes in order to get some needed materials came in. he couldn't help noticing how the Lady Miyuki had made some progresses since Sora's return. She looked like some years had been lifted from her face and her body, but for the Captain what had really bee lifted from her shoulders had been feelings like guilt and sorrow.

He walked to the large table where the land map was. Putting a large long parchment over the table, he handed Takeru a pen and the respective ink. The blond took it gratefully and sat in one of the chairs next to him. The others sat too, knowing it would be a while till the youngster would be over. Takeru made a thoughtful face, the back of the feather touching his chin as he thought and then appealed all his creativity and talent and started drawing. At first all the others could see were a bunch of scratches, but as the blond continued they started seeing beyond that. Suddenly they had a very close sketches of all the corners in Yamato's palace. _Having Takeru around has proved to be very beneficial. _Daisuke thought to himself with a smile.

"What is this?" Sora asked, pointing to a large room in the first floor, but then she regretted having asked, understanding immediately what it was. It had, according to her interpretation of Takeru's drawing, a chamber at its side with weapons, so she supposed it should be the training room. Takeru confirmed her suspicious and then started explaining his map.

"This is the first floor." He started explaining. "I have a good memory so, unless they had made changes, I can assure you that this is what the castle looks like. Here there are basically the kitchen and training chambers like this one, the pantry, the armour chamber, some dorms for the Captain and some higher patents and right next to Fujitsuo chambers the stairs to the second floor." He then moved to another drawing. "On the second floor there are basically the chambers. Yamato's, his concubines, and, supposing he hasn't put his _future wife_ in the dungeons, this must be the room where Mimi is. The rest are other guest rooms." He resumed. "Finally and most important because I believe that he might have Hikari here, the dungeons are in the towers, a little different from here. The access is only through the east hall and it's heavy guarded at all times. There sixty to eighty stairs till the first floor where soldiers keeping guard to the dungeons rest between shifts and in case that an intruder tries to enter, six to ten guards might come out. Only forty to sixty stairs following you can find the prison with two guards keeping the gate at all time. I must say that this part of the castle is highly guarded and no one has ever managed to get in or out _alive._" He stated a slight hint of proud on his voice, mixed with sadness and fear of failing to save his love.

"That was because they never had to deal with us." Taichi claimed smiling, patting the blond on the back. He still hadn't told him or anyone else about Hikari and he wasn't planning to either, however, he felt slightly jealous and proud at the same time, knowing this was the man his sister loved, and Takeru was a good man. Ken and Sam laughed at this statement and Koushiro nodded in agreement.

"I think that's all." Takeru finished. "Great, so now, all we have to do is elaborate a plan, get there, accomplish the plan and then we can all go back to our daily lives." Sora said. Only after she acknowledge the weight of her statement. No one, absolutely no one was going to go back to their daily lives. She was still unsure of what was going to happen, how things would end up, but either way, nobody's life was going to be the same. She wouldn't get to have her carefree days again when she used to disobey her _aunt _and ride her horse in the evening. Koushiro wouldn't go back to teach them, and Mimi wouldn't be able to got back to her spoiled Princess life. Hikari and Takeru would have some troubles deciding what to do. There were many courses of action, but two stuck out to her mind. If Yamato died, Takeru would be the new King of the neighbour kingdom and Hikari his Queen, which would be good. But if Yamato stayed alive and in the throne, Takeru could never go back to the kingdom and both he and Hikari would have to live as peasants, thing that she didn't want to happen. But there were other peoples' lives that were going to change; some would have a great change. She had no idea what Ken and Sam would do after the all mess was over, but she supposed Taichi would have a hard decision to make: stay with her and become King, or renounce her and go back to his life. Either way, it would never be the same.

The auburn haired pushed those thoughts away and started making some plans in her mind. If it wasn't for Hikari and Mimi she would be blasting in there with her troops. According to Takeru and to some information of the soldiers, Yamato's army wasn't in a very good shape, or better to say, his constant wars with small rebels and other kingdoms had left quite a huge casualty among his troops and Sora's wouldn't have much trouble defeating them. The problem was that he could use Mimi and Hikari as hostages. Therefore she could not simply enter his kingdom and hit him with her entire force. She had to be sneaky and silent. The best thing would be that someone, a small group, no more than two or three people would enter the castle and retrieve both the girls. She would gladly enter the group and fulfil the mission but she was sure that everyone would object. However it would still be the best idea she had.

She eyed the group around her. Who would be the best to go? _Takeru would be a wise choice. He has fight skills and he's familiar with the space, minding us the trouble of betting lost or having to search around for a long period and giving us the opportunity with the best choices to escape. Then, it had to be someone who was sneaky enough. I don't like to boast but I'm as sneakiest as they get. Me would be a good choice too. And then…Koushiro can get too emotional and endanger himself, especially for Mimi, so he couldn't be…_

But Sora wasn't the only one doing the math. Takeru studied the map deeply, trying to figure the best strategy with the lowest possibility of failure. Koushiro had closed his eyes and started imagining possible scenarios. As for Sam, he had picked one of the feathers and a piece of parchment and started writing things that he then crossed-over. Captain Motomiya was thinking how many man he could dispense from the guard, if he should allow Sora to ride along, being her the lawful Queen, and if she did, how many men should he point out to protect her. The only ones that weren't thinking much about the issue were Ken and Miyuki. The woman had no clue of what the good course of action could be as she was only worried as how they would bring her daughter safely back to her. As for the youngster he had decided to leave the planning for more experimented heads and had planned for himself only to be part of the action.

While in their thoughts outside an old servant with bald head was making his way to the large chamber where the assembly was taking place. He had a silver bandage in his hands and in it there was an envelop that had just been delivered to him. The messenger had insisted to accompany him, even though the bald man had told him he had orders to not allow any stranger in. but the man's irrational eyes and murder face had been enough to scare him out and so, he allowed the stranger to follow.

They finally arrived and the bald servant knocked gently on the door. The silence inside made him wonder if there was anyone in the room at all. His question was answered when Miyuki opened the door. He bowed serenely and looked at His Queen with an apologetically look on his face. The woman eyed him confused and the bald servant motioned to the stranger. Miyuki's face paled as she opened the door and allowed the two men in. suddenly, everyone's thoughts were ceased and directed to the servant and the stranger. The auburn haired girl closed her eyes and opened them again. She could see the envelop in the bald man's bandage and before he could even speak, she already knew from whom the letter was and what the stranger was doing there.

Preventing the servant from saying a word, she quickly stood from her chair and walked to him. The man bowed with the usual _my Lady_ compliment that the auburn haired ignored completely. She could feel the stranger's gaze falling upon her, and suddenly she found herself thinking that his black cloak seemed awfully familiar. "Thank you, you can go now." She ordered the bald man as she took the enveloped from the silver bandage. They waited in suspended animation for the bald servant to leave. They all heard their steps getting farther away.

With a swift movement of her wrist, the auburn haired took a knife like by magic and opened the envelop. Her lips moved as her eyes crossed the letter in quick reading. But it began slowing down and her face could show surprise, but nothing else. She raised her eyes from the letter to the stranger and smirked. She could see his lips forming the same sadistic smile she had already seen. "How's your companion? I suppose his stomach much be better." She joked. The stranger pushed down the hood that covered his head to reveal his dark pitch eyes and hair. A smirk and a mix of hate and anger played on his lips, but his eyes betrayed him, telling Sora how much he was enraged by the comment. "He is, in fact, at his fullest again. But I can say the same thing about you, My Lady." He replied. "However your scar is still visible." He mocked.

Sora licked her lips, trying to forget the mark on her cheek. The others were glaring at the scene as outsiders, completely unaware of what was going on. "You have a lot of courage to show your face here, that I can give you." The auburn haired smiled, crossing her arms over her chest. "I could kill you right now, you know that, don't you?" she continued. The killer laughed, a short devilish laugh, the ones that are forced into your throat. "You wouldn't do it, knowing what would happen to your friends." He replied. The auburn haired made efforts not to bit her lip, showing any sign of weakness. Her will was to throw herself onto his neck and kill him with her bare hands, feel his breath being blocked by her hands around his throat; seeing his face turn red and then purple and finally white from dead. But she contained herself. Her opportunity would come, and by then, she would kill both the younger and older.

Their verbal fight and mental killing instincts were interrupted by Taichi's deep alerted voice. "Who's this guy? What does he wants? And whose the letter from?" he asked. He could tell he was asking what was in everyone's mind. His questions, thought took more a few minutes to be answered. "This is one of the_ friends_ I made in Nagasaki. He wants a reply from the letter that _King _Yamato _ordered _him to deliver." She made sure she underlined the word ordered, trying her best to put the assassin down, as a puppet, a mere servant, nothing more than that. She could read his reaction pretty clear from the way his hand under his cloak tightened the grip on his katana.

He quickly recomposed himself and the grip around his katana loosened a bit. He eyed the girl. "So, what is your answer?" he asked with a smirk. The auburn haired, though, didn't give him what he was expecting; she simply shrank her shoulders with a very natural look on her face. "You are certainly not intending to leave tonight. It's raining and you must be tired. We'll live tomorrow at the first light." She responded him and turned her back. Jyou had thought her never to turn her back on her enemies, but that was when she was alone and had to cover for herself. Here she had many friends that would not allow the killer to attack her through the back.

"You are not thinking, _My Lady_, that I will stay here during the night, waiting for one of you to stick a blade through my sleep?" he dared her. Sora stopped on her tracks. She needed the time to make up a plan good enough to get her out of that situation. She licked her lips and looked at her friends. Taichi was giving her a inquiring look, but neither of them dared to speak.

She turned around with a long sigh that she covered the best she could. "I we had want you dead you would already be rotting on the ground." She told him as the matter of fact. "Then, I suppose that is your answer, I'll communicate it to His Majesty King Ishida." He replied with a nasty smile. He bowed mockingly and prepared to leave. She had to think fast, real fast. Once he stepped out of the door, Mimi and Hikari would be as good as dead. "No! I'll go with you. Let me just prepare my things." She surrendered. The assassin didn't turn. He simply stopped on his tracks. "Then I shall wait for you outside. Don't be long. We do not want to get late." He replied.

The group waited for the man to leave. They were facing Sora's back. She didn't want to speak. She didn't want to tell them what was going to happen. She didn't want to give any explanations. But she had too.

"What do you mean with _I'll go with you_?" Koushiro asked. She had expected that question to come from the brown haired man, but he was silent, too silent. "Taichi…" she called him. The chocolate eyed stared into her crimson orbs. "He knows. He wants you to meet him or he'll kill both Hikari and Mimi." he stated. She was amazed at how quickly he had understood the situation. "Yeah, that's about it." The rest of the group closed to them and unconsciously they formed a circle. "What's the plan?" Sam inquired.

It was dark. She wasn't sure if it was day or if it was night. But it was dark in that room. Lying on her back over the bed, the brown haired girl stared at the ceiling. It was painted in pale blue, like the sky, but right now, it was dark as a pitch. Everything was dark. She couldn't see her hand in front of her nose. She wondered if it was really that dark or if she had her eyes closed. No, her eyes were opened, the room was dark.

Turning, she crossed her arms under the pillow and tried to sleep. But she was tired of sleeping. Her head hurt her like hell and all she could think about was how she could feel the room spinning if it was so dark. Outside, she could hear rain falling. It had rained all day, or night. She didn't care anymore. Her stomach ached, her head ached, her eyes stubbornly insisted in not closing. She was too awake. She was hungry and weak and for that she couldn't sleep. the brown haired didn't dare putting a foot off the bed either because since a while ago, it could have been a few hours or even half a day, she had risen only to fall again, because her legs couldn't stand her weight anymore, even if she felt she was only skin and bones. Besides, it was too dark for her to know where she was stepping, she would probably hit a piece of furniture or something, and also she had nothing to do except walking around the room.

Her dress was bothering her. She wanted to change clothes, take a bath, and dress one of her light nightgowns. There was one that Takeru liked very much. It was long to her feet, it had loops and laces. Over the chest it tied with a small pink ribbon. It was beautiful and very fresh to sleep. Right now it would be a great help. Though it was cold outside, the room was hot and her dress made her feel like she was burning. Or maybe it was her body that was burning. Anyway, she just wished she could cool down a little. She dared not take her clothes. Who knows who would come into the room?

She tossed in the bed trying to get a comfortable position, but there was none. All her body ached, any position would be just as good as other, and she ended up in the same where she had started. Her eyelids started getting heavy. A split second before her mind turned off, she had a conscious thought that she was falling asleep and that in a few minutes she would be awaken again. But she didn't care. She didn't care if she didn't awake anymore, as long as she didn't have to feel those pains again…and she could…rest.

The night was cold and even covered by her cloak, the auburn haired couldn't help but trembling when the freeze wind hit her ears, under her hood, under her hair. She approached the man with dark pitch eyes. He looked a little perplex to her horse. He had expected something less manly, maybe a brown horse, but never black, completely black, and big. Thunder was undoubtedly an imposing stallion. The girl itself looked a little dark too. Her cloak was almost black, maybe a dark shade of blue, and she had changed clothes; she was now wearing stronger pants, proper for long rides. She had also a pair of black boots and the assassin couldn't help thinking she was hot.

Sora walked in an imposing way, showing she was not afraid from travelling alone with a man that had almost succeeded in killing her. _He used dirty tricks by then. But now that my system is immune to the venom and without his friend, he will have a hard time killing me. In fact he should be more worried. I don't think Yamato would care if I arrive with or without him, as long as I get there. After failing to kill me, he must be really mad with them._ She thought. That tranquilized her. Until then, she had not considered that, but it was obvious after all that she was safer than him. She grinned.

Following her, there was only Thunder, lead by his reins, Taichi and Takeru. She had already said goodbye to the rest of the group, but both Taichi and the blond had insisted in accompanying her.

"Are you ready?" the assassin asked. The girl gave him no answer and turned to her friends. The rain hadn't stopped yet and had soaked both Taichi's and Takeru's hair. The brown confusion that was Taichi's hair was falling over his face and hid blue headband. She pushed a lost thread off his face and embraced him. They knew not to show much affection between them and so they quickly kissed. Then the auburn haired shook hands with Takeru and climbed on her horse. Thunder neighed, probably thinking what the heck they were doing with that weather, wondering if he was going on another amazing trip like the last one.

The assassin rode his horse as well. He glanced over to the girl and saw her katana hanging from her waist. "Are you going to take that?" he asked pointing to it. The girl only smiled. "You must be crazy if you think I'm going to leave my katana here." The assassin tried to smile, but the truth was that he didn't like the situation. However there weren't many things he could do. He knew that even if her katana was left behind, she could always have other weapons hidden, which she probably had anyway. _Well, it doesn't matter anyway._ He thought to himself with a wide grin. Taichi eyed him with his eyebrow raised.

"Let's go then." And the auburn haired started off. She quickly disappeared between the shadows of the night, the rain and the wind covering her dusty path and the assassin's as well, that rode immediately after her, with a hint of hurt proud, since she was supposed to be kind of like a prisoner and in spite of that, took off before him.

Both, the brown and blond haired stared after them for a while, even though they couldn't see them. The brown haired man gave an exasperated sigh and turned away, walking back to the castle and the chamber where the rest of the group was. Takeru followed him. He could only wish and hope that Hikari was alright. But now, his brother didn't have only Mimi and Hikari but would have Sora as well. He wasn't sure if that was going to benefit them or whatever. The truth was that with Sora there, Hikari and Mimi would have a better chance to escape. But if something happened to Sora too... could he ever forgive himself for letting her fall into Yamato's hands like that? He wanted to believe deeply that nothing would happen to her or to Hikari, but he knew his brother too well, and somehow he found that rather hard to believe. He also found surprising that his brother hadn't called for him too. What could he be planning?

He decided to leave those thoughts aside, at least for now, and concentrate all his energy in Sora's plan. The girl surely had courage. She trusted them to fulfil her plan. When he arrived to the chamber, things were already in movement. Captain Daisuke had left; Sam, Ken and Koushiro were starting to order things that needed to be done by priorities. They had less than a day to do it all. It was going to be short and hard, but they had to make it. Sora would never be able to get out with all the vigilance around her without their help.

Only after staring for a while, lost in his own thoughts, the blond noticed Taichi wasn't there. He had thought that the older man had entered the room. In fact he was almost sure, since he had followed him, not really noticing where he was going. So he had to get in, but he wasn't there. The blond could tell something was bothering the corsair. He had seen how he looked at Sora, how they acted around each other. It was obvious to anyone who would care to watch them for a second that they were in love. It was obvious that Taichi cared for her and understandable that he was worried, but still, something told him Sora wasn't the only problem.

Making sure his help wasn't needed, the young blond went to search for the brown haired. He had searched almost half castle when an idea occurred him that maybe the brown haired wasn't in the castle, but outside. Surely Takeru found him sitting on the steps of the main entrance. He was all wet, his clothes completely soaked. However that didn't seem to bother him and not even Takeru's steps as he approached him awaked the brown haired from his thoughts.

The blond sat by his side. There was silence between them, the only sound being the one of the rain and the wind. Finally the blue eyed decided to say something. The word was unintelligible, only to be recognized as a sound. That, though, was enough to make Taichi acknowledge his presence. The brown haired turned and smiled at the other, patting him in the back. "What are you doing here, Takeru?" he asked in a pleasant tone. The blond had expected other type of reaction; anger, sadness, fright, but that goofy smile had come out of the blue. Taichi suddenly appear to him as someone else. His eyes suddenly seemed the eyes of someone else. They looked like Hikari's eyes, those two lovely brown orbs that he missed so much. He had never before noticed that they were so much alike. Their eyes and features, only that Hikari's were more soft and feminine like they should. Also, the colour of their hair…but Hikari's hair was softer and thinner.

He pushed away those thoughts. _Now everything reminds me of Hikari. Just because they have similar eyes and hair colour. _He thought, but the truth was that they were very similar. "Are you okay?" the question caught him off guard. "What! Hey, I was going to ask you that!" he said in a slightly angry tone like the brown haired had told his idea before him. They smiled to each other and laughed. "No, I mean, yes. It's just that I'm worried about what might happen to Sora and what might already have happened to Hikari and Mimi." the blond said. The brown eyed looked at the sky. "Well don't worry. I'm sure Sora will take good care of them when she arrives." He assured. "Yeah, I know, but… Hikari is not Sora and neither is Mimi. You've never met them, but Mimi is the typical lady. I almost find hard to believe she's not of noble blood. She's sensitive and fragile. Hikari is stronger. She can take a lot of pressure on her shoulders and still pretend being fine, but she doesn't have any fighting skills, she's still fragile in her own way." Takeru told him. He found rather happy by telling Taichi that. It kind of made him felt good talking about Hikari. "Yeah, I know." Taichi said, but the blond didn't hear it. "But, you see, Sora is fragile too. She likes to make everyone think that she gets over everything and that she's invincible, but she's not. She had her own weakness, she just doesn't like to show that she's like everyone else."

The rain kept falling, but Takeru had been completely oblivious from it. He was taking notice on Taichi's words. _Yeah, he's right. I never really thought that one day Sora would fall in love like any other girl. As to think of it, I always like to see her as the girl riding her horse and getting into all different kinds of troubles, kicking everyone's ass. But now, everything is going to change, because she has responsibilities that she might never have thought she would have. She has a kingdom and she is the Queen. That means no more improper behaviours. And she fell in love. God, I never thought I would see her kiss a guy. Well, but Taichi isn't just any guy, right? She couldn't have gone for a more un-King like. I mean, he's a great guy and after you get to know him, you can't really believe that he's a corsair, but still, he is. I guess, if I come to see it well, he's the right man for her. He's adventurous, courageous, strong and yet he can be gentle with her and loving. It's just like Sora._

The woods had been left behind after they crossed the castle's frontier. Now the path was uncovered, but Sora knew they would be entering another wood before crossing the kingdom's frontier. She was aware to every noise and every wind change. She didn't know why, but her instinct told her to stay sharp.

They had been riding side by side for a while, but for the last minutes, the auburn haired had let herself stay a little behind. Her cloak was making a good job in protecting her from the rain, but still, the wind and the movement of riding pushed it behind, flying around crazily and allowed the rain to enter and wet her other clothes as well. At least she had brought some more clothes, not just hers and but also Hikari's. Mimi was about her high, so she was sure the girl could dress one of her clothes. She was prepared to see them in very different clothing if she was sure about how depraved King Ishida was. Besides, she didn't want the long dresses with complicated stuff to get in the way while they ran, so she had brought some pants and boots.

She noticed that the assassin was slowing down as well. _Probably afraid that I escape while he's ahead._ She thought. The man started riding at the same rhythm as her, by her side. He should be about her age. Sora remembered his partner, the one that Miyako had injured and that had killed her. He was older, surely older than her, but not up to more thirty either. _The Death Crawlers… great name for a pair of clowns.__ If I could only get my hands on your friend, I would have maximum pleasure in killing him. That might be the reason why he didn't come instead of you or with you, the chicken. _She could feel the rage engulfing her thoughts. It was beginning to take away her concentration so she struggled to think of something else.

"You're very quite. I hope you're not thinking about escaping." The killer mocked, but the auburn haired ignored him. _He's just trying to enrage you so you try to kill him and he'll have a reason to kill you too._ She distracted herself. However, after more than hour with monologues like that it can be pretty annoying.

They arrived at the frontier. It really couldn't be told as a real frontier. The only sign that marked the end of her territory and the beginning of Yamato's was a small wooden stick with a plaque where it could be read _frontier._ It was really stupid when you come to think of it. Metres ahead there was a forest. That would be a better frontier, but she somehow believed that her parents or even before, someone might have thought of that, but thinking that all Ishida's are like Yamato, loosing some metres of territory might have meant a war so…

Her thoughts were abruptly interrupted by her senses. She was sure that she could hear skulls, not of their horses, but of someone else's horse. They continued their way and entered the forest. The darkened trees only illuminated briefly by the ghostly light of their small flames behind the glass seemed intimidating. But it weren't the trees that were accelerating her heart, speeding her blood and increasing her listening and seeing capabilities. It was the sound of the skulls that she could now hear for sure and tell that there were more than one that made her alert.

She looked over to her travel companion and watched as the assassin seemed to be completely unaware of what was happening. _But it can't be. He must be listening to this._ A sudden thought crossed her mind. "What the hell is going on?" she asked as she continued to increase her speed. She grasped her hand on her katana, prepared for anything that might come. The forest would certainly be a good place for an ambush, but who would want to ambush them? She had a slight idea but she couldn't understand why? _Why would they ambush me if I was going on my own free will?_ Seeing the smile on the assassin's face only gave her more certainties about what was happening.

His fire suddenly disappeared and she couldn't see him anymore. Then hers was stopped too. She had no more to do than slowing down or she might have ended up hitting a tree. She advanced cautiously, trusting Thunder's eyes to guide her. She wasn't hearing the skulls anymore, but she felt presences around her. Taking her katana, she closed her eyes and trusted her ears. There were persons around her, but they didn't seem to be holding their weapons, she couldn't hear the metal whistling with the wind. There was only silence; only the rain falling, the wind blowing, Thunder's skulls in the ground and…something hit her in the face, making her fall off her horse. _I'm so going to kill that bastard._ She thought as she cut the air and then lights lightened around her and she could see her stalkers. The _bastard _was eyeing her amused.

"This isn't fair. I was going on my own free will. Why the reinforcements?" she asked annoyed pointing to the ten soldiers around her. She could do absolutely nothing but stare. In darkness there was no way she could beat ten trained man, not even in daylight. She felt betrayed and angry with herself. _I should have predicted this._ She scolded herself. Knowing she had no chances against them, she slowly put her katana back in its place.

"You really didn't think I was going to risk my life with you all the way?" the assassin smiled as he entered the circle and neared her. "I'm too smart to do it. Besides, King Yamato doesn't trust us anymore and preferred to have his own guards escorting you. Really, you should consider it a pleasure." He touched her leg, receiving almost immediately a punch on the face. The soldiers quickly grabbed her, preventing any rebellion she might have thought. The last thing she saw was a dart flying towards her.

* * *

_Hope you guys liked this chapter. _

_I think I've been forgetting to say this and I should probably have said it in the beginning but well, I'm a klutz. I am not an Yamato hater. I needed a bad guy and I wasn't up to invent a bad one. Besides his relationship with TK was needed and well, th pieces glued better this way so don't think that I hate Yamato or something. As long as he stays the hell away from Sora, he can live._

_That's all. I'll try to update fast Don't forget to review._

_Sayonara_


	22. Arrival to the Dark Castle

**Dark Arrow**

By Marie Darkholme

**22. Arrival to The ****Dark ****Castle**

_It's dark. No, it's not that dark, my eyes are closed. I don't remember closing them. My head hurts. If I didn't know better I would say I have a hell of a hangover, but I didn't drink. I...now I remember. Darn it. I have to wake up._

Sora struggled to get her eyes open, but the pain in her head still remained and every muscle she moved seemed to start breaking. Slowly her eyes opened. Her vision was blurred and she could hardly distinguish a thing between the light that suddenly flooded her eyes. Then little circles started appearing, circles with forms, until those forms took full shape. She found herself in a large place, it wasn't the forest anymore. There was a ceiling and there were sounds. She could hear people talking, manly voices.

"You are finally awake." A mocking voice said. She heard the steps and tried to move and her muscles obeyed, though they ached like she had never thought possible. In a clumsy movement she managed to get herself off the place she was laying, realising it was a bed, and landed on the other side from where the voice had come. She reached for her katana, but it wasn't there. In fact, there wasn't a thing there. Her boots were gone and she found herself in bare feet, which meant one of her knives was gone; the same goes for the rest of her clothes and therefore for the knives she had hidden in her clothes. She found herself wearing a rather long dress. Her first thought was that it was going to difficult her movements during an eventual fight, but once she had taken a second look at herself, she realised maybe that wasn't the worst of the dress. If it had been in other circumstances and in front of other people, she might have liked the dress. In fact it was a very beautiful one, but not for a battle situation and neither to be seen by one of her worst enemies, a man that had sent to kill her.

The dress was long and covered her feet and almost her entire body. It had long big black sleeves that covered her hands. At the top of the sleeves there was a cut that made them look like they were worn like gloves and there was a red thin ribbon that tied at the sides. The dress adapted perfectly at her shaped waist with a big black liaison at the back. It covered her entire chest up to her neck and in her breast area it was filled with a mix of black and red ribbons that crossed each other.

"I'm glad you like the dress." The mocking voice spoke. The auburn haired took her eyes from the dress and met eye to eye with Yamato. The King was facing her from the other side of the bed. She was in a large room decorated in black mostly. She straightened herself. "I thought that I was coming here on my own free will." She spit. The blond smirked. "Well, I'm never sure when it comes to you, so I decided to kidnap you the same." He smiled as he began walking to the foot side of the bed. "Besides…" he stopped facing the ceiling. "…it much more fun kidnapping a damsel."

While the blond was talking, the auburn haired tried to find something that she could use as a weapon. He had not his katana or any weapon as far as she could see. _But his as tricky as a snake so I can't trust my eyes on this._ She told herself. She could see him approaching. He was outlining the bed, touching with his hand the soft fabric. There was nothing that she could use, unless she was planning on threaten him with the sheets. Her hands would have to do the thing.

"First of all, I would like you to tell me what do you want from me, besides killing, of course." The auburn haired tried to buy time as she slowly, step by step made her way around, trying to get as far as possible from Yamato and at the same time, next to door and away from the doors. He smiled and for brief seconds it made her remember Takeru's trouble smirks. "Second, and before you kill me, I would like to see Hikari and Mimi." she said. He laughed. He had made his way around the bed, but the girl had made her way around him and directly to the door.

"I don't think you are in position to make demands." He stated. The auburn haired struggled to keep her coolness. Her will was to throw herself on him, kill him and then search for her friends and get out, but she didn't know if he had weapons, and neither did she know what was waiting for her once she would be out of those doors and without any kind of weapon, facing trained armed guards would be a rather impossible job.

"But I can answer your first question, I guess." Yamato replied. "I'm not planning to kill you. At least not in the next few hours. I always have to change my plans when it comes to you." He smirked. "As for what I want with you, well… I could hardly believe you were alive, but my sources are trustworthy. I remember now to congratulate you for surviving poising. But getting ahead. I wanted to see with my own eyes that you were alive. As for what I'm planning to actually do with you, I'm not sure myself. I thought it would be good to have you around, after all you are a good fighter." The auburn haired and the blond were by now in opposite positions. Sora was on the foot side of the bed and Yamato was straight ahead of her. Her back facing the door.

"Of course that I know you would never join me, but I can be very persuasive sometimes. I think your friends' lives would be enough to make you bent. And I'm not talking about killing them, after all I can do so much more things to her when they are alive." His eyes shone in a lunatic kind of way. Sora felt like to throw a dagger to his heart and ripped it out…slowly.

"By the way, they think you're dead. Mimi at least, I'm not sure about the other one. My brother always had a tendency to chose strong hearted bitches." He laughed. "Don't you dare speaking of Hikari like that." Sora exploded. Her fiery temper got the best of her and she wasn't about to cool it off. "Hum, so it is true, you are a tempered one. My father always told me that you were like your mother. I guess he meant not only in temper but in body as well. Her dress fits you perfectly." He smirked.

The auburn haired looked at the dress and a tear threatened to fall. She noticed a spot on it, right in the middle of the stomach. A red spot. She touched it with her hand. "I always thought the dress was beautiful, but that damn blood refused to get out and I could never…" a strong pain suddenly hit his right cheek, and before he realized what had happened, the auburn haired hit him in the stomach. But she stepped over the dress and lost her balance, falling to the ground. She struggled to get up, but too late, Yamato was already over her, preventing her from getting up. She tried to hit him, but he held her arms over her head. "This wasn't the way I was imagining our first meeting." He replied mockingly with an evil grin over his lips.

"You are right. I had imagined it would have been blood, your blood dripping from my katana." she replied bitterly. The blond made negative sounds with his tongue. "No, it would have been blood yes, but not mine. It would have been your blood, my darling." He whispered in her ear. "But I wasn't talking about that either. I was into another mood. You know, Mimi didn't struggle, but that doesn't surprise me that much. After all, she is the daughter of a whore." He continued. Yamato was clearly trying to make the auburn haired angry and it was managing it, and well. The girl struggled at all times and he had a rough time holding her. "If you dared to touch any of them I'm going to make your death a slow, painful and horrible show." She threatened. However, she knew that, right now, she could do nothing besides trying to hit him with her words. And it wasn't working. Nevertheless she had to try, at least to try and ease her own hatred.

"I'm sure you would like to, but I'm not giving you the chance." He calmly said as he got off her and straightened his clothes. "As for your second request, I might join you all three at lunch today. I'm sure little Hikari would like to eat something, which is of course if she can get up at all." he laughed as he walked to the door. The auburn haired ran after him but he was already after reach and had closed the door behind him. She slammed her fists on the door, making a loud sound that echoed along with her voice. "You are going to die, Yamato Ishida."

Once he was gone, the girl examined her surrounding better. There was a closet on the opposite wall to the door. She walked to it and opened it. There were some clothes there, mostly dresses, some sheets and, joy of joy, her boots. Come to look better in between the dresses there were also her clothes. She wondered why he had left them there. Surely he didn't think she wouldn't open the closet. Well, maybe it was one of those mistakes people make when they are too sure of themselves. She quickly took the dress off and folded it carefully, making a mental note to try to take it back, and dressed her pants and shirt. Her knives weren't there anymore, what was to expect since they were under her clothes, tied to her upper leg and both her arms. Then she grabbed her boots. She watched them, trying to make sure they hadn't be touched and they hadn't and for her disbelief they hadn't been intelligent enough to search under the protection, where a small knife was hidden, _This__ surely is my lucky day._

Packing her founds in a place they would be hard to find but easy to reach, she went to the door and tried to listen the sounds outside. There were steps, probably from the servants, walking from one way to the other. _Takeru said the guest rooms were in the same floor as Yamato's rooms and Mimi's. I wonder if she's close…_

In the same corridor, about three rooms away, the chestnut haired had already dressed herself and prepared for another day in captivity. In no time, a few servants, the same as always would begin their usual ritual. First they would bring her breakfast at the first hours of the morning. It would be a board with some fruits, milk and bread.

She stood from the bed, where she had been lying, facing the ceiling and started stretching her legs. They ached like they always did in the last few days. She missed her walks around the garden, her long walks. Now, locked up like some wild animal in that room, her legs were beginning to feel the difference, even though the chamber wasn't small, but just the walk from her room to the dinning room would make a difference. She bent down sometimes and touched her feet with her fingers. Never had she been an athletic woman but she always had a good flexibility and she liked, even so often to make some exercises. It made her feel better.

With a long exasperated sigh she sat again. She felt like to throw herself against the door and see if it would break down, but she decided against it. She wasn't Sora. She couldn't just hurt herself knowing perfectly well there was no way she would have enough strength to throw down the door. Besides, Sora was dead. _No, you have to keep your hope. He was just telling you that so you would loose hope and make no objections when he tries to marry you. Yes, tries, because is not going to make me marry him. I would rather die._

The time seemed to just walk by, but when before an hour seemed to pass in a minute, now it was exactly the opposite, and a minute seemed to take an hour to get through. But the time continued to pass, just like before. Minutes were still minutes and hours were still hours, nothing had changed, except in her mind, where the time seemed to get lost in long roads and sometimes, instead of going ahead, it started moving backwards and the minutes started to run back, and instead of future it was past again. And then, her mind would travel so far, farther than she consciously thought possible, back to the day when she couldn't still keep her memories on long term. But they were there; hidden in some dark secret place of her brain, kept somewhere safe, when not even her could reach…consciously.

She was awoken from her slumber by a soft knock on the door. Then, even before she had completely acknowledge the fact that someone had knocked the person entered. "My Lady…Mimi, you have to wake up. King Yamato requests your presence at lunch today. My Lady, you must get dress."

The sleeping Princess sat and tried to adjust to the light that had engulfed her. She recognized the voice that was calling her and little by little she began to see again. It was Li Hong. She suppressed a scream, putting her hand over her mouth. Her face was of pure hatred and pity, but the hate was what surfaced. "What did that stupid, self-centred, bastard do to you?" she asked as she raised and tried to find something suitable to replace Yamato and take her anger instead. She found none, and her fingernails craved deep into her palms, leaving marks. But the hatred was quickly replaced with concern to the poor girl. Li was miserable. Her beautiful features had been marked forever. There was a burning mark on her cheek, a mark like the ones people use to mark animals like cows and horses.

Mimi touched the girl's skin and Li shivered. _My goodness… that…that…animal.__ I should…_she muttered in her mind, trying to mentally kill Yamato. No, not just simply kill him; he had to suffer first, he had to die, nice and slowly; begging for mercy; begging for her to kill him and save him from the suffering. She sighed. But she couldn't make that to him; no matter how many bad things he would do how many poor innocent people he tortured, she just…couldn't. She couldn't bring herself to do any of those things.

Her hands fell to Li's shoulders and with tears welling up in her eyes, she brought the girl closer to her and hugged her, trying to comfort her, but knowing that now it was over, for now, at least. But who could know. She felt so helpless. She wasn't the person who was suffering most with all that. Li was suffering more than her; Hikari was suffering more than her, no doubt there either. She didn't know where the girl was, she didn't even know if she was alive, but she distrusted that Yamato wouldn't kill her without telling her, to make her suffer a little more, to bend her a little more. But wherever she was, the chestnut haired was sure that she was suffering.

"One he's going to pay. Just you wait. My friends will come to save me and they'll make him pay…" she assured the girl. But deeply she was trying to assure herself that everything was going to be okay and just like any fairy tales, Koushiro would come save her at the last moment and the bad guy would die or be sentenced to abandon the kingdom forever never to bother them again, and it would all end well, and they would live happily ever after. But life isn't a fairy tale, and in real life, bad guys could win and the good guys could loose; the bad guys could live evil forever and the good guys could rot in the floor with the rats.

"My Lady…" Li broke Mimi away from her pessimistic thoughts. "King Yamato requires your presence at lunch. You need to get dressed. He demanded that you would look beautiful." The dark haired said with an hurry look on her face. The chestnut haired crossed her arms over her chest and made a stubborn look. "I'm not going." She replied. "But, my Lady, you have too. He specially required you because he has visitors." Li said. Mimi's eyes widened. "Visitors…!"

The auburn haired girl walked around the room impatiently. She wasn't sure if it was lunch time already. In her mind there were all kinds of doubts. But the most pertinent of them all, and that in the end, it summoned all the others were the same as at least two other people in the castle: Mimi and Hikari. _Are we going to get out of here alive?_ In the beginning she had had no doubts about it, nor when she planned the actions to take once she was gone, nor when she first arrived at the forest that night. But since the morning, she had reviewed her plan so many times. nothing was failure prove, but she would like to think that her plan was close to it, but now she was beginning to think of so many thinks that could ruing everything. Even though she had thought of them before, she was beginning to wonder if there weren't too many conditions, too many ways that everything could just fall apart.

Her thoughts were abruptly interrupted when someone unlocked and opened the door. The auburn haired girl came face to face with one of the most feared man, and supposedly the most loyal, in Yamato's long list of bad guys. The ugly, wicked, depraved Fujitsuo had come himself to take her to the dinning chamber where everything was ready and King Yamato was waiting for her. She cast him a nasty look as she prepared to leave the room, but she was stopped by his fingers pressing on her shoulder.

"What!" she eyed him with eyes full of anger and a look of superiority to which he just smirked at. "You should be properly dress to eat with the King." He said as he pushed her back inside. The auburn haired looked at him, searching for any hint of a joke, but he wasn't joking. "You better get dressed. After all, the lunch is in your honour and you don't want to make everyone wait, do you?" he provoked her, pushing her again. He was obviously trying to make her loose her balance and fall. _He would just love seeing me on the ground, at his feet._ She thought bitterly. Knowing she had no other choice, she turned back to the closet. _Now I'm beginning to have a clue about why he left my clothes here._

She took her mother's tainted dress. Fujitsuo kept staring after her, and the auburn haired was sure he wasn't going to deviate is eyes, even if asked him, gently. Biting her bottom lip in an attempt to calm herself and not kill him, she quickly removed her shirt. Fortunately for her, she had hidden the knife in her legs and not on her chest or arms and so, he couldn't see it. However he could still see her tanned body. She had white bandages enveloped around her chest so her breasts wouldn't be so noticeable in the clothes she wore and the only visible thing was in fact a little under her neck, and her belly.

Fujitsuo watched her, his hand over the handle of his katana. She could tell he felt somewhat frightened or intimidated by her and she smirked at that. Quickly putting on the beautiful black and red dress, she then proceeded to remove her pants so Fujitsuo wouldn't see her knife, hidden under her skirt. Then she stood and straightened herself. The man grinned and made a noise with his tongue. "Very nice indeed." He stretched his hand to her and pretended to be a gentleman. "My Lady…" Sora, however, simply ignored him and passed right by him and into the hall. She could tell he had been hurt in his pride by her insubordination and once again, her plan begun to seem appropriated and practicable.

Hikari felt herself being shaken. For a few moments her blurred, sleepy vision saw a young good looking blond, but as it cleared, she could see one of the servants that used to bring her her _meals_. She quickly sat on the bed and that caused her head to hurt and her eyes to blur again. She felt dizzy, but she stood her ground. "What is it?" she asked as the servant girl stood before her. "My Lady, King Yamato requests your presence at a lunch that is going to happen now." The woman informed. The young brown eyed felt a huge will to laugh. He was inviting her for lunch. But of course that wasn't an invitation, it was an order. "He'll probably just wants to put poison on my food and watch as I die." She murmured to herself more than to the girl, which had already directed herself to the closet and took one of the dresses there. _For a lonely King, Yamato sure has a lot of dresses._ She thought, but it then occurred her that he should have concubines or something like that.

The servant girl illuminated the room with a lamp that she had brought and tried to open the windows but it was of no use. They were locked. Seeing as she wasn't going to open them, she just lightened some of the oil lamps around the room, and for the first time in…days, weeks… Hikari saw a brighter light.

The girl put the dress over the bed, and for Hikari's surprise it was actually nothing special. It was a simple yellow dress with no big necklines or anything. She moved to the border of the bed and stood, but as she came to realise seconds before, she wasn't fit enough to stand. She was too weak to hold herself up. _How am I going to your stupid lunch if I can't stand?_ She asked the Yamato in her head that she had spanked some times.

With the help of the servant girl, Hikari was able to get dress. The woman also cleaned her up, and gave her something to eat. "I took this from the kitchen." She informed as she took a piece of bread and an apple. "I'm so sorry for everything. It really isn't our fault, Lady Hikari." The servant told her with an apologetically face. The brown haired girl smiled. _Of course not.__ It's Yamato's fault._ She thought as she took the bread and quickly ate it. of course the effects of something decent to eat wouldn't be immediate and it took the servant and another girl to help Hikari to get to the dinning room.

Yamato was sitting in his usual chair, like the last time she had had dinner with him and Mimi, but there was no one else there. It was some kind of trap. He was going to do something to her. She was sure of it. The two girls helped her sitting and then bowing fearfully to their King, they retrieve themselves, leaving her alone with the beast. The brown haired felt so helpless. She was completely at his mercy. He could do anything to her because she wouldn't have enough strength to strike back. In spite of that, he just sat there, eyeing her. She could see nonetheless, a smirk crossing his lips so often. In her mind, she yelled at him, she held his neck and pressed, seeing his face turn all kind of colours as he asphyxiated. But she was still quietly sitting in that chair, not saying a word, or moving a muscle.

Only after a while, as her fear begun diminishing, she noticed there were two more plates in the table besides hers and Yamato's. She wondered who else would be coming to the lunch. She pondered Mimi, and she was almost certain about her presence, but there was still a plate. Who else would be coming?

Besides the plates, she noticed there was no food on the table yet. There were some flowers but nothing that could actually be called food. But by the time, Hikari wouldn't mind eating the flowers either. She had been told that rose petals taste good but she had never really tried it. She eyed longing to her plate, wishing there would be something to eat in it. She could picture herself in a completely different scenario. Takeru was in Yamato's place and the table was full. All their friends were there. Koushiro was sitting right beside Mimi and Sora was at her side, talking about another battle with Jyou. Then there was her mother, and not farther from her place, it was her brother. They were all smiling and eating. Her hand was over Takeru's and he was smiling to her, gently stroking her hand, sending shivers of pleasure up her spine.

She shook her head. _No, I can't do this to myself. They are not here. Takeru is not her and neither are Mimi or Koushiro. They are dead. Taichi is dead. He's dead for so long. Why are you bringing him back? You want to suffer all over again because you are bringing his image back? And Jyou is dead too. Sora saw him dying. She had his blood on her hands, on her clothes. And she's dead too. Yamato killed her. And so is my mother. This isn't real. I'm dreaming. All this is a dream, even if I would like it to be the truth and all that I've been through had just been an awful nightmare. But it wasn't. This is the illusion. They are dead._

She closed and opened her eyes and the table was empty. Yamato wasn't there, and she began wondering if he had been there at all. Her mind was beginning to play tricks on her. She was beginning to get delusional. A tear threatened to drop from the corner of her eye, but it froze with the sound of paces. She did not dare looking at the place from where the paces were coming. At any moment, a knife would cross her neck, she was sure of it. But the cold never came. Instead, a figure appeared in front of her. She thought she was dreaming again, seeing things. But as the more she looked at it, the more she convinced herself that was real.

"Hikari!" the familiar voice came. There were no voices in her illusions. They never talked. They only wandered around, smiling and touching her. But they never spoke. "Mimi!" her voice sounded distant and fake, even to herself. But there was no falsehood in the person in front of her. It was real, Mimi was really there, and much for her happiness she was still the Mimi she had known. Apparently Yamato hadn't done anything to her.

The two girls smiled and embraced each other. Hikari forgot about her condition and almost fell over the chestnut haired as she rose from the chair. The girl helped her sitting and clutched her face between her hands. "My goodness Hikari, what has he been doing to you?" Mimi asked, her face a mask of anger and concern. "I'm okay. I've just…not been eating properly, but…I'm so glad to see you. I thought I would never see you again." Tears escaped from both their eyes, and they shed as they held each other, trying not to ever let go.

"Very touching." Came a mocking voice. So he had been there, she hadn't imagined it. He had been there but then he left. Yamato moved from the corner from where he had been watching everything that had been happening. Mimi glared at him, the tears still visible in her eyes and face, being replaced by a cold ice glare capable of crossing a wall. If looks killed, Yamato would have died the most painful death he could imagine.

"But take a sit, my darling." He motioned Mimi the chair where she had set before. The girl did as she was told and sat, holding hands with Hikari. She noticed the fourth plate in the table. "Are we waiting for someone?" she asked coldly as he sat in his chair too. The blond eyed her and smirked. "It's a surprise for you." He replied amused.

Mimi was about to say something when paces where heard on the corridor. No one turned to see who it was. "There you are." A voice said, and both of the girls recognized it as being Fujitsuo's. The steps continued, but they seemed to fade. No, the person was walking slower.

Hikari felt a presence behind her, but she didn't dare to look back. Mimi, however, did. A scream froze in her throat. Her feature were pale, like she had seen a ghost, and the brown haired girl could only think of the worse. _He is really going to kill us and he even brought the executioner to do it here._

Yamato smiled and stretched his arms as to welcome the guest. "Welcome." He mocked her. The auburn haired threw him a deadly glare. "Go to hell." She replied. Hikari's eyes widened. Could it be? Voices, she was beginning to hear voices…? No, it wasn't in her mind. It was right there, behind her. She felt a pair of arms around her and Sora's sweet scent. She heard her voice. _I'm here now. Everything's going to be okay._ Saying the words she had been expecting to hear. An then Mimi threw her arms around both the girls and the trio hugged. It didn't matter Yamato was there watching and mocking them. Sora was alive. Sora was there. _Everything is going to be okay._ Yes, now she had nothing to worry about. Surely Sora was there to save them, and in no time, Takeru and Koushiro would wind in there and kick asses.

They broke their embrace and Sora took her seat. Mimi watched her. The auburn haired seemed different. Something had changed. Her hair was shorter, that's for sure, but that was something else. Scars. She had scars on her face and a twinkle on her eyes. She seemed more mature but at the same time, she didn't seem older. In the end, she was still Sora with a few more battle scars and experience.

"Now, all the family is together." The blond continued in his mocking tone, but no one seemed to care for him anymore. For his dismay, Hikari seemed to be regaining her colours and with it her strength. And Mimi seemed to look renewed too. But the worst was that both the girls shined with hope. Hope that the woman before them, the wild girl that should be Queen would be there to save them. And even if the possibility was completely out of question, he feared those looks in their eyes. The looks that told them they weren't going to give up.

With a gesture of his hand, lunch began to be served. Like the last time, dozens of servants walked around the table with all kinds of food and drinks. Hikari was the first to eat. She didn't care anymore if the food was poisoned or no. She just had to eat, otherwise she would spend the rest of her days sitting in a chair or lying in a bed. Mimi was more reserved and ate only after Yamato started and as for Sora, the girl didn't eat at all, or drank for that matter.

The blond grinned. "Don't you eat?" he asked, putting down his fork and knife. "I wouldn't anyway but someone neglect to give me some tools." She replied simply. Of course she knew the reason why she hadn't neither fork or knife or spoon. _They are so afraid that not even a spoon they give me. Glad I have my own tools._ She thought. "And just because we are speaking of tools, I have not found my katana among my clothes and neither my bag or my bow." She replied. Yamato smiled and clapped his hands two times. Fujitsuo came into the room. In his hands were both her katana and her bag with the respectively bow and arrows in it.

"Everything is being good taken care of." He informed her. The girl followed Fujitsuo with her eyes as he crossed the room and sat on a chair on the other side of where the table was, putting down her things on the floor with a smirk. She smiled at him and his smirk disappeared. She was counting the time. If anything would be going as planned, anytime soon….

A strong sound was heard on the outside of the castle. Everyone was startled. Everyone…except Sora. Another explosion followed the first, this time near and the auburn haired took it as a clue to act. Rising from her chair at an amazing speed, she grabbed the knife Yamato had put down seconds before and rolled. Fujistuo made a movement, but the girl pressed the blade harder on Yamato's neck and it started to bleed, a small thread of blood. The next two seconds would be crucial. She had not time to fool around.

"Mimi, get my things." She ordered the girl. The chestnut did as she was told and ran to get Sora's things. The man made intents to resist, but was forced to give up when Yamato gestured him to hand her the things. Mimi ran back to Sora. She knew her time had run short. At any time, guards would enter and her back would be an easy target. Besides, even with a knife on his neck, Yamato wouldn't give up that easily. She pressed it harder. She pondered the idea. With a kick she threw Yamato to the same corner where Fujitsuo was. Almost at the same time, she took her katana and put her bag on her back. "These way." She told them. Hikari was up, but she wouldn't be able to keep up. Mimi helped her, putting one of the girl's arm around her shoulders. They walked to the door but too late. Three guards had already entered. She had to think quickly. She could fight but neither Mimi or Hikari could help her, besides the fact they would be kind of an obstacle.

"The kitchen, quickly." She told them and the two girl backed out to the door from where the servants came. Closed. They were cornered. The auburn haired took a deep breath. "You can't run now, Sora." Yamato said as he seized his katana. "Your tomb will be right here in this very room." "I think not." She replied. Taking her bag she threw it to the girls. "Use it. You just need to point and let go." She told them. Besides the bow and arrows she also had some small knifes, darts and powders.

"Now, it's you and me." Yamato replied. He sent the guards after the two girls and motioned Fujitsuo. The man remained on its place, but the auburn haired could see that he was ready to attack in case something happened. "You and me." She repeated.

* * *

_Hello everyone. Thank you for reviewing andsorry for the delay with the chapter._

_It seems that the story is coming to an end finally. Will someone die? Will the good guys win?_

_I think more two chapters will do the trick. Hope you've liked the chapter._

_Don't forget to REVIEW._

_ Sayonara_


	23. Fight For Survival

**Dark Arrow**

By Marie Darkholme

**23. Fight for survival**

The day was in the beginning and the rain that had fustigated them during all the way seemed to meet no stops. Taichi hurried his horse. Takeru was on the lead and he had stayed a little back to talk with Captain Motomiya about the arrangements. The red haired seemed now more open to trust them. But what other choice did he have when Sora and her friends had already included them in the group? They all wore their black cloaks. Captain Motomiya wore his royal cloak, the one with the symbol of the kingdom in the back as all other soldiers.

The brown haired approached Takeru. "How much longer?" he asked. They had been riding at full speed for several hours now and the horses were beginning to get tired. "Just a few kilometres." The blond replied, but Taichi could tell he wasn't really paying attention to his words. He knew the blond was worried with the girls, and he had his own past ghosts to haunt him. In his mind he couldn't still figure the end of all this, even thought it seemed to be ending. It was happening to fast or maybe it was just him.

Ken and Sam were a little behind them, riding along with Koushiro. The youngest of the brothers seemed to be bothered by something. He had been silent all the way, what was unusual. Koushiro eyed him by the corner of his eye. He couldn't tell what was bothering the man, but he could clearly see he was not himself today, since Sora had been taken. For moments it occurred him that the youngster would be having a crush on the auburn haired but then he put the idea aside. It was something else. He looked at Sam and noticed the black haired man was also eyeing his brother. Thinking that maybe they needed a little time alone, he rode a little faster and went to meet Takeru and Taichi at front. Of course, you could call alone when they were surrounded by about a hundred men, but it was…a little more private.

The oldest brother noticed how Koushiro had left them and took the note to talk to his brother. "Hey bro, ready for the battle?" he asked in his usual cheerful tone. "Yeah sure." Came Ken's voice, but it was not the enthusiastically Ken that Sam was used to. Ken was always excited and talkative when it came to a battle. It seemed to him sometimes, that the youngster feared not death. In fact, you could almost say he liked to face death everyday. But of course that when you are use to face storms in the sea and been thrown overboard all the time, you learn to take death in a mocking way.

"Are you okay?" he asked. The question though sounded strange. It sounded strange because they never really had to have conversations like that one. Ken was always okay, even when an arrow has just hit him on his arm, he's still fine and with a smile on his lips, but now he wasn't and the older black haired wasn't used to have this type of conversations. So it was normal that the question would sound strange.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Don't worry." Ken told him trying his best to put on his best fake mocking smile, but as he had no practise it came out really stupid and obviously faked. "Oh, okay. I'm worried." The black haired youngster finally said. He couldn't keep that in him for much longer and he was glad that Sam had brought on the issue. "What is the problem?" Sam asked. "Well, we are going to have a battle now, right? And then, probably, Taichi and Sora will, well, you know get married or something and…what about us? What are we going to do?"

Tough question, undoubtedly and for maybe the first time in his life, Sam really had no idea of what to say. Somewhere in the past he had been worried about the future too, but then, he learned to just let the days go by. His main worries would be mostly about if he should get new boots in the market the day after or not; or if they were going to have good winds or no. he had stopped worrying about what he was going to do when their next purpose, their next mission is fulfilled. Normally their Captain would think that for him and he just…lived without worries of tomorrow. But the youngster was right. What would they do when all that was over? He was almost sure Taichi wouldn't be able to go back being their Captain and all, so what were they supposed to do? They would loose their captain. Then the answer came, plain simple.

"Let's just worry about now. Let's just worry about getting alive out of this and then, we'll see what tomorrow has for us, okay?" he replied. it sounded a little more philosophical then he had wanted it to, but it was the right answer, the only he had to more accurate. And it seemed to be enough because Ken nodded, agreeing with his words. "Yeah, you are right. We have better things to worry about now." The youngster said. "Like, you are not going to be always on my back while we're fighting, are you?" he asked with an annoyed face. Sam wanted to laugh, but he put on a serious look. "Of course I am. You are my younger brother and I have the right and duty to always take care of your back." "Damn, you're always thinking of me as a kid. You know what, Takeru is the same age as me and he doesn't get that from anyone. Koushiro treats him like one of them and Taichi too, and why do you have to treat me like a kid? I'm eighteen, you know? I could…"

They were interrupted by the sight of the castle. It was imposing. The black clouds up in the sky, threatening to launch themselves on them; the rain that had not stopped and seemed to be getting harder; the fog that begun to form around them, enveloping them; it all contributed to the haunted castle image that Ken had pictured in his mind.

They crept around, forming small groups of three and two. The objective: get in, search and destroy for some, or get in, search, find and get out for others.

Taichi and Takeru had agreed they were the best team to find Mimi, Hikari and Sora, like the auburn haired had planned. The evasive techniques of the brown haired along with Takeru's knowledge of the castle. Sam, Ken and Koushiro were the search and destroy team along with all the others. The soldiers had been spread around in groups as well. They were going to take over the castle.

"That's the dinning-room. My brother uses to eat there a lot." The blond informed his battle companion. They were hidden in the bushes around the castle and had already knocked out three guards that were crossing their way. Takeru clutched his doubled bladed weapon as Taichi prepared to knock another guard unconscious when he saw something in the room. The windows were high and he couldn't see very well, but for seconds he could have sworn he had seen Mimi's chestnut hair. There were servants all around and he noticed how their heads disappeared three or four times while they were walking around the table. "But why would they be walking around the table if there's only Yamato there?" he asked to himself out loud. "Maybe because he's not having lunch alone but with three beautiful girls." The brown haired man replied as he hit the guard in the neck, hitting a nerve that knocked him unconscious.

The blond's eyes brightened. "So maybe he didn't lock them up after all. You must be right." He said. "How can we get in there, the shortest way." The brown haired corsair resumed his thoughts. Takeru walked a little further, still hiding in the bushes. Their long black cloaks were allowing them to go almost unnoticed due to the darkness of the day. "The shortest way is through the kitchen." He replied. There was no need for other words as they immediately walked to the kitchen. Takeru continued to watch the windows and spotted Fujitsu. Anger grew in him. _That bastard._

Suddenly they heard an explosion and Takeru watched as the room began to turn into chaos. "They must be attacking already, like it was agreed." Taichi replied. "Can you see anything in there?" the blond asked pointing to the tall windows. Being taller than the youngster Taichi could see a little more than he did. He stood completely, not caring if a guard saw him or not, since the attack had already been launched. "Yeah. There's Sora, Hikari and another girl, I suppose that's Mimi. Sora's had her katana and… stupid girl…she is going to face Yamato." He said as he turned to Takeru down in the bushes. "We must hurry. Guards are approaching." He replied.

"You and me." Sora repeated. In her mind she was analysing her chances. _Shit. This wasn't supposed to happen. I can handle myself but Mimi and Hikari can't. I just hope Taichi and Takeru come quickly. Otherwise we'll be dead._ She thought. Yamato started circling and Sora did the same. For the corner of her eye she could see Mimi standing up. She had picked two knives, one in each hand, while Hikari was trying to make a good use of the bow.

"Don't you think it is dramatic?" Yamato smirked. "Dying wearing the same dress your mother died with, killed by the same sword?" he mocked, but the girl didn't pay attention to him. She knew he was just trying to get to her and she was determined to not let him do it. "On the other hands, this katana has also the blood from the one who killed your mother." he said, smiling. His eyes seemed to have darkened and she could almost swear that was something evil twinkle in them. He laughed, coldly, sending shivers down her spine. She tightened the grip on her katana and then loosened it again.

"Aren't you going to attack?" the blond asked. She gave him no answer and looked to the corner next to the door that led to the kitchen. Hikari had managed to hit a man with and arrow on his leg and Mimi was struggling to get free from another. She wanted so desperately to help them, but she could not turn her back on Yamato. Yamato, she had suddenly forgotten about her opponent and that almost cost her her arm. She barely avoided a blow that was meant to her right arm. Swinging her light katana, she made her attack that Yamato blocked. The sound of the metal was beginning to raise her spirit. She became engulfed in the battle where her only goal was to hit him, deadly or not. They continued their morbid dance, Yamato forced to back some paces when an astonishing attack almost cut his head off. The auburn haired speeded up to him and then stopped abruptly and deviated from his blow, attacking with her katana. Yamato had no time to retrieve his katana back to block and could only try to avoid the hit, but he couldn't and the blade that was supposed to cross his chest, hit him in the arm instead. The pain was instantaneous and made him drop his katana to hold the blood that began flowing out from his wound on his left arm.

She could have finished him there if it wasn't for the necessity to get her two friends safe. She ran back to them and punched a guard that was disarming Mimi. The chestnut haired was bleeding from a cut in the lip, but for the rest she seemed okay. She blocked another's guard attack and hit him in the stomach, when she suddenly was hit in the face. Fujitsu had come to rescue and he had no weapons besides his hands. Sora didn't like to attack and unarmed man, but right now, that didn't matter and she went towards him with her katana in hand.

Meanwhile, Hikari tried to fix her target. She let go the arrow and hit another guard on his cheek. She screamed in horror with the vision, but it was no time to be horrified. Mimi was handling another guy but was having her difficulties. _If only I could get up._ But she couldn't. Her legs refused to obey her, even after eating a little. She could not move from her place unless she crawled and that wouldn't do her much either.

Mimi deviated from a hit. The guards weren't using their weapons, what was good, but they still managed to punch her really hard if they wanted. She had almost collapsed from the last blow that opened a cut on her bottom lip. She was trying to hit the guard but he just kept deviating from her hits. Nevertheless, she was managing to keep them in a fair distance, while her brown haired friend tried to hit them with arrows.

Fujitsu avoided easily her first attack and the second. It was going to be difficult to get him. He was agile and quick in his movements and even though Sora could match him in those skills she could not hit him. She knew the better ay would be with a short weapon like a tanto or a hand to hand match, but she couldn't afford to dispense her katana. She stopped to make some thinking when she felt someone behind her. Again, she could barely avoid the attack. Yamato was on again and he was angry.

"You're a bitch, you know that." he spit to her. Sora wanted to sigh but she had no time. There were two opponents and they were both tough. _What do I do? What do I do… _Yamato raised his katana and made a descendent hit, which Sora blocked with her katana, but that left her chest area open to attacks and Fujitsu kicked her. The girl backed two paces and then advanced one attacking the blond with her katana, while she tried to push both of them to the same place. The blond backed a pace and then attacked again. Sora avoided the first hit and the second and blocked Fujitsu fist. Now they were both in the same direction. Taking in her elastic strength and jumped. Her feet came in contact with Yamato's face and took balance to hit Fujitsu spinning in the air; she landed on the other side and avoided another blow from the blond, counterattacking with a straight hit, that Yamato avoided backing up. Unfortunately she wasn't able to avoid Fujitsu again and the man hit her in the face, sending her to the floor.

The chestnut haired fell to the floor with the strength of the punch. Her knives flew from her hands. The guard picked her up and took her with him. For the corner of his eye Yamato watched it. Now Hikari was alone. With Sora on the floor, his loyal Captain and counsellor could take care of her. He moved forward to the defenceless Hikari. The brown haired girl tried helplessly to get an arrow ready, but the object escaped between her fingers.

The auburn haired girl watched as the blond got closer to the girl. She got up as quickly as she could, the dizziness from the hit in the head making her stumble, but before she could get closer to either of them, Fujitsu was on her way. He grinned as he prepared to attack. He had a strange body position that the auburn haired recognized as an attack from kung fu.

"At least, I'll have the pleasure to kill you." Yamato stated coldly. The brown haired covered her face with her arms and prepared for the impact as the blond raised his katana. Yamato smiled evilly and brought his sword down, his eyes closed for seconds, waiting for the impact and the blood to sprout. The sound of metal against metal brought him back from his morbid fantasies. "Not while I'm here." A voice said.

Hikari opened her eyes, but she couldn't quite tell what she was seeing. Takeru had leaned his back against the wall, each of his legs on her side and had blocked the Yamato's blow with his double bladed lance. The youngest blond stood and eyed his older brother. They seemed to be pondering each other. Hikari could take her eyes of them; she was petrified against the wall. She spotted the auburn haired girl who was in troubles as well, but someone came to her rescue as well. A tall brown haired man. There was something familiar about him. Something…

"Taichi…right on time, as usual," Sora called out the brown haired man as he kicked Fujitsu, making him scatter over the floor. "Taichi!" Hikari repeated surprised. The man turned and looked at her, right into her eyes, brown with brown. "He cannot be…." She exclaimed. The brown haired man walked to her. She was shaking. He took her hands in his and kissed them. "It's me sis. I…I…" but he was out of words. He had not pictured himself in a situation like that. And at the moment there were more immediate things to do.

Sora turned around and was greeted with a punch in the face, followed by another. She backed away from the attacker and cut the air with her katana, making Fujitsu take cover. With the back of her hand, she cleaned the blood on the corner of her mouth and spitted the rest. "Bastard!" she muttered as she prepared for another attack. She made him back against the wall, but he managed to use it to escape and cornered her instead. If he had a sword it would be of better use, but as he hadn't, he still couldn't get close or he would be cut in pieces by Sora's sharp blade. The auburn haired tried to literally cut off his head but he ducked and tried to crawl her, but the girl jumped and kicked him in the face.

The two brothers continued to eye each other. "I've been waiting for this moment for a long time now." Yamato stated smiling. Takeru gave a cold stare. "I've not." "Well, what's your plan Takeru? Are you going to kill your own brother? Your King?" Yamato asked amused. "I'm sure you don't have the courage. After all, you were always the weak link of the family. Mother wanted a girl, but you came instead. The only difference though was in appearance, because you have the courage of a little girl, Takeru." He continued. The younger blond could feel the rage speeding up his heart beat, and anger fuelling his veins. "Takeru can't kill a deer, how could he kill a man! Much less with that toy you call a weapon." Yamato glared at him with a strong look on his face, his eyes spitting venom. "You're not a King. And you're not a man either. You are a monster and you have to pay for your mistakes." Takeru blocked his attack and twisted his lance to push Yamato's sword down, which he managed, attacking him then and hitting him in the face. They stopped. Yamato took his hand to his cheek and touched with a finger. He looked at it to see a dark red liquid flowing. He made a negative crack with his tongue as he shook his head.

Before Fujitsu had time to recover, the auburn haired girl made sure he stayed on the floor and kicked him again. He had blood dropping from his head into his face. He spitted his blood and a tooth to the floor and Sora laughed, which made him angry. He tried to get up but he had no more chances with her. Raising her blade in the air, the girl hit him squarely in the heart, if he was supposed to have one at all. She dug the blade into his chest as her head involuntarily motioned back. Then with a quick movement she retrieved it.

Watching the scene were Hikari and Taichi. The two siblings had done nothing besides staring at each other. Their eyes glided with joy and they couldn't bring themselves to say anything. The two watched amazed at the animal instinct that seemed to have taken control of the auburn haired girl. She breathed heavily, not from tiredness but from the drill of killing and Taichi noted to himself that she would have been an awesome corsair. Shaking away his thoughts, he caught her attention.

"Can you walk Hikari?" the auburn haired asked her friend. "No, I can't stand." She informed. "Where's Mimi?" "The guards took her." "We must get her." The auburn haired settled as she put her katana back in her belt. "Here, put your arm around my shoulder." The elder woman asked. The brown haired girl did as she was told, but catching a glimpse of the fight between Takeru and Yamato she changed her mind. "No, I must stay here, in case Takeru needs my help." She stated. Sora looked behind her and then back to the brown haired girl. "You can't. There's no way you can help him. You can't even stand, Hikari." "But…" "But nothing. We're going to put you in a safe place." Taichi interrupted her.

Putting one of her arms around him, he picked her up. Sora walked in front and they exited through the kitchen. The servants had taken cover under the tables, but had not dared to leave. The auburn haired looked around. There were enough people there. Any place at the time would sound as good as that. "Let's leave her here." She motioned to the brown haired man. He nodded. "Yeah, it sounds as good as any other." He replied and Sora smiled at the fact he was thinking exactly the same thing as her. They put her on the floor and a girl approached. "Li!" Hikari called the woman. Li Hong kneeled besides the girl. She had a rather big kitchen knife in her hands. "I can take care for her now, My Lady." The girl said. Sora only had time to nod. "Maybe you should stay here, just in case." She turned to Taichi. The brown haired looked back to his recovered sister and back to the woman he loved. Hikari could tell by the look on his eyes that he loved Sora. She had always been good when it came to know her brother's feelings and even after all these years, she still was. "Go. We'll be alright." The brown haired girl told him. He smiled to her and then turned his attention back to Sora. "I can't leave you alone. You always end up in troubles." He replied as they both started running back to the dinning room.

Takeru attempted a hit and his brother avoided it by ducking, but the youngster was fast and his _toy_ proved to be a very dangerous weapon when in experts' hands. In the same movement, almost without a break, he brought the blade down and Yamato raised his sword in horizontal position to block the attack. Takeru pressed him and Yamato's katana came dangerously close to his neck.

Sora and Taichi crossed the room, but stopped. _If it were the three of us, he would have no chance._ Sora thought, but Takeru motioned them to continue and with that slight distraction Yamato managed to make just enough strength to push his own blade away from his neck, making Takeru put a foot back not to loose his balance. "Too much distractions, my brother." The eldest blond mocked. "You know what really amuses me?" Takeru replied as he made another attack. "You always think your funny, even when you obviously don't."

The two runners made their way through the corridor. They could not hear Mimi, but they just had to look for her and fast or she could be lost. Sora was admired not to find any of the guards in the way, but she figured that Koushiro and the others had already attracted them. They went to the end of the corridor but there was no one there, so they decided to go to search in the other floor. They climbed the stairs two to two and sometimes more. Something smelt fishy in there. Sora couldn't really put up with the idea that they would take Mimi back to her room, but that was an option of course and she had to check it out. Her dress was giving her a hard time, but she couldn't bring herself to rip it.

"You know, you really look great in a dress. You should try it more often." Taichi mocked her. She gave a cold glare. "If I were this more often I would be already dead." She replied. They reached the top of the stairs and took one of the corridors. They opened every single door they saw, but all the rooms were empty. "Maybe if we go the other way?" the brown haired man purposed. She nodded and they turned back to search on the other corridor. They were blocked by two black cloaked men in their way. Taichi and Sora eyed them and the auburn haired recognized their faces as the light of the torches in the room made their features visible.

"You!" she exclaimed. The two men smirked and Taichi recognized the younger of them and immediately acknowledged what was going on. "We have a pendent issue." The oldest said. "And the Death Crawlers never leave a job unfinished." He said as he took his two katana from their places. His younger companion, that the auburn haired came more surely to believe it was his brother, did the same. "Well, I don't like unfinished business either. You are mine." She yelled at the older of the assassins as she jumped to the attack.

The youngster stared at Taichi with curious eyes. "Have we met somewhere before?" he asked with a devious smile. The brown haired took his black katana and spun it in his hand. "I don't believe you had the pleasure." He replied with his always amused grin. "I have it now, pirate." He said and then, he attacked, crossing the air where seconds before Taichi had been. But the brown haired had deviated with more than enough time and hit the youngster's sword with his katana, mocking him. "You're so slow."

Moments before, Sam, Ken and Koushiro had infiltrated themselves into the castle as well. Captain Daisuke had launched two explosives, the sign that they had entered too, and judging by the time between the two and the distance that the sound had had to make, they were heading in different directions. Their mission was to assure that their part of the castle, since they had split in four parts, was clear. Neither of them was really sure what they were going to after all the guards were knocked out but they hoped that once Taichi and Takeru found Sora and the girl, the auburn haired would be able.

However, the red haired man had a suspicious of what Sora was planning. They couldn't just simply rescue them and go back to their kingdom hoping Yamato would never bother them again. The blond was vicious and if for nothing else, he would want revenge. Koushiro distrusted that Sora's plan was to take Yamato from the throne once and for all. Still he wasn't sure how that would work out. Even if Takeru is an heir to the throne, the people would still have to accept. _But if I'm going to think about it, I might as well, accept that the people would rather have Takeru as King then Yamato. It's obviously that he treats the people badly._

He was taken away from his thoughts, when Ken disappeared from his sight. He was in the tail of the infiltrating line. Sam was leading for some reason that was unknown to him; maybe because he was the eldest and Koushiro was completely distracted with his thoughts. But now, they had both disappeared. He looked around trying to spot them, but he couldn't.

They were inside the palace going through one of the corridors that led to the towers. There was a bifurcation but Koushiro had not seen whether they had went left or right so he just decided to pick a side and adventure himself. Not really sure of which to choose, he reached into his pocket and retrieved a coin that he threw into the air. "Well, guess its right, then." He said to himself. With his right hand firmly holding his katana he continued for the right path. The other hand was at his back, where a small belt held about ten darts. He expected that they would be of good use.

Ken stopped in his tracks. He couldn't hear a third person's steps. "What is it?" Sam asked as he too stopped to see what his brother was doing. "Hey, where's Koushiro?" he asked, noticing the red haired absence. Ken shrank his shoulders giving him the sign that he had absolutely no idea. "Oh man, he must have lost us in the last bifurcation." Sam concluded. "So, do we go search for him?" the youngster asked. The older dark haired though for a while; they would loose an awfully long time, since when it came to battle, going back always meant loosing time. Besides they could even not find Koushiro. After all he could have gone the other way and turned into too many curves already and the castle was…well…huge. "I think it's better if we move on. Koushiro can take care of himself." Sam replied, but he wasn't very sure of it. _I hope nothing happens to him or I'll never forgive myself. _He sighed.

The red haired man continued fearless through the path that he had chosen to take. He was almost sure now that that wasn't the way that his friends had taken, but it was too late to go back, and besides, they wouldn't need his help. _I'm sure Ken and Sam can take care for themselves. I just hope that they don't turn back for me._ He thought as he advanced.

Suddenly, he heard sounds, which quickly became voices. There was someone screaming but he couldn't figure what the person was saying. But one thing he was sure. That was Mimi's voice. He peeked to see how distant the group was and spotted two guards. One of them was carrying Mimi on his shoulder and the girl was punching and kicking as much as she could, but being the man so big and strong, her yells weren't doing anything to him. He couldn't see anyone besides Mimi there and he wondered where Hikari and Sora were and if they were okay, but at the time, he had to worry only about Mimi. It was a strike of luck that he had lost himself for the two brothers. At least he had found Mimi. _Don't be so happy just yet. _He scolded himself mentally. _I still have to save her and dump those two guards and the one that carrying her seems strong. But I can take care of them._

He grinned to himself. His fingers came in contact with two of the darts in his belt and he picked them between his fingers. He took another peek. Just a few more paces. Just to be sure he picked another dart, holding them between his fingers. Every dart was impregnated with a sedative that he had extracted himself from an herb used in medicines. He peeked again and remained cautiously with his eyes on the big guy.

"Let me go, your stupid asshole. Just wait when I get down, I'm going to punch so hard you're going to wish you had never been born." Mimi threatened the man that was holding her as she stuck her fingernails into the man's back, but he didn't seem bothered. Koushiro raised an eyebrow at the girl's behaviour. That was not Mimi like.

"Shut up, bitch. Since you got in touch with your little auburn friend you are too agitated." The smaller man yelled. _She and Sora were together then._ Koushiro thought as he prepared to launch his attack. He watched as the two man closed in on him. He leaned against the wall and took a deep breath. He was hoping that they would go in front so he could get them from the back. It must have been his lucky day. The two guards passed by the turn and continued in front. Koushiro tip toed to the other wall and then quickly turned. His accurate pointing made him hit the larger man with two of the darts, enough to put him asleep for the next half day or more, and hit the skinner one with another.

The two guards turned as they felt a small pain like the bite of an insect on their back and spotted Koushiro. "Damn, there are more intruders after all." the strong man cursed motioning to Koushiro. But his partner wasn't hearing him anymore; he was lying on the floor, snoring a bit, in a strange position. Mimi struggled to see who the man was talking about, but her face was turned the opposite side of Koushiro. The strong man walked towards the red haired man, but when he was halfway, he started feeling a little dizzy. The red haired pondered if he should hit him with another dart. _But that is the dose to kill. I don't want to kill the man. He is just doing his job. Takeru asked us to kill only if necessary._ He told himself. However, the man kept walking.

Mimi tried once more to make the man release her and for her surprise, he practically let her fall on her hand. The chestnut haired rolled and patted her head. When she looked in front of her, she could see in front of the man that had been holding her, a familiar face that lightened up her face. She wanted to squeeze him in his arms, but she was unsure if it was safe. He had on his hand a dart and was ready to launch it at any minute if necessary and she could also see the man stumbling as he moved forward.

The red haired backed away as the man got closer. He seemed dizzier by the minute. "Just fall, man, there's no worth trying to fight it." he said annoyed. As if he was obeying Koushiro's orders, the man stumbled unconscious to the floor with a large thud. The two lovers watched it astonished at how long it had taken him and by the sudden change. Then their eyes met. Mimi stood, but Koushiro was faster and beat her in the running as he caught her in his arms and embraced her. They remained like that for what it seemed like forever, when in fact it was just a few minutes, until they broke the embrace and crushed each other's lips in a passionate kiss that they had lost almost hope to share again.

The brother faced each other. This was the last face to face, both of them were sure of it. From this match, only one would come out alive and they both had too much to loose. However, there was a difference between them: while Yamato was ready to kill his brother, Takeru was reluctant to kill Yamato. The elder brother had wanted him dead for a long time; he knew he would not hesitate if he had the chance to kill him. But he wasn't like his brother or father. He was different. He could not kill him just like that, even knowing the treat that he constituted to all the people he cared about.

They were both sweating and breathing heavily. Guards had come by the room but Yamato had sent them all away, to defend other parts of the castle. Fujitsu was lying in a pool of his own blood metres away from where they were fighting. He didn't care. At the moment the only thing that mattered was Takeru, his youngest brother, the good guy of the family, the runaway, the one that his mother loved the most. That was what had always angered him the most. The fact that his own mother preferred Takeru made him sick, even if he had always had the total support of his father. But he knew it wasn't the same thing. Maybe that was the reason that made him so different. Takeru had grown up to be gentle and kind like their mother because she had always loved him better.

Yamato bit his tongue as the thoughts begun to cross his mind again. He had always had their mother's love. He had always been her favourite. But now, he was going to kill him. He was going to kill his brother and prove everyone that he was better than him. In a sudden burst of anger, he raised his sword in the air and advanced towards the youngest blond. Takeru held his double bladed lance with both hands to block the attack. He could tell his brother was fighting with anger inside him. Jyou had always said that anger blinded us and became our adversary if we could not control it. And Yamato was not controlling it. He avoided the next attacks with easiness what made the elder brother even angrier.

"She always liked you better, the bitch." Yamato yelled at him. The words, though, made no sense to Takeru that only made an inquiring look. "What are you talking about?" he asked. But Yamato kept rambling about it as he attacked. "You were always her favourite. I knew that. Since you were born she always liked you more than me. And father, he just hoped that someday I would serve him. He used me, but he never really loved me. He wasn't capable of that feeling. But mom was and she let her love flow only for you. And now, you are going to die and she won't love you anymore." Yamato burst. Takeru was caught out of guard. _He's talking about mom. _"Mom is dead, brother." He tried to put some sense in his head. Now all was beginning to get unclouded. The hatred that Yamato had always had towards him, it was jealousy. He was insane and beyond recovery, but Takeru could not accept that fact. He didn't want to believe it, not just yet.

In his craziness, Yamato made a final attack and tried to impale his brother with his sword, but Takeru avoided the attempt. The oldest blond screamed and continued to attack. Takeru backed as he could and defended every blow, until he reached the wall and had no more place to run. As Yamato attacked him, Takeru spun his blade and injured his brother in the hand that managed the katana, making him drop the weapon and fall to his knees. The wound was deep and it was bleeding badly.

The younger blond could not stand being there watching his brother bleeding. He was defeated. He couldn't fight anymore, there was no use to kill him and…he couldn't do it. He reached the bottom of his shirt sleeve and tore it. He kneeled in front of his brother, his weapon on his back, and tied the piece of cloth around his hand. Yamato tried to take his hand but ended up accepting. "Stay here. I'm going to get something to clean the wound and prevent it from getting infected." Takeru told him.

He stood up and walked around the room, trying to decide where to go, when he suddenly remembered the kitchen. He ran inside to see Hikari sitting in one of the chair with a girl by her side. The brown haired woman stood suddenly, excited that her beloved was back, but ended up falling again. Takeru sat her back in the chair and kissed her forehead. "Are you okay?" she asked, concerned, seeing the blood on his clothes. "Yeah, but I need water and a clean cloth to stop my brother's hand from bleeding." He informed. The girl immediately stood, a little uncertain, though, if she should or shouldn't help the man that for so many years tortured her and her family. But being a kind soul, she went for the water and the clean cloth.

Hikari stretched her arms, asking for Takeru's embrace. The blond walked to her and fell. Hikari suppressed a scream hidden in her throat as Yamato walked in. He had hit the younger blond in the head. He passed his body on the floor and walked to the girl. The brown haired wanted to move, but she was too afraid, she was petrified. Yamato put his hands around her neck and started pressing it. Hikari took her hands to his wrists and tried to take them from her throat. She could not breathe. A tear rolled down her face as she struggled to get free. She closed her eyes, feeling they were going to pump off her face. Her hands fell to her sides, unable to keep them up, when the pressure on her neck loosened and finally disappeared. The air entered her lungs again and she coughed. She opened her eyes and saw white spots everywhere, but as her everything started to go back to normal, she saw blood. There was blood all over her…and a corpse. Yamato's dead body was lying on the floor; his face towards the ceiling in a frozen look of surprise; his eyes, vitreous. She looked up to see Takeru standing, his eyes mirroring the face of his brother. There was blood dripping from his double bladed lance. A tear rolled down his face.

The brown haired girl used the table besides her for back up and tried to move most of her weight into her arms. Slowly, she managed to get up and walk towards the blond. She threw her arms around his neck. It was wet, from blood that was coming from the place where Yamato had hit him. "It's okay. Everything is going to be fine. Shush, you don't have to worry about anything." she murmured softly into his ear. She felt his arms closing around her and his face bury on her shoulder. Tears started filling her neck. "I killed him, Hikari. I killed my brother." Takeru cried. The girl tried to bring him closer. "Shush, everything is going to be alright." "I killed him."

* * *

_So, another chappie gone and it was fast, uh? Hope you've liked this one. I had lots of fun doing it, mainly because it wasn't supposed to be like this. My mental version was different, but I guess this way is better._

_Thanks to all reviewers. Thanks **kay **for reviewing the last chapter._

_Sayonara_

_Don't for get to use the review botton._


	24. Final Battle

**Dark Arrow**

By Marie Darkholme

**24. Final ****Battle**

Some fights can be prevented. Some wars can by avoided. But other must be fought, for justice, for honour, for love. And those fights must be won. Because when darkness dares trying to take more of its share, light must always be there to prevent it. And light must always triumph over darkness. Unfortunately, sometimes it isn't so simple and good people die, allowing bad people to leave. But no matter how many time, two, twenty years; no matter how far, the distance of two villages or the distance of an ocean; one day, at some point off the Earth, someone would make things right.

Sora eyed her enemy right into his eyes. If looks could kill, he had already died when they crossed eyes. But if she wanted to make things right, she needed more than her eyes to kill him. "You could at least tell me who I am going to kill. After all, you know my name." Sora dared him. The killer smirked, showing off his white teeth. "I think that's fair. You won't be able to tell it to anyone. After all, you have little time to live." He said in a darkened voice. "My name is Hotaru." He bowed mockingly, crossing his two katana as he did.

Taichi eyed the two. He knew Sora was dreading to kill the elder. He knew she wanted to revenge her friend's dead. But she was way too engulfed into her own anger and he feared that might put her in troubles. However, he had agreed to take care of the youngster. He eyed him; his eyes pitch dark frightened him. The eyes are the windows of the soul, but from his eyes, the brown haired could only think he had no soul. There was no light in them, no shine at all. They were black and hollow, like and empty shell dropped in the bottom of the ocean. _Your katana is your soul. Fight with your soul._ But the man before him had no soul. His katana was as hollow as him; its blade didn't shine either.

The two assassins eyed their opponents. The youngster grinned. "I guess I should present myself as well." he started, but his companion interrupted him. "No, I make the presentations." He motioned him, putting his katana in front of him, as to prevent him from going ahead. The youngster seemed a little taken back but allowed it. "This…is Shiro, my brother." He smirked. Sora and Taichi smiled. The similarities were too strong to ignore after all. "Now that we know each other, let your end begin." Hotaru said. With it, he held one of his katana above his head and the other at his waist level, both of them pointing to Sora. Shiro followed his brother's lead and prepared for attack as well. The couple exchanged looks and prepared as well.

Assassins usually weren't impulsive, but Sora could tell Hotaru was anxious to finish her. Unfortunately for him, she wasn't thinking about loosing. She blocked one of his attempts to cut off her head, but having two katana, the auburn haired had to have doubled careful and be twice quicker. He had a certain rhythm on his attacks. He made a right than a left and than a right again, and there was a break. Other times, he would make a left, right, left. It only depended from the arm that attacked first. He rarely made a four attempts attack. But she was having too much trouble avoiding his blades from hitting her to think straight a way to break his attacks, using his rhythm.

Taichi avoided the first attack and blocked the second, twisting his arm and tuning his block into a counterattack that Shiro avoided. The youngster backed away to restructure his thoughts. "You're still slow." Taichi mocked. The youngster gave him a weak smile, trying to keep his rage inside him. "You are so slow, that even if wanted to hit a snail, he would still get to avoid you." The brown haired continued to tease Shiro. Enraged the dark haired man attacked him, and Taichi avoided it and hit him in the arm. The wound was deep, but not enough to put him out of combat. Still, it was on his right arm, what would certainly slow him down. _Throwing the adversary down with words always was a good tactic._ He thought to himself. But with it, he allowed himself to get distraught and did not see Shiro preparing for attack again.

Sora was against the wall. The space was too small. Why did they always end up struggling in closed spaces? Nevertheless, the wall, gave her the right impulse for her to turn the situation around when Hotaru tried to impale her. In spite of that, he managed to injure her in her leg, nothing major, though. She touched her wounded thigh and made a painful face. It stung. But she wouldn't give up, never. "Injured already! I thought I would finally have an opponent that could be worth, but I guess I was wrong. You are, after all, a woman." Hotaru laughed at her. The girl tried her best not to get affected by his words, but it was difficult, especially when he was playing with the fact that she was a woman. She made intensions to make him swallow his words. Regaining a certain control over her anger, she waited for him to attack, and Hotaru saw his plan had failed and he had not managed to annoy her enough with his words. He would have to play rougher if he wanted to defeat her.

"Miyako or whatever her name was fought well, but, when you failed her…she had no chance against the two of us, since you are too weak." He said and then attacked her. His right katana straight to her chest, but Sora deviated. Hotaru's body turned and he attacked her in the place she was with his left arm. The girl blocked the attempt with her own sword as the assassin faced her again. He put his katana over hers and pushed them up. He was hoping to disarm her, but her katana didn't leave her hands like he had hoped; instead, her hands came up like his and due to the difference in highs, Sora gave some steps to his direction, so she could accompany his movements. They were inches from each other and he leaned over her, their arms up, their swords locked. "You smell to putrefaction." He said, always with his smirk, playing on his lips. The auburn haired lowered one arm, which the assassin didn't see, and her hand came in contact with a small cable. Picking the knife, she stabbed him on the leg. The assassin winced. "That was low." He affirmed, as his hand came in contact with his bleeding leg. Their katana were free once again and the girl stepped back. "As low as the poisoned arrow." She replied coldly. Hotaru laughed and his two katana made contact with each other, making the well too known, metallic sound.

The brown haired man only saw the katana coming when it was too late. It crossed his right arm, and hit the wall behind him, throwing him against it. He winced painfully, but had no time to do nothing else, as the youngster threatened to attack him again. He blocked the attempt, but his strength on his right arm was missing and he switched his katana to the other hand. The youngster smiled. "Now let's see who the slow one is." Taichi looked around and noticed he had separated himself from Sora. In the heat of the combat they must have walked apart. But at the moment, he had more urgent things to worry. His arm was injured and he wasn't that good with his left arm. The assassin was in advantage, because his injury wasn't as problematic as Taichi's and that meant no good for the brown haired.

"Sora, Sora. You keep too much things inside you. Too much hate. Too much pain. Too much sorrow. That's why, even if you wanted, you are never going to beat me. I am empty, hollow. I don't have anything and therefore I fear loosing nothing. You, on the other hand, have much to loose, and that's why you are going down."

Sometimes, the auburn haired thought if half the fights weren't won with talking. People talk, trying to bring what's worse about the other, what makes him weaker and fragile, and take that to win. That way, a fight brings a lot of feelings that, in other circumstances, could never have been thought. Hotaru could be hollow for her. But for other people, people who knew him, he wouldn't. Everybody has a pass and a pass includes things, memories, painful or not and Hotaru had a pass too. And then it hit her. She looked around to see that Taichi and Shiro had distanced from them. She could not see them anywhere, but she could hear the occasional sound of the metal blades. Shiro was Hotaru's something. He was what made Hotaru have something. He wasn't hollow, after all.

"You know what? What you are saying might be half true, but the other half is not. You are not hollow. You have something to loose too." She said as she circled him. Her voice was confident and filled with love. Hotaru eyed her, intrigued with was that thing that he could loose. He smirked, but it was unsure and his words trembled in his mouth. "I have nothing to loose." He muttered. "Shiro." The words seemed to have some effect, but the auburn haired girl had a better card, still hidden in her sleeves. "Your brother could be already dead. Who knows? Are you ready to loose him?" she asked truthfully.

Hotaru backed away and leaned against the wall. Shiro and he had always been together. They had become each other's shadow. He had never put the hypothesis of ever loosing him. In his mind, the thought had never appeared. They were so close that he could not see him as another, but as a part of himself. But if that part died…Shiro could die…then he would be loosing something, something very important. The realisation hit him strongly than Sora had ever thought. She guessed that he had never really thought his brother could die.

The combats re-started in both sides. Taichi tried his best to simply avoid Shiro's attacks but it was almost impossible and he had to use his katana to block. Unfortunately his left arm wasn't as good as his right arm. The attack slipped and hit Taichi in his leg. The pain he could handle, but the fact that he was having deep injuries made him slower and that, he couldn't handle.

On Sora's side, her psychological match seemed to have opened some wounds. Hotaru was using all his strength into attacking her, instead of using his smartness. Sora avoided an attack by deviating to her right side and the assassin's sword hit the wall. He charged at her with ferocity and speed and made a cut on her lower chest area when the failed to step back. She raised her eyebrow at this. It was an unimportant small cut, because it wasn't deep but it had crossed all her belly from right to left. Hotaru smiled, but his smile was wiped from his face when Sora attacked him and he didn't manage to avoid it and it hit him on his face. A deep cut opened on his cheek. "Now we're even." The auburn haired smirked, touching the scar on her cheek, caused from the poisoned arrow that had almost killed her.

Hotaru charged on her and the girl blocked the descendent blow with her katana on the horizontal position, holding it with both her hands. Her knees bend softly and took the hit, but the assassin immediately changed the position of his blade and tried to hit her on her right side. The girl inverted the position of her blade and took a step to her side to receive the impact. The blades touched and Sora felt the floor slip her. Her foot had come in contact with a wrong positioned stone on the floor. Her ankle tried to stable but the stone made it turn. Sora felt a sharp pain as the bone cracked. The pain was so strong that she fell on her knees. Her ankle was broken. The assassin tried taking advantage of her position, but the girl crawled him and he fell to the floor, his two katana laying some metres away from his hands. He tried to get up, but the girl grabbed his ankle. With her other hand, she tried to hit him with her katana, but he kicked it away. Now there were no more weapons. It was just their fists.

The assassin kicked her in the face to get his ankle loose. Sora struggled to get on her feet. She ignored the pain on her ankle as she put it down on the floor. Hotaru hit her in the face again with a strong punch and the girl backed away. He tried to punch her and Sora blocked with her hands, hitting him on the nose, which started bleeding. Hotaru cleaned the blood with his hand and tried to hit her in the stomach. The girl defended but was hit by another blow on the face. Her back hit against the wall and she felt a sharp pain on her ribs. Before she could know what was happening, the air started disappearing from her lungs. The assassin pushed her against the wall, his hands pressing on her throat so hard that the girl suspected he would break her neck before shocking her.

Shiro made another attempt to hit Taichi but the man rolled away from him, standing fair metres away from him. The dark haired made a run towards him, his katana pointing to the brown haired man's heart. Taichi concentrated on the attack. He wouldn't be able to block that attack. The only chance he had was if he waited for the right time and deviated. It was going to be hard but he had to make it. He just had to do it at the exact second. He could see the blade coming closer and closer and thought Shiro was running, the truth was that, for the brown haired, his movements were occurring slowly. He could see him, running and…Taichi deviated and raising his katana in the air, he applied all his strength and hit the youngster in the back. There was a scream as the katana crossed the assassin's back, but it was Taichi that screamed. A scream of energy.

The brown haired watched, perplex by the morbid spectacle before him. He took his katana. Shiro turned, blood beginning to come out from his mouth as he eyed his chest. He put his hand over the wound. The blood was soaking his clothes. His katana fell from his hands. He wanted to talk; the brown haired could tell by the way his mouth moved. But instead of words he coughed and a puddle of blood came out as his body fell to the floor, dirtying it with the red fluid. Taichi was too surprised by the horror he had caused for seconds to do anything else. He just stood there, eyeing the dark haired as blood begun making a pool around Shiro. He had killed before, but never like that; with the ferocity and blood lust that he felt when crossing the youngster's chest with his blade. And he had never killed someone who looked as young as Shiro should be. In spite of that, he did not regret his actions. How could he? It was he or Shiro, and obviously he preferred that he had been the dark haired.

"Now, you're going to die, by my own hands. What do you think of that?" Hotaru claimed as a smirk appeared on his face. Sora could tell by his eyes that he was enjoying the moment. She could feel the effects of the lack of oxygen starting to show. She raised her right arm and put it over his hands; then with her elbow she hit his nose again. The pressure on her neck was lost as Hotaru grabbed his nose. With a quick painful movement he put the bone back on its place. He glanced over to the girl he was trying to kill. The auburn haired had fallen to the floor, coughing, gasping for air. She saw him and tried to get away from his grip, but he managed to grab her as she stood and slapped her. Sora tried balancing herself, but when her foot came in touch with the ground her broken ankle throbbed and she lost balance, beating with her head on the wall. She fell to the floor. Gathering her strength, the auburn haired tried to stand, but Hotaru kicked her and she saw herself forced to remain on the ground.

"Bitch. You broke my nose." Hotaru stated as he turned her around. Sora opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling unable to move. She just needed a minute or two to recover. If he would only keep talking, she would still have a chance. Unfortunately she hadn't such luck. Hotaru sat on tope of her, his body weighting and making her feel a painful hit on her ribs. He put his hands on both sides of her head and approached her face. "You were a worthy opponent. But you have to admit that now you don't stand a chance with me." He whispered in her ear. Sora's eyes searched around something that she could use. She felt the grip on her throat again. "Have a nice trip." The assassin replied placing a kiss on her lips. Sora's hand made contact with something. Her knife that she had dropped somewhere between the fight. She tried to reach her, but it looked too far. She made an effort and her fingers pushed the object closer to her. Grabbing the knife she rose in the air and slashed open Hotaru's throat. The assassin eyed her astonished. He tried to press the wound but it was too late. Sora had hit him in an artery and the blood was sprouting in all directions, leaving her filled with his blood. She closed her eyes and her hand fell to her side.

The brown haired man seemed to awake from his trance state. _Sora might need my help._ He thought desperately and leaving the assassin's body behind, he ran in Sora's direction. His leg made him go slower and he couldn't hear the sound of the katana fighting anymore. In fact he couldn't hear much of anything that sounded like Sora or anyone else, besides the sounds of battles outside.

His eyes then saw something. Two bodies were lying on the floor. There was blood everywhere. In his mind he suppressed the thought that had been troubling him. He noticed the dark hair of the assassin and Sora's auburn locks. He was over her, but they seemed both…_No, she's not dead. I'm not too late. Hotaru is dead, but she's not._ He told himself. But then why weren't any of them moving?

He kneeled by the bodies' side and pushed Hotaru off Sora. He had his throat sliced. _That is the cause of all the blood._ But there was blood over Sora as well. _But it must be his. _He noticed the marks around her neck as he reached for her pulse. Her heart was beating and she was breathing. He took her in his arms as he leaned against the wall. He couldn't carry her anywhere. His leg wouldn't let him. He raised her head and noticed the blood coming from her wounds. He kissed her forehead. "Sora…?" his voice was soft and caring. The auburn haired opened her eyes to his joy. "Taichi…?" she asked unsure. Her face contracted in a mask of pain and Taichi repositioned her. "My back…" she complained. "I guess my ribs weren't completely okay as I thought." She laughed, but that caused her throat to hurt. "Damn Sora…you're a mess…" Taichi exclaimed. She smiled and touched his face with her hand in a care. "At least I'm alive." She pointed out with a smile. She pulled his neck and their lips met in a blood taste kiss.

The Captain moved quickly through the corridors. Some servants watched him with grateful smiles on their faces. But Daisuke was also walking with a smile on his face. Everything had gone like planning. The hostile guards had been tamed and his troops had taken control over the castle. He entered a large room followed by two of his guards. The room was a mess. He saw Fujistu's body lying on the floor. He walked a few paces into the room and saw the door that led to the kitchen. There was blood on it. He motioned one of the men to stay there and walked with the other following him. He descended the stairs that led to the kitchen and came across with King Ishida's body on the floor. Sitting on the table of the kitchen, Takeru was still very upset with all that had happened. He saw the Captain and smiled.

"I'm glad you are okay, Captain Motomiya." He greeted him. The Captain walked to him and gave him a friendly hug. "I'm sorry. Glad to see you okay as well, King Takeru." The red haired stated. The blond was a little taken back when the Captain broke the embrace and kneeled in front of him. Then he stood again. "You are the King now Takeru, you know that, don't you?" he asked, watching the blonde's surprise face. "I…I know… but I wasn't really thinking about it…right now…" he said sheepishly. "Well, you better. You'll have a lot of work." Daisuke turned to Hikari and took her hand, kissing it. "My Lady. Happy to see you okay as well." Hikari smiled. "Thank you Captain. Do you know where the others are?" she asked. The Captain smiled. "The entire castle is under our control. I'm sure we will find them soon enough." He replied

Takeru stood, overcoming his sadness and guilt feelings for the dead of his brother. "Then we must look for them. The guards had taken Mimi and Sora and Taichi went after them." He informed. "Hikari stay here with Li. I'll come back quickly." He bent and kissed her lips slightly. The Captain turned to his man. "Stay here. Take care of this people." The soldier bowed and stood behind while Captain Motomiya followed his friends.

"Take it easy, Takeru. I'm sure they are all okay. I've come across some injured men. They must be looking for us as well and the castle is big after all." the red haired assured his friend. Nevertheless, Takeru continued walking quickly though the corridors.

"Look, there are guards in there. The Captain must have taken control of the castle by now." Sam commented to his brother. Ken nodded. "Yeah, let's see if we can find the others." He replied. They had been in the tower and knock down the guards there. A group of Daisuke's troops passed by them and went to take control of the tower. The two brothers then saw a familiar face. "Hey it's Takeru and the Captain." They exclaimed at the same time.

Takeru saw the two brothers and ran to them. "Are you two okay?" he asked. "Yes. You seem worse than we do." Sam stated. "Our guards were weak. They didn't put up much of a fight." Ken complained. The four laughed. "Wasn't Koushiro with you?" The Captain asked. Sam scratched his head. "Well, he was… but he kind of lost us." He replied. "What about Taichi. Wasn't he with you?" Ken asked the blond. "Yeah but he and Sora went after some guards when they took Mimi." The four then proceeded to go search for the others.

After about a minute or two of searching, they found Koushiro. "Hey guys. I was looking all over for you." The red haired said annoyed. "I found Hikari and left Mimi with her. She said you had come to look for us." He informed. The blond raised an eyebrow. "You found Mimi?" he asked. "Did you see Taichi and Sora?" "No." the group exchanged looks. "Maybe we should look for them on the second floor." Daisuke purposed. The group agreed and they quickly went for the stairs.

Takeru was the first to reach the top. He was hectic. For some unknown reason to him, he felt like he had to find them, quickly. He gasped when he came across a body on the floor. Koushiro, who was right behind him gasped as well. "Hey, isn't that the assassin that went to get Sora?" he stated more than asked. "That's him alright." Sam assured him. "Sora said there were two of them. Where's the other?" they quickly started looking around. It didn't take them long to find Sora and Taichi, on each other's arms. Takeru approached them. He could see another body lying some feet away.

"Are…are, are they…?" Koushiro asked unsure, the words failing him. Takeru reached out his hand to feel if Sora was breathing but he was stopped. Taichi raised his hand and stopped Takeru's shaking one. He had been listening to them for a while, but he wanted to amuse himself. Sora however had completely fallen asleep in his arms. Or maybe she was too tired to stay awake or in too much pain.

"Taichi!" Takeru murmured unsure. "Yeah, who else?" The brown haired smirked. The other approached and closed a circle around them. "Is Sora okay?" they asked. "She's injured. She said her back hurt and I think she might have beaten with her hand or something but she's alive." Taichi informed. He could feel a bunch of questions starting, so before anyone could say anything else…"Can someone take her for me? My leg is hurt…" Sam picked the auburn haired in his arms and Takeru and Koushiro helped Taichi up. Takeru offered to help him walk but the brown haired refused. "No thanks, I can still walk." Taichi replied eyeing him. This was going to be his future brother-in-law. Takeru eyed him back with an inquiring look, but the brown haired only smiled as he turned away and walked towards Sam.

"Are you sure she's okay?" Sam asked him, eyeing all the blood on her dress, as they walked. "She's a mess." Taichi smiled. "She's stronger than you think. It's just some bruises. The blood is not hers." He assured him. Then he sighed. "Every time I leave her alone, she always manages to get into trouble." He stated. Sam laughed remembering the last time he had seen her like that. "Then, perhaps is better if you never let her out of your sight." He blinked an eye to the brown haired. Taichi smirked. "And I'm not, but…what about you? Have you decided what to do next?" he asked. Sam was quite for a while, listening to his brother boasting about an attack he had made to Koushiro. "We'll see…what time brings us."

Some days later the day was of a beautiful clean pale blue sky. The clouds were nowhere to be seen. Takeru and Hikari sat on one of the benches in the garden, accompanied by Mimi and Koushiro. The brown haired girl had improved quickly and when she started eating properly again she regained her strength, her colours and her humour. Mimi, on the other hand had changed through all the experience. She was less spoiled and behaved more freely. Maybe because she hadn't anymore the pressure of being a Princess on her shoulders, or maybe just because she learned to lie down and relax.

The young blond had stayed in his new acquired kingdom for a while, trying to set some things straight. His people already adored him and their Queen. Though Hikari hadn't yet been proclaimed as Queen because she hadn't married Takeru, the people already loved her as one. She had decided to stay with Sora and her brother until the girl got better and the blond had just returned to make her company. He had nominee Li Hong as his soon to be Queen's maid. The girl felt over flattered and almost broke in tears thanking him for such gift. Takeru had grown up, not in size, but inside. He was ready to face the new world that awaited him with a smile and forget about the past. Still, he would not erase it from his memory as the past is often the answer for future questions.

Koushiro was just happy that both he and Mimi could finally be together without any problems. The chestnut haired had been afraid that Sora would be angry with her, but once she found out what had happened when the auburn haired met her mother as only a peasant, and still had treated with respect and forgave her all her mistakes, the girl was sure that her friend would not keep rage against her. And so it was. When Mimi entered Sora's room to apologize her, the auburn haired got very angry. _I'm going to beat you up, girl._ She had said. _Why are you apologising if you're just a victim as I was, a pawn as your mother was in this plot. If you try to apologize again, I'll kill you._ Even being injured badly and without being able to get off bed, not that the auburn haired hadn't tried, but Taichi was watching her all the time, she could be pretty scary and Mimi wouldn't argue with her at any time. Sora had made her and her mother Ladies, given them shelter at the castle.

The blond laughed at a joke that Koushiro had made. They were talking about how he and Sora had got into Dark Arrow. Mimi curled herself near the red haired, dressed in one of her beautiful light pink dresses. He put his arm around her and pushed her closer, kissing her. They heard a laugh and turned to see Ken and Sam approaching.

"You are not telling the story right, Koushiro." Ken laughed. "Your forgot to mention how you and Sam punched each other." He informed. The red haired laughed along with them. "Yeah and how Sora and Taichi had eyes only for each other and froze." Sam added. The group laughed once again.

Koushiro cleared his voice as he motioned the two corsairs to join them. "Have you decided what you're going to do now?" he asked. Ken and Sam smiled. "Actually we have." Ken replied chuckling. "Since Taichi is going to be busy for the rest of his life taking care of Sora, otherwise she'll get into trouble, we are going back and take care of Dark Arrow." The older of the brother informed with a slight grin. Koushiro's face darkened a bit along with Takeru's. The girls showed a little sadness too, but they didn't know the two men so well,

The brother laughed. "But don't worry. You're not going to get rid of us that easily. Sora and Taichi made her promise we would visit you guys at least once a year if not more." Sam said. "Yeah, otherwise Taichi was not going to give us permission to take Dark Arrow." Ken said with a slightly annoyed face and then smiled. "I'm sure the old sea dog is afraid that we sink the ship and he won't be able to make some escapes." He continued amused. Takeru nodded. "He surely will miss the sea and the freedom." He stated. Hikari smiled. "Well, I don't see Sora being locked up in here either so I guess if my brother escapes he won't be going on the trip alone." She smiled.

Their laughs and joyful moment was interrupted when someone arrived. "What are you doing here?" Takeru asked surprised. "You were supposed to be in bed, young Lady." Sam mocked. The auburn haired girl crossed her arms on her chest. "How did you get pass Taichi?" Koushiro asked. "I…" but before she could reply someone arrived and grabbed her.

"This little runaway faked to be asleep and I went to…well…make some necessities…" the brown haired blushed a little. "And I escaped." Sora finished for him. she was wearing some pants and a shirt, but her head still had some bandages around it and made her look funny and cute at the same time, with auburn hair falling over the bandage. Taichi wore his headband and his corsair pants. She hit him playfully in the head, motioning him to put her down. "Obey your Queen, mere peasant." She mocked. The boy went along the play and put her down. "Need anything else, My Queen?" he asked with a resigned mocking voice. "Yes, kiss me." Sora ordered playfully and Taichi took her in his arms.

"Hey, stop that, you are making me sick." Ken complained. The others laughed. "You're just jealous because you don't have a girlfriend like mine." Taichi replied. "You can't keep me in bed all time, you know? I need to ride my horse and get out everyday." Sora complained herself, resting her hands on his chest. He bent and whispered in her ear. "Well, I would like to keep you in bed all time alright, but not for rest…" he stole her a kiss.

There was a cough and the attentions turned to the other side. "I'm sorry to interrupt your reunion, My Queen, but…" "Cut that out, Captain. I hate when you do that. There's no one around, so stop calling me that." Sora scolded him. Captain Motomiya smiled. He was wearing simple clothes and Haruko was by his side. "I was just here to say goodbye. Me and Haruko are going to visit my mother. Thanks for allowing me, Your…" he stopped when he saw Sora glaring at him. "Lady Sora." He corrected himself. She glared at him and then smiled. "Still not perfect. But its getting better." She replied. Haruko bowed and waved to them as they left, Daisuke's arm over her shoulders and her head leaning against him.

"So…I guess you need me to go away so you can keep talking about me in my back." Sora said. Koushiro, Mimi, Takeru, Hikari and the brothers eyed her, making innocent faces. "We!" "Ah, no. We wouldn't." "Of course not. Never." "Talk about you in your back, of course we wouldn't." "No way!" the auburn haired glared at him and turned to her beloved chocolate eyed lover. "How about we go ride a while, away from those?" she said seductively pointing to the group behind them. Taichi arched an eyebrow. "Are you sure? I mean, you're still recovering and…" he decided to shut up when he saw her puppy eyes. He whistled and a black pure race mare came running. Sora eyed him approvingly. "Already conquering my friends in my back, huh?" she mocked him as she petted Thunder. The horse neighed caressing his head against Sora's and Taichi shrank his shoulder with a sheepishly smile. "I guide." She stated and climbed on. Unfortunately with the wrong foot and her ankle immediately ached, making her retrieve her foot. Taichi chuckled. "I guide." He said and after climbing up her pushed Sora up. Then they disappeared in the garden.

"They are never going to change." "But I think that's a good thing, _after all, Sora will always be a tomboy Lady with her katana in one hand and her horse's reins on the other. And Taichi will always be a free spirit, a sea dog, a corsair. They were destined to be together and destined to be like this. They had a lot of friends that had all kind of personalities from spoiled Princess to intellectual professor and chess freaked corsairs to in love Princes. _

_They would live their lives in constant adventurous and in the borderline of danger. But mostly they would always be together, for good and bad. He would always have her and she would always have him. They would be the only word for Sora and Taichi. They were one. Forever._

**The End**

* * *

_Hey people. Well, this is the end. Hope you have enjoyed Sora's and Taichi's adventurous. Hope you have liked the end of the fic, but mostly hope you have enjoyed reading it entirely._

_I would like to thank all you guys who reviewed. Your reviews mean a lot to me and even if you are a small group of people, even if it was just one, it would still matter, because I would know that someone's reading it. That someone actually thinks this is something, good or bad, worthy of a review. Without you, there would be no point in continuing writing. A special thanks to everyone._

**_Shiva-dragon – _**_thanks a lot for reading my story. I'm still waiting for you to post._

**_Saphirah_****_ Tahirah – _**_I love your fics. Your review means a lot to me. Thanks._

**_Takari_****_ Lady aka D3 – _**_I'm sorry if there wasn't enough Takari for you. Thanks for reviewing._

**_Kay –_**_ you already know. Thanks for reading._

**_Dark's Assassin_**_ – the Night Crawlers could have been inspired on your penname. Would you make a good assassin?_

**_Musashibf_****_ – _**_sorry about what happened to your fics. Don't loose hope._

**_Melissa-chan_**

**_Silver-spirit_**

**_Soraslove_**

**_Dbzgtfan2004_**

**_Kat_**

**_CJ_**

**_Gila_**

**_Xymi_****_ AngelGhost_**

_**JyouraKoumi fan -** that's not a review. Sorry but that's still not a review. OP_

_Thanks everyone._

_I have in mind another fic, but I'm going to stop for a while because of a project I have in Portuguese. But stay toned, I'll be back._

_Sayonara._


End file.
